El Fin de una Larga Búsqueda 2ª PARTE
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: La Esperada continuación de la saga anterior. Tras el roto final de los anteriores acontecimientos, se presenta un nuevo reto y más búsquedas personales, y los Mazoku en medio. CAP 7 UP! ACTUALIZADA POR LAS NOVELAS.
1. El Día Después

-Fan fic de " Slayers " by Isa. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra.

Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra actualizada en cuanto a nombres de hechizos y objeto; gracias a QP/Diana y Toshiko por la información facilitada.^___^

* * *

= Capítulo1**. " El día Después "**

Habían pasado tres días desde que abandonaron el desierto de las Tablas, tres días desde que accedieron a los conocimientos superiores y Xeros los destruyera, tres días desde que Zelgadiss recuperara la humanidad... Los tres días más duros de la vida del grupo.  
  
  
Desde entonces habían estado alojados en una posada situada en la Plaza Mayor de Vezendy donde habían permanecido encerrados a causa de los temporales de nieve y, por encima de todo, por la consternación sufrida a causa de la muerte de Amelia que les había inmovilizado anímicamente...  
  
Siempre habían sido conscientes del omnipresente peligro de muerte y del riesgo que corrían al enfrentarse a todos los demonios contra los que habían luchado: Ojo de Rubí, Xanaferd, la copia de Rezo, Gaarv, Seigram, Kanziel, Magenta, Fibrizo, Vargarv, Estrella Oscura... ¡Eran tantos!; y en todos ellos la amenaza de morir siempre había estado allí.   
  
  
Pero ya no era así, Amelia había muerto, pero no en un combate como presumiblemente debería haber sido, sino en un piadoso sacrificio por alguien quien le importaba demasiado, por el bien de sus amigos y por el bien de todos los demás...  
  
Era una idea insoportable.  
  
  
  
Gaury salió de la habitación que compartía con Zelgadiss con la intención de dirigirse al comedor de la posada y desayunar algo para paliar el hambre; entonces se topó con los ojos cálidos y tristes de la famosa hechicera pelirroja.  
  
- ¡...Hola; buenos días, Lina! –saludó con voz apagada-  
  
- ¡... Buenos días, Gaury ¡-respondió- ¿Ibas a desayunar? -  
  
- Sí... –contestó- No me apetece mucho, pero tengo que comer... -  
  
- ... A ninguno nos apetece mucho –señaló Lina con voz triste y bajando la mirada- ¿Y Zel...?; ¿no va a desayunar...? –preguntó alzando la mirada.  
  
Gaury negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No quiere... dice que no le apetece comer nada. -  
  
- ¿Cómo está...? -  
  
- Mal... –contestó Gaury apesadumbrado- No come y apenas bebe y duerme... Lo único que hace es pasarse el día mirando las montañas sin salir de la habitación. –hizo una pausa- Estoy muy preocupado Lina; es como si se hubiese abandonado de todo y ya nada le importase... -  
  
Lina le escuchó atentamente y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación que ambos compartían sumida en sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Y Gracia?; ¿cómo está...? –preguntó Gaury sacándola de sus divagaciones.  
  
- ... Muy mal –contestó Lina- ... Mi hermana la hechiza para que duerma porque lo único que hace cuando está despierta es querer emborracharse. –la pelirroja bajó la mirada- Conozco a Naga desde hace tiempo pero nunca pensé que se emborrachara por... –y dejó la frase en el aire con un suspiro.  
  
- Entonces, ¿Luna está ahora con ella? -  
  
- Sí; ella la vigila constantemente... – Lina dirigió la mirada hacia la habitación de Gaury- ...Creo que será mejor que yo también hable con Zelgadiss. Esto no puede seguir así –anunció por fin tras una pausa.  
  
- ... Está bien; mientras, yo iré a desayunar –contestó Gaury- Supongo que Shilfild ya estará abajo... –comenzó a decir.  
  
- No creo; esta mañana ha madrugado y creo que luego se ha ido a rezar al Templo de Cephid... –explicó la pelirroja.  
  
- Bien... –contestó Gaury tras una pausa- Creo que yo haré lo mismo... -  
  
- Como quieras... -  
  
Y ambos se separaron en distintas direcciones.  
  
  
  
  
  
Una vez se quedó sola, y tras pensarlo brevemente, Lina llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Zelgadiss con los nudillos.  
  
- ¡Zel; soy yo... Lina!; ¿ puedo pasar ? –preguntó con suavidad pero, tras esperar unos instantes, no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Abre, Zel... Quiero hablar contigo! –insistió, pero tampoco respondió.  
  
Lina se cansó de esperar. "¡Pero que tío más cabezota puede llegar a ser!" pensó irritada y empujó la puerta para abrirla por las malas y entrar sin permiso. Cuando lo hizo encontró a Zelgadiss de pié frente a la ventana y de espaldas a ella mirando el paisaje nevado de las montañas en una clara actitud distante.  
  
- ¡Déjame solo, Lina! –anunció rudamente- ¡ No tenemos nada de qué hablar ! -  
  
Lina abrió los ojos sorprendida por su ruda contestación pero rápidamente se recompuso con idea de seguir con lo que se supone que había venido a hacer.  
  
- No, Zelgadiss... Tenemos mucho de qué hablar: no puedes seguir así... –contestó.  
  
Entonces el mago se giró, la miró fijamente y Lina dio un respingo asustada por su lamentable estado; ninguno de ellos se había acostumbrado aún a los cambios físicos que significaban el hecho de verle como un ser humano más, pero ahora ya no era el distinguido joven de alrededor de veinte años que resultó ser tras su última metamorfosis: estaba pálido y ojeroso por no comer ni dormir, sus ojos eran opacos y reflejaban una profunda herida y su pelo estaba lacio y sin brillo... No tenía nada que ver con lo que podía haber sido antes.  
  
- ...Supongo que tendré que aguantar tu charla. –señaló con un gruñido de resignación Él sabía muy bien que Lina haría que la escucharan aunque fuera a base de bolas de fuego - …Pero no creo que sirva de algo- Lina suspiró- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos esta vez, Lina... ? –preguntó con cierto deje de sarcasmo.  
  
- ¡De tu actitud, Zelgadiss! –contestó gravemente intentando ser clara usando su nombre completo- ¡Gaury me ha contado cómo has estado todo este tiempo, y no puedes pasarte el día encerrado en este cuarto sin comer ni dormir...!; ¡ así no vas a conseguir arreglar nada! -  
  
- ¿Conseguir el qué, Lina? ¡No quiero comer y no tienes porqué meterte en mis asuntos! -  
  
Lina permaneció unos instantes aturdida a causa de su contestación y seguidamente suspiró para luego armarse y poder seguir con la conversación: aquello iba a llevar más tiempo de lo que había imaginado, la cabezonería de Zelgadiss se había multiplicado por un número indeterminado de veces.  
  
- ¡Mira, Zelgadiss!: ¡a todos nos ha afectado mucho todo esto... pero no hagas que sea más difícil todavía! –explicó tras un suspiro- ¡Todos nosotros estamos intentando salir adelante como podemos, pero tú, con la actitud que tienes, eres el único que se perjudica y así no vas a conseguir que vuelva Amelia... –concluyó rudamente.  
  
Zelgadiss la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, cerró los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
- Sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad? -  
  
- ¿Qué...? –  
  
***   
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría en el interior de la posada, afuera, en la Plaza Mayor, Firia y Melina por fin habían llegado. Las dos estaban cansadas, hambrientas y tenían frío, todo ello a causa del largo y duro viaje que habían realizado juntas.  
  
La dragona sabía que aquella ciudad aún no significaba el fin de su viaje, ella aún tenía que llegar a otro lugar perdido entre las nevadas montañas que se alzaban tras Vezendy y ya había llegado a un punto en que tendría que proseguir sola su camino. La verdad es que para ella Melina ya no suponía ningún problema ya que la joven ya había concluido su viaje y no tenía porqué acompañarla más ni a ella ni al pequeño Vargarv cuya identidad había ocultado durante todo el viaje: lo único era despedirse de ella afectuosamente, desearla suerte y seguir con su camino. El problema era el clima: ¿cómo iba a atravesar esas montañas con toda esa nieve que las cubría?; se podría transformar en dragón y llegar a su destino fácil y rápidamente, pero en ese caso, su pequeño podría sufrir las bajas temperaturas y ella levantaría toda clase de sospechas: incluso en el interior de la antigua Barrera, no se veían dragones todos los días... A decir verdad, no sabía que hacer.  
  
Mientras tanto Melina escudriñaba la Plaza buscando algún sitio donde alojarse y algún indicio de las dos sacerdotisas que había conocido en Atlas... o de su hermano: lo primero era fácil ya que en una ciudad como esa, había posadas por todas partes, pero de lo último, no sabía ni como hacerlo ni por dónde empezar. Entonces divisó a una figura vagamente familiar que entraba en un templo de Cephid al otro lado de la Plaza; abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de lo que creía haber descubierto y rápidamente se giró hacia su compañera.  
  
- Firia... ¿podrías esperar aquí un momento, por favor? –pidió- Voy a entrar un momento al templo... -  
  
- ¿Eh?: ¡si claro...! -  
  
- ¡Gracias...! –contestó y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el templo.  
  
  
  
Shilfild se arrodilló frente al altar mayor de Cephid flanqueado por un círculo en cuyo interior se inscribía una estrella de seis puntas y otro círculo más con el emblema de Cephid: un bastón alado en donde se enroscaban dos serpientes. Sobre él se alzaba una gigantesca estatua del Dios Dragón cubierta de pan de oro que le confería un brillo sin par en medio de la pétrea oscuridad del edificio apenas iluminado por los cirios de los penitentes y la mortecina luz invernal que se filtraba a través de las vidrieras.  
  
La sacerdotisa del Hulagón cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho en actitud orante.  
  
- _Mi Señor Cephid..._ –empezó a rezar_- Te ruego a ti como señor del Bien de este nuestro mundo, que bendigas a todas las criaturas que aquí vivimos; te ruego que nos libres del mal y el sufrimiento que nos regalan los demonios haciendo dudar de nuestros corazones..._ –inspiró profundamente- _Y te ruego ante todo que veles por mis padres, por los caídos en Seilorg, por mis amigos... y especialmente por Amelia. _– Shilfild notó que sus ojos cerrados comenzaban a empañarse_- Mi Señor Cephid, quiero rogarte... deseo rogarte por todos ellos... Pero también deseo saber por qué permitiste que esto ocurriese, por qué me arrebataste mi hogar y mi familia... por qué me has arrebatado a Amelia... ¡ Oh, Amelia!... ¿Por qué te has ido?... No sabes cuánto sufro al pensar en la forma en que moriste y en yo que te podía haber salvado... Amelia._ –Shilfild inspiró profundamente.  
  
Entonces oyó unos suaves pasos tras de sí y a alguien que la llamaba tímidamente.  
  
- ¿Shi... Shilfild? –preguntó.  
  
La sacerdotisa dio un bote al oírse llamada de repente por una desconocida voz femenina que logró sacarla rápidamente de sus plegarias. Entonces se giró y descubrió a una joven de casi 17 años, ojos grises y pelo moreno que iba arropada por una gruesa capa gris con capucha y que le resultaba vagamente familiar.  
  
- ... Eres Shilfild, ¿verdad? –preguntó la joven con suavidad.  
  
- Sí... –contestó incorporándose mientras la miraba con curiosidad- Y tú... tú... -  
  
- ¡Menos mal; por fin te he encontrado! –exclamó la joven aliviada- No sé si te acordarás de mí... Soy Melina, la chica que os pidió ayuda en Atlas... -  
  
- ¿¡Melina!? –exclamó Shilfild sorprendida llevándose la mano a la barbilla- ¡ Sí; claro que me acuerdo de ti !... ¡ Pero, ¿ qué... ?; ¿ cómo es que estás aquí... ? –preguntó suavemente y confusa.  
  
- Pues verás; yo... –comenzó a decir la joven sin saber cómo explicarle que las había estado siguiendo, además, aquella sacerdotisa tenía un semblante melancólico aún más marcado que la última vez que la vio.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
- ¡ Aroró... Vargarv, aroró…! –acunó Firia maternalmente el canasto en donde llevaba al pequeño dragón- Tía Firia está contigo y no te va a... ¿¡Eh!? –la dragona se giró de golpe al vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo a una conocida figura que entraba al templo- ¿¡ Gaury...!?-  
  
br   
***  
  
- ¡Shilfild! -llamó Gaury a la sacerdotisa que se giró inmediatamente al oír su voz.   
  
Entonces Melina la imitó sorprendida por el recién llegado y le miró acercarse con cierta desconfianza producto de las malas experiencias ya que no era otra cosa mas que un rubio espadachín mercenario, uno más de los que venden su talento y su espada al mejor postor.  
  
- ¡Oh, mi Gaury-sama! –exclamó la sacerdotisa cuando él las alcanzó- ¡ Tú también has venido !-  
  
Melina les observó con curiosidad: Shilfild había perdido parte de su expresión melancólica y sus ojos se habían vuelto más vivos al ver al recién llegado, mientras que el joven de melena rubia, ahora que lo tenía ante sí, podía apreciar la expresión franca y melancólica de sus ojos.  
  
- ...Lina me dijo que estarías rezando aquí. –explicó el espadachín- Y por eso he venido; yo también quería hacerlo... -  
  
Melina les contempló con detenimiento y cierta confusión; por lo visto las dos sacerdotisas ya no estaban solas: ahora también había aparecido ese Gaury y una tal Lina... ¿Pero dónde estaban Amelia y ese joven tan socarrón... Sello Metálico? –  
  
Shilfild sonrió al ver que Gaury también había venido a rezar con ella y que la tomaba por los hombros, pero entonces la atención del espadachín se desvió hacia Melina.  
  
- ¿Quién es esta chica, Shilfild...? –preguntó con curiosidad- He visto que hablabas con ella... -  
  
Melina se sintió algo turbada ante la mirada inquisitiva del espadachín.  
  
- ... Es una chica que conocimos Amelia y yo en Atlas. –explicó con suavidad- Se llama Melina... -  
  
- ¡Hola, encantado da conocerte...! –saludó formalmente.  
  
- ¡Hola!; yo soy Gaury... –contestó en tono distendido- Un amigo de... -  
  
- ¿¡Gaury!? –preguntó de repente una voz al fondo de la cela del templo- ¿¡Eres tú...!? -  
  
Los tres se giraron y vieron aparecer a una joven de larga melena rubia y vestida de blanco que portaba un canasto con mantitas.  
  
- ¿¡Firia...!? –exclamó Gaury sorprendido.  
  
Melina dio un bote al ver que el amigo de Shilfild y su compañera de viaje se conocían mientras que Shilfild les contemplaba intrigada: ¿quién era esa rubia?  
  
- Pe... pero –balbuceó Melina mirando a unos y otros- ¿¡Vosotros ya os conocíais... ? -  
  
Gaury la miró sin comprender.  
  
  
  
Fue un encuentro similar al de cuando todos se reunieron la última vez en la grieta de las montañas: de repente había aparecido Firia, que a su vez conocía a Melina y Gaury, mientras que Shilfild conocía a Melina y Gaury pero no a Firia, y a su vez, Melina conocía a Firia y Shilfild... Así que tras unos momentos para aclararse cada uno por aquel embrollo, Shilfild acabo averiguando que "la rubia" era en realidad una sacerdotisa del exterior de la Barrera amiga del resto del grupo, y que si hacía memoria, ya había oído hablar de ella a los demás en otras ocasiones. Por su parte Melina supo también cual era la relación existente entre Firia-Gaury-Shilfild que también sorprendió a Firia.  
  
La dragona soltó una risita:  
  
- Es gracioso ver lo pequeño que es el mundo, ¿verdad?... –exclamó.  
  
- Sí... –contestó Melina – La verdad es que me alegro pero nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar que esto fuera a pasar... -  
  
Gaury miraba a ambos lados desorientado por los acontecimientos que superaban su capacidad; entonces Shilfild se giró hacia Melina.  
  
- ...Dime; ¿cómo es que has venido a Vezendy?; ¿no vivías en Atlas...? –preguntó suavemente pero con curiosidad.  
  
- Bueno... yo –comenzó a decir sin saber aún cómo explicarse- La verdad es que... he venido buscando a mi hermano... –confesó por fin.  
  
- ¿Tu hermano...? –preguntó la sacerdotisa – Sí; creo que Amelia ya me contó algo de eso... Pero... ¿cómo es que has venido tú sola? -  
  
Melina vaciló; no sabía cómo responder sin que se molestasen.  
  
  
  
- Me enteré... Bueno; vuestro amigo me dijo que... si os seguía, encontraría a mi hermano. -  
  
- ¿Qué...? –exclamó Shilfild perpleja por esa declaración y Firia la miró interrogativamente- ¿Quién te dijo eso...?-  
  
- ...Ese monje que estaba con vosotras. –contestó confundida- ...Seros Metálico. -  
  
Shilfild abrió los ojos sin comprender mientras que Gaury parpadeaba aún más confundido que ella y Firia fruncía el ceño con desconfianza.  
  
- ¿Sello Metálico...? –preguntó Gaury- ¿ Quién es ese, Shilfild... ? -  
  
- Pues no... ¡Ah!: ¡tú te refieres a Xeross! –exclamó la sacerdotisa al ir comprendiendo.  
  
- ¿¡¡Xeross!!? –exclamó Firia de repente levantándose la falda- ¿¡¡ Xeross Metallium !!? –bramó furiosa blandiendo su mazo.  
  
- S... sí; así es cómo dijo que se llamaba... –contestó Melina realmente asustada por su enorme arranque de furia.  
  
- ¡¡ Aaaaaargh...!! –gritó fuera de sí la dragona- ¿¡ Dónde... dónde se ha metido ese demonio... !?-  
  
- ¡¡ Cálmate, Firia!! –exclamó Gaury abrazándola para sujetarla- Xeross ya no está... ¡¡ OUCH !!-  
  
Firia le había soltado un mazazo mientras sus ojos brillaban de furia y... ¿no era una cola de escamas doradas eso que asomaba bajo su falda?  
  
- ¡Gaury tiene razón! –la tranquilizó Shilfild- ¡ Xeross no está con nosotros desde hace días... !-  
  
Firia pareció tranquilizarse.  
  
- ¿No... no está aquí ? –preguntó para cerciorarse.  
  
- No; se fue y no ha vuelto a aparecer... –confirmó Gaury masajeándose por el golpe.  
  
- ¡Vaya!; yo... ¡lo siento! –se disculpó Firia guardando el mazo en el ligero de su pierna- Siento mucho mi comportamiento... -  
  
Gaury suspiró aliviado mientras Melina se recuperaba de la impresión que acababa de sufrir: Firia tenía mucho genio... y una cola de escamas tan doradas como las de la estatua del templo donde estaban; además, había llamado "demonio" a Xeross: ¿qué significaba todo aquello? Estaba empezando a dudar de la sensatez de permanecer junto a ese grupo.  
  
- ...Pero si estamos todos los demás. –añadió el espadachín en un tono más jovial- ...Incluso las hermanas de Lina y Amelia. -  
  
¿Qué...? –exclamó Firia alzando la vista- ¿La Srta. Luna Invers también está aquí? –preguntó y los demás asintieron con la cabeza- ¡Deberíais haberlo dicho antes...! –les reprochó- ¡ Vayamos a verles! -y diciendo esto, se giró entusiasmada hacia la salida y los demás la imitaron.  
  
Melina permaneció en su puesto y su mirada se endureció: ¿Luna Invers?, ¿Luna "La Camarera del Infierno"?; ¿no era la hermana de Lina Invers?, ¿la "Ladrona y _asesina_"?: ¿esa gente eran amigos de esa _asesina_...?   
  
- ¿Vienes, Melina...? –preguntó Shilfild con suavidad al darse cuenta de que ella no parecía dispuesta a seguirles.  
  
- ... Bueno, yo... no quisiera molestar... Yo... -  
  
- ¡Vente!; no pasará nada –la tranquilizó- Son un poco brutos, pero no son malos... -  
  
Melina la miró largamente hasta que al final aceptó: tal vez debería conocer a las Invers, además, ellas-no-tenían-por-qué-saber-quién-era-ella...  
  
Pero en el momento en que todo el grupo se disponía a abandonar el templo, un monje se acercó al cuarteto y les empezó a echar una bronca a causa del escándalo que habían organizado hacía unos instantes.

* * *

Lina era egoísta e interesada, solo miraba por el dinero, la fama y el poder... en una palabra, por ella misma. Era histérica, acomplejada, mandona y un montón de cosas más... nunca hacía nada por nada, de hecho a menudo pisaba literalmente por encima de los demás con tal de lograr sus objetivos... Como muy bien sabía Zelgadiss.  
  
El mago sabía que, en cierta forma, los dos eran parecidos, pero él enfocaba su situación con el cinismo de admitir abiertamente su egoísmo, producto de su oscuro pasado y al demonio-brownie que había habitado en su interior: para él, su comportamiento era simplemente una forma de sobrevivir, así que de alguna forma, su actitud podía estar justificada. Lina pecaba muchas veces de los mismos defectos que él, pero ella no lo afrontaba con la misma actitud fría y pragmática, sino "a lo bruto"; todos sus actos estaban encaminados a destacar y lo demás no importaba. Lo suyo era simplemente un cúmulo de complejos sin superar, no una forma de poder seguir viva.  
  
Zelgadiss la tenía mucho aprecio por muchos motivos, eso era cierto, y en cierto modo su relación era similar a la de dos hermanos que se pasan el día peleando pero que en el fondo se quieren. Pero aún así, ahora se odiaba por eso: él la apreciaba pero no la amaba porque, entre otras cosas, no encontraba en ella la paz que anhelaba: el mero hecho de convivir con ella era una constante lucha por cualquier cosa (contra sus órdenes, su búsqueda de dinero, de comida... hacer el ridículo) que le procuraba devolvérselas cuando podía, habiéndose convertido aquello en una especie de toma-daca de bromas pesadas entre los dos básicamente con el objetivo de ponerse de los nervios el uno al otro. Sin embargo ahora se odiaba precisamente por eso, por apreciarla y confiar en ella: ¿por qué era siempre a quién él acababa confiándose?, ¿por qué no a cualquiera de los demás?... ¿por qué no a Amelia? Desde el punto de vista racional se podría decir que Gaury era demasiado atontado como para contarle nada, que Shilfild tan sensible y cohibida que no serviría de nada, que Xeross... ¡bueno; un poco de seriedad, hombre!... Y que Amelia era demasiado idealista. Pero el verdadero motivo, el que estaba por encima de cualquier otro, era que con Lina él no tenía nada que perder ni sufriría el temor a abrirse, ya que ella, por un lado, conocía bien su situación personal, y por otro, no tendría que soportar la cálida y afectuosa mirada de Amelia. Ese era el verdadero motivo, Zelgadiss nunca quiso demostrar abiertamente todo lo que sentía a Amelia porque, sencillamente, le daba miedo hacerlo ante ella, a su amada, más incluso que a si mismo.  
  
Y precisamente por eso ella había muerto.  
  
Así que ahora se odiaba por hablar con Lina abiertamente, pero era algo que, tarde o temprano, tenía que hacer...  
  
Lina le escuchaba atentamente.  
  
- ...Cuando conocí a Amelia pensaba en ella como en una cría mimada e inconsciente que había tenido la suerte de nacer como princesa del reino más poderoso del interior de la Barrera... –explicó con voz lacónica y seguidamente inspiró profundamente- Pero al poco de conocerla empecé a darme cuenta de que ella me trataba con normalidad; no me miraba como si yo fuera un monstruo o un ser despreciable, y me sonreía cuando sentía la necesidad de hacerlo: era franca, terriblemente franca conmigo. Además, empezó a enseñarme Magia Blanca, algo de lo que yo no tenía ni idea y para lo que me consideraba incapacitado por el brownie-demonio que habitaba en mi interior... –esbozó una sonrisa triste- Supongo que Rezo nunca tuvo la intención de que yo pudiese dominarla, de esa manera tendría más control sobre mí... -  
  
- No te entiendo, Zel; ¿qué quieres decirme exactamente? -  
  
El mago la miró fijamente y luego se volvió.  
  
- ...Amelia nunca me trató como a un ser aterrador y repugnante, o monstruo incapaz de sentir nada, no me despreciaba ni dudaba de mí... A sus ojos yo era una persona normal y no un demonio ni un criminal... ni siquiera un vasallo que le debe reverencia a su princesa. –suspiró- Me irritaba su optimismo y falta de sensatez, pero al mismo tiempo, eso me alegraba, además, siempre hablábamos mucho y combatiendo éramos un buen equipo... y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustaba estar con ella. -  
  
Lina le miró con cierta sorpresa.  
  
- ...Siempre pensé que ella te ponía nervioso por eso mismo. -  
  
Zelgadiss cerró los ojos y sonrió con amargura.  
  
- Es cierto; pero su optimismo también me alegraba... Aunque yo sabía que en el fondo ocultaba algo: ella era optimista y vital para poder seguir adelante. –alzó la vista- Yo la amaba por eso y más cosas; pero no quería admitirlo... No mientras no volviese a ser humano; para mí eso era lo más importante, mi único objetivo, porque pensaba que así volvería a ser una persona y podría tratar y ser tratado como tal... Ella siempre me ayudó a lograrlo y eso me irritaba, pero también me hacía feliz. –volvió la mirada hacia el exterior de la ventana; hacia las montañas donde Amelia había muerto- Sin embargo estaba tan obsesionado con volver a ser y sentir como un humano y dejar atrás todas las crueldades que hice en el pasado que nunca quise admitir ni ante mí mismo ni mucho menos ante ella que ya lo hacía. –inspiró profundamente para contener el nudo de la garganta- ...Y ahora mi propia obsesión la ha matado; no es la primera vez que ella muere, ni que mato a alguien, ni que antepongo mis intereses por encima de su vida o de la vuestra, pero para mi romper con mi vida de quimera era lo más importante; y ahora... Supongo que aunque ahora tenga el cuerpo de un humano, sigo siendo un monstruo cuando en el fondo, sabía que podía no serlo. -  
  
- Zel... yo... –Lina no sabía que decir; estaba totalmente desconcertada ante la sinceridad de Zelgadiss al demostrar la franqueza de sus sentimientos.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tras la correspondiente charla del sacerdote prior del templo, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la posada donde se encontraba alojado el resto del grupo. Firia estaba impaciente por volver a ver a los demás porque la verdad es que echaba de menos a Lina, Amelia y Zelgadiss... Es cierto que muchas veces eran insoportables pero lo cierto es que Lina había cumplido con el Oráculo, Amelia era encantadora y Zelgadiss era el más sensato de todos ellos (por no decir que también odiaba profundamente a Xeross, lo que desde luego, era un aliciente) Claro que Firia también tenía ganas de volver a ver a Luna y sentía curiosidad por conocer a aquella princesa misteriosa, la hermana mayor de Amelia... ¿Y por qué no?: enseñarles lo grandote que estaba ya Vargaarv. ¡Qué sorpresa se iban a llevar cuando la volviesen a ver! De todas formas, aunque Gaury estaba contento por volver a verla y Shilfild parecía una joven bastante tímida, ¿por qué ambos tenían esa mirada tan opaca?  
  
Por su parte Melina estaba confundida: en principio no tenía motivos para desconfiar de Firia, después de todo, ella le había salvado la vida y habían estado viajando juntas con toda tranquilidad. Con Shilfild ocurría lo mismo: ella era una sacerdotisa de carácter dulce y tranquilo que la había ayudado de forma altruista... Hasta ahí no había nada que temer.  
  
Sin embargo Firia siempre había estado cuidando con sumo celo de ese extraño bebé que ella no le permitía ver "porque no es humano" y ahora, en un arranque de furia completamente anormal en ella desde que Melina la conocía, había demostrado saber manejar un mazo, y lo más sorprendente de todo: tenía una cola cubierta de escamas doradas. Firia le había dicho que era una sacerdotisa de más allá de la Barrera, o al menos, que lo fue, y si a eso se le añade que lo que ella sabía de esa gente era apenas nada, pues obviamente ella era la menos cualificada para juzgar qué era extraño o no en Firia... Pero de ahí a tener una cola dorada, había una diferencia: ¿acaso Filia era una mujer lagarto?; al parecer en el mundo exterior había muchos de ellos...  
  
Pero eso no era todo; Melina se fiaba de Shilfild y de Firia, pero esas sacerdotisas eran "amigas" de Lina y Luna Invers, nombres de hechiceras temidas y respetadas en todos los reinos y que ella en especial, tenía profundos motivos para odiar, sobre todo a Lina. Luna no dejaba de estar rodeada de un aura de misterio que propiciaba parte de su fama... Si a eso se suma que ellos habían dicho que aquel sacerdote tan socarrón, Xeross, era en realidad un demonio... ¿acaso las Invers habían utilizado a un demonio para engañarla y conducirla hasta ellas quienes la matarían por ser quien es?: le daba miedo pensar en esa posibilidad.  
  
Sin embargo en la posada a donde se dirigieron no estaba en ningún lugar apartado, sino justo al otro lado de la Plaza Mayor, con su patio y sus habitaciones, o sea, lo normal. El grupo, con Gaury a la cabeza, atravesó el susodicho patio donde estaban las cuadras y espantando a un corro de gallinas a su paso; seguidamente pasaron por el recibidor de suelo de listones de madera y paredes de sillarejos cubiertos de más listones de madera a media altura, luego por el comedor, y a continuación subieron una escalera de peldaños de madera que crujían bajo su peso; finalmente, anduvieron por un largo pasillo a cuyos lados se abrían las puertas de las habitaciones y, a espacios regulares, alumbraban candiles de aceite.   
  
- ...Deben de estar todavía en sus habitaciones. –informó Shilfild- Iremos a comprobarlo... -  
  
Firia arqueó una ceja sorprendida: ¿A esas horas de la mañana y todavía no habían desayunado?, ¡Qué cosa más rara!  
  
En ese momento una puerta chasqueó al abrirse a mitad del pasillo y de ella salió una joven de ventipocos años, lisa melenita morena con un tupido flequillo que le tapaba los ojos, y una falda de volantes. Al verlos llegar por el rabillo del ojo, se giró hacia ellos.  
  
- ¡Vaya!; ¡así que estabais aquí! –exclamó al verlos- Os estaba bus... -  
  
- ¿¡Luna...!? –preguntó de repente una voz- ¿¡Srta. Luna Invers!? ¿¡Es usted...!?-  
  
- ¡Sí... pero quién...! –contestó mirando tras de Shilfild y Gaury; seguidamente abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa -¿¡Filia!? -  
  
- ¡Luna! -  
  
La dragona corrió al encuentro de la hechicera ignorando a los demás y ambas, sin dejar de sonreír, se cogieron por las manos afectuosamente felices por su reencuentro.  
  
- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Luna!; ¡ me alegro mucho de volver a verte. ! -   
  
- ¡Yo también, Firia! –contestó- ¡ Mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero no es lo mismo ! -  
  
Los demás contemplaron la escena con sorpresa... aunque Gaury no se enteraba de gran cosa. Lo cierto es que era sorprendente ver el afecto que se procesaban las dos, y más aún, ver a Luna de esa forma sin pegar a nadie. Melina las observó desde una posición cautelosa y con la mirada fría: era chocante, y al mismo tiempo indignante, ver el afecto que Firia le procesaba a "La Camarera del Infierno"... pero no, ella no se fiaría de Luna y esa hechicera no sabía quién era ella... todavía no.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, un par de puertas más allá, en la habitación que Gaury compartía con Zelgadiss  
  
- ...Muchas veces pienso que si Shilfild hubiese estado en condiciones, Amelia podría haber sobrevivido. –maldijo el mago- Y también en lo poco que me servía todo mi poder para ayudarla y en que no yo pude hacer nada para que siguiera viviendo... ¡ Si solo; si tan solo hubiese sabido algo más de Magia Blanca, habría podido conjurar sobre mí mismo el hechizo para volver a ser humano, y entonces ella no habría muerto! -  
  
- Y si hubiese sido así... ¿habrías confesado ante ti mismo y ante ella que la amabas? –preguntó Lina en un cauteloso tono incisivo.  
  
Zelgadiss abrió los ojos al oírla formular esa pregunta y permaneció mudo sin saber qué responder.  
  
- No... No lo sé. –contestó al cabo de un rato.  
  
- Zel... yo creo que vivías tan obsesionado por volver a ser humano, que nunca te planteaste qué harías una vez que lo hubieses conseguido. –señaló la hechicera pelirroja.  
  
El mago bajó la mirada con los hombros caídos por el cansancio de asimilar todo lo que estaba admitiendo ante Lina y él mismo, tal vez demasiado deprisa para lo que podía soportar.  
  
- Es cierto... –contestó esbozando una sonrisa triste- Siempre he vivido presa de mis obsesivos deseos... El deseo de ser fuerte y poderoso, el deseo de vengarme de Rezo y el deseo de volver a ser humano... –suspiró- Nunca me planteé qué ocurriría después, tan solo pensaba que una vez lo hubiese conseguido, lo sabría... Pero una cosa siempre daba lugar a otra... y ahora mi obsesión ha matado a quién menos deseaba hacer daño –concluyó alzando la mirada hacia el techo mientras cerraba los ojos.  
  
Lina le contempló con cierta sorpresa intentando adivinar qué intentaba decirle exactamente.  
  
- ¿Estás... estás diciendo que ahora temes obsesionarte por haber provocado la muerte de Amelia? –aventuró sorprendida por esa idea; había esperado cualquier cosa menos que Zelgadiss renegara de su última obsesión.   
  
- ¡Sí! –contestó tajante- ¡ Por eso y por intentar hacer todo lo posible por resucitarla !... ¡Y por eso te he contado todo esto! -  
  
- ¿¡¡Quéee...!!? -  
  
- ¡Lina...! –comenzó a decir volviéndose hacia ella- ¡ Deseo resucitar a Amelia por encima de todo... y creo que sé cómo hacerlo !-   
  
Lina abrió la boca intentando articular palabra.  
  
- ¡Pe... pe... pero, ¿ cómo ?! –exclamó estupefacta- ¡ Zel... ya oíste a Shilfild !: ¡ aunque ella ya esté en condiciones de usar su magia, no tiene poder como para resucitar a alguien días después de muerto! –contestó rudamente- ¡ Y por mucho que nos duela a ti y a todos nosotros, eso no es posible ! -  
  
- Te equivocas... –contestó con voz lacónica –Hay algo con lo que sí se podría lograr... –Lina le miró totalmente desconcertada, sin saber qué decir- Lo único que temo es volver a ser víctima de mis deseos... Por eso te he dicho todo esto. Luna y tú sois las únicas que me podéis decir si estoy equivocado o no. -  
  
- Zel... creo que si de verdad hay alguna forma de que Amelia vuelva con nosotros, todos estaríamos dispuestos a lograrlo... –contestó la pelirroja aún sin saber a dónde quería llegar el mago.  
  
Zelgadiss esbozó una suave sonrisa que iluminó su apagado rostro.  
  
En ese momento oyeron el alboroto al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
- ¡Oooooh! –exclamó Luna - ¿ De verdad que has traído a Vargaarv contigo ?; ¿ podemos verlo ?-   
  
- No; todavía no –contestó la dragona- No aquí en medio del pasillo... Mejor en una habitación donde podamos estar nosotros solos. -  
  
Gaury miró a unas y otras sin entender gran cosa.  
  
- ¡No entiendo!; ¿Vargaarv? –exclamó mirando al rededor- ¿ Dónde está?: no lo veo por ninguna parte... -  
  
- Mi querido Gaury. –señaló Shilfild cogiendo su brazo- Creo que se refieren al bebé del canastito.-  
  
- ¡Ah!; ¡claro, eso es! –exclamó golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño- ... ¿¡El bebé!? -  
  
Melina contemplaba la escena con frialdad y recelo; era inquietante que Firia se hubiese negado a enseñarle el bebé durante todo el viaje y ahora estuviese dispuesta a enseñárselo a toda esa gente sin ningún reparo. Aunque tampoco parecían haber reparado en ella.  
  
  
  
En ese momento se abrió otra puerta y Lina salió de la habitación de Gaury con una expresión entre curiosa y molesta.  
  
- ¿Qué es todo este jaleo? –preguntó en ese mismo tono mirándoles duramente- ¿ Qué está pasando aquí ? -  
  
- ¡Lina...! –exclamó Gaury alzando un mano- ¡Mira quién ha venido! -  
  
La hechicera pelirroja le miró interrogativamente durante unos instantes hasta que reparó en esa otra figura de larga melena rubia y cubierta con una capa blanca que estaba junto a su hermana.  
  
- ¿¡¡Fi... Firia!!? –exclamó asombrada.  
  
La dragona la miró sonriente asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡Firia!! –exclamó de nuevo la pelirroja corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándola rudamente sin preocuparse por el empujón que le acababa de propinar a su hermana Luna cuando la abrazó. Ambas rieron de contento mientras se separaban de su abrazo.  
  
- ¡Pe... pero, ¿ cómo ?! –empezó a decir la pelirroja- ¿ Es que has venido a pagarme la factura ? -  
  
Firia hizo una mueca.  
  
- ¡Vaya!; ¿es que no tienes nada mejor que decirme que cuánto dinero te debo? –exclamó con disgusto -¿ Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y me vienes diciendo que si vengo a pagarte? -  
  
Lina la miró desorientada durante un instante para luego llevarse la mano al cogote mientras reía nerviosamente.  
  
- Bueno... yo... Ya sabes: el dinero es el... -  
  
En ese momento Luna le soltó un soberbio capón que la estampó contra el suelo ante el estupor general.  
  
- ¿¡Es que no te he enseñado modales!!? –la riñó Luna- ¿¡No sabes ir por ahí sin empujar a la gente y pedirles dinero !!? -  
  
- ¡Pe… pero Luna...! –se quejó incorporándose.  
  
- ¡Te comportas como una cría, Lina! -  
  
Firia miró a la machacada Lina y luego a Luna; ahora empezaba a comprender mejor por qué Lina le tenía tanto miedo a su hermana. Melina también las miró confundida: así que esas eran las terribles hermanas Invers... al menos terribles entre ellas, porque ora ella no se enteraba de nada, ora aquello no era lo que parecía; pero por si acaso, prefería seguir manteniéndose al margen.  
  
Sin embargo fue otra cosa lo que atrajo la atención de Firia que miraba alrededor interrogativamente.  
  
- A propósito... –comenzó a decir sin dirigirse a nadie en particular- ¿Dónde están los demás?, ¿dónde están Zelgadiss, Amelia y esa hermana suya? –preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
Melina dio un respingo al oír aquellos nombres: era cierto que la sacerdotisa con la que estuvo hablando no estaba allí junto con Shilfild como ella había esperado... pero también habían nombrado a un tal... Zelgadiss.  
  
- No hace falta que busques más, Firia. –oyeron decir de repente a una voz profunda desde la puerta por donde había emergido Lina- Estoy aquí. -   
  
Firia alzó la vista esperando volver a encontrarse al mago-quimera de cabellos plateados y largas orejas, pero en su lugar lo que vio fue un joven de unos 20 años de cabello negro-violáceo, piel clara y ojos grises que le miraba con una mezcla de melancolía y cinismo.  
  
- ¿¡¡ Zel... Zelgadiss!!? –exclamó Firia al ir reconociéndolo.  
  
- Si, Firia. –contestó con tranquilidad acercándose al grupo- Me alegro de volver a verte. –añadió con una suave sonrisa que no llegaba a ocultar su opaco semblante.  
  
- ¿¡Pe… Pero cómo!? ¿¡Vuelves a ser humano!? –exclamó Firia sin acabar de creérselo.  
  
Melina observó la escena mirándoles uno a uno hasta que posó sus ojos en el joven que, después de tres días de encierro en la destartalada habitación de una posada, se había animado a abandonar. Escuchó atentamente la conversación y la voz del joven; su mente recordó lo que le había dicho Xeross, el "supuesto" demonio y lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo ante la sorpresa de su descubrimiento mientras que Firia y aquel joven se saludaban de forma más informal.  
  
- ¡¡No lo puedo creer, Zelgadiss!! –decía la dragona- Pero, ¿¡ có... cómo !?; ¿¡ cuándo has... !? -  
  
El mago no respondió.  
  
- Bueno, Firia... eso es... -  
  
- ¡No hace falta que des explicaciones, Lina! –dijo de repente Zelgadiss sin opción de réplica.  
  
- ¡...Pero yo creo que si las merezco! –anunció una voz desconocida tras Shilfild hacia la que todos se volvieron.  
  
Tras su prolongado mutismo, Melina dio un paso al frente ahuecándose la capa para que todos pudieran verla; fue entonces cuando las hermanas Invers repararon en la joven de ojos grises que había estado allí todo el tiempo.  
  
- ¿Me reconoces...? –preguntó en tono desafiante al mago.  
  
Zelgadiss la observó confundido durante unos instantes buscando en sus ofuscados recuerdos.  
  
- ¡¡No... no puedes ser!! –exclamó por fin mientras sus ojos se abrían por el asombro.  
  
- ¿Quién es esa chica, Zel?; ¿ la conoces ? –preguntó Gaury intentando aclararse.  
  
- ¡Vaya, vaya; Zel! ; ¡ eres una caja de sorpresas!: ¡ venga dinos quién es...! –exclamó Lina en tono imperioso, aunque luego se arrepintió.  
  
El mago y la joven se miraron el uno al otro fijamente ignorando al resto del grupo y justo cuando una pequeña idea empezaba a abrirse camino en la mente de Firia, Zelgadiss se avino a hablar.  
  
- Eres Melina, ¿verdad?: mi hermana pequeña. –adivinó.  
  
- Sí; así es. –confirmó.  
  
El pasillo de la posada quedó sumido en un completo silencio.

* * *

Zelgadiss cerró tras de sí la puerta de su cuarto volviendo de esa forma a quedarse a solas para poder hablar.  
  
- ¡Muy bien! –anunció gravemente- ¿ Por qué has venido, Melina ? -  
  
La joven se despojó de su capa y la dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.  
  
- Han pasado muchos años, hermano. –contestó Melina en el mismo tono- Te he estado buscando y la verdad es que me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado... -  
  
Zelgadiss arqueó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Por qué? –preguntó secamente- Yo renegué de todos vosotros igual que hicisteis conmigo... Por lo que a mí respecta, yo no tengo familia. -  
  
Melina le miró desorientada un breve instante al ir dándose cuenta de que Zelgadiss seguía siendo tan cabezota como siempre... Aquello iba a llevar más tiempo de lo que pensaba.  
  
- Te equivocas: aún tienes a un padre y dos hermanas... Ellos siguen existiendo. -  
  
- ¡No para mí! –contestó rudamente- ¡ Vosotros renegasteis de mí y me despreciasteis cuando...! -  
  
- ¡No; eso no es cierto, Zel! –replicó- ¡ Nosotros... yo siempre... ! -  
  
- ¿Me vas a decir que todo aquello no pasó? –objetó secamente – Yo nunca tuve familia a la que volver.   
  
- Tal vez nuestro padre y Eris si lo hicieran, pero yo nunca me olvidé de ti... –el mago arqueo una ceja- ¿¡ Qué fue lo que te sucedió!?; ¿¡qué te pasó para que te convirtieras en ... en aquella cosa !? –exigió saber en tono piadoso.  
  
Zelgadiss la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- Así que ahora te importo y quieres saber qué fue lo que me pasó...-concluyó.  
  
- ¡Sí; así es! –contestó ignorando su sarcasmo- Te obsesionaste con ser el mejor... y acabaste convirtiéndote en esa cosa. ¿Qué pasó y por qué ahora vuelves a ser normal!? -  
  
- ¡Vaya, vaya!: así que quieres una respuesta. –exclamó en tono conclusivo- Después de tantos años mi hermanita Melina desea saber lo que ocurrió. –añadió en tono sarcástico- Muy bien: pues la tendrás... –concluyó volviéndose hacia ella.  
  
Melina le miró desorientada durante unos instantes sin saber cuales eran las intenciones de Zelgadiss. No tenía ni idea de cómo podía acabar aquello, pero reunió el valor suficiente para contestar.  
  
- ¡Sí: quiero saberlo todo! -  
  
La expresión del mago se volvió grave y la miró fijamente. Para él todo lo que estaba sucediendo era algo incontrolable: había recuperado la humanidad a costa de Amelia, y al mismo tiempo, parecía que podría recuperar a su familia... En otras circunstancias se habría dado la vuelta ignorando por completo, pero ahora ya no podía dar la espalda a lo que estaba sucediendo y, tal vez porque un clavo saca a otro clavo, se avino a hablar.  
  
Inspiró profundamente y cruzó los brazos.  
  
- ¿Quieres saber por qué deseaba ser fuerte y poderoso?; ¿por qué quería ser el mejor? –preguntó y Melina asintió suavemente con cierta mirada de desconcierto. Él apartó la vista- ...La verdad es que ni yo mismo sabría darte ahora una buena respuesta... Se podría decir que yo ambicionaba ser el mejor espadachín de todos los tiempos porque quería convertirme en una leyenda igual que las que llevaba escuchando desde siempre... e incluso puede que solo para presumir delante de todos los chicos de otras haciendas (*) –  
  
  
  
Melina arqueó una ceja... parecía que su hermano había pasado por las mismas tonterías que el resto de los chicos de su edad  
  
- Aunque también es posible que en realidad yo quisiese ser el más grande espadachín de todos los tiempos porque era lo único que podía hacer por mi mismo sin que nuestro abuelo tuviese algo que ver. En cualquier caso nuestro querido abuelo Rezo fue quien me instigó a desearlo... –reveló por fin- Resulta difícil ser alguien a la sombra de un personaje tan famoso y respetado como Rezo... Eso y confiar en él fue mi perdición. -  
  
- ¿Qué... quieres decir? –preguntó Melina aún más desorientada ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Zelgadiss.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
- ¡No puedo creerlo, Firia! –le reprochó Lina- ¿¡ Cómo no te diste cuenta antes de que esa chica era hermana de Zel !? -  
  
La dragona volvió la mirada hacia el canastito donde dormía Vargarv y se sentó en la cama de Luna ante la sorprendente indiferencia de la hechicera-camarera.  
  
- ¡...No tenía ni idea! –se disculpó- Ella solo me dijo que tenía un hermano desaparecido y que lo estaba buscando... –explicó abriendo los brazos- Me sorprendió que se apellidaran igual, pero... –concluyó dejando la frase en el aire.   
  
- Yo tampoco sospeché nada. –añadió Shilfild suavemente- .. Su padre era ya un hombre viejo y cansado, y cuando Amelia me contó lo que ellas dos estuvieron hablando, no me pareció nada particular... –confesó mientras se sentaba junto a Gaury en la cama de Lina.  
  
Luna resopló desde su posición en la silla del aparador de la habitación.  
  
- No acabo de entender porqué tanto jaleo por esa chica –opinó la mayor de las Invers- ¿Qué problema hay en que Zelgadiss tenga una hermana?-  
  
Lina miró a su hermana pensando en cómo responderla sin que esta le reprendiese.  
  
- ...Zelgadiss nunca nos había dicho a ninguno que tuviese más familia que Rezo. –explicó Lina con suavidad- De hecho para él la palabra "familia" no significa nada... Y ahora aparece de la nada una hermana pequeña. -  
  
- A lo mejor es una hermana bastarda y por eso nunca la mencionó... –aventuró Gaury ante la sorpresa general tanto por que se le hubiese ocurrido algo como por lo que se le había ocurrido.  
  
- ¡Vamos, Gaury! –exclamó Lina ruborizándose ligeramente- ¿ De dónde sacas esas ideas ? -  
  
- Pues... no sé. –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- Pero yo creo que esto podría acabar mal... –advirtió Shilfild suavemente consiguiendo atraer la atención de todos- ...Quiero decir que todos estamos mal después de todo lo que ha ocurrido... –explicó con un suspiro- ...pero si ahora el Sr. Zelgadiss también va a tener que enfrentarse a problemas familiares.... Y aún tratándose de él, yo sé muy bien lo que es eso. –concluyó en tono triste agachando la cabeza.  
  
Los demás la escucharon atentamente a medida que iban comprendiendo lo que Shilfild quería decir, menos Firia que les miró confundida.   
  
- ¡No entiendo! –exclamó- ¿ Qué es eso que ha pasado?; ¿ es que Zelgadiss no se alegra de volver a ser humano ? -  
  
Al oírla, el resto del grupo se giró hacia la dragona dándose cuenta entonces de que ella aún no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido; pero solo Luna se atrevió a dar el primer paso y explicárselo.  
  
- Firia... ¿Tú conocías a la segunda princesa de Seillon, verdad? –comenzó a decir.  
  
- Sí... a propósito, ¿dónde está? -  
  
- Ha muerto. –contestó lacónicamente con toda su crudeza- Zelgadiss recuperó la humanidad gracias a un hechizo conjurado por ella, pero al hacerlo, perdió la vida por ser demasiado para lo que su capacidad física y mágica podían soportar. -  
  
Firia abrió los ojos estupefacta sin poder articular palabra.  
  
- Es... es una broma, ¿verdad? –replicó.  
  
- ¡No!: ocurrió hace tres días... -  
  
  
  
Finalmente entre todos, incluyendo a Gaury, le dieron una detallada explicación de lo ocurrido a la dragona que les escuchaba intentando asimilar todo lo sucedido y especialmente, la tremenda impresión que suponía la muerte de Amelia. Era algo increíble: después de haber superado con éxito decenas de peligrosos combates, por una gran ironía del destino, Amelia moría víctima de un deseo... de un mal deseo.  
  
- Pe... Pero entonces, Zelgadiss. –empezó a deducir Firia- Bueno, ya sé que no es propio de él, pero se sentirá culpable por... -  
  
- Sí... El Sr. Zelgadiss lo está llevando muy mal. –contestó Shilfild en tono bajo.  
  
- Lo peor de todo es que cuando Amelia murió, él acabó confesando que en realidad la amaba- añadió Luna lacónicamente como si pusiera una guinda al pastel de los desastres.  
  
Al oírlo Firia les miró con una pregunta muda en sus ojos y los demás asintieron con la cabeza  
  
- ¡OH... Mi Señor Cephid ! –gimió derrumbándose sobre la cama.  
  
El resto bajó la mirada al ver la reacción de la dragona que, de alguna manera involuntaria, había reavivado el dolor. Sin embargo Firia volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirar a Gaury y Shilfild.  
  
- ¿Y… y su hermana?; ¿no me habías dicho que también estaba aquí?  
  
- ...Sí; bueno... está... -  
  
- En la habitación de al lado. –contestó Luna de improviso- Dormida por efecto de mis hechizos para que no se le ocurra hacer alguna tontería.. La muerte de su hermana Amelia le afectado mucho.-  
  
Firia parpadeó.  
  
- No creo que esa sea la mejor solución... –opinó la dragona.  
  
- Ni yo. –afirmó Luna- Pero por el momento es lo único que puedo hacer. -  
  
Lina miró a una y luego a otra, para a continuación, hacer lo mismo con el resto del grupo, y finalmente se decidió a hablar dando un paso al frente.  
  
- ¡Escuchadme! –exclamó consiguiendo atraer la atención de todo el grupo- ... He estado hablando con Zelgadiss hasta que habéis venido... –comenzó a decir, y Gaury parpadeó.  
  
- ¡Vaya!; al final has conseguido hablar con él... ¿Qué te...? -  
  
- ¡¡ Cállate; no me interrumpas, Gaury!! –se quejó.  
  
- ¡Lina... Él solo te estaba haciendo una pregunta normal! –le defendió Shilfild y Lina gruñó.  
  
- ¡Tú siempre igual! –le espetó la pelirroja.  
  
Firia contempló la escena con curiosidad... parecía que esas dos se estaban peleando por algo más que por una simple interrupción.  
  
- ¡¡ A callar todo el mundo!! –ordenó Luna de repente- ¡ No quiero tonterías!- la hechicera pelirroja tembló por la posible reacción de su hermana- ¡ Continúa, Lina ! –pidió para sorpresa de todo el mundo.  
  
Lina suspiró y a continuación, se irguió.  
  
- Zelgadiss no acabó de explicármelo, pero por lo visto él conoce una forma de resucitar a Amelia... -  
  
La exclamación de asombro del grupo fue más que audible, pero rápidamente se transformó en alegría.  
  
- .. Y tú le dijiste que le ayudaríamos, ¿verdad? –añadió Gaury entusiasmado.  
  
La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
- ...Pero, ¿cómo ?... No se puede resucitar a alguien días después de muerto... O al menos, hace falta muchísimo poder para conseguirlo. –objetó Shilfild.  
  
- Ella tiene razón, Lina... –añadió Firia.  
  
La hechicera vaciló.  
  
- Pu... pues no lo sé; pero él cree tener la solución... Y si de verdad funciona podríamos despertar a Naga y explicárselo. –añadió guiñando un ojo  
  
- Tal vez...-opinó Luna con un resoplido- Pero primero habría que ver cómo acaban él y su hermana... -

* * *

- ¿¡Qué me estás diciendo!? –exclamó Melina estupefacta- ¿¡Que fue Rezo quién te hizo eso!? ¿¡Nuestro Abuelo!? -  
  
Zelgadiss asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba gravemente.  
  
- ...Eres libre de creer lo que quieras, pero así es. –contestó dándole la espalda.  
  
- ¡¡Pe... Pero eso es imposible!! –replicó- ¡¡ Nuestro abuelo era una persona bondadosa que siempre dedicó su vida a ayudar a los demás!!... ¡¡ Él no pudo convertirte en esa cosa!! -  
  
- ¿Ah, no? –objetó sardónicamente- ¿ Conoces a alguien más que tenga poder suficiente como para hacer de mí una quimera ? -  
  
Melina abrió la boca intentando articular palabra sin saber qué contestar. El mago le dirigió una breve y cínica mirada para a continuación volverse de nuevo.  
  
-… ¡Ahora ya lo sabes! -  
  
La joven se derrumbó sobre la cama de Gaury mirando al suelo intentando asimilar esa aterradora idea mientras su hermano la contemplaba con aparente indiferencia.  
  
- ¡¡ Es... es imposible!!- siguió negando- ¡¡ Y aunque así fuera... ¿por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste?!! –el mago arqueó una ceja- ¡¡ Llevo años escuchando historias sobre ti!!; ¡¡ sobre el "Guerrero Oscuro" que mataba sin piedad!! –Zelgadiss esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo crecer el desconcierto de Melina- La gente decía que buscabas tesoros de orihalcón o cualquier otro objeto que tuviese algún tipo de poder mágico... y que para conseguirlo, no reparabas en medios... –comenzó a relatar Melina con ojos vidriosos- Robabas, secuestrabas, extorsionabas o asesinabas con tal de conseguir lo que querías... La gente hablaba de bandas enteras de bandidos, de familias de ricos hacendados, campesinos, de sectas de hechiceros negros... cualquiera que pudiese tener algo de valor. También decían que nadie podía hacerte daño, que luchabas como un autentico demonio... –continuó relatando la joven ante la aparente indiferencia de Zelgadiss- ... y aunque alguna vez perdonases la vida de alguno de ellos, si conseguían verte el rostro, lo matabas igualmente... Zelgadiss, el "Cruel Espadachín Endemoniado", el "Guerrero Oscuro" que solo lucha por conseguir cualquier cosa que aumentase su poder o para matar a aquel que hubiese podido verte la cara... Los pocos que lo consiguieron y sobrevivieron, decían que estabas terriblemente deformado, que rostro era repulsivo, con largos colmillos y ojos perversos... Decían que habías pactado con los demonios y eso te había corrompido el rostro hasta ese punto; otros decían que no, que en realidad eras hijo de un demonio y una humana... Posiblemente una sacerdotisa inocente. –Zelgadiss arqueó una ceja aparentemente divertido por ese comentario; pero Melina irguió el rostro inspirando profundamente- Yo sabía que nada de todo eso era cierto; tú eras mi hermano y que una vez fuiste un chico normal, pero no podía encontrar una respuesta a lo que te había pasado... –apretó los puños- ¿¡¡ Y ahora me dices que fue Rezo quien te convirtió en esa cosa!!?; ¿¡¡también vas a decirme que todo lo que hiciste fue por su culpa !!? -  
  
- Exacto. –contestó con tranquilidad.  
  
La exclamación de asombro de Melina fue más que evidente.  
  
- Yo obedecía sus órdenes. –contestó lacónicamente- Todos esos objetos mágicos que conseguía... todo ese orihalcón, eran para él. -  
  
- ¿¡Q... qué!? -  
  
- Él me ordenaba que los consiguiera sin escatimar medios; yo simplemente actuaba siguiendo sus órdenes... Una vez que los tenía, si creía que le podían ser de utilidad, los dejaba almacenados en su laboratorio de Seilorg, y si no, los destruía, como hizo con todo el orihalcón que conseguí para él a costa de muchas vidas. -  
  
Melina palideció visiblemente; aquello era tan brutal que era incapaz de asimilarlo... Era imposible, totalmente imposible para ella que su adorado abuelo hiciese algo así.  
  
Dejó caer la cabeza llevándose las manos a las sienes.  
  
- Para mí Rezo ya no era mi abuelito que me cogía en brazos cuando era niño... –continuó implacable como si se regocijara en contemplar el estado de Melina- ...Él me convirtió en ese monstruo cruel y despiadado. -Melina abrió los ojos- Yo era su esclavo y el reflejo de su crueldad. -  
  
- Pe... pero ¿ tú nunca... ? -  
  
- ¿Me negué a obedecerle? –adivinó- Sí; muchas veces, pero yo era una creación suya y él sabía perfectamente cómo controlarme; además tampoco tenía otra opción: yo ya no podía vivir entre los humanos después de en lo que me había convertido. –contestó.  
  
Melina sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- ¡No... No puede ser cierto! –exclamó- ¿¡ Por qué !?; ¿¡ por qué te obligó a cometer todas esas atrocidades!?, ¿¡ o es que acaso tú también llegaste a disfrutar con ellas!? –aventuró escandalizada por esa idea- ¿¡ Disfrutabas asesinando pobres campesinos, destruyendo haciendas y violando jovencitas!?: Dios Cephid; ahora solo tienes 21 años, y entonces.... -  
  
Zelgadiss abrió los ojos ante todos esos comentarios.  
  
- ...No conozco todas las historias que se cuenta sobre mí; la gente tiende a exagerar. –contestó con cierto deje de sorpresa- Pero yo siempre fui consciente de lo que hacía, menos cuando Rezo me manipulaba gracias a sus hechizos... No obstante cuando Rezo me transformó, me añadió un demonio-brownie a mi cuerpo y mi mente, y eso me hacía disfrutar de la destrucción; además, hubo un momento en que yo ya hacía lo posible porque no me afectaran mis actos y actuaba con total frialdad renegando del mundo. -  
  
- Entonces, ¿...todo es cierto? –preguntó como si perdiera la esperanza.  
  
Zelgadiss miró a los ojos de su hermana gravemente, como si se estuviera confesando.  
  
- Durante esos años yo deseaba poder disfrutar de las mismas cosas que el resto de la gente, que una persona normal, y ser querido; pero los crímenes que Rezo me hacía cometer hacían que yo fuera una criatura destructiva y odiada por todos, así que muchas veces mataba sin miramientos, no sirve de nada dolerse por el daño que haces a criaturas que te van a odiar de todas formas... Pero si lo que quieres saber es si violé alguna vez a alguien, nunca lo hice...Podría haberlo hecho, por supuesto; pero para mí esa sería la peor de las torturas –confesó- Durante mucho tiempo no tuve amigos ni nada parecido, hasta el momento en que conocí a Zorlf y Ródimas, pero mientras nunca tuve a alguien a mi lado. Así que ¿de qué me habría servido hacer algo así cuando lo que más deseaba era ser una persona normal?, ¿que alguien me quisiese? No, conseguir acercarme a alguien por la fuerza o pagando una cantidad para conseguir unas cuantas caricias, habría sido algo horrible para mí, porque sería una ilusión, una mentira para engañar mis deseos... Además, mi cuerpo era de piedra y eso habría destrozado a cualquiera. –Melina abrió los ojos estupefacta tanto por lo que estaba escuchando, como por la sinceridad de su confesión- Habría seguido destruyendo solo por conseguir un paraíso artificial.-   
  
- Entonces, ¿tú nunca...? -  
  
- ¡No; si es eso a lo que te refieres! –contestó dándose la vuelta- Es muy posible que alguno de los subordinados que Rezo puso a mis órdenes, si hiciera algo así, yo no tenía porqué vigilar todo lo que hacían. Pero Ródimas tenía el honor de un caballero y Zorf era impotente –explicó ruborizándose ligeramente- ... supongo que por eso siempre estaba de mal humor... No pudimos ser ninguno de nosotros tres. -  
  
Melina le miró largamente durante unos instantes; dijera lo que dijera su hermano, seguía siendo brutal.  
  
- ¡Dios Cephid! –exclamó- ¡ Me resulta tan difícil de creer! -  
  
- ...Créetelo; es la verdad. –afirmó su hermano cínicamente.  
  
La joven volvió a agachar la cabeza absorbida por todo lo que acababa de descubrir, intentando asimilar la cruda realidad que le había descrito Zelgadiss.  
  
- Yo no creía las historias que la gente contaba sobre ti, pero Eris y papá te despreciaban –comenzó a decir ante la indiferencia de Zelgadiss- Sin embargo lo que nunca pude perdonarte es que te aliaras con la "Ladrona y Asesina", con Lina Invers y mataseis a Rezo... Pero ahora, después de lo que me has contado, no... –dejó la frase en el aire cuando de repente le asaltó una idea extraña- ¡ Dime qué pasó!: ¿cómo es que vuelves a ser humano?, ¿ acaso Lina y tú...? –exigió saber.  
  
Zelgadiss la miró arqueando una ceja mientras se sentaba en su catre.  
  
- ¡Vaya!: así que ahora quieres saber cómo acaba mi historia. –exclamó en un tono cargado de sarcasmo- Sabes muy bien que no tengo porqué seguir contándote mi vida.-  
  
- ¿¡Y qué más te da eso ahora!? –se defendió Melina- ¡ Rezo está muerto, tú vuelves a ser humano y yo he venido a buscarte!: ¿¡qué puedes perder ahora!? -  
  
El mago parpadeó sorprendido por su vehemencia; evidentemente Melina ya se había convertido en una mujer, y lo más sorprendente de todo: le parecía estar escuchando la conversación entre Amelia y Naga en el desierto de las Tablas... y las imágenes de Diana y Rangus Macalinster, su hermano-quimera, también volvieron a su memoria. Y por eso mismo, no podía darle la espalda...  
  
- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres saber... –comenzó a decir.  
  
- ¡Eh, Naga; despierta! –ordenó Lina palmeando la mejilla de la Serpiente - ¡Tenemos que hablar!-  
  
La princesa durmiente se revolvió suavemente sobre su lecho sin llegar a despertarse.  
  
- Así no conseguirás nada, Lina –reprochó Luna – Está bajo los efectos de un hechizo, no de una borrachera o un sueño natural. –Lina miró temblorosa a su hermana temiendo lo que pudiera pasar- ¡Apártate!... –recitó un hechizo a la par que alzaba la mano y una luz azulona envolvía su mano, para a continuación, posarla sobre la frente de la hechicera- ¡Despierta Durmiente! –pronunció.  
  
- ¿Se... seguro que todo esto está bien? –objetó Shilfild suavemente- ¿ No es un poco precipitado?-  
  
- ¡¡Cállate Shilfild!! ¡¡No sea aguafiestas!! –gruñó Lina.  
  
- ¡¡Callaos las dos!! –ordenó Luna.  
  
Firia observó la escena con curiosidad: ella sabía que Lina le tenía un pánico profundo a su hermana Luna, y también sabía que estaba enamorada de Gaury (o al menos, que él le gustaba); pero por lo que había visto hasta el momento, Shilfild también parecía estar interesada en Gaury... ¿ acaso lo de esas dos eran celos?  
  
Ajena a las divagaciones de Firia, Naga se removió en su lecho como consecuencia del hechizo de Luna; su rostro se crispó y lentamente abrió sus opacos ojos consiguiendo atraer así la atención de todos. Lentamente sus ojos enfocaron el círculo de gente congregada a su alrededor, de esa forma reconoció a las hermanas Invers, a Shilfild, la sacerdotisa del Hulagón; a Gaury, el espadachín mercenario con cerebro de medusa... y a una joven rubia desconocida. Su hermana no estaba allí, y Zelgadiss, obviamente, tampoco.  
  
- ¡Buenos días, Naga! -  
  
- Li... Lina. –contestó con voz apagada.  
  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra, alteza? –preguntó Shilfild con suavidad.  
  
- ...No hace falta que me llames así, Shilfild. –contestó mientras se incorporaba pesadamente y se restregaba los ojos- Estoy bien... ¿ qué pasa para que estéis todos aquí ahora?, ¿ y quién es esa mujer? –preguntó señalando a Firia.  
  
- Ella es Firia, una dragona sacerdotisa del Rey Dragón de Fuego... –informó Gaury – Es una amiga nuestra. -  
  
- ¡Hola; me alegro de conocerte... aunque sea de esta forma! –saludó Firia dando un paso adelante.  
  
- ¡Vaya; cuesta creer que seas una dragona! –opinó sinceramente mientras la miraba con atención- ¡Hola: soy Naga, la Serpiente Blanca... La mejor hechicera de todos los tiempos! –se presentó en tono preponderante, pero a su voz le faltaba convicción. Sin embargo Firia, al oír su pedante saludo, hizo una mueca de sorpresa- ...Supongo que no me habréis despertado solo para que conozca a esta dragona... –anunció volviéndose hacia el resto y con una mirada significativa a Luna.  
  
Ella sabía que la había estado hechizando.  
  
- Ha ocurrido algo que deberías saber, Naga.- informó Lina y la Serpiente se giró hacia la otra Invers.  
  
- He creído que debes saber algo. –añadió Luna con tranquilidad ante la fija mirada de Naga- Por lo visto hay una forma de resucitar a tu hermana Amelia... -  
  
Naga se incorporó lentamente con una expresión de evidente ansiedad en su rostro.  
  
- ¿¡Qué dices...!? –exclamó- ¿¡ E... es eso posible !?-  
  
Las Invers asintieron en silencio y Naga se derrumbó de culo sobre la cama mientras ocultaba la cara en sus temblorosas manos.  
  
- ¡¡No... No puedo creerlo!! ¿¡acaso eres tú... !? –preguntó mirando a Firia.  
  
- No... Ha sido Zelgadiss quien ha encontrado la solución. –replicó Lina.  
  
Naga dio un bote y a continuación su mirada se endureció.  
  
- ¿Quién?: ¿Zelly-kun? –preguntó en un tono lleno de sarcasmo- ¡Vaya!; ¿y qué se le ha ocurrido ahora...?-  
  
- ¡Gracia; no tienes porqué seguir con esa actitud! –señaló Shilfild en tono calmo pero firme- El Sr. Zelgadiss demuestra que él también desea que Amelia vuelva a vivir...-  
  
Naga resopló y apartó la mirada con desdén  
  
- Está bien... qué es lo que ha pensado. –quiso saber.  
  
- ¿Eh?... pueees... Aún no nos lo ha explicado. –contestó Lina mientras un gotón de sudor le recorría la frente y Naga se derrumbaba sobre el suelo.  
  
- ¡Ya me parecía! –contestó la Serpiente incorporándose.  
  
Firia miró a la princesa, a la hechicera pelirroja y a continuación al resto del grupo mientras evaluaba una posibilidad.  
  
- Escuchad... se me ocurre una cosa. –anunció atrayendo sobre sí la atención de todos- Veréis... yo he venido aquí por orden de la Reina Dragón del Agua, así que cuando vaya a verla me podríais acompañar y preguntarle que si la idea de Zelgadiss pueda funcionar... Os recuerdo que la Biblia Cleir son todos sus conocimientos y ella seguro que lo sabe. -  
  
El grupo miró a la dragona completamente asombrado ante una explicación tan sencilla, y lentamente la sorpresa dio paso a la alegría: sí, pudiera ser que aún hubiese alguna esperanza.  
  
Entonces se oyó un sonoro rugido de tripas.  
  
- ...Creo que tengo hambre.-exclamó Naga llevándose la mano al estómago mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente, algo raro en ella.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
- ¡Oh, Zel! –exclamó Melina ocultando el rostro entre sus temblorosas manos de nuevo- ¡Yo... yo no lo sabía!...¡no sé qué te puedo decir!: ¡Dios Cephid!... ¡Todo eso que me has contado...! –inspiró profundamente- ¡¡ Por favor; perdónanos por todo lo que te hicimos!!; ¡Yo no... Nosotros no lo sabíamos!-  
  
- No quiero ni la piedad de Eris ni la de nuestro padre. –contestó Zelgadiss fríamente- Ahora ya lo sabes todo, ¿ no?...Entonces déjame continuar con mi vida como he querido hacer desde que Rezo murió.-  
  
Melina le miró estupefacta, pero pudo comprender la reacción de su hermano: él lo último que querría sería la piedad de aquellos que le habían despreciado.  
  
Sin embargo el mago enmudeció al sumirse en unos extraños pensamientos.  
  
- ...Pero hay una cosa que sí me gustaría saber. –anunció con cierto deje de sorpresa- Dime: ¿ cómo me has encontrado?; ¿ ha sido por Firia? –preguntó volviéndose hacia ella con genuina curiosidad.  
  
Melina parpadeó sorprendida por esa pregunta.  
  
- No... No fue Firia; yo no sabía que os conocíais. –contestó desorientada- Verás, fue en Atlas hace algo más de dos meses... -  
  
Y la joven procedió a contarle detalladamente lo sucedido mientras la cara de Zelgadiss pasaba por múltiples estados de evidente sorpresa y aversión.  
  
- ¡¡ Xeroooossss!!; ¡¡maldito bastardo!! –maldijo descargando un furioso puñetazo sobre la cama- ¡Bastardo; debía haber supuesto que ese demonio tendría algo que ver ! -  
  
Melina arqueó una ceja sorprendida por escuchar otra vez después de tanto tiempo el insulto favorito de su hermano... y que él también llamase "demonio" a Xeross, al igual que Firia.  
  
- Dime... ¿es cierto que ese sacerdote es un demonio como todos decís? –preguntó con curiosidad- Firia también le llamó así y se puso muy furiosa cuando oyó su nombre. -  
  
- Es cierto: Xeross es el demonio sacerdote de Xeras Metallium, la Señora de las Bestias... –explicó intentando calmarse.  
  
- No entiendo bien lo que me estás diciendo... Te recuerdo que yo no soy una sacerdotisa o una hechicera como tus amigos. -  
  
- ¡No importa!: ¡olvídalo! –contestó en un tono que reflejaba que quería olvidar el asunto- En cualquier caso si me has encontrado es simplemente porque Xeross quería divertirse a mi costa... -  
  
Melina le miró confundida durante unos instantes hasta que cayó en la cuenta de otro detalle.  
  
- Bueno, pero... ¿dónde está la sacerdotisa con la que estuve hablando? –preguntó por fin- Amalia, creo que se llamaba.  
  
Zelgadiss dio un respingo al oírla y a continuación desvió la vista.  
  
- Ha muerto –contestó lacónicamente ante su estupefacta hermana- Hace tres días, cuando yo recuperé mi humanidad. -  


* * *

_**NOTAS:**_  
  
(* Según Kanzaka él simplemente deseaba ser fuerte sin más; no tenía motivos importantes.)


	2. Se Abre un Nuevo Camino

-Fan fic de " Slayers " by Isa. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra.

Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra actualizada en cuanto a nombres de hechizos y objeto; gracias a QP/Diana y Toshiko por la información facilitada.^___^

* * *

= Capitulo: 2. **"Se abre un nuevo camino"**

El día siguiente amaneció más animado que el anterior; la posibilidad de que, efectivamente, existiese una forma de resucitar a Amelia, había conseguido levantar el ánimo de todo el grupo, y de esa forma, por segunda vez consecutiva, Zelgadiss había reaccionado lo suficiente como para animarse a comer y beber con los demás, si bien aún no había dado ninguna explicación sobre cuales eran sus intenciones para conseguirlo. No obstante Lina y Gaury estaban convencidos que parte de su cambio anímico, más que al hecho de poder haber descubierto una posible solución, se debía a que por fin se había decidido a dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos; y aunque él no había hablado con todos ellos, la verdad es que había acuerdo general de que la presencia de Melina también había tenido algo que ver, y aún más cuando la joven insistió en quedarse con ellos, al menos durante algún tiempo hasta que se aclarase totalmente la situación con su hermano: ya que conocía también a Amelia, intentar hacer algo por ayudar dentro de sus posibilidades... Aunque ninguno de ellos había considerado oportuno que Melina estuviese al tanto de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia la princesa, de hecho ella aún no sabía quién era realmente la chica que aquella tarde acogió en su casa de Atlas. En realidad Melina lo que encontraba difícil de creer es que aquella mujer de ojos azules, largo cabello negro y figura espectacular, que tan indecorosamente vestía, fuese su hermana mayor… aunque el parecido físico entre ambas era evidente.  
  
No obstante el estado de ánimo de Naga también se volvió más alegre ante la idea de volver a vera su hermanita lanzando peroratas sobre el Bien y la Justicia otra vez; pero la repentina aparición de esas dos era, cuanto menos, desconcertante. Gracias a las debidas explicaciones, Naga confirmó que la rubia era efectivamente, una ex –sacerdotisa (vete a saber por qué motivo) de Vrabazard, el Rey Dragón de Fuego, o sea, que procedía del exterior de la Barrera; y por lo que decía el resto del grupo, hacía apenas unos meses que se habían separado de ella... ¡Un momento; ahora que lo pensaba!: ¿ no se había organizado una expedición al Mundo Exterior comandado por su hermana cuando un dragón dorado atacó la flota de barcos cuando iban a zarpar?, ¿ acaso Firia era ese dragón?... ¡Por Cephid!, eso quería decir que Amelia y los demás ya habían estado en el Mundo Exterior... y ella mientras tanto, haciendo el bobo en Sadgria. Aunque a estas alturas, poca importancia tenía a dónde hubiese estado ella en ese momento…

Pero también estaba la tal Melina, esa hermana pequeña de Zelgadiss... ¡tenía bemoles que "ese" mago de tercera categoría tuviese una hermanita!, ¡y más aún que encima ella le hubiese buscado después de muchos años!... Pero por eso mismo prefirió no complicar las cosas.

De esa forma el grupo al completo se congregó en la nueva habitación de Shilfild que ahora compartía con Melina y Firia, quien tuvo que darle unas cuanta explicaciones a Melina cuando esta supo que su compañera de viaje era en realidad una dragona dorada.   
  
El grupo se dispersó por el cuarto, con Melina en su cama y Shilfild junto a ella ansiosa de ignorar la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar entre Lina y Gaury desde el desayuno por un trozo de bizcocho con pasas; mientras que Luna se situaba en una posición central, Naga junto a la ventana y Zelgadiss se situaba en una discreta esquina. Pero el espectáculo ya estaba servido...

- ¡¡Esa es mi comida!! –bramaba Gaury.

- ¡¡Anda ya; el bizcocho es mío!! –negó Lina.

- ¡¡Egoísta!! -

- ¡¡Muerto de hambre!! -

  
El disputado bizcocho, llamado de la "vergüenza", había sobrado del desayuno y desde entonces se habían estado peleando por él ante la indeferencia del grupo... excepto Melina que los contemplaba estupefacta. Pero la paciencia de Luna tenía un límite; miró a Lina con exasperación, luego con un deje de tristeza y por último, suspiró con resignación.  
  
- ¡¡ Lina, Gaury... dejaos de tonterías!! –ordenó con firmeza.  
  
Para ambos aquello fue más que suficiente para que se detuvieran; pero en realidad Luna no lo había dicho con tanta firmeza como solía ser, pero por experiencia, ya sabían a lo que se arriesgaban por contradecirla. Sin embargo fue Naga la primera en hablar.  
  
- Firia, ¿qué es lo que has venido a hacer aquí? –preguntó gravemente desde la ventana.  
  
- ¡Oh, es verdad... aún no os lo he dicho! –exclamó- Es por Vargarv... –explicó con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Vargarv...? –preguntó Lina con cierta sorpresa.  
  
- Si; mirad... –contestó la dragona sonriendo mientras apoyaba el cestito sobre sus rodillas- Ahora que ya estáis todos juntos, os lo enseñaré... –concluyó con satisfacción.  
  
Los demás, incluidos Naga y Zelgadiss, se acercaron con curiosidad para ver al bebé dragón que tan celosamente había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Melina estaba desconcertada ante lo que veía: Firia descubrió las mantitas del canasto, y con exquisita ternura, extrajo de él... a una especie de lagartija de apenas medio metro de largo, ojos dorados y dorso plumoso cubierto de escamas negras de aspecto metálico.  
  
- ¡¡ Oooooh; qué monada!! –exclamó Shilfild llevándose los puños a la barbilla.  
  
- ¿¡Ese es... Vargarv!? –exclamó Gaury asombrado mientras le señalaba con el dedo directamente al hocico - ¡AY; me ha mordido! -   
  
- Tened cuidado –advirtió la dragona- Hace eso cada vez que alguien le apunta con el dedo. -  
  
- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Lina- ¿ Cree que es comida ? -  
  
- No; es por Xeross... –explicó Firia con un feo resoplido- Se divertía molestándole de esa forma. -  
  
- ¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Melina- ¿ Es de verdad un dragón ?: es la primera vez que veo uno... tan pequeño. –Melina no sabía qué pensar.  
  
Naga alzó una ceja mirándolo con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Es muy poderoso? –preguntó y Lina le dirigió una breve y molesta mirada.  
  
- Eee... bueno... –comenzó a decir- Todavía es muy pequeño como para demostrar todo su potencial. -  
  
- ¡Ju! –exclamó la Serpiente echándose hacia atrás.  
  
Zelgadiss extendió la mano con suavidad y acarició el emplumado dorso del dragoncito ante la tranquilidad de este; Melina le contempló recordando el don de su hermano para contactar con los animales (*)… Aunque seguramente a Firia ni ningún otro dragón le hubiese gustado verse llamado así.  
  
- Vargarv... –anunció con suavidad- Cuesta creer una vez nos trajeras tantos problemas y estuvieras a punto de destruir el mundo. –Firia y los demás le escucharon con cierta sorpresa hasta que el mago retiró la mano- ¿Qué es lo que quiere la Reina Dragón de Vargarv, Firia? –preguntó por fin.  
  
- No lo sé todavía... –contestó en voz baja- Lo único que sé es que el Rey Milgacia en persona vino a verme para decirme que lo llevara a su presencia... -  
  
- ¿Milgacia?; ¿quién es ese...? –preguntó Naga confundida.  
  
- ...Es el Rey de los Dragones Dorados del Norte –explicó Lina volviéndose hacia ella- Nosotros le conocimos cuando buscábamos la Biblia Cleir -  
  
Naga parpadeó y a continuación hizo una mueca de disgusto: ya se había vuelto a perder otra cosa más, aunque ahora eso ya no tuviera mucho sentido.  
  
- Firia: ¿no temes que Acqua quiera matarlo al igual que hicieron los dragones dorados del Este con su especie? –preguntó Zelgadiss con su habitual rudeza.  
  
La dragona dio un bote al oírle y seguidamente dejó caer los hombros en actitud de derrota.  
  
- No... No lo sé –contestó-Tengo miedo de que así sea... Pero me anima pensar que si así fuera, Milgacia le habría matado ya cuando vino a verme: él es más poderoso que yo. -  
  
Los demás la miraron atentamente (algunos sin entender gran cosa): parecía como si la desgracia se cebara siempre en los mismos.  
  
- ¡Muy bien! –exclamó Naga de repente dando por concluido el tema- Creo que todos estamos aquí para hablar de algo más que el destino de ese dragón. –añadió con una mirada significativa a Zelgadiss que no ocultaba su rencor.  
  
Firia abrazó al dragoncito y los demás se apartaron de él a la par que tomaban conciencia de que Zelgadiss tenía que dar alguna explicación sobre cómo hacer para resucitar a Amelia, pues tal y como había dicho Lina, él tenía la posible solución.  
  
- Zel, ¿puedes decirnos qué pensabas hacer? –preguntó Lina con suavidad.  
  
El mago se cruzó de brazos y su mirada se volvió tan grave como de costumbre.  
  
- Yo no sé gran cosa de Magia Blanca –comenzó a decir –Pero por lo que tengo entendido no se puede... usar el conjuro de "Resurrección" sobre alguien que ya lleva tiempo muerto –explicó mientras luchaba contra esa odiosa idea- Al no ser que se sea extremadamente poderoso –concluyó con una mirada significativa a Firia y Shilfild.  
  
- Si... eso es cierto –explicó la sacerdotisa del Hulagón- Yo... yo no estoy segura… pero podría ser que alguien con el suficiente poder... –explicó dejando la frase en el aire.  
  
- ¿Y quién sería esa persona? –preguntó Luna rompiendo el encanto- No sé de ningún mago o sacerdote con unos conocimientos tan elevados... y dudo mucho que los Reyes Dragones empleen su poder solo para resucitar a una joven. –explicó con rudeza.  
  
- ¿Y tú, Luna? –preguntó su hermana- ¿ No podrías hacerlo?; después de todo... -  
  
- ...Soy el Caballero de Cephid –añadió Luna con tranquilidad ante la exclamación de sombro de los demás, especialmente de Naga y Melina que la miraron gravemente- No, ni aún así sería capaz de hacerlo... Yo no he practicado lo suficiente con la Magia Blanca y la parte de Cephid que habita en mí está dormida, así que no puedo emplear todo mi poder. Además, aunque pudiera, no sé si se me estaría permitido. –explicó agachando la cabeza.  
  
Naga gruñó.  
  
- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que Zelgadiss pensaba hacer? –preguntó con un feo resoplido.  
  
Zelgadiss la miró durante un breve instante; Naga era incapaz de ocultar el rencor que seguía guardándole. Seguidamente se volvió hacia la pelirroja.   
  
- Lina, ¿recuerdas por qué nos conocimos? –preguntó.  
  
- ¿¡Eh!?... Si, claro- exclamó confundida- Tú, siguiendo ordenes de Rezo, querías conseguir la Piedra de Sarvia, y entonces... –Lina comenzó a abrir los ojos según se iba dando cuenta de lo que Zelgadiss le quería decir- ¿¡¡ Pretendes usar la Piedra de Sarvia!!?- exclamó asombrada.  
  
El mago la miró fijamente y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ooooh!!! ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! – volvió a exclamar llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿¡¡Cómo!!? -  
  
- No entiendo... –exclamó Gaury confundido mientras por fin daba buena cuenta del bizcocho con pasas- ¿Qué tiene de especial esa piedra? –preguntó.  
  
Como de costumbre, Lina se tiró de los pelos.  
  
- ¡¡ Gauryyyyy!! –le sacudió - ¿¡Es que nunca te enterarás de nada!!? -  
  
Melina les miró sin entender menos aún.  
  
- ¿La Piedra de Sarvia...? –preguntó Shilfild con suavidad- ¿ Eso no es un tipo de amuleto mágico?  
  
- Sí; así es... –explicó Luna asintiendo con la cabeza- En apariencia es una piedra normal que parece un simple pedazo de carbón, pero en realidad se trata del más poderoso amplificador de cualquier tipo de magia que existe. –explicó atrayendo la atención de todos los profanos y no tan profanos- A decir verdad la mayoría de los magos y hechiceros no saben qué es exactamente, pero su teoría más conocida dice que en realidad es un pedacito de una de una de las estacas que sostienen los cuatro universos en medio del Mar del Caos. –hizo una pausa- …Todos ellos están equivocados: en realidad la Piedra de Sarvia es un parte de los amuletos que de Sangre de Demonio que mi hermana luce con tanto orgullo. –Lina gruñó para sus adentros- …Creo que has tenido una buena idea, Zelgadiss. –le felicitó con una suave sonrisa volviéndose hacia él.  
  
-¿¡Cómo sabes tú todo eso!?-preguntó Lina a su hermana todavía molesta por sus calificativos.  
  
Luna la miró ligeramente asombrada:  
  
-Como Caballero de Cephid, tengo acceso a información privilegiada. –anunció con petulancia- Además, como uno de tus amuletos ya es inocuo, y tampoco han estado nunca completos, ahora no tienes tanto poder gracias a ellos como podrías.-  
  
Lina se molestó aún más tras el nuevo reproche de su hermana, pero aún tenía una duda:  
  
-Los amuletos de Sangre de Demonio solo sirven para los conjuros destructivos… ¿Cómo podría usarse la Piedra de Sarvia para un conjuro de magia blanca?-  
  
-Imagino que como ya no forma parte integra de ellos, el tipo de magia que se emplee en ella, ya no importa.-  
  
El hechicero-espadachín, tras escuchar atentamente la conversación, se volvió hacia las sacerdotisas con mirada interrogativa.  
  
- No... No sé si funcionará. –contestó Shilfild dubitativa- No estoy muy relacionada con esos objetos mágicos. -  
  
- Yo creo que si deberíamos preguntarle a Acqua... Seguro que ella conoce la respuesta. –opinó Firia.- Se lo puedo decir cuando la vea.-  
  
- De acuerdo entonces, ya no hay nada más que hablar. –afirmó Zelgadiss descruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda en dirección a la puerta- Firia, sí piensas ir a ver a Acqua, cuando estés preparada para partir, avísame: te acompañaré al desierto de las Tablas. –anunció en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusiones.  
  
- ¡Un momento! –pidió Naga de repente atrayendo la atención de todos- ¡ Creo que vais muy deprisa y os estáis olvidando de algo! –anunció- ¡Zelgadiss, la muerte de mi hermana es responsabilidad tuya más que de ningún otro! –explicó con rencor para sorpresa de Melina- ¡...y tú sabes que yo también estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de volver a verla!, ¡Pero creo que no has pensado en cómo vas a encontrar la piedra! -  
  
Los demás parpadearon sorprendidos; no se les había ocurrido pensar en ese detalle.  
  
- Naga tiene razón, Zel –opinó Lina- No sabemos qué pasó al final con la piedra de Sarvia... recuerda que Rezo me la arrancó literalmente de las manos y cuando le volvimos a ver... ya era Shabranygudú... ¡No sabemos qué pasó con ella! –Zelgadiss se giró hacia ella con los ojos abiertos por el desconcierto- ¡No sabemos si Rezo se la tragó, la destruyó o el qué! -  
  
Todos enmudecieron.  
  
- ¡Estupendo!: ¡es un fracaso desde el principio! –gruñó Naga ocultando su dolor y rencor.  
  
Firia guardó al pequeño Vargarv, que ya se había vuelto a dormir, en el canastito mientras meditaba otra opción.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no la buscáis en el lugar donde Rezo la utilizó para resucitar a Shabranygudú? –aventuró- Además, podemos preguntarle a la Reina Dragón si sigue existiendo. -  
  
Todos parpadearon sorprendidos por la simplicidad de esa idea y luego sonrieron abiertamente.  
  
- ¡Buena idea, Firia! –felicitó Lina y se acercó a Naga- ...Creo que todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo en que haremos lo posible por que tu hermana vuelva a al vida, Naga... Todos queremos que sea así y haremos lo posible porque ocurra. –le dijo con total sinceridad.  
  
Naga la miró largamente y esbozó una suave sonrisa de gratitud, algo que Lina en rara ocasión había tenido la oportunidad que ella se la ofreciese: tal vez ya iba siendo hora de aparcar sus diferencias.  
  
Por su parte Gaury se acercó a Zelgadiss, que estaba hablando con Firia sobre cómo irían al desierto, y apoyó la mano encima de su hombro ahora de carne y hueso.  
  
- ...Zelgadiss; puedes contar conmigo y con todos los demás para resucitar a Amelia –le dijo con convicción- Lo conseguiremos. -  
  
El mago le miró con cierta confusión y luego esbozó una suave sonrisa de gratitud. Gaury sabía que era difícil que él hiciese algo así, y que si lo hacía, era porque lo sentía profundamente.  
  
- Gracias, Gaury... –dijo y el espadachín asintió.  
  
Entonces el mago volvió a girarse hacia la puerta y abandonó la habitación en silencio deseoso de despejarse un poco mientras Melina y Naga le vieron marcharse por distintas razones.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Zelgadiss se dirigió a su cuarto donde se arregló sus escuetas ropas ciñéndose el cinturón con la espada, que ahora parecía más pesada, a la cintura; se enfundó los mitones en sus manos ahora de carne y se echó la capa sobre los hombros anudándose el lazo de seda y la joya roja de su pecho, para luego cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha. Pretendía salir un rato a la calle y darse una vuelta para despejar las ideas mientras que Firia se preparaba... después de todo llevaba cuatro días encerrado en la posada.  
  
Cuando salió al patio de la posada se encontró con un cielo nublado y el suelo cubierto por la nueve que no se había alcanzado a derretir por la sal y donde las gallinas que picoteaban aquí y allá... Y a su hermana Melina esperándole.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó bajo su capucha.  
  
- Quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras con Firia a ese desierto... –explicó mientras le acompañaba a la salida.  
  
- ¿Hablar? –preguntó secamente- ¿ Qué es lo que quieres saber ahora otra vez? -  
  
En ese momento ambos salieron a la calle donde les asaltó un gran número de carros de caballos de grandes cascos que arrastraban estrepitosamente carros cargados de mercancías sobre los húmedos adoquines amenazando con resbalar; mientras que los vendedores pregonaban sus mercancías a voces desde los soportales de la Plaza Mayor deseando ser abordados por gentes deseosas de comprar las cosas que ellos les ofrecían: no había duda, era día de mercado en Vezendy. Aquella multitud hizo que Zelgadiss instintivamente se alzase el embozo para cubrirse la cara, pero la mano de Melina le detuvo.  
  
- Ya no es necesario que hagas eso. –le dijo descubriéndole la cara- Recuerda que vuelves a ser humano y la gente ya no se asustará al verte... –explicó bajándole también la capucha.  
  
Zelgadiss la miró confundido durante unos instantes al ir comprendiendo a lo que su hermana se refería. Era cierto, ya no tendría que envolverse en su capa y cubrirse la cabeza para que no le descubriesen o la gente se asustase al verle porque ahora volvía a ser totalmente humano, de igual forma que el diseño de sus ropas ya no tenía razón de ser...y más cuando descubrió de repente que sus ropas no era tan eficaces contra el frío como antes.  
  
Entonces, por primera vez en años, Zelgadiss se encontró con el rostro totalmente descubierto en medio de la Plaza Mayor de una gran ciudad en un día de mercado.  
  
- ¿Lo ves...?, ¿ves cómo ya no pasa nada? –le dijo con suavidad  
  
El mago miró a su alrededor con fundido por esa novedosa situación; se sentía extraño al ver que nadie se asustaba al verle o empezaba a gritar asustados que el "Guerreo Oscuro" estaba allí... era algo que le emocionaba y al mismo tiempo le entristecía al pensar en el precio que había pagado por ello. En ese momento tres jovencitas de unos 12 ó 13 años se pararon y le miraron con mal disimulo  
  
- ¡Qué guapo...! –se dijeron entre sí con risitas ahogadas.  
  
Zelgadiss las oyó y gruñó con rabia.  
  
- ¡Estúpidas! –exclamó volviendo a echarse la capucha sobre la cabeza- ¡... Antes era un monstruo sanguinario y ahora solo soy un mago joven y guapo que se pasea por una ciudad! –dijo como si lo escupiera.  
  
Melina miró a su hermano durante unos instantes al ir comprendiendo su frustración, y suspiró bajando la cabeza; entonces reparó en la pulsera con la bola azul que su hermano llevaba casi escondida en la muñeca izquierda. ¿Por qué...?  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que querías, Melina? –preguntó sacándola de su divagaciones.  
  
- ¿Eh?... Pues, la verdad es que quería saber qué piensas hacer ahora. -explic  
  
Zelgadiss arqueó una ceja mirándola de reojo; en cierto modo se sentía igual que Naga respecto a Amelia y eso no podía ignorarlo... con la diferencia de que Naga amaba a su hermanita y él odia a todos sus parientes, hasta ahora que su hermana había vuelto a aparecer dispuesta a hacer las paces con él. Se sentía agobiado por su presencia, no, más que eso, confundido; no sabía qué hacer con ella; su experiencia con Diana Macalinster tampoco le aportaba ninguna solución.  
  
Aunque si tenía claras sus intenciones inmediatas.  
  
- Me dedicaré a hacer todo lo posible por resucitar a Amelia... Yo y todos los demás. –contestó gravemente.  
  
Melina parpadeó.  
  
- ¡Vaya! –exclamó asombrada- Todos vosotros debíais apreciarla mucho para intentar conseguir algo así; no habéis parado de hablar de otra cosa desde que llegué aquí. –hizo una pausa- Pero tú... tengo miedo por ti, Zel. -  
  
- ¿Miedo?: ¿miedo de que me obsesione por resucitarla de la misma forma que me obsesioné por ser fuerte? –adivinó esbozando una cínica sonrisa- Si, yo también si quieres saberlo... pero esta vez los motivos son más importantes -Melina le miró confundida- Yo amaba a esa chica y ella murió por mi culpa. -  
  
Era tremendo; lo dijo con tanta frialdad y pragmatismo que no tuvo ánimo ni para reaccionar aún comprendiendo entonces porqué Naga parecía odiarle tanto; no pudo más que agachar la cabeza mientras él se adentraba en la multitud del mercado siendo ignorado por el populacho.  
  
  
  
Una vez solo Zelgadiss se dedicó a examinar con cierto desconcierto las mercancías expuestas en los puestos del mercadillo, especialmente los puestos de retales y ropas que pregonaban los comerciantes de los gremios de sastres y costureras, ya que tal como estaba empezando a comprobar, sus anodinas ropas no eran tan eficaces contra el frío como antes y sentía el vello de punta y tiritonas ante la menor corriente de aire helado procedente de las cercanas montañas; así que tenía que renovar su vestuario y ahora con más razones si se disponía a ir de viaje en esa época del año. Era algo difícil de hacer: en primer lugar porque el sentido común le exigía no comprar cualquier cosa y eso, unido al hecho de que los comerciantes reparaban en la joya de su pecho y la espada, lo que quería decir que no era ningún palurdo de pueblo sin dinero, le obligaba al casi sagrado regateo con los vendedores. El problema es que, debido a su condición de hechicero, él no podía vestir de cualquier forma, sino de beige claro (o blanco sucio como él insistía) porque ese era su color, y por ende, llevaba tanto tiempo con esas ropas que no se imaginaba a si mismo vestido de otra guisa aunque llevase el mismo color; así que al final optó por comprar ropa interior de abrigo.   
  
Pero el principal problema era el trato con la gente: era algo totalmente extraño para él verse rodeado de una multitud con la cara descubierta y que nadie le mirase como a un monstruo, que nadie se asustase... y eso le hacía sentirse desconcertado aún sabiendo los motivos. No obstante luchó contra su debilidad, no fuera a ser que el vendedor de turno se aprovechase de ello y le vendiese gato por liebre a un precio desorbitado, y así consiguió su objetivo no sin obtener a cambio alguna mala mirada.  
  
Finamente optó por la soledad.  
  
Si, tenía que estar solo consigo mismo durante un rato, no tanto por pensar otra vez en lo que le había torturado en los últimos cuatro días, ni en su hermana, ni en Firia, ni en la Piedra de Sarvia... sino por vaciar su mente. Tenía que estar solo únicamente por ese motivo.  
  
Las callejas tras el mercado eran el lugar idóneo, un lugar donde poder estar solo y que él conocía bien, pues en decenas de ocasiones había resuelto sus problemas y llevado a cabo sus crímenes en lugares así... y tal vez porque en ese momento prefería lo que ya conocía antes que lo bueno que su reciente condición de humano volvía a brindarle y que él había despreciado. Las callejuelas olían a basura helada por la nieve sucia que se arrinconaba en las esquinas de las casas y los estrechos portales traseros cuyos muros apenas estaban cubiertos de pintura que se descascarillaban por la mugre; un borracho reposaba los vapores del vino tendido en un portal con la cabeza gacha mientras sostenía torpemente una jarra de barro en una mano; algo más allá una prostituta de mirada desesperada le llamó al verle atravesar la calle con una voz que pretendía ser seductora. Zelgadiss les sobrepasó ignorándolos mientras su capa se arremolinaba tras de sí; era como si su pasado siempre le fuese a perseguir, como si poder volver a casa con su familia o incluso ir a Seillon a vivir en un Palacio, fuesen nada más que una tonta ilusión, una quimera que él despreció y que nunca más volvería... Si, una quimera, pero una que a él si le hubiese gustado conseguir; ahora ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, al ver a aquellos dos parias, no pudo evitar pensar en Naga, esa hechicera de físico espectacular que no ocultaba para nada y que se vencía al vino en la menor ocasión; la diferencia es que ella si había poseído en una ocasión la quimera que él anhelaba, pero ella, al igual que él, también la había despreciado y ahora ella también le odiaba más que a ninguna otra cosa.   
  
Zelgadiss se detuvo en el cruce de otra calle mientras que el viento helado ondeaba su capa y escuetas ropas... Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de volver a la posada, y ya de paso, estrenar las prendas que acababa de comprar.   
  
  
***  
  
  
- ¡Vaya, por fin estás aquí! –gruñó Naga con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho mientas que le a guardaba junto a Firia en el patio de la posada, ambas con sus ropas habituales.  
  
Zelgadiss las miró brevemente mientras volvía a salir de la posada tras agregar la ropa de abrigo recién adquirida a su vestuario; no dijo nada y se volvió hacia Firia que sostenía el canastito de Vargarv entre sus brazos.  
  
- ¿Podemos irnos ya? –preguntó secamente.  
  
- Si; nosotras ya estamos listas –contestó Firia con cierto deje de nerviosismo en su voz- Pero no sé si podré trasportaros a todos hasta la grieta: tengo que sujetar a Vargarv y al mismo tiempo a vosotros... -  
  
Zelgadiss le quitó el canasto de las manos con un movimiento tranquilo pero seguro.  
  
- Yo sujetaré a Vargarv; tú solo llévanos hasta allí. -  
  
Firia le miró con cierto desconcierto.  
  
- Bueno, pero no sé si... -  
  
- Inténtalo Firia. –replicó Naga.  
  
La dragona les miró con cierta confusión mientras que el resto del grupo se congregaba alrededor de ellos aguardando expectantes a que partieran en busca de esa posible esperanza.  
  
- ...Esta bien. –dijo por fin.  
  
Y de esa forma les rodeó con los brazos por la cintura cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en su poder mientras que el mago abrazaba protector el canastito de Vargarv y Naga los miraba gravemente; entonces se vieron envueltos por una luz blanquecina y la sensación de que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies: era algo parecido al efecto de "Levitación" pero no exactamente igual, más bien era como si fueran transportados por efecto de una invocación. Entonces desaparecieron dejando tras de si nada mas que una leve corriente de aire... y un mozo de cuadra y un montón de gallinas trastornadas por lo que acababan de ver.   
  
El resto del grupo se quedó mirando el espacio que antes habían ocupado los tres (o cuatro) y que ahora estaba vacío.  
  
- Esperemos que consigan algo... –murmuró Gaury alzando la vista hacia las montañas y el resto le imitó asintiendo con un leve suspiro.  
  
  
  
El poder de Firia les llevó hasta una distancia prudencial de la ciudad, tanto en longitud como en altura; allí la sacerdotisa recobró su forma draconiana y ambos magos acabaron cabalgando al lomos de la dragona mientras que ella se dirigía hacia las montañas. Para Zelgadiss esa no era una experiencia nueva, ya había volado cabalgando sobre Firia en más ocasiones; lo mismo se podía de Naga, ella nunca había volado a lomos de Firia, pero si de uno de esos dragones domésticos de Marlene Calvert hacía unos años... aunque la verdad es que hacerlo a lomos de un dragón _dorado_, era algo bastante distinto. Sin embargo el problema no era ese, sino el viento helado que tenían que soportar allá arriba yendo a esa velocidad; Naga no sabía cómo mantenerse abrigada y sujetarse a Firia al mismo tiempo, y Zelgadiss, a pesar de sus ropas de abrigo nuevas, tampoco estaba mucho mejor, encima también tenía que sujetar el canastito de Vargarv que no paraba de quejarse por lo incómodo de su situación; por el contrario Firia se sentía muy liviana llevándoles solo a ellos dos, y más ahora que Zelgadiss volvía pesar como una persona normal. De todas formas había que reconocer que la vista desde allí arriba con las montañas nevadas, la ciudad de Vezendy al fondo y viendo correr manadas de ciervos asustados por la dragona, era admirable.  
  
Finalmente Firia les condujo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la grieta en la piedra por donde se accedía la desierto y que permanecía tal y como la habían dejado cuarto días atrás. Firia recobró su forma humana dejándolos caer al suelo con suavidad y estudió la grieta con atención mientras que Zelgadiss le pasaba el canastillo con tranquilidad.  
  
- ¿Y... y esto? –preguntó confundida señalando la entrada improvisada que atravesaba la roca.  
  
- Una muestra del poder de Luna –contestó el mago y la dragona le miró sin comprender- La puerta original fue destruida y hubo que improvisar otra. –explicó con cierto sarcasmo.  
  
Firia se volvió sin saber qué decir y se dirigió hacia la grieta atravesándola con cautela; tras ella Zelgadiss y Naga la imitaron.  
  
  
  
El desierto no había cambiado nada, seguía asiendo aquella extensa planicie cubierta de suaves dunas de arena dorada y el gran bosque de millares de Tablas de orihalcón, todo ello dominado por un sol y un calor implacables. A primera vista nada permitía que allí hubieran sucedido tantas cosas.  
  
Firia observó el paraje con desconcierto y nerviosismo: ¿era allí donde la esperaba la Reina Dragón?, ¿en medio de ese desolado desierto?, ¿y qué iba a ser de Vargarv en medio de aquella soledad? Volvió la vista hacia los dos magos que observaban el paraje con ojos fríos; si no fuera por eso, se sentiría más aliviada en su compañía.  
  
- ¿Y bien? –le preguntó Naga- ¿ Qué hacemos ahora ? -  
  
- Euuuh; pues... – vaciló Firia. Supongo que tendré que avisar a la Reina Dragón de que estamos aquí. -  
  
Y diciendo esto, se arrodilló en el ardiente suelo arenoso calvando ante ella el mazo espinosos que siempre llevaba sujeto a su ligero; a continuación cerró los ojos y empezó a gesticular sobre el arma con una serie de complejos movimientos; Naga observó la escena con curiosidad y cierta sorpresa: no se imaginaba que la dragona pudiese llevar un arma como esa escondida bajo su falda, y menos aún que fuese parte de su poder.  
  
Finalmente el mazo se derrumbó señalando al frente.  
  
- Tendremos que ir hacia allí –explicó señalando la misma dirección- Es donde espera la Reina Dragón -  
  
Zelgadiss suspiró con disgusto: el oráculo de los sacerdotes y su forma de averiguar un destino, seguían pereciéndole estúpidas. Naga, sin embargo, no dijo nada, y empezó a caminar en la dirección que el mazo de Firia señalaba; seguidamente Zelgadiss la imitó, y por último Firia, algo asombrada por la reacción de ambos.  
  
  
El tiempo pasaba lentamente bajo el sol y calor implacables; los tres caminaban intentando aprovechar la intermitente sombra que facilitaban los monolitos, Naga lo hacía manteniendo las distancias con la cabeza gacha a causa de la luz que dañaba sus ojos claros y el insoportable calor, mientras que Zelgadiss, agobiado por el calor que la ropa de abrigo ahora le daba, lo hacía cerca de Firia fiel al aprecio que le unía a la dragona, pero con una expresión fría en sus ojos que Firia no podía ignorar y que le hacía pensar que ella también tenía que decir algo.   
  
- Zelgadiss, yo... –comenzó a decir con suavidad- Espero sinceramente que Amelia resucite; haré todo lo posible por ayudaros. -  
  
- No te preocupes por eso, Firia. –contestó el mago en un tono que indicaba que no quería hablar del tema.  
  
Naga resopló al oírles pero inmediatamente detuvo el paso.  
  
- Creo que ya hemos llegado... –anunció señalando un resplandor blanquecino que se había empezado a formar frente a ellos.  
  
El hechicero y la dragona se detuvieron algo sorprendidos por la rapidez de ver aparecer lo que estaban esperando.  
  
- Sí; así es: ya hemos llegado. –confirmó Firia abrazando instintivamente el canastito de Vargarv con un gesto protector.  
  
Entonces el resplandor creci y de allí emergió al Reina Dragón rodeada de un aura blanco-azulada muda evidencia de su poder y verdadera naturaleza; seguía manteniendo su aspecto de venerable ancianita con su túnica azul y su báculo, pero su aspecto era, en esta ocasión, mucho más magnánimo y respetable, aún sin el aura... En cierto modo mostraba la misma determinación que cuando se enfrentó a Gaarv y eso imponía un mudo respeto que ninguno de los tres podía ignorar.   
  
Firia efectuó una respetuosa reverencia que apenas lograba ocultar su nerviosismo.  
  
- Raguradya, Reina Dragón del Norte y del Agua. –saludó- Reclamasteis mi presencia y así lo he hecho.  
  
- Firia Ul Coput; ex -sacerdotisa de Vrabazard –contestó Acqua en el mismo tono formal- Me alegro de que hayas venido. -  
  
Naga y Zelgadiss parpadearon sorprendidos ante tanto formalismo. Firia asintió.  
  
- ¿Has traído al Último? –preguntó por fin ignorando a los dos magos.  
  
Ambos hechiceros se sorprendieron al ver que contenían la respiración aunque a ellos no les incumbiese personalmente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero eran perfectamente conscientes de que presenciaban el desenlace del futuro destino del último representante de los Dragones Ancestrales. Para su sorpresa Firia asintió con aparente tranquilidad.  
  
- ¡Sí!; lo he traído tal y como su excelencia y vuestro enviado, el Rey Milgacia, me habían ordenado. -  
  
Acqua asintió con aprobación y dirigió una breve mirada al canastito, de esa forma, y para sorpresa de todos, Firia descubrió el canastito y extrajo de él con ternura pero firmeza al pequeño dragón que miraba a Acqua con sus ojos dorados completamente abiertos, como si de alguna manera fuese consciente de quién era Acqua (o Raguradya, como Firia la llamaba) o qué era lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Naga y Zelgadiss observaron con atención la escena olvidándose por un momento de lo que habían ido a hacer allí. Entonces Acqua cogió al pequeño sujetándole con firmeza y suavidad frente a ella; el dragoncito la miró fijamente y ambos parecieron estar comunicándose de alguna forma; Firia contuvo el aliento perfectamente consciente de que Acqua iba a hacer algo con Vargarv, con su pequeño; algo que decidiría su destino y a lo que ella temía casi más que a nada. Pero para su sorpresa Acqua pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles y pasó una mano por encima de la cabeza del dragoncito produciendo un leve resplandor azulado al hacerlo y Firia dio un respingo.  
  
- Desde ahora quedas reconocido como Var Agarer (**) de nuevo –pronunció Acqua alzándolo sobre ella- Ryozuko Ancestral y de los Dragones del Norte. -  
  
Firia no salía de su asombro, apenas pudo balbucear una serie de exclamaciones inconexas mientras que los hechiceros miraban a unos y otros sin comprender y totalmente al margen de los acontecimientos.  
  
- ¿Var... Var Agarer? –alcanzó a preguntar Firia al cabo de un rato.  
  
- Ese es su verdadero nombre desde el principio. –contestó Acqua- Yo se lo he vuelto a dar.-  
  
- ¡Pe... Pero entonces! –siguió balbuceando Firia desconcertada.  
  
- Desde ahora en adelante tú y Var Agarer os quedareis en este desierto conmigo hasta que Var Agarer complete su formación como Ryozuko sirviéndome junto a Milgacia. -  
  
  
  
Firia se quedó boquiabierta por lo que acababa de oír y, poco a poco, su expresión pasó por múltiples estados entre el asombro y el alivio: ahora conocía el destino de Vargarv (o Var Agarer como se volvería a llamar de ahora en adelante), Acqua le había reconocido como un Ryozuko de pleno derecho, y dado su carácter de Dragón Ancestral y último de su especie, le había elevado a una categoría similar a la del propio Milgacia, lo que desde luego era un auténtico honor... Ahora solo cabía esperar si los Dragones Dorados del Norte aceptarían a ese Ancestral, un extraño después de todo, entre los suyos, y más aún como uno de sus señores.  
  
Lo único que ahora se podía pensar sobre eso era que el tiempo sería quien lo dijera.  
  
Fue entonces cuando por fin Acqua pareció reparar en la presencia de los dos hechiceros que habían estado contemplando la escena con una mezcla de asombro, curiosidad y la incómoda sensación de que no era totalmente consciente de la magnitud de lo que acababan de presenciar. Ambos dieron un respingo al ver que la Reina Dragón, ahora que había mostrado su verdadera naturaleza, se volvía hacia ellos y luego hacia la dragona.  
  
- Firia; ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? –preguntó- ¿ Por qué han venido contigo?-  
  
Firia dio un bote y bajó la cabeza con aire de culpabilidad.  
  
- Mi Reina... yo... –comenzó a decir- Ellos dos son amigos míos y les dije que vinieran conmigo porque... para... –la dragona no sabía qué decir.  
  
- Hemos venido hasta aquí otra vez porque queríamos saber si hay... alguna forma de que mi hermana resucite. –tuvo Naga el valor de decir- Por favor. –añadió para sorpresa de todos.  
  
Acqua miró fijamente a la Serpiente y luego se volvió hacia Zelgadiss; el mago vaciló en un primer momento al sentir los ojos de la diosa en él.   
  
- Así es, Reina Dragón –contestó en un tono a medio camino entre el respeto y la frialdad- Queremos saber si eso es posible. -  
  
La Reina Dragón cerró los ojos y se volvió hacia Firia que asintió con suavidad.  
  
- ¿Creéis todos vosotros que si existe una forma para que esa joven vuelva a la vida? –preguntó en tono incisivo.  
  
Los tres se miraron desconcertados entre si y luego a Acqua sin saber qué contestar hasta que finalmente asintieron.  
  
- Muy bien; entonces os mostraré algo. -  
  
Y de esa forma, ante la mirada incrédula y expectante de los dos hechiceros y la dragona, Acqua se giró hacia donde había venido y el resplandor blanco volvió a aparecer esta vez engulléndolos a todos sin que ninguno sintiera nada en especial. Cuando la misteriosa luz desapareció, todos vieron que se encontraban en un lugar, que salvo a Firia, les resultaba familiar: al fondo se extendía una planicie de monolitos destruidos por alguna gigantesca explosión, y en el lugar donde ahora se encontraba, ocurría lo mismo pero de forma más reciente y aún quedaban algunos en pie no por casualidad... Claramente era el lugar donde Zelgadiss había recuperado la humanidad a cambio de la vida de Amelia.  
  
Los dos hechiceros contemplaron el lugar con ojos opacos mientras que Firia miraba a unos y a otros sin comprender; fue entonces cuando Acqua chasqueó los dedos y de repente apareció de la nada un gran bloque de hielo semejante a un ataúd en forma de prisma poligonal. Los tres soltaron una exclamación de asombro al ver aquella cosa; entonces se fijaron con más atención en él: en su interior se adivinaba vagamente una figura femenina que, cuando ya se encontraba más cerca, pudieron reconocerla fácilmente: era el cuerpo de Amelia. De Alguna manera Acqua había encerrado el cuerpo de la difunta princesa de Seillon en aquel bloque helado.  
  
Los tres dieron un respingo y se volvieron hacia Acqua.  
  
- ¿¡Qué... qué significa esto!? –alcanzó a preguntar Naga- ¿¡Por qué mi hermana está ahí metida!?-  
  
Zelgadiss contempló el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa sin decir nada, y se volvió hacia Acqua con la misma pregunta en sus ojos oscurecidos; aquel ataúd de hielo recordaba a los que usó Fibrizo para encerrarlos.  
  
- He metido a vuestra amiga en ese bloque de hielo porque, efectivamente, sí existe una forma de que resucite, y de esa forma evito que su cuerpo desaparezca. -  
  
- ¿¡¡ Queeeeé!!? -  
  
- El hecho de que vosotros dos estéis aquí me hace pensar que creéis que si existe una forma fiable para que vuestra amiga resucite, ¿verdad? -  
  
Los tres la miraron desconcertados durante unos instantes al ir dándose cuenta de que la Reina Dragón ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que ellos vinieran a verla por ese motivo y tenerlo todo previsto para la resurrección de Amelia. Finalmente Zelgadiss fue el primero en reaccionar:  
  
- Sí, Reina Dragón –respondió –Creo saber cual es esa forma y estamos aquí para que nos confirme si efectivamente puede servir. -  
  
- ¿Cuál crees que es, joven mago? -  
  
- Amplificar el conjuro de "Resurrección" gracias a la Piedra de Sarvia. –contestó sin vacilar.  
  
Acqua le mir largamente durante unos instantes mientras que el resto contenía el aliento aguardando la respuesta de aquello a lo que habían confiado todas sus esperanzas.  
  
- Esa es la forma, joven mago. –contestó por fin.  
  
Todos parpadearon incrédulos por lo que acababan de oír, y poco a poco sus expresiones pasaron del asombro a la alegría.  
  
- ¡No... No puedo creerlo! –balbuceó Naga- ¡ Entonces la idea de Zelgadiss si funciona!: ¡ podré ver a mi hermanita! –exclamó.  
  
Acqua asintió.  
  
- ¿Habéis visto? –exclamó Firia- ¡ Amelia puede resucitar: ahora solo tenéis que conseguir la Piedra de Sarvia! -  
  
En ese momento todos cayeron en silencio; con aquella simple afirmación, Firia había arruinado parte de la esperanza: Amelia podía resucitar de acuerdo con el plan de Zelgadiss, efectivamente, pero, ¿dónde estaba la Piedra de Sarvia? Entonces todos se volvieron hacia la Reina Dragón.  
  
- La Piedra de Sarvia sigue existiendo. –contestó- Y prestarme mucha atención a lo que voy a deciros ahora; es muy importante que lo tengáis en cuenta para poder resucitarla -los demás la miraron gravemente- Vuestra amiga solo podrá volver a la vida gracias al poder amplificador de la Piedra de Sarvia sobre el conjuro de "Resurrección"... pero para que sea efectivo tenéis que lograrlo en un plazo máximo de tres meses, es decir, desde ahora hasta el próximo verano. –sentenció.  
  
Zelgadiss, Naga y Firia la miraron estupefactos.  
  
- ¿¡Por qué, Reina Dragón!? –exclamó Naga con rabia- ¿¡Por qué no podrá hacerlo después!?-  
  
Acqua cerró los ojos y se volvió hacia el ataúd de hielo señalándolo con el bastón.  
  
- Porque si no ya será demasiado tarde. –contestó- El bloque de hielo se habrá fundido por completo y ya habrá pasado demasiado tiempo como para que el "Resurrección" sea efectivo. -  
  
Naga no supo que responder ante aquella desalentadora afirmación.  
  
- Reina Dragón... –intervino entonces Zelgadiss- Estoy seguro de que usted conoce mi historia y todo lo que hice para conseguir la Piedra de Sarvia. –Acqua le miró gravemente y el mago asintió con la cabeza- Durante cuatro años cometí muchas atrocidades que me hicieron perder toda la dignidad que pude haber tenido... Cuando Rezo y Shabranygudú murieron yo quise empezar de nuevo intentando recuperar mi humanidad. –explicó y alzó la vista hacia el bloque de hielo donde Amelia reposaba- Y esa chica fue mi único consuelo durante todo ese tiempo- explicó lacónicamente- Así que si debo conseguir la Piedra de Sarvia otra vez, no me importa hacer lo que sea para lograrlo –hizo una pausa- Y esta vez será por una causa noble. -  
  
Cuando terminó agachó de nuevo la cabeza aunque su rostro seguía manteniendo una grave expresión.  
  
- Veo que por fin has conseguido ser sincero contigo mismo, joven mago –contestó Acqua- Eso te honra.   
  
Zelgadiss le lanzó una breve y fría mirada, no sabía cómo tomarse ese comentario: en cierto modo en su presencia se sentía como un niñato ingenuo en vez de cómo la "Furia de Rezo" o el "Demonio Espadachín", tal y como había sido para todo el mundo durante años. Ahora supo que tendría que aprender cosas que su vida de criminal no le había enseñado o que ya creía olvidadas, y no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.  
  
Por su parte Acqua se volvió hacia Naga quien había estado escuchando la conversación con un deje de desprecio, pero cuando se encintró con los profundos ojos azules de la Reina Dragón, aquel sentimiento fue sustituido por otro de culpabilidad que le obligó a apartar la mirada   
  
- ¿Y tú, joven hechicera? –preguntó Acqua en un tono incisivo que no podía ignorar- ¿ También estás dispuesta a encontrar la Piedra de Sarvia? -  
  
- Sí. -  
  
- ¿Y también a admitir tu culpabilidad? –añadió Acqua en un tono no casual.  
  
Naga dio un bote al oírla y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente reflejando el brillo de la sorpresa; Firia y Zelgadiss se volvieron hacia ella mirándola interrogativamente: ¿qué había querido decir Acqua con eso? La Serpiente agachó la cabeza.  
  
- Yo... –comenzó a decir dubitativa- Siento la muerte de mi hermana más que cualquier otra cosa. -  
  
- Lo sé... –contestó Acqua con suavidad- Pero también sé que no te ves capaz de afrontarlo, al igual que otras muchas cosas. -  
  
Naga la miró sin saber qué responder; apretó los puños y sintió que su orgullo la abandonaba, que sus sentimientos de culpabilidad volvían con más fuerza, al igual que su temor innato a las espadas que después de tantos años había empezado a superar; y también sintió una aguda sensación de vergüenza de si misma al pesar durante un momento que le hacía falta un trago.  
  
- Sí... es cierto –confesó temblorosa- Hasta el día que volví a encontrarme con mi hermana, no quise saber nada de mi familia por temor de enfrentarme a los problemas que me encontraría... –cerró los ojos- No merezco sentir su muerte cuando no me he preocupado por ella durante años... Pero aún así –alzó la vista hacia el ataúd de hielo reuniendo valor- Deseo poder resucitarla con todas mis fuerzas. -  
  
Firia y Zelgadiss miraron con asombro a Naga; ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que ella fuese capaz de rebajarse hasta ese punto y confesarse de esa forma dado su tremendo orgullo. La dragona se volvió hacia Acqua.  
  
- Mi reina... –dijo con suavidad –Sé que todos ellos desean profundamente que Amelia vuelva a la vida, y la verdad es que yo también quiero mucho a esa joven princesa humana –Acqua la miró y asintió con suavidad- ¿Usted sabe cómo podemos encontrar la Piedra de Sarvia para resucitarla?-preguntó sin rodeos.   
  
- Sé que la Piedra de Sarvia sigue existiendo en algún punto del interior de la Barrera. La verdad es que no sé dónde se encuentra exactamente, pero imagino que en algún lugar relacionado con su último y ominoso uso. -  
  
Los hechiceros la escucharon con los ojos brillantes; finalmente el mago intervino.  
  
- Eso quiere decir que aún puede encontrarse en la Torre de Rezo o en el lugar donde nos enfrentamos a Shabranygudú la última vez... e incluso podría encontrarse en Seirog –dedujo- Por lo menos sabemos por dónde empezar a buscarla.  
  
Acqua asintió.  
  
- Así es, joven mago; veo que eres inteligente después de todo. –Zelgadiss frunció el ceño ante ese comentario- De todas formas hay algo más que debéis saber –los dos hechiceros la miraron gravemente y Acqua centró su atención en Zelgadiss- Tú, joven mago, es ti deber y solo tuyo devolverle la vida a esa joven –pronunció- Su vida está totalmente en tus manos. -  
  
El mago espadachín abrió los ojos estupefacto por lo que acababa de oír: no solo tenía que encontrar otra vez la Piedra de Sarvia, sino que además debía ser él quien resucitase a Amelia; ¿no sería mejor alguien con más capacidad?, ¿alguien como Shilfild e incluso Firia?  
  
De hecho la dragona tenía esa misma sensación; demasiados requisitos y preguntas personales solo para resucitar a Amelia; Acqua también quería algo más...  
  
- ¿Por qué, Reina Dragón? –preguntó- Zelgadiss no sabe prácticamente nada de Magia Blanca y el "Resurrección" es un conjuro que exige un gran dominio de ella. -  
  
Zelgadiss asintió ante la afirmación de Firia y Acqua cerró los ojos con un suspiro para luego abrirlos y apoyar su bastón en el pecho del espadachín.  
  
- Porque es a ti a quién dio su vida esa joven –explicó gravemente- Eres tú quien tiene su energía vital, así que te corresponde a ti devolvérsela. -  
  
Él la miró en silencio por lo que acababa de oír durante unos instantes: ¿él tenía su vida?, era algo difícil de creer y comprender.  
  
- Pero entonces... –comenzó a deducir Firia.  
  
- ¿No moriré yo también cuando haga que ella resucite? –continuó diciendo Zelgadiss lacónicamente.  
  
- ¡No! –contestó Acqua tajantemente- Tú tienes su vida, así que te corresponde a ti devolvérsela, pero no perderás la tuya; son vidas distintas. Además, como tú mismo has dicho antes, también se la has quitado a mucha más gente –le recordó Acqua para su desagrado- No tienes nada que temer.-  
  
Firia miró a unos y a otros al caer en la cuenta de más detalles.   
- Mi reina, perdone mi intromisión –dio con suavidad- Entiendo lo que está diciendo, pero creo que esto también implica una expiación de sus culpas, ¿verdad?; ¿no es también un pago por sus crímenes?... Se perfectamente que el "Resurrección" solo es efectivo cuando se aplica a una criatura que acaba de morir y que en el momento de su muerte, deseaba vivir, pero no al cabo de un tiempo prudencial... incluso aún con la Piedra de Sarvia. ¿Qué es lo que pretende con tantos requisitos? –anunció para sorpresa de los dos hechiceros.  
  
Zelgadiss se volvió hacia la Reina Dragón; si lo que había dicho Acqua era cierto, ¿qué había detrás de todo aquello?: tenía la incómoda sensación de que le estaba utilizando. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Acqua asintió con suavidad.  
  
- El Propio Cephid ha dispuesto que sea así –explicó con tranquilidad- Nuestro Señor sabe perfectamente que tú hiciste todas aquellas atrocidades porque obedecías al propio Shabranygudú sin saberlo; así que viendo tu interés por que esa joven vuelva a la vida y tu culpa por lo que hiciste, él te perdonará de todo ello si cumples con todo lo que te he dicho. Gracias a eso vuestra amiga puede resucitar aún después de tanto tiempo tras su muerte. -  
  
El hechicero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella noticia; en cierto modo era algo parecido a cuando L –Sama se adueñó del cuerpo y alma de Lina: ¿Cephid le permitía resucitar a Amelia a cambio de expiar su culpa por ayudar a Shabranygudú y cometer tantos crímenes cuando lo hacía?... Se sentía utilizado y eso era algo que detestaba; pero lo peor de todo es que no tenía otra opción que obedecer si quería volver a Amelia.  
  
Apretó los puños con disgusto y gruñó.  
  
- Está bien, así lo haré –contestó – Lo haré como queráis que sea e intentaré conseguir todo lo que está en mi mano para que Amelia vuelva a la vida. Lo juro.  
  
- Muy bien; pues entonces, ¿a qué esperas para conseguir la Piedra de Sarvia?-  
  
Y de esa forma, la posibilidad de resucitar a Amelia se convirtió en un hecho factible; en algo que embarcaría a todo el grupo en otra larga búsqueda.  
  
  
***  
  
Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, una figura femenina de piel oscura, cabellos níveos, apenas vestida con una fina túnica de gasa y decenas de abalorios, toda ella un exponente de belleza y sensualidad, observaba lo que ocurría en el desierto de las Tablas con interés.  
  
- Así que la Piedra de Sarvia otra vez... –exclamó en un tono que no dejaba adivinar sus intenciones.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************   
  
  
(*) Así se puede ver en la serie, cuando Zel acaricia a una de esas bestias que llevaban el equipaje cuando estaban en el desierto de las tablas, en "Next". Y también con la gaviota cuando iban en el barco en "Try"   
(**) El verdadero nombre de Vargarv es Var Agarer y no Varteira. La confusión viene porque Gaarv le llamó Var Toyara, que en realidad es una forma de decir, "¡Eh, tú, Var!" en japonés; de ahí la falsa creencia sobre su nombre de dragón. 


	3. Partir de Nuevo

-Fan fic de " Slayers " by Isa. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra.

Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra actualizada en cuanto a nombres de hechizos y objeto; gracias a QP/Diana y Toshiko por la información facilitada.

* * *

Capítulo: 3**. " Partir de Nuevo. "**

** E**ra un espectáculo, un auténtico espectáculo verlos comer. Melina era aún incapaz de salir de su asombro al ver como la "Ladrona y Asesina" se disputaba hasta la más ridícula migaja de comida con los demás, en especial con el espadachín mercenario: no importaba donde estuviesen, que siempre montarían una escena. Lo asombroso era que, aparentemente, los demás lo ignoraban y comían con toda tranquilidad, como si eso no les afectara para nada... Bueno, no exactamente. Shilfild, que estaba sentada junto a ella, comía con normalidad, pero su expresión era triste y con frecuencia lanzaba miradas de reojo a los dos glotones, para luego suspirar con resignación y tristeza y seguir comiendo; además, Luna, "la Camarera del Infierno", también parecía estar vigilándolos.

Era extraño, en una misma mesa estaban congregados para comer "la Ladrona y Asesina", "la Camarera del Infierno", el "Guerrero Oscuro", "la Serpiente", "el Hábil Espadachín"... ¡Qué cantidad de personajes famosos... con mala fama! Y aparentemente no había ningún problema entre ellos. Pero un vistazo más exhaustivo a la mesa demostraba que no era así; el estado anímico de Zelgadiss había sufrido una notable mejoría desde que Naga y él hablasen con Acqua, aunque al mismo tiempo mostraba un ligero aire de asombro y desconcierto por algo difícil de determinar: tal vez fuese porque no acababa de creerse que Amelia pudiese resucitar usando la Piedra de Sarvia, aunque primero tuviese que encontrarla; pero los demás tenían la sensación de que era algo mucho más complicado que eso. Melina sabía muy bien que su hermano estaba resuelto a hallarla, y más después de saber de una forma tan brusca que él además amaba a esa chica, y como él mismo decía, si ya la había encontrado en una ocasión, podía hacerlo otra más. Y ella sabía que su hermano no vejaría en su búsqueda, que una vez que se fijaba un objetivo, no lo abandonaba, sobretodo ahora que estaba enamorado... lo que significaba multiplicar su obsesión por un dígito indeterminado. 

Tan obsesivo y cabezota como siempre… o más. 

A Zelgadiss eso no parecía importarle, simplemente se mantenía en silencio como solía hacer y comía con tranquilidad y sin pausa; su cuerpo de humano y la situación de los últimos días le habían traído multitud de pequeñas sorpresas que él no había tenido muy presentes a la hora de volver a ser humano. Una de ellas ya la había podido experimentar, y era que prácticamente tenía frío todo el día a pesar de la ropa de abrigo que había comprado el día de mercado; otra era que su resistencia física era menor, así que si a eso se le suma que prácticamente no había comido nada en los últimos días, le hacía encontrarse muy débil, motivo por el que ahora que ya estaba más animado, le hacía tener mucha hambre: ya casi había comido tanto como Lina, algo sorprendente en él. Pero el principal problema es que tenía la sospecha de que definitivamente había perdido mucho potencial mágico; en principio lo había achacado al cansancio corporal de su última metamorfosis, y luego al estado anímico de los últimos días. Pero ahora que ya estaba algo mejor, empezó a pensar que tal vez la causa principal fuese que ya no tuviese el demonio-brownie con él, y que eso le había hecho perder facilidad con la magia... Realmente era un problema.

Mientras tanto Naga también comía, pero estaba extrañamente silenciosa y no se disputaba la comida con los demás (especialmente Lina) como solía hacer en el pasado cuando ambas viajaban juntas, de una forma similar a como Lina y Gaury lo estaban haciendo ahora. En esta ocasión lo hacía pausadamente y en silencio, haciendo gala de unos exquisitos modales. Alzó la vista y miró cómo Shilfild observaba entristecida a Lina y Gaury, cosa que venía haciendo desde que la conocía, y que su hermana, recordó con tristeza, le había explicado el motivo... un motivo que había hecho que esa sacerdotisa dominara el "_Drag Slave_". Tal vez en otras circunstancias esa idea le habría hecho divertirse de Lina por un lado, y sentirse humillada por otro, pero ahora la situación era muy distinta. Su mirada se volvió hacia Melina, que estaba sentada entre su hermano y Shilfild, y que parecía asombrada por todo lo que veía, algo sorprendente en alguien que es hermana del "Guerrero Oscuro"; y esa idea le hizo volverse hacia Zelgadiss, quien comía en silencio, y gruñó incapaz de reprimir el rencor que le guardaba. Pero Naga sabía muy bien que ella también tenía parte de culpa.

- Lina... –la llamó de repente Shilfild y la hechicera pelirroja se volvió sorprendida hacia ella mientras le metía un dedo en el ojo a Gaury.

¿Qué pasa, Shilfild? –preguntó segura de que la sacerdotisa le iba a decir algo sobre porqué pegaba a Gaury.

- Creo que... deberíamos pensar qué vamos a hacer exactamente. -

- Pueess... -

- Zel y Naga dijeron que si hay una forma de que Amelia resucite... –señaló Gaury lo que ya era obvio.

Lina suspiró y se volvió hacia el mago que ya había dejado de comer.

- Partiré inmediatamente hacia la Torre de Rezo –explicó gravemente- Tenemos de plazo máximo hasta el verano para encontrar la piedra y resucitar a Amelia; así que también me llevaré su caballito para ir más rápido. -

Lina parpadeó.

¡Vaya; ya lo tenías pensado¿eh! –exclamó e hizo una pausa- No sabía que supieras montar a caballo. -señaló

- Hace años que no monto; tendré que recuperara la práctica y el de Amelia es pequeño. Pero es la mejor forma de... –comenzó a explicar pero no pudo continuar.

¡Un momento! –exclamó Naga de repente –Parece que siempre os olvidáis de que yo también tengo algo que decir. –todos se volvieron hacia ella- Zelgadiss, si de verdad piensas recuperar la Piedra de Sarvia, yo también iré contigo. –anunció y todos parpadearon ante esa noticia- Tengo tanto derecho como tú a encontrar esa piedra aunque luego seas tú el único que podrá resucitar a mi hermana. –dijo con vehemencia.

El mago la miró largamente sabedor de que cumpliría con lo que decía.

- Muy bien; entonces saldremos los dos en cuanto consigas otra montura; no creo que la mula sea lo mejor. –afirmó en tono grave con su habitual estilo.

Naga abrió los ojos: no se le había ocurrido pensar en que si Zelgadiss iba a viajar a caballo, ella también tendría que hacerlo, y la mulilla torda era demasiado pequeña y rústica para ella en un viaje como ese, más cuando Naga gustaba de monturas briosas y nobles, en vez de mulas y asnos.   
La Serpiente se incorporó y abandonó la mesa con gruñido y sin decir una palabra: tendría que conseguir un caballo en poco tiempo con el riesgo que supone que la estafaran en una compra tan urgente y precipitada; además, Zelgadiss le había hecho notar algo en lo que ella no había pensado, y eso era un golpe contra su orgullo: qué rabia le tenía.

Melina la observó marcharse y miró a su hermano.

- Pe... pero. –balbuceó.

Su hermano se volvió hacia ella.

- Melina, creo que será mejor que te quedes con Shilfild –sugirió.

La sacerdotisa miró a ambos hermanos un tanto confundida y luego asintió con suavidad.

- Si, yo pensaba volver a Seillon con mi tío Gray; creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. –explicó- Si quieres puedes venir conmigo. -

Melina no sabía qué responder, aunque era consciente de que su hermano no quería que la acompañase y si lo hacía no dejaría de ser una carga para él y Naga, así que quedarse con esa sacerdotisa era la mejor opción.

¡Un momento! –pidió Lina¿ Y nosotros, qué? También queremos recuperar a Amelia. –anunció.

- Si, Zel: no está bien que solo Naga y tú intentéis recuperar la Piedra de Sarvia. –añadió Gaury.

El mago les miró confundido; después de haber escuchado a Acqua y cargar con todas las responsabilidades, no había pensado que ellos tampoco se quedarían de brazos cruzados.

- Pues... -

- Creo que lo mejor será que nosotros busquemos la Piedra por otra parte. –señaló Luna tras un prolongado mutismo.

¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Lina un tanto asustada.

- Puede que la Piedra ya no esté en la Torre de Rezo. –opinó- Teniendo en cuenta que siempre aparece cuando cambia el rumbo de la historia, es lógico pensar que pueda estar en cualquier punto donde se hayan celebrado grandes batallas estos últimos años; así que basándome en lo que mi hermana me ha contado, puede estar en Seirog, en Seillon, en Kataart o en el mismo Centro del Mundo¿ me equivoco-

Pero los demás les miraron confundido por aquella explicación.- Hasta es posible que L-Sama la haya reclamado como suya. -

- Es posible; la Reina Dragón dijo que cabían esas posibilidades. -

- Pe... Pero entonces tendremos que buscarla por cualquiera de esos sitios...e incluso tendríamos que invocar a L-Sama parea que nos lo dijese. –exclamó Lina con un escalofrío.

- No creo que haga falta llegar hasta ese punto. –señaló Luna con cierta burla- Pero yo iré con vosotros a buscarla.

¡ QUÉ? –exclamó Lina asustada¡Por qué: no... No hace falta que vengas, hermanita. Gaury y yo...-

- Nada de eso. –contestó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión- Yo también estoy metida en esto y también es responsabilidad mía, así que viajaré con vosotros dos. -

Lina empezó a sudar frío

- Pe... Pero Luna¿y tu trabajo? –objetó intentando que no se notara demasiado.

- Me deben unas vacaciones desde hace años... -

¡Pe... Pero! –siguió balbuceando Lina.

- Ya está decidido Lina: iré con vosotros. –anunció en tono tajante y fin de la discusión.

Lina sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

- Bueno, no quiero pensar así, pero estaba pensando que... –comenzó a decir Gaury y todos se volvieron hacia él estupefactos.

¡ Tú... tú pensando-

Gaury parpadeó confundido.

- Hummm... Sí. -

¡Y qué pensabas-

- Pueeees... –comenzó a decir como si aquella interrupción hubiese cortado el hilo de sus ideas- ...En que si ninguno de nosotros encuentra la Piedra de Sarvia, entonces¿qué pasar�-

Todos enmudecieron al oír eso; habían dado por supuesto que la encontrarían en el plazo establecido y no habían pensado en la peor de las posibilidades. La verdad es que para una vez que A Gaury se le ocurría pensar en algo, qué bien pensaba en ello.

- En ese caso yo asumiré la responsabilidad –dijo Zelgadiss al cabo de un rato atrayendo sobre si toda la atención- Volveré a Seillon y le explicaré al príncipe Fillionel lo ocurrido, asumiendo la responsabilidad de la muerte de Amelia. –explicó.

Los demás le miraron desconcertados por lo que acababan de oír.

¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Zel? –preguntó Lina.

- Sí. Amelia murió por mi culpa, así que seré yo quien cargue con eso... Además, si conseguimos encontrar la Piedra, también debo pasar por Seillon: debo aprender el "Resurrección" para poder devolverle la vida a Amelia, y por lo que veo, es algo que solo puedo hacer yo. -

Melina miró unos instantes a unos y otros sin entender¿tan importante era esa Amelia como para informar al propio príncipe Fillionel de su muerte¿y de qué conocía a su hermano a la realeza de Seillon¿Qué había estado haciendo su hermano durante tantos y largos años sin saber de él salvo las fechorías que de él decían?... Tal vez Amelia fuese una importante sacerdotisa de aquel reino, la capital de la Magia Blanca después de todo.

- Muy bien; pues entonces ya está todo aclarado.-concluyó Luna- Nosotros tres partiremos hacia Seilorg; Naga y tú hacia la Torre de Rezo; y Shilfild y Melina volverán a Seillon... Nos reuniremos dentro de dos meses y medio en Seillon. ¿De acuerdo-

Luna tenía tanta o más facilidad que su hermana para dar órdenes sin pedir permiso u opinión alguna.

- De acuerdo entonces. –concluyó Zelgadiss poniendo se en pie- Partiré en cuanto Naga y yo estemos listos. –anunció con tranquilidad.

Se giró y abandonó la mesa subiendo los escalones que llevaban a las habitaciones. Melina le miró marcharse con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

* * *

**M**ientras todo esto ocurría, Naga buscaba, encontraba, regateaba y despotricaba por el precio de una buena montura habiendo ya visitado a un sinfín de campesinos dispuestos a vender sus rústicas bestias a una mujer que parecía tener tanto dinero como ella. Naga estaba empezando a perder los nervios: en la mayor parte de los casos, lo único disponible eran burros y mulas... incluso algún caballo, pero este resultaba ser una bestia de carga con grandes y peludos cascos. Y por si eso fuera poco le pedían precios a su juicio desorbitados, algunas veces con claras intenciones de estafa, como ese palurdo que intentó venderle un buey de labranza ¡como montura! Menos mal que aquella mañana no hacía mucho frío y su búsqueda era más llevadera.

Finamente optó por las cuadras de postas donde seguro que todo lo que encontraría eran caballos rápidos; y después de rechazar algunas ofertas por culpa, cómo no, de los precios, se dirigió hacia una cuyo cartel rezaba, entre otras cosas, "_Midas_"... ¿ De qué le sonaba a Naga ese nombre?

Naga llamó al portón de madera con un llamador de metal en forma de puño.

- Adelante... –oyó decir a una voz apagada desde el interior.

La serpiente entró atravesando una especie de granero techado a cuyos lados colgaban decenas de arneses y útiles de labranza más o menos usados; finalmente se detuvo en un patio rodeado de cuadras donde picoteaban algunos gansos de plumaje blanco. Entonces salió a recibirla un hombre de mediana edad que se frotaba las manos con un trapo, muda evidencia de que había sido interrumpido de alguna labor manual.  
- No esperaba que nadie fuese a venir hoy; con este tiempo es difícil que haya correo. –explicó sin levantar la vista de l traño¿ En qué puedo ayu...? –calló de golpe al verla.

Naga parpadeó sin comprender: aquel hombre la miraba con algo que parecía pánico y ella no sabía por qué había reaccionado así al verla; ella no era como Zelgadiss o como Lina, ni mucho menos, sino guapa, inteligente, compasiva, y muy hermosa. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Pero para aquel hombre ver a esa mujer tan hermosa y de espectacular estampa, apenas vestida a la manera de las hechiceras, era algo terrible. No había duda de que era ella.

- Estaba buscando un caballo que pudiera igualar satisfacer mis exigencias. –anunció Naga en un intento de que aquel hombre reaccionase.

¿U... un caballo? –balbuceó.  
Naga asintió aún confundida.

- Sí; quería una buena montura para mí que no tenga un precio excesivo... ¿Qué caballos tiene-

El hombre palideció aún más

- Es... escoja el que quiera. –balbuceó cada vez más nervioso- Y... y lléveselo.-

¿Qué...? –Naga le miró aún más desconcertada¿Que me lleve el que yo quiera-

¡Qui... quiere un buen caballo, no?; coja aquel tostado de allá al fondo –anunció señalando una de las cuadras con un dedo tembloroso- Se... se lo dejo por diez... ¡no, cinco monedas de, de... -

¿Cinco monedas de qué? –preguntó Naga sin entender nada de nada.

¡No; no se preocupe: se lo dejo gratis! –exclamó de repente el atemorizado encargado de la posta¡Cójalo y lléveselo; se lo dejo gratis!... ¡ y las monturas también-exclamó casi histérico.

Naga se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia la cuadra de donde sacó con tranquilidad a un caballo de gran alzada de color castaño tostado y con un lucero en la frente; para luego tirar de él y llevarlo hasta donde colgaban los arneses colocándoselos tras seleccionar durante unos instantes cuales serían los mejores para el caballo... y alguien como ella. Pero seguía sin comprender que le había entrado a aquel hombre como para ponerse así nada más verla, así que se giró de nuevo hacia él con expresión interrogativa.

¡ Lléveselo; lléveselo! Pero por favor¡ no se ría! –suplicó.

Naga le miró confundida; volvió a encogerse de hombros y abandonó la posta con un caballo regalado.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, el encargado de la posta se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas.

- ...Nunca... nunca creí que volvería a ver a esa hechicera de risa endemoniada después de abandonar Midas. –tembló.

* * *

**M**ientras tanto en el patio de la posada, Zelgadiss también preparaba al caballito de Amelia ayudado por Gaury que le observaba cepillara la animal con cierta curiosidad.  
- No sabía que supieras... bueno... cabalgar... –opinó con un deje de asombro- Nunca antes te he visto montar. -

Zelgadiss alzó la vista de las crines del animal.

- No me has visto porque no podía motar. -contestó

Gaury parpadeó.

¿Por qué no podías montar? –preguntó confundido.

La expresión de Zelgadiss pasó por múltiples estados entre el asombro y la desesperación.

- Porquepesabademasiado... –masculló entre dientes.

¡Ah, claro: y un caballo no podía contigo. –razonó Gaury con satisfacción.

- Síii, Gaury. –contestó el mago con exasperación.

Y diciendo esto le puso la cabezada con el bocado mientras que el animal olfateaba el amuleto de chalzen que Zelgadiss llevaba puesto en la muñeca izquierda.

Por su parte Shilfild y Melina les observaban a una distancia prudencial cada una de ellas fijándose en uno de ellos en particular; si bien por distintas razones. Ambas tenían la misma sensación, la de perder a alguien importante para ellas... y por eso mismo era extraño ver juntos a ambos. Shilfild miraba a Gaury con una expresión melancólica en los ojos; bajó la vista y la desvió hacia su compañera.

- Melina... ¿vas avenir al final conmigo a Seillon? –preguntó con suavidad.

La joven agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

- ...Supongo que no tengo otra opción –contestó en tono resignado- No puedo volver con mi familia sin haber acabado con lo que vine a hacer, y tampoco puedo irme con mi hermano. –explicó con un suspiro.

Shilfild apoyó una mano en su hombro.

- No te preocupes, Melina. Estoy segura de que cuando tu hermano consiga resucitar Amelia; volverá contigo y con tu familia. -

- Me gustaría estar tan segura como tú de eso, Shilfild. –suspiró Melina con cierto disgusto- Si todo lo que me contó es cierto, ahora mismo él nos odia y yo no soy más que un estorbo para él... No me extraña que emplee toda su energía en esa joven amiga vuestra. -

- Si Amelia resucita, ella puede convencerle de que cambie de actitud hacia vosotros y seguro que ella también se convierte en tu amiga. –contestó Shilfild en tono animoso.

Melina suspiró de nuevo preguntándose qué había en todo aquello y que era lo que podía esperar.

Por otra parte las hermanas Invers se encontraban sumidas en otra de sus acaloradas discusiones; Lina intentaba por todos los medios, haciendo lo posible por no recibir otro capón, convencer a su hermana de que no era necesario que fuese con ella y Gaury, pero Luna se mantenía en sus trece y al final fue ella quien acabó ganando la discusión gracias a una eficiente combinación de poder de sus hechizos, fuerza de carácter y terror acérrimo. La verdad es que para Lina aquello era un verdadero trauma: ella había estudiado magia en Atlas porque desde siempre no tuvo intención de convertirse en camarera como su hermana sino en ser alguien por si misma, independiente del poderoso personaje que era Luna Invers, "El Caballero de Cephid". En un primer momento fue animada por los consejos de Luna, que la aconsejaba a "_ver mundo_", aunque más tarde Lina pretendió dedicarse al comercio de objetos mágicos. Esa idea le costo una soberbia paliza por parte de Luna ya que para conseguir dinero suficiente con el que abrir su negocio, se había aprovechado de ella de una forma bastante vejatoria. Aquel suceso la empujó a escaparse de casa y buscar su propio camino lejos de cualquier familiar.

Así que durante más de cuatro años Lina había gozado de una libertad que le había permitido hacer todas esas proezas que le haban dado esa fama, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también se había enamorado. Pero ahora su hermana se las había arreglado para viajar con ella. Le tenía pánico: Luna la pegaría, la reprocharía, la dejaría en mal lugar por todo lo que ella hiciese estuviese bien o no, y ella no tenía forma de evitarlo; Luna parecía estar resentida "_ad eternum_" por lo que había sucedido años atrás, y no parecía que fuese a tener ninguna clase de condescendencia con Lina. Ese no era el único problema, también estaba Gaury, asunto al que le había estado dando vueltas desde que se encontraron¿qué haría Luna cuando lo supiese? Lina no sabía que hacer, tan solo disimulaba lo más que podía sus sentimientos, y deseaba secretamente que Gaury hiciese lo mismo. Pero lo que Lina no sabía era que Luna ya estaba al tanto de su relación con Gaury, de hecho ni siquiera había notado un sutil cambio de su hermana hacia ella.

- Pero Luna; no entiendo porque quieres venir: Gaury y yo conocemos muy bien los lugares donde se puede encontrar la piedra de Sarvia... –replicó Lina.

- No es por eso, Lina –la contradijo su hermana- Este asunto es mucho más importante de lo que parece... La Piedra de Sarvia es demasiado valiosa como para que la tengan manos equivocadas, _y-yo-sé_ que el propio Cephid está pendiente de este asunto, así que es mi deber ir con vosotros. –le explicó en tono paciente.

Lina parpadeó al ir dándose cuenta de lo que le quería decir su hermana.

¿Cephid¿qué tiene que ver él con esto para que tú vengas con nosotros-

- Piensa en lo que nos explicó tu amigo: el propio Cephid le asignó la misión de encontrar la Piedra por lo que había hecho. -

- ...-

- Tu amigo ayudó de alguna forma en el pasado a Shabranygudú alimentándose de su rabia, cometiendo fechorías y ayudándole a resucitar... Aunque él no lo supiese. –explicó.

Lina la miró durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente comprendió, y acabó soltando un suspiro de disgusto.

- O sea; que en realidad es otra lucha entre dioses y demonios, y como de costumbre nosotros estamos metidos en medio. –dijo molesta- Y como tú eres el caballero de Cephid, tienes que venir con nosotros¿es eso? ... Me extraña que pasando esto, Xeross aún no haya aparecido.-

Para su sorpresa Luna asintió con suavidad y le habló en el mismo tono.

- Créeme, Lina: preferiría volver a mi trabajo y dejarte con Gau... tus amigos, pero yo también estoy metida en esto. -

Lina abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír lo que su hermana le decía.

En ese momento Naga entró en el patio de la posada a lomos de un alto caballo de capa tostada y paso elevado, jalonado con ricos arreos; tenía un aspecto magnífico desde allí arriba. Gaury se quedó mirándola sorprendido, aquella mujer seguía imponiéndole mucho y ahora si que le parecía estar en presencia de una futura reina.

¡Vaya¿cómo has conseguido tan rápido un caballo como este? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

Naga detuvo al animal con suavidad y se encogió de hombros.

- Me lo han regalado. –contestó con tranquilidad.  
¿Que te lo han regalado? –preguntó Lina acercándose a ella sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.¿ Cómo- 

Naga sonrió con prepotencia.

- Si; gracias a mi encanto natural. –Lina suspiró mientras que la Serpiente miraba a su alrededor¿Dónde está Zelly-kun? –dijo en tono sarcástico¿ Aún tiene frío-

- Ha subido un momento a su habitación a preparar sus cosas mientras que volvías. –explicó Gaury con tranquilidad.- Dijo que en cuanto volvieses, que os marcharíais en seguida. -

- Está bien... –contestó Naga desmontando. –Yo iré a prepararme también.- y se dirigió hacia su habitación y Lina salió tras ella alcanzándola en la escalera de subida a las habitaciones.

- Naga... -

¿Qué quieres, Lina...? –le preguntó mirándola de reojo.

- Escucha, Naga: nosotros tres también nos vamos a buscar la piedra de Sarvia.-explicó y Naga la miró con cierto asombro hasta que comprendió que ellos también eran amigos de su hermana y que era de prever que eso ocurriese- No sé quien de nosotros la encontrar�, pero te pido que Zel y tú os llevéis bien para que podáis dar mejor con ella. –le explicó en tono serio- Admite que él quiere a tu hermana y que está dispuesto a reparar su culpa. -

Naga la miró sorprendida durante unos instantes sin saber qué decir, hasta que finalmente desvió la vista.

- Lo siento, Lina: no sé si podré perdonarle algún día lo que hizo a mi hermana. -

La expresión de Lina pasó de la sorpresa a la dureza.

- Está bien, Naga... –contestó- Pero creo que no es tu deber preocuparte ahora por tu hermana cuando has estado años sin hacerlo. -

Naga dio un respingo y no supo que decir.

Algo más tarde, casi a medio día, todos se reunieron de nuevo en el patio para despedirse y comenzar un nuevo viaje cada uno por su lado; Zelgadiss y Naga montaban cada uno sendos caballos que piafaban y escarbaban en el suelo: era curioso ver al mago a lomos de un caballito cuyo color se confundía con sus ropas, y a una hechicera que casi le doblaba en altura desde donde estaba. Gaury y Melina hablaban con Zelgadiss mientras que Shilfild lo hacía con Luna, que aún estaba confundida por lo que le había dicho su hermana.

- ...Espero que volváis a Seillon con la piedra. –le dijo Shilfild- Os ayudaré con el conjuro de "Resurrección" y todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Amelia vuelva con nosotros. –le dijo con tal franqueza.

- Gracias, Shilfild. –contestó Naga tímidamente, algo sorprendente en ella.

- Zel; espero que tengas éxito en tu búsqueda. –le dijo Gaury seriamente- Todos nosotros deseamos que puedas resucitarla. -

- Gracias Gaury. –contestó Zel parafraseando a Naga.

Melina miró a unos y a otros sorprendida por la similitud que había: qué parecidos eran en realidad.

Finalmente ambos giraron sus caballos con una firmeza que disimulaba la torpeza de tantos años si cabalgar, y salieron a trote por la puerta le patio en dirección a la puertas sur de la ciudad confundiéndose entre el gentío de la ciudad. El resto los observó marchar con una expresión de duda y esperanza, hasta que Luna habló.

- Bien: ahora nos toca a nosotros. –anunció.

* * *

**X**eras soltó una pomposa boqueada de humo de tabaco ante la ventana que le mostraba el plano material, mientras que observaba como ambos hechiceros se despedían del resto y abandonaban la ciudad de Vezendy a trote sobre sus caballos. Entonces se volvió hacia su general y sacerdote.

¿Y bien¿qué opinas, mi sacerdote? –preguntó en aquel tono frío y falto de pasión que Xeross conocía tan bien.

- Opino que ellos dos de por si no suponen ningún problema.-contestó Xeross mirando a su señora y a la imagen de la ventana- Pero que, no obstante, deberíamos tener cuidado si consiguen la Piedra de Sarvia... especialmente en el caso de las Invers, sobretodo en Luna, ahora que por fin hemos confirmado que ella es el Caballero de Cephid. –opinó.

Xeras miró largamente a su sacerdote mientras volvía a dar una boqueada a la larga boquilla de tabaco que fumaba mientras que parecía no prestar importancia a las palabras de Xeross, hasta que finalmente opinó.

¡Bravo, mi sacerdote- le felicitó- Tan eficiente como siempre has demostrado ser. –Xeross sonrió al oír la aprobación de su Señora, era algo que le llenaba de satisfacción y felicidad saber que ella le apreciaba y valoraba su trabajo. –Que resuciten o no a esa joven es lo de menos; el autentico problema es saber qué ocurrirá con la Piedra de Sarvia una vez que la hayan resucitado. –señaló Xeras- Sería un grave problema para todos nosotros que llegara a caer en manos del Caballero de Cephid. -

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, mi Señora. -contestó Xeross- Creo que deberíamos evitar que eso llegue a pasar. -Xeras asintió mientras soltaba el humo por la nariz.- Pero creo que es posible que esto sea mucho más complicado de lo que parece. -

La todopoderosa Señora de las Bestias sintió que tal vez algo se le había escapado.

¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó gravemente.

- Perdonadme mi Señora; he hablado más de lo que debía. –se disculpó Xeross.

- No te preocupes y di lo que tenías que decir. –ordenó.

- Bueno... Creo que no es preocupante que la princesa humana resucite; es más, puede que incluso nos convenga. –señaló y Xeras le miró con curiosidad- Quiero decir que ella forma parte de ese grupo de humanos que tan útiles y apetitosos han sido para nuestros planes en estos últimos años, así que no permitir su resurrección puede ser un error. –explicó- En mi opinión deberíamos permitir su resurrección y luego destruir la Piedra... o quedárnosla nosotros. –hizo una pausa- Aunque debo admitir que la alegría que desprenderán si eso ocurre, me produce vómito.-

Xeras soltó una risita maligna al oír eso.

- Tienes toda la razón: no tiene nada que ver con el odio y la tristeza que desprende el mago que la hizo morir... Es deliciosa. –hizo una pausa- No me extraña que nuestro Señor disfrutara tanto alimentándose de él a través del Portador. –señaló.

- Nuestro Señor Ojo de Rubí posee unos recursos extraordinarios. –sonrió Xeross.

- Muy bien; creo que ya es suficiente. –dijo Xeras poniendo fin a la discusión- Escúchame Xeross; te encargo una nueva misión. –Xeross asintió- Deberás conseguir la Piedra de Sarvia para nosotros, o en todo caso, evitar que ellos la posean. -

¿Y si la consiguen de todos modos? –preguntó.

- Entonces, como tú bien has dicho, permitirás que la joven resucite, pero nada más. ¿Has entendido-

-Perfectamente, mi Señora. –

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Como se pude ver, la actitud de Naga ha dado un cambio. Ya no es la pomposa y autosuficiente hechicera que era en la primera parte y de las Ovas, sino que su actitud es bastante agresiva y recelosa con todos. Esto no es OOC, sino una evolución natural del personaje por lo ocurrido. Otro mismo ocurre con Zelgadiss: si antes estaba dolido, ahora más, y ha sustituido su profunda obsesión por encontrar una curación por la de hacer lo mismo con la Piedra de Salvia.

En cuanto a la breve biografía de Lina, es más o menos un compendio de toda la información oficial que hay al respecto.


	4. El Horror de Midas

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Isa. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra actualizada en cuanto a nombres de hechizos y objeto; gracias a QP/Diana y Toshiko por la información facilitada._

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

Antes de comenzar a leer este capítulo, tengo que señalar unas cuantas cosas sobre el mismo, este fanfic y lo que le queda, así como la parte anterior.

En primer lugar, este fue mi primer fic original, y lo comencé a escribir hace ya varios años. A medida que lo he ido escribiendo, he ido añadiendo y quitando cosas según iba trabajando en él. Así que en primer lugar tengo que advertir de:

**1-Solo las versiones que están manejadas por mi son las correctas**. La mayoría de las que están hospedadas en otros websites ya están obsoletas, aunque intentaré solucionar eso.

**2- Cuando digo "Piedra de Sarvia", me refiero a la Piedra Filosofal**, solo que ese es el nombre que recibió en el doblaje español y que mantengo porque me parece más original Además, todo lo que digo referente a la piedra filosofal, los homonúnculos, etc... no tiene nada que ver con "_Fullmetal Alchemist_", todo es del mundo de "_Slayers_."

**3- Sobre la muerte de Amelia**, que todo el mundo me suele preguntar, tengo mis razones para ello, pero no lo explicaré hasta el final.

**4-**Y finalmente,** ¡por fin he podido leerme las novelas de Slayers!** Por lo menos hasta la Cuarta (muchas gracias a Ichiban Victory por ello). Así que he descubierto muchas cosas, y otras en las que estaba equivocada. De esa forma, a partir de ahora, ** se notará que los capítulos van a tener cosas nuevas y que otras van a ser cambiadas y/o eliminadas**. Es más, he empezado a modificar lo que ya tenía escrito de la 1ª parte, así que dentro de poco empezará a circular una nueva versión actualizada y sin los fallos que tenían las partes anteriores.

En fin, dicho esto, adelante con este capítulo...

* * *

Capitulo 4: **"El horror de Midas"**

**M**ás de tres duras jornadas pasaron viajando Naga y Zelgadiss, aguantando el duro clima como buenamente podían, en gran parte gracias al calor que desprendían sus monturas, mientras atravesaban un paisaje formado por suaves colinas cubiertas de nieve y bosques mixtos salpicados de praderas nevadas donde los ciervos escarbaban en busca de líquenes, hierbas y tubérculos escondidos bajo el suelo helado. El paisaje nevado era inequívocamente hermoso, pero aquí y allá se podían distinguir evidencias de por qué la nieve era llamada "la muerte blanca."

Finalmente consiguieron llegar a un ancho valle atravesado por un río de grandes meandros que, en esta época del año, corría lento, frío y estrecho con pedazos flotantes de hielo. En medio del valle había una pequeña ciudad que, sorprendentemente, no estaba amurallada, y en cuya plaza mayor se podía apreciar una fuente circular regada por un angelote; las casas tenían hasta tres pisos de altura las más señoriales y sus tejados de tejas rojas aparecían semicubiertos por la nieve. Aparentemente las montañas que rodeaban el lugar habían creado un microclima más cálido que permitía una vida más apacible, y además, aislaban lo suficiente la ciudad como para que sus habitantes se sintieran lo bastante seguros como para prescindir de unas murallas... y eso sin mencionar el castillo.

Efectivamente, al otro lado del valle frente a la ciudad, se alzaba sobre la ladera de una montaña al borde de un acantilado que daba al río, el que debiera haber sido un magnífico castillo de altas torres circulares, y que ahora aparecía medio en ruinas, aunque con señales de estar habitado. Obviamente ese castillo debía de haber pertenecido a algún orgullosos noble de provincias, un barón, un vizconde o algo parecido; pero ahora, y dado el estado del castillo, debía pertenecer a vete a saber qué clase de individuo.

Lo cierto es que Naga y Zelgadiss, tras superar su falta de práctica en la equitación, se habían dirigido a Midas, la ciudad situada en ese valle, desviándose de su ruta original hacia la Torre de Rezo en Ratelgaut, porque habían oído rumores sobre algo que había en esa ciudad que, al parecer, proporcionaba un gran poder, y puesto que no era totalmente seguro que la Piedra de Sarvia se encontrase en la Torre, los dos se dirigieron hacia allí con la intención de averiguar a qué se refería el rumor. De esa forma ambos se detuvieron en lo alto de una loma disfrutando de una vista panorámica de la ciudad con el río y el castillo al fondo. Naga contempló la ciudad y la fortaleza con una extraña expresión en el rostro, cuando de repente Zelgadiss, con su estilo habitual, espoleó su caballito e inició el descenso hacia la ciudad a través de un serpenteante camino que rodeaba el valle.

-Bajemos a la ciudad antes de que oscurezca. –ordenó.

Naga dio un bote al verle y a continuación soltó un gruñido molesta por la actitud que siempre tenía el mago, pero rápidamente volvió a alzar la vista hacia el castillo con una mirada confusa: de qué le era familiar aquel lugar.

Midas parecía ser una ciudad apacible de tranquilos habitantes que se limitaban a sus quehaceres cotidianos, pero no obstante, se respiraba un aire de inquietud en ella y que tal vez estaba relacionado con el rumor que habían oído. Sea o no fuera eso, lo cierto es que la gente se apresuraba a cumplir con sus deberes diarios con presura y nerviosismo, como si temieran ser sorprendidos por algo en cualquier momento.

Zelgadiss abrió la marcha guiando a su caballito blanco, que estaba ansioso por saber que seguramente podría descansar por fin en una cuadra; a través de las calles como un viajero normal con la cara al descubierto, pero envuelto en su capa a causa del frío. Naga le seguía de cerca, también envuelta en su capa y controlando a su imperioso caballo, mientras intentaba mantener la frialdad ante las miradas recelosas de los habitantes de Midas: no parecía que ninguno de los dos fuese a tener una cálida acogida en la ciudad... Y poco a poco, ella empezó a recordar el porqué, sobretodo tras ver como una anciana de espalda encorvada y con un moño de pelo canoso, daba un bote al verla y salía corriendo hacia el altar más cercano.

Finalmente Zelgadiss detuvo a su caballito ante la entrada de un mesón de tejado rojo y puerta en arcada; Naga le imitó y ambos descabalgaron.

- ¿Piensas que debemos comer aquí? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor mientras el mago abría la puerta del local.

- Sí; y también que nos informen de una buena posada. -

Naga no dijo nada y le siguió al interior del local.

**C**uando ambos entraron el establecimiento estaba repleto de gente que charlaba y discutía entre sí de la forma acostumbrada en los mesones, mientras que comían y bebían sin apenas modales de los platos que les servían los atareados camareros; pero poco a poco las conversaciones enmudecieron hasta convertirse en un murmullo bajo y continuo cargado de mal disimuladas miradas de recelo dirigidas hacia la pareja de recién llegados. Para Zelgadiss este hecho era claramente obvio, así que instintivamente se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía situada en un oscuro rincón del establecimiento donde ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro dando órdenes al mesonero para que les atendiese. El encargado asintió y a continuación, se tapó los oídos con sendos tapones de corcho de gran tamaño y forma cónica.

El mago volvió a fijarse en el cambio sufrido por los clientes al entrar ellos dos.

- ¿Sabes qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó con calma- No parece que les gusten los forasteros. -

- No; no es eso. –respondió Naga con disgusto y Zelgadiss la miró inquisitivamente. –Esta gente no comprende a los genios. –suspiró Naga sin que Zelgadiss llegara a entender qué quería decirle con eso.

En ese momento tres hombres entraron en el local con rudos modales ignorando a los clientes; iban armados y vestían ropas variopintas, lo que demostraba que no eran campesinos ni burgueses. El instinto y la experiencia de ambos les hicieron saber que muy probablemente, eran bandidos, hecho corroborado al ver la reacción de los clientes que, si antes habían bajado el volumen de sus conversaciones, ahora enmudecieron casi por completo al verlos llegar.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en una mesa cercana a donde estaban ambos magos exigiendo comida y bebida de malos modos. Una vez que lo hicieron, empezaron a hablar entre ellos rudamente, y puesto que el local estaba casi en silencio y ellos bastante cerca, los magos pudieron escuchar lo que decían. Por la reacción de la gente, parecían tener algo o bastante que ver con el ambiente que se respiraba en la ciudad; sencillamente en esa población perdida en las montañas, parecía que los bandidos podían campar a sus anchas, y eso era algo que la población local lamentaba con bastante frecuencia.

Pero, a juicio de Zelgadiss, eso no explicaba por qué Naga había dicho que esa gente no sabía valorar a los genios. Una cosa es un genio, sea de lo que fuere a lo que Naga se refiriera, y otra un bandido.

- Azí que Bista quiere que encontremos otro tío pa' el ecperimento del Sr. Diol... –dijo uno de ellos como si no supiera hablar.

- Sí; los del grupo de Grauzta dicen por ahí qu'el Sr. Diol ha recuperado la fórmula original que Lagan le mangó, y ahora quiere usarla... –contestó otro de cara estrecha, que tampoco hablaba mucho mejor- ...Y que Bista irá mañana a buc'car otro "_primo_" pa' sus clones. –añadió desperezándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- ¿Y por qué está tol' rato con eso? –preguntó un tercero con el mismo rudo acento- No es que me importe mucho eso, pero me gut'ta saber por qué me pagan. -

El hombre de la cara estrecha, que era el que parecía saber más, puso una expresión grave.

- ...Yo creo que Bista es el único que sabe qué quiere el Sr. Diol exactamente, pero me imagino que lo que quiere conseguir es que uno de esos experimentos suyos sea insuperable. Ya sabéis, otra cosa de esas, una quimera definitiva. -. –dijo en tono confidencial apenas audible para unos pocos, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante- Como hace unos años cuando lo intentó con esa cría loca que casi nos mata a t'os... -explicó

- Lina Invers. –aclaró el primero.

- ¡Mu' bien, campeón¡Eso no lo sabíamos! –le reprendió el tercero.

Al oírles Zelgadiss y Naga empezaron a escucharles con más atención.

- Bueno; lo demá ya lo zabéis. –concluyó poniéndole fin a la discusión y los otros dos le miraron aguardando más explicaciones- Pero hace dos años, antes de que la Barrera se fuera al garete, y empezasen a venir to'as esas cosas raras del exterior, un hechicero, uno que se llamaba Lagan "_el Marrón_", vino a ver al maestro Diol a su castillo con uno plano, uno papele' de otra de esas quimeras que había conseguido vete a saber dónde. –explicó- Y el tal Lagan quiso que le ecplicase en qué consistía essa cosa y eso planes. El maestro... ya sabéis lo ingenuo que puede ser, dijo que sí, y entre los dos estuvieron trabajando enel proyecto para hacer una de esas quimeras. -

- Y ese ek cuando Lagan se escapó con la fórmula. –adivinó el tercero.

El primero asintió.

- P'os zí; un día Lagan se largó llevándose la fórmula para hacer con ella vete a saber el qué. –hizo una pausa- Y ahora que el maestro Diol ha conseguido recuperarla, quiere terminar el proyecto de esa quimera definitiva... Total: otra más.-

-…Hay mucho idiota por ahí que no sabe en 'onde se mete cuando di'e que sí a convertirse en una de esas cosas.- suspiró una vez más el tercero.

Naga arqueó una ceja y luego suspiró para sí: Diol no había cambiado nada desde que le conoció, y el rumor que había oído parecía que se debía referir a eso. Entonces su mirada se volvió de repente hacia Zelgadiss que miraba duramente a los tres tipos; Naga supo que, a pesar de calma y fría actitud, levantaría la espada a la mínima provocación.

- ¿Pero qué tié de especial esa quimera? –preguntó el primero.

El segundo le miró fijamente y se inclinó hacia ellos.

- ...A ver, pensá un pco y decidme vosotros¿habéis oío hablar del "Guerrero Oscuro"? –preguntó en un tono casi confidencial.

- ¿"El Guerrero Oscuro"¿no es ese un mago espadachín que va por ahí matando por conseguir objetos mágicos de valor? –preguntó el primero

-Sí; ese es, ese... Hay carteles de búsqueda y captura suyos por toas partes. Dicen que él solo destroza bandas enteras de bandios con solo la ecpada. –explicó el tercero con un escalofrío- He oío muchas historias horribles sobre él que me ponen tos los pelos de punta incluso a mí... Al principio no me la' creía, pero después de conocer a Lina Invers ya me creo cualquier cosa. –hizo una pausa- ¿ Y qué tiene que ver eso con'l proyecto del maestro Diol? –preguntó.

- Pos no lo sé seguro. –comenzó a decir el segundo pero por lo que Bista me ha contado, el maestro Diol está seguro de que el "Guerrero Oscuro" es una quimera como la de la fórmula que tenía el Lagan.

- ¡Quéeee? –

Zelgadiss no pudo aguantar volverse hacia ellos apretando los dientes mientras que Naga les miraba fijamente sin perder de vista a su compañero: aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una situación delicada.

- Tu'stas mal, tío ¿qué pasa con la formula del Lagan y el proyecto del maestro Diol? –preguntó el primero con ingenuidad.

- ¿Tú eres tonto o es que no lo entiendes ná de lo que se te dice: el "Guerrero Oscuro" es una quimera como la qu'el maestro Diol quiere hacer. -

- ¡Pero tú qué diiiice? –exclamó el tercero escandalizado- ¡El Sr. Diol no estará tan chiflao como para hacer algo así ! -

- Pos como que sí... Creo que'l que quería crearla en primer lugar era Lagan. -contestó

- Y lo que tú digas. A ver¿qué tié de'special esa quimera? –preguntó tontamente el primero- ¿Para qué quería el Lagan una cosa de esa ?-

El segundo se encogió de hombros.

- ...No lo entendí mu' bien, ellos hablan cosa que yo no entiendo y no tengo ni idea sobre cómo se hacen esas cosas. A mi esas cosas de las quimeras me dan mucho a'cco; pero ese diseño usa un humano y le hace invulnerable y mu' fuerte con la magia. -

- Como el "Guerrero Oscuro" –concluyó el tercero.

- ¿Y para qué quería Lag...¡Ah¡quería hacerse él mismo una quimera como la del proyecto! –adivinó entusiasmado.

- Nah, no creo... –negó el de la cara estrecha- Bista me dijo que dos días antes de que se largara sin despedirse, vino a verle un "amigo"...un tal Rangus. -explicó

- ¿Rangus MacStar? –preguntó el primero- Si; m'acuerdo de ese chaval.-

Al oír el nombre, Zelgadiss dio un respingo y su cara pasó por múltiples estados entre el asombro y la ira.

-Ranguuus... –murmuró llevándose la mano a la espada inconscientemente.

Naga le miró desconcertada: entendía que estuviese furiosos por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no por lo de ese tal Rangus. En ese momento uno de los tres se giró hacia ellos por casualidad y miró a Naga con sorpresa.

- ¡Eh, tú! –exclamó- ¡Qué estas haciendo aquí que no estás con las demás¿no sabes que Bista quiere que steis toas juntas? –exigió saber en tono imperioso y falto de modales.

Naga parpadeó sin comprender y Zelgadiss miró a unos y otros desorientado.

- ¿Quién, yo? –preguntó la Serpiente confundida.

- Pos claro que te'stoy hablando a ti. ¡Deberías estar con las demás obedeciendo a Bista! -

Naga los miró largamente durante unos instantes hasta que cerró los ojos y soltó una de sus atronadoras carcajadas... consiguiendo que los ya atemorizados ocupantes del mesón huyeran de allí corriendo como locos: si la llegada de los bandidos les había asustado bastante, las risotadas de Naga habían terminado por espantarles. Zelgadiss contempló la escena sin comprender nada mientras que los tres tipos se tapaban los oídos

- Nunca m'acostumbraré a eso. –se quejó uno de ellos.

- ¡Creo que te equivocas! –exclamó Naga señalándoles con el dedo- ¡Naga, la Serpiente Blanca no recibe órdenes de Bista ni de nadie más!-

Los tres parpadearon sorprendidos, y a continuación, suspiraron con disgusto. Uno de ellos se incorporó y la agarró por la muñeca.

- ¡Vámos, nena, déjate de tonterías y vuelve con las demás al castillo! –ordenó destrozando el presente de imperativo de primera persona del plural del verbo ir.

Naga se soltó de un manotazo.

- ¡Suéltame, estúpido¡nadie me pone las manos encima!-

El tipo la miró sorprendido

- Pero¿qué es esto¿es que te has puesto tonta o qué¿Es que ya no obedeces órdenes? -

- Creo que te equivocas. -

- ¡Vamos; tienes que volver al castillo! –ordenó el que no era muy listo mientras blandía un mazo.

En ese momento Zelgadiss desenvainó la espada limpiamente y apuntó con la hoja al tipo de la maza.

- Aquí nadie va a ninguna parte... –ordenó- ...hasta que me digáis qué pretende ese Diol. -

Los tres le miraron confundidos.

- ¡Pero bueno¿ quién es ese tío ahora! –preguntó con sorna- Es solo que un jovencito con cuchillo grande que se pone a darnos órdenes. -

- Tú no te confíes: lleva cosas de hechicero. –dijo el de la cara estrecha al reparar en sus ropas monocromas y en la joya de su pecho.

- Zelgadiss; no tienes por qué meter te en esto. –dijo Naga sabedora de lo que podía ocurrir.

- ¿Zel... Zelgadiss? –exclamó uno de ellos asustado y miró al tipo de la espada con atención: no era más que un joven que apenas debía superar la veintena, de cabellos negro-purpúreos... y una mirada tan fría y dura que casi daba miedo.

- Tengo más de lo que crees, Naga. –contestó gravemente ignorando la advertencia.

Sin embargo el tipo del mazo hizo caso omiso de la amenaza e hizo ademán de atacarle seriamente. Craso error; Zelgadiss esquivó el ataque y contestó con un mandoble de su espada con intención disuasoria, pues no hizo más que un corte limpio en la mano del bandido haciéndole soltar el mazo. Sin embargo aquello bastó para desencadenar la agresividad de sus compañeros: uno de ellos volvió a hacer presa de Naga, esta vez de forma más agresiva; la Serpiente reaccionó en un primer momento con sorpresa por lo rápido que estaba ocurriendo todo, pero en seguida se recompuso y sacudió un fenomenal codazo a su agresor logrando soltarse. Ambos se retiraron hacia atrás lamentándose del trato recibido.

- ¡Pero qué hacéis? –les reprendió el que no había recibido nada- ¡Si esos son solo una mujer y un listillo con una espada! -

Naga y Zelgadiss se posicionaron preparados para la lucha; el mago sin perder la frialdad, y Naga procurando no fijarse ni en las espadas ni en la sangre que fluía por la mano herida del bandido. De esa forma, heridos en su orgullo y con la creencia de que "_Naga debía volver con las demás_", los tres atacaron a la pareja. Fue un combate rápido: Naga luchó a manos desnudas sin utilizar su espada apoyando a Zelgadiss, que a pesar de haber perdido gran parte de su poder y la invulnerabilidad física, seguía siendo igual de eficiente con la espada que como siempre había sido.

Poco después los tres ya estaban en fuga.

- ¡Por Cephid¿qué habéis hecho ! –exclamó asustado el mesonero, aunque aparentemente no le preocupaba demasiado cómo había quedado el local. Entonces se volvió hacia Naga- ¡No tenías que haber vuelto y darles esa paliza¡Bista y sus hombres volverán!-

Naga soltó una de sus risotadas.

- No importa: les estaré esperando. –anunció con su habitual tono prepotente.

- Eso es precisamente a lo que tengo miedo. -

**A**quella noche ambos magos acabaron pernoctando en una posada dos calles más abajo del mesón donde había tenido lugar el "pequeño" incidente; y en cuyos establos pudieron alojar también a sus cansadas monturas.

Naga estaba inquieta por muchos motivos. Para empezar cayó en la cuenta de que volvía a estar en Midas, con todas sus consecuencias, como que por ejemplo que sus clones aún continuaban allí, obedeciendo a Diol, su creador, y a ese ayudante suyo con ansias de grandeza, Bista. Pero eso no era todo; Diol había vuelto a las andadas y estaba buscando un candidato para su próximo proyecto, que por lo visto y mira por donde, se lo había robado ese otro mago con ansias de poder ("_Aquí todos tenían ansias de algo_", pensó), Lagan "el Marrón", al que ya había conocido en el pasado porque había robado el "Reflector de Sombras" hacía unos años para hacerse con el poder supremo. A Naga no le hizo falta pensar mucho para comprender que Lagan había robado la fórmula de esa increíble quimera con ese mismo fin, si es que eso era a lo que se refería el rumor que habían oído.

Pero ahí, en medio de todo ese inmenso esquema de las cosas, es en donde entraba Zelgadiss¿qué era lo que le ocurría? Naga comprendía que la idea de Diol de crear la quimera definitiva a partir del primer "pardillo" que encontrase, le irritaba profundamente, y si a eso se le añade que al parecer esa quimera sería algo parecido a lo que él había sido, todavía más. Pero lo que seguía sin entender eran fundamentalmente, dos cosas: una¿Cómo podía pensar un hechicero tan genial como Diol en crear una quimera como Zelgadiss¿Ganas de emular al Monje Rojo, tal vez? Y dos¿porqué Zelgadiss se había alterado tanto al oír ese nombre, Rangus?... Naga pensó en preguntárselo y así averiguar qué pasaba realmente, pues no llegaba a entender por qué Zelgadiss estaba tan alterado al averiguar ese nombre y cuando ella ya le avisó el día que se encontraron por primera vez sobre las actividades de Diol. Pero también sabía perfectamente que Zelgadiss no era aficionado a hablar de si mismo y la relación entre ellos aún seguía siendo tensa pese a que el objetivo de ambos era común. No, Zelgadiss estaba demasiado alterado por lo que parecía ser un asunto claramente personal.

Viendo que no podía hacer otra cosa, Naga suspiró y se acostó.

Zelgadiss esperó a que la ciudad cayera en el silencio de la noche para actuar. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto y saltó al patio de la posada ágilmente desde un segundo piso; luego ensilló a su molesto caballito blanco y salió de la posada en dirección al castillo, que por lo que había oído era donde todo esto tenía su origen. Una vez que su montura se hubo espabilado lo suficiente, la espoleó más enérgicamente y comenzó a galopar a siguiendo un sendero a través del bosque.

Para Zelgadiss aquel era un asunto personal; el hecho de que Diol, de quien ya había oído hablar cuando conoció a Naga, volviese a intentar crear la quimera definitiva usando a un humano, era algo inmoral; y si a eso se le añade que esa quimera parecía ser algo como lo que él había sido, con más razón todavía. Pero lo que desde luego era lo peor de todo era que Rangus había estado metido en esto... y eso no podía perdonárselo. Era algo que tenía que resolver porque se lo debía tanto a él mismo, como a su "hermana" (aunque le costase admitirlo), y al propio Rangus y su hermana Miranda. Zelgadiss apretó los dientes furioso por lo que acababa de descubrir: él mató a Rangus, y Rangus mató al que le convirtió en quimera por lo que le había hecho; y ese parecía ser el tal Lagan, así que poco podría hacer ya Zelgadiss en ese aspecto. Pero aún podía detener esa locura, aunque tuviese que hacer saltar el castillo al más puro estilo Invers.

Eso le hizo caer en la cuenta de que él ya no era una quimera y que su energía física y mágica, y también su poder eran ahora muy bajos comparándolo con lo que habían sido, aunque todavía conservaba su pericia con la espada, pero no era invulnerable y no estaba totalmente seguro de poder conjurar con facilidad hechizos de grados más altos a una "_Flecha de Fuego_"o "_Capturador de Sombras_". Además, también tendría que enfrentarse a ese tal Bista y su hombres, y... ¡un momento: Naga también tenía algo que ver en todo esto porque esos bandidos la conocían, pero¿el qué¿y qué querían decir los bandidos con "_vuelve al castillo con las demás_"?

En ese momento algo encabritó al caballito blanco que casi consigue hacerle caer de la silla si no fuera por la rapidez de reflejos; Zelgadiss consiguió detener a su montura, sujetando las riendas, manteniéndose firme sobre ella y luego hablándola tranquilizadoramente. Miró a su al rededor y solo alcanzó a ver la senda del bosque rodeada de abetos y cubierta por la oscuridad nocturna paliada por la blancura de la nieve; pero no había ningún ruido de búhos o cualquier animal nocturno. Zelgadiss supo que algo andaba mal y desenvainó la espada limpiamente.

- ¡Vamos, salid! –ordenó- ¡ Sé que estáis ahí ! -

Aguardó unos instantes y entonces apareció una figura masculina de la misma envergadura que Gaury, riendo por lo bajo.

- Felicidades; eres un buen jinete. –exclamó- Esperaba que este pequeño truco de hechicería te hiciese caer del caballo, pero has conseguido mantenerte en tu sitio. -

Entonces la figura salió a la luz y Zelgadiss vio a parecer a un hombre de mandíbula cuadrada, nariz romana y revuelto cabello negro recogido en una poco mañosa coleta; iba vestido descuidadamente y llevaba una espada al cinturón. El mago resopló.

- Un bandido- exclamó en tono despectivo- Eres un imprudente si piensas que puedes atacarme y salir indemne. –anunció haciendo brillar la hija de su espada.

- Sí; estoy enterado de lo que le hiciste a tres de mis hombres. –respondió el bandido- ...Por eso mismo el maestro Diol nos ordenó que fuéramos a buscarte, pero mira por donde eres tú quien ha venido a por nosotros, y además solo. Ha sido una suerte. –explicó.

Zelgadiss le miró fijamente unos instantes, cerró los ojos y rió por lo bajo.

- Así que tú eres Bista. –adivinó, y luego alzó la vista- Encontrarte también ha sido una suerte para mí. -

- Tú lo has dicho: Diol te necesita, así que te llevaremos al castillo. -

- ¿Qué...?- exclamó Zelgadiss confundido por ese punto.

Entonces Bista hizo castañear los dedos y una a una fueron apareciendo diez altas figuras envueltas en capas oscuras formando un círculo a su alrededor de forma que no pudiese escapar sin luchar. Sin embargo el mago espadachín rió.

- Eres un cobarde. –anunció con desprecio- Once contra mí solo es un abuso¿tanto miedo me tienes? –preguntó en el mismo tono.

Bista apretó los dientes molesto por el comentario.

- ¡Vamos, atacad! –ordenó alzando una mano.

Para sorpresa de Zelgadiss, las figuras encapuchadas reaccionaron arrojando sus capas al aire con un ampuloso gesto que le resultaba familiar; entonces volvió a centrar su atención en ellas listo para el combate. Pero lo que vio sí que no se lo esperaba: congregadas a su alrededor las diez figuras resultaron ser diez clones homúnculos de... Naga.

Zelgadiss dio un soberano respingo sobre la silla al verlas; esos eran los clones de los que había oído hablar, y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a diez Nagas a la vez, lo que no era nada fácil. El mago sabía de lo mermado de su capacidad mágica y también del poder de la Naga original, así que si esas diez copias suyas tenían un poder similar, el combate sería muy difícil. Pero esos clones, aún tan exactos a Naga que vestían igual, no tenían porqué tener su mismo poder. El hechicero vestido de blanco sucio sabía que los clones homúnculos, esto es, humanos artificiales creados al copiar un original ya existente partiendo de fragmentos de su cuerpo, no tenían porqué ser exactos al original.

El método tradicional para crear homúnculos era usando fragmentos de su cuerpo y los fluidos corporales de cada género. Estos eran los llamados "_homúnculos simples_", y eran clones del original solo en cuanto a apariencia física. Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos se había desarrollado una nueva generación de homúnculos llamados "_Copias_", por ser totalmente idénticas al original en todos los aspectos, ya que pueden heredar de su original las capacidades que este tuviese, pero que heredasen su experiencia y conciencia era algo mucho más difícil, aunque el tema era harto debatido entre los círculos de hechiceros y la moral pública pro-derechos humanos, aunque Zelgadiss nunca se sintió atraído por esos temas y dejaba esas discusiones a la suerte de las Asociaciones de Hechiceros.

En cualquier caso, en esas circunstancias tan repentinas Zelgadiss no tenía posibilidad de saber si esos 10 clones de Naga eran tan solo "_clones simples_" o "_copias_" suyas, pero sí sabía que debían estar faltos de voluntad, así que supondrían la misma amenaza que un enfrentamiento con la verdadera Naga. Incluso siendo "copias", no podían ser tan peligrosas como la "copia" de Rezo.

Pero seguían siendo once contra uno.

Zelgadiss no quiso arriesgarse y optó por atacar directamente a su líder, Bista, sabedor de que así conseguiría desconcertar a los clones y vencer fácilmente.

Espoleó el caballito y le atacó espada en ristre; sin embargo algo volvió a encabritarle esta vez consiguiendo tirar le al suelo. Zelgadiss cayó rodando de costado mientras el caballo caracoleaba espantado, sacudiendo coces en el aire y finalmente huyó de allí a galope en dirección a la ciudad.

- ¡Bastardas! –maldijo Zelgadiss incorporándose- Me han hecho perder el caballo con algún hechizo. -

En ese momento las copias le rodearon formando un círculo que consiguió separarle de Bista; entonces se irguieron pavoneándose y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas: era como soportar a Naga en sus mejores momentos multiplicado por diez.

Después de haber viajado con la Serpiente y haberla conocido tal vez mejor que nadie, para Zelgadiss aquello era una estupidez, sin embargo todas esas múltiples risotadas le atronaban en los oídos y le hacían perder la concentración. Apretó los dientes y arremetió directamente contra ellas con la espada. Las copias reaccionaron asustándose al ver brillar la hoja tan cerca de ellas y se apartaron de él abriéndole paso hacia Bista que no entendía que había pasado para que se asustaran de esa forma solo por ver brillar su espada.

- ¡Qué hacéis? –gritó furioso- ¡Volved aquí y neutralizadle! -

Por entonces el hechicero se había aproximado lo suficiente como para conseguir atacarle y Bista no tuvo más remedio que escudarse con su propia espada; ambos metales entrechocaron entre sí haciendo saltar chispas. Zelgadiss volvió a cambiar de táctica y en apenas un par de estocadas, consiguió demostrar su superioridad sobre la de Bista. Sin embargo las copias, a pesar de su pánico innato a las espadas, consiguieron acercarse a Zelgadiss por detrás, asiéndole por la capa unas, y con unas cuantas rápidas brazadas, le inmovilizaron el brazo y la cintura.

Zelgadiss gruñó y alzó una mano convocando un hechizo antes de que las diez copias se le echasen todas encima.

- _"Viento que soplan atravesando la eternidad_

_ Concéntrate en mis..." _–comenzó a decir mientras que unas cuchillas de aire se concentraban en su mano.

Sin embargo uno de los clones fue más rápido y apoyó la mano en su frente mientras murmuraba algo.

- ¡Dormir! -dijo

Zelgadiss sintió que le invadía una profunda languidez, sus párpados cayeron y acabó derrumbándose en el suelo de polvo y tierra profundamente dormido. Lo último que alcanzó a murmurar era algo sobre lo estúpido que había vuelto a ser por no reaccionar más rápido. Los clones se congregaron a su alrededor riendo a carcajadas satisfechas por su éxito mientras que Bista suspiraba aliviado.

- ¡Buen trabajo! –las felicitó- Llevémosle al castillo. -

Las carcajadas siguieron resonando por todo el valle.

**N**aga se revolvió en su lecho a causa del escándalo de la gente que corría por las calles de Midas gritando súplicas desesperadas a Cephid para que aquellas torturadoras carcajadas se detuvieran, y al mismo tiempo pudo oírlas resonar llevadas por la brisa nocturna a través de todo el valle.

- ¡Esas tontas! –resopló dándose la vuelta- Todavía no han aprendido a reír como es debido. -

**Y**a entrada la noche Zelgadiss apareció dormido sobre un catre de una celda del castillo al que se dirigía en un primer momento; la sala era rectangular y al fondo se abrían sendas ventanas con arcadas, mientras que al lado contrario se abría una puerta maciza de madera con señales de haber sido reconstruida recientemente. Por la sala también se distribuían una gran mesa, varios asientos y un montón de estanterías repletas de notas y curiosos instrumentos de fin desconocido para los no versados. El catre donde el mago aún reposaba estaba en un rincón alzado de la habitación y junto a él estaba un hombre maduro vestido a la manera de los hechiceros, y también el propio Bista.

- ...Así que este es el sujeto.-exclamó el anciano- No parece que sea gran cosa ahora que le veo. -

- No se fíe, maestro. –respondió Bista- Lina Invers también parecía solo una chiquilla normal cuando dormía y mire lo que resultó ser. -

- ¡Hummm, tienes razón, no me lo recuerdes. –contestó el anciano. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de otra cosa más- ¿Por qué va vestido así¿es un hechicero? –preguntó señalando sus ropas.

Bista parpadeó.

- No estoy seguro, maestro Diol. Cuando hemos luchado contra él solo empleaba la espada, pero parecía que también sabía usar la magia. -

Diol se mesó la barba.

- ...Si fuese un autentico hechicero no habría sido tan fácil capturarle. No entiendo por qué viste de un solo color como un mago oficial.-anunció confundido- A propósito¿cómo decías que se llamaba? -

- Zerdi... esteee... Zelgadiss, mi señor. –contestó Bista.

- ¿Zelgadiss, eh: bien, pues te espera una grata sorpresa, jovencito. –exclamó Diol arromándose al mago durmiente.

- ¡Euuuh; maestro Diol! –interrumpió Bista- ¿Cree de verdad prudente llevar a cabo el proyecto con este tipo precisamente? –preguntó con temor- No parece tan solo un joven aficionado a la espada, sino alguien mucho más peligroso... No creo que sea muy recomendable crear otro "Guerrero Oscuro" -

- ¿Otro "Guerrero Oscuro"? -exclamó Diol- Será una gran quimera fuerte y poderosa, pero no un asesino sanguinario como ese "Ma-shensi" –explicó con seguridad.

- Maestro Diol; insisto en que deberíamos tener cuidado y poner alguna forma par controlarle: ese joven es más peligroso de lo que parece y además, se llama igual que el "Ma-shensi" -señaló

- ¿Ah, siii? -

- Sí, y también es compañero de Naga, la original. -

Diol dio un respingo.

- ¿Qué...?; ¡vaya: entonces se impone la prudencia. –hizo una pausa- De todas formas me has dicho que cuando le capturasteis, iba solo. –señaló con un deje de alivio.

- Si, así es... –contestó Bista confundido.

- Bien, entonces no pasará nada. -

Bista se quedó traspuesto sin saber qué responder ante la segura afirmación de Diol mientras que este se inclinaba hacia Zelgadiss y le sacudía por un hombro.

- ¡Eh, despierta! –dijo- ¡Vamos, despiértate, jovencito...! -

Pero Zelgadiss no reaccionaba, seguía profundamente dormido.

- Maestro Diol... –dijo Bista con suavidad- Esta dormido a causa de un hechizo; así no va a poder despertarlo. –señaló.

Diol parpadeó sorprendido por aquella simple afirmación.

- ¡Vaya; pues tienes razón! -

Entonces se giró y bajó del suelo alzado donde estaba el catre para dirigirse a una estantería donde empezó a rebuscar algo: normalmente los hechiceros expertos en la creación de quimeras y clones eran magos de laboratorio y no de acción, y Diol no era una excepción; así que tuvo que buscar el hechizo para despertar al que se encontraba bajo la influencia de "Dormir". Una vez que lo hubo hecho, volvió a donde estaba el catre y, sin apartar la vista de sus notas, invocó el hechizo apoyando la mano sobre la frente de Zelgadiss que fue inundada por una luz azulona. Bista retrocedió preparado para cualquier cosa.

Lentamente el mago fue abriendo los ojos al desaparecer el efecto del hechizo bajo el que se encontraba, revelando entonces unos penetrantes ojos grises. Poco a poco las imágenes se fueron agrupando hasta revelar el techo de una habitación desconocida y el rostro de un hombre maduro con una larga y espesa barba gris que le miraba a escasa distancia de su cara. Todos aquellos hechos inesperados desencadenaron que Zelgadiss se incorporara rápidamente haciendo amago de llevarse la mano a donde se supone que debía estar su espada.

- No te preocupes, joven; no vamos a hacerte ningún daño. –le tranquilizó Diol.

Zelgadiss le miró duramente.

- ¿Por qué tendría que fiarme de ti? -preguntó el mago secamente a pesar de la modorra del sueño.

- ¡Vaya: eres muy rudo! –exclamó Diol- Bueno, tienes mi palabra de que así es. -

Al oír eso, el mago entrecerró los ojos.

- Usted es Diol¿verdad¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? –preguntó mirando de reojo a Bista sabedor de que era él el causante de que estuviese allí en ese momento.

- Hummm, sí: soy el hechicero Kristian Diol, diseñador y creador de clones y quimeras. Estas aquí porque te voy a necesitar. Cuando supe lo que habías hecho en Midas, decidí que debías ser tú la persona indicada, así que hice lo posible por traerte hasta mi castillo. -

- ¿Qué...? -

- Ven, acompáñame, tengo algo que enseñarte. –dijo bajando del altillo en dirección a la puerta- …Tú también, Bista. –ordenó haciéndole un gesto.

**P**oco después Zelgadiss se encontraba caminando por los corredores y salas del castillo junto a Diol y seguido de cerca por Bista. A su juicio el castillo era tan solo un improvisado laboratorio antes que la mansión de Diol, además, había muchas salas que se encontraban en estado ruinosos o/y que parecían haber sido destruidas por métodos mágicos. El mago espadachín estaba convencido de ello al saber que Naga ya había estado allí y muy probablemente acompañado de Lina... No hacía falta pensar mucho para adivinar que el ruinoso estado del castillo era por culpa de esas dos, pues si no recordaba mal, cuando en su día Naga le habló de Diol, le dijo que ya había intentado hacer una quimera de una "amiga" suya, pero que ambas le hicieron desistir de esa idea.

Sin embargo Zelgadiss prefirió mantener la calma; si lo que había oído en el mesón a los hombres de Bista era cierto, tenía motivos de sobra para estar furioso; pero ahora que estaba allí, prefirió enterarse primero de lo que ocurría y luego actuar. Además¿qué era lo que Diol quería de él¿Por qué tantas molestias para traerle hasta allí?

- Dime, joven: te llamas Zelgadiss¿verdad? –preguntó el anciano en tono amigable.

- Sí –contestó lacónicamente -¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? -

Diol rió por lo bajo.

- ¡Qué joven tan impetuosos! –exclamó- Quiero enseñarte algo, y luego me dirás qué te parece. –Zelgadiss arqueó una ceja- Por lo que veo tú también eres un mago¿verdad? –preguntó con una mirada significativa a sus ropas y su joya.

- Sí. -

- Pues entonces comprenderás mejor lo que te voy a mostrar. –hizo una pausa- Pero antes, dime... Mis hombres, ya sé que no son lo mejor del mundo, me han dicho que conoces a Naga, la original, así que entonces ya sabrás algo de mi trabajo¿no? –el mago esbozó una sonrisa cínica para contestarle mientras que Bista refunfuñaba por el comentario de Diol- ¿ Qué es lo que sabes tú de clones y quimeras? -

- Mucho más de lo que imagina. –contestó fríamente.

Diol rió alzando los brazos,

- ¡Bravo¡ha sido una suerte dar contigo, muchacho! –exclamó eufórico - ¡No podrás negarte a lo que te voy a enseñar!-

Al oír eso, Zelgadiss gruñó furioso por lo que creía que era lo que Diol quería mostrarle. En ese momento el viejo hechicero abrió una pesada puerta de madera.

**L**os inquilinos de la posada donde Naga dormía se vieron despertados de nuevo, esta vez por el escándalo que formaba un caballito blanco ensillado y sin jinete que relinchaba y coceaba exigiendo entrar en las cuadras donde hallaría compañía, comida y cobijo. Los mozos de cuadra salieron rápidamente a atender al animal sintiéndose aliviados al ver que no estaba así por culpa de un cólico, una yegua de parto o cualquier otro problema de difícil solución, aunque tuvieron que soportar las quejas de los inquilinos. Naga gruñó molesta por el nuevo escándalo organizado por unos y otros, que le estaban haciendo pasar una noche estupenda ahora que por fin podía dormir en una cama; se revolvió en su catre hasta que entre sueños oyó palabras como "caballito blanco", "escapado" o "ensillado". Entonces se levantó asaltada por una súbita sospecha y se acercó a la ventana para averiguar si estaban hablando del caballito que había sido de su hermana: lo era. La Serpiente se quedó mirando como los mozos guardaban al animal en la cuadra.

- Pero¿cómo¿qué está haciendo ensillado? –se preguntó. Entonces cayó en la cuenta- ¡Zelgadiss: ese tonto ha debido de ir al castillo de Diol él solo! –exclamó con rabia- ¡Si el caballo está aquí, estará en problemas! –abandonó furiosa la ventana y empezó a ponerse la capa, botas y guantes- ¡Ese mago de pacotilla!. ¡Siempre consigue adelantárseme! –gruñó.

Y diciendo esto, una vez ya vestida con sus ropas de hechicera, volvió a aproximarse a la ventana abriéndola, y saliendo volando desde allí en dirección al castillo mientras que gruñía tiritando a causa del frío.

**L**a sala a la que le condujo Diol daba escalofríos por si misma: era un gigantesco salón con bóveda de medio punto flanqueada por arcos fajones; el techo era demasiado alto como para distinguirlo con claridad, pero la habitación estaba iluminada por decenas de candelabros y lámparas de aceite, lo que demostraba una vez más que Diol era una nulidad para otra clase de hechizos, siendo aparentemente incapaz de formular algo tan sencillo como "Luz".

Sin embargo era su contenido lo horripilante: había decenas y decenas de gigantescas probetas de cristal donde se desarrollaban quimeras de todo tipo resultando del cruce de animales entre sí, o de animales y tipos variados de duendes menores, que se contraían y expandían según marcaba el ritmo de su desarrollo o la presión a la que se les sometía para que aceptaran el cambio. Realmente repugnante.

Zelgadiss contempló la sala con ojos fríos y penetrantes mientras que decenas de odiados recuerdos volvían a aparecer en su mente; si embargo tuvo también una incómoda sensación de alivio por no haber pasado por un laboratorio como ese cuando Rezo le transformó en quimera. El hechizo que habían conjurado sobre él y que le había transformado, era original de Rezo, y no un experimento de laboratorio: esa era la causa de lo difícil que había sido romperlo, y también de no haber sido introducido en un tubo-probeta.

Diol se dirigió hacia un rincón de la sala había un gran escritorio cubierto por cientos de notas y cachivaches variados en lo que obviamente debía de ser su lugar de trabajo teórico. En el otro extremo de la sala aguardaban acuclilladas y con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas las diez copias de Naga observando la escena con frialdad mientras que sus ojos emitían un leve resplandor azulado. Diol las ignoró y se acercó al escritorio.

- Acércate, joven mago... –instó con un gesto de la mano.

Zelgadiss se acercó seguido de cerca por Bista sin que su mirada la expresión de frío odio que sentía. Sin embargo, cuando alcanzó a Diol en la esquina de la sala, vio algo que llamó su atención: era un pergamino de notables dimensiones donde se describía un proyecto de quimera partiendo de una base humana, y que básicamente consistía en unir un humano a un dragón rojo, una serpiente de mar y un ¿demonio?; además, también venía acompañado de una ilustración con numerosos apuntes... y en ella se veía claramente que el humano a utilizar era Lina Invers. Ahora estaba claro que la "amiga" a la que Naga se refería era Lina, y que ese proyecto era el de convertir a Lina en "la quimera definitiva". Aún así, estaba estupefacto ante ese descubrimiento.

- ¿Qué... qué es esto? –preguntó Zelgadiss sin poder controlar su asombro señalando el pergamino.

- ¡Hmmmf! –murmuró Diol con disgusto- Es mi primer gran proyecto de crear la quimera definitiva... –Zelgadiss se giró hacia él- Pretendía utilizar a Lina Invers, la "Ladrona y Asesina", pero ella y Naga se negaron las dos rotundamente, y encima destruyeron el castillo. –gruñó con más disgusto todavía y pudo ver que Zelgadiss ponía cara de creer y corroborar lo que decía.

- Eeeh, Maestro Diol –interrumpió Bista- No creo que Naga se negase tanto a colaborar con el experimento. –señaló con suavidad.

- ¿Que no? Me destruyó el castillo, ella y esas diez copias suyas que creé. –exclamó señalando a los clones que seguían aguardando en a esquina de la sala- Ha sido una suerte que volvieran a ponerse del lado de su creador y que hasta ahora no hayan empezado a desarrollar sus poderes. Es lo que tiene crear copias y no clones simples; son tan exactas a la original, que no sabes por dónde van a salir. –

Zelgadiss le miró duramente por el rabillo del ojo mientras que examinaba los materiales y notas que había sobre la mesa; él no era un mago de laboratorio como Diol, pero sus conocimientos de magia astral eran muy amplios y eso le permitía llevar a cabo también algunos hechizos mediante pócimas e invocaciones; sin embargo tenía que reconocer que, ni aún después de su contacto con aquella maldita tabla en el desierto, no bastaban para que pudiese entender todo lo que allí aparecía. Sencillamente la creación de quimeras y clones era un misterio para él. Era una ironía que así fuese cuando había vivido como quimera durante casi siete años de su vida.

Por el contrario para Diol fue una agradable sorpresa ver que Zelgadiss estaba examinando sus notas y proyectos.

- Bueno, joven mago; ¿qué te parecen mis investigaciones? –preguntó entusiasmado.

- Repugnantes. –contestó fríamente.

Diol se frotaba las manos hasta que se dio cuenta de su contestación.

- ¡Qué has dicho? –exclamó sin acabar de creérselo y Zelgadiss se limitó a mirarle con dureza- Bueno, bueno, bueno... –siguió diciendo sacudiendo las manos- Cambiarás de opinión cuando veas el proyecto de quimera definitiva con el que cualquiera puede conseguir un poder superior. –el espadachín arqueó una ceja- ¡Ah: ya sabía yo que te interesaría!-

Zelgadiss abandonó la mesa volviéndose hacia él cruzando los brazos.

- He oído decir que aquí en Midas hay algo que puede facilitar un poder superior. –comenzó a decir gravemente- ¿ Es su proyecto a lo que se refiere el rumor? -

- ...Supongo que sí. –contestó Diol mesándose la barba- Ya sabes cómo son los campesinos, dicen cualquier cosa y no saben ni de lo que hablan... Pero puedes estar seguro de que mi quimera tendrá un poder inimaginable.-añadió orgulloso.

- ¿Es suya la fórmula? -

- Sí; por sup... –Zelgadiss clavó los ojos en él- …No; la verdad es que no es mía, pero la he perfeccionado. -

- ¿Cómo consiguió la fórmula original? -

- ¡Vaya; qué interesado estas! –exclamó Diol entusiasmado- Esta bien, te lo contaré... pero no quiero que pienses que mi proyecto no tiene mérito. -

- Adelante; le escucho. -

- ...Fue hace algo más de dos años, antes de que la Barrera de los Demonios desapareciese. Yo estaba intentando reconstruir mi laboratorio y el castillo, y además tenía muchos proyectos en mente, pero ninguno realmente bueno. Entonces vino a verme un mago, Lagan "el Marrón", que por lo visto había sido el vicepresidente de la Asociación de Hechiceros de no-sé-qué ciudad. –hizo una pausa- …Lagan traía una fórmula, que por lo que me contó, consiguió de las ruinas de una mansión en Sairog antes de que el Amo del Infierno, Fibrizo, la destruyera completamente... Es posible que la consiguiese de la Asociación de hechiceros de Sairog que estaba especializada en la creación de clones y quimeras... allí es donde trabajaba mi hermano, pero hace tiempo que no sé nada de él –la mirada de Zelgadiss se endureció; tenía a leve sospecha saber de dónde había salido la condenada fórmula- La verdad es que Lagan se mostró entusiasmado con mis proyectos... –continuó diciendo con disgusto- ...luego descubrí que en realidad quería aprovecharse de mí –Zelgadiss le miró interrogativamente- Lagan quería colaborar conmigo para descifrar la fórmula y yo estaba entusiasmado con ella, era algo increíble... Fue entonces cuando vino a ver a Lagan un joven¿cómo se llamaba, Bista? -

- Euuuh... Rangus, Rangus MacStar, creo. -

Zelgadiss apretó los dientes sabedor de lo que seguía después. Diol se volvió hacia él sin percatarse de la expresión del mago.

- ¡Ah, sí, es verdad! Se llamaba Rangus… Era un joven muy entusiasta, un soldado en realidad. Por lo visto era un voluntario del ejército de un Estado de la Alianza de la Costa que expulsó a su rey, pero Rangus le acompañó en su destierro… -explicó Diol con naturalidad, pero su gesto se volvió furioso rápidamente- ¡…Y cuando por fin tuve descifrada la fórmula, Lagan y el tal Rangus me la robaron! –despotricó furiosos- ¡Lagan se aprovechó de mí y de mis conocimientos¡Fue entonces cuando supe que Lagan trabajaba para el rey desterrado y que Rangus era parte de sus planes!... ¡Ellos planeaban robarme la fórmula desde le principio por orden de su rey!-

- ¿Por eso cree que quería Lagan la fórmula¿Para robársela por orden de ese rey?–preguntó aún más furioso bajo una capa de total frialdad.

- ¡Por supuesto¡Esa fórmula era muy valiosa¡El que se transforme en quimera gracias a ella, tendrá un poder físico y mágico increíbles! –exclamó entusiasmado- Posiblemente ese rey destronado quería conseguir una nueva arma para recuperar el trono o algo así usando a sus "hombre fieles" Supongo que sabrás que siempre hay gente de categoría dispuesta a hacer encargos como ese … ¿ Has oído hablar del"Guerrero Oscuro"? –el mago no dijo nada, tan solo le miró gravemente, pero Diol continuó hablando como si tal cosa. Diol parecía incapaz de discernir las señales de los demás, y vivía entusiasmado por su trabajo ansioso en todo momento de mostrar a los demás lo que hacía y sabía

- El que se transforme en quimera gracias a mi proyecto, tendrá tanto o más poder que el famoso asesino. -

- ¿Cómo es esa quimera? –preguntó con frialdad y dureza; algo que Diol no notó, pero Bista sí¿por qué ese mago se comportaba así¿tenía algún motivo especial o ese era su carácter?

- ¡Aaaah¿quieres saberlo, verdad muchacho? –exclamó Diol entusiasmado- Bueno, ahora mismo te lo digo. – anunció rebuscando entre sus notas de donde sacó otro pergamino. Luego se aclaró la garganta- Tiene base humana... luego se le suma un golem de piedra... y por último, un demonio-brownie. –Zelgadiss apretó los dientes- Mi quimera tendría la inteligencia de un humano, la invulnerabilidad y la fuerza de un golem, y el dominio de la magia del demonio-brownie... En definitiva¡sería el mago-guerrero perfecto! –concluyó eufórico.

Zelgadiss apretó los puños.

- Sí; el mago-guerrero perfecto. –exclamó- ¿Es eso lo que quiere hacer ahora?. ¿Una quimera como esa? -

- Por supuesto... Sé que las quimeras resultantes de la fusión de dos demonio-brownie y un humano son fiables; por lo que sé, ya se han llevado a cabo en la Asociación de Atlas, y uno de sus soldados más importante es una quimera de esas características. Pero esta fórmula va más allá de eso y Lagan me la robó, supongo que para hacer una quimera similar. El tal Rangus también querría participar en ese experimento por fidelidad a su rey. Pero eso ahora ya no importa; yo también puedo llevar a cabo el proyecto –y diciendo esto, se alejó de la mesa en dirección a otra parte del laboratorio en donde había tres vitrinas consecutivas, una con un golem de piedra en su interior; otra con una criatura de aspecto humanoide de largas orejas de duende, piel azulona e hirsuto cabello plateado que, indudablemente, era el demonio-brownie. La última estaba vacía.

- Tengo listos dos de los componentes principales... –explicó mostrando las vitrinas- ...Pero aún me hace falta el último componente, un candidato humano. Y esta vez no quiero correr riesgos como con Lina Invers¡menuda loca! –exclamó.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Zelgadiss en un tono peligrosamente frío.

Diol rió poniendo una ansiosa cara de goloso.

- Dime, joven mago¿qué te parecería... –comenzó a decir- ...convertirte en parte de mi proyecto definitivo de quimera? Tendrías un poder inimaginable y un futuro resuelto lleno de posibilidades. -

Bista soltó una exclamación ahogada al oírle lo que estaba temiendo que pasara, e inmediatamente se volvió hacia Zelgadiss que parecía estupefacto por lo que Diol le acababa de decir; pero para su asombro, la expresión del mago cambió rápidamente a un profundo desprecio y clavó sus fríos y cínicos ojos en Diol.

- ¿Qué dices, joven mago? –preguntó Diol un tanto confundido al percatarse por fin de su reacción- ¿Aceptas mi propuesta? -

Zelgadiss esbozó una sonrisa cargada de desprecio, cinismo y crueldad.

- Es un estúpido, Diol –contestó en el mismo tono que su mirada- ¿Aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que implica su proyecto?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –pestañeó Diol.

El mago miró a las vitrinas.

- Es cierto; ese proyecto puede convertir a cualquier humano en un mago-guerrero perfecto... pero también en un monstruo. -

- ¿Un monstruo¿por qué¿Qué tiene de malo que te conviertas en una quimera? Ya ha otros que lo son y no sufren ningún perjuicio por serlo. – preguntaba Diol confundido.

Zelgadiss se derrumbó.

- Por... porque ningún humano podrá vivir siendo así como una persona normal. –explicó con desprecio mientras recuperaba la compostura- Y el demonio-brownie influirá en su carácter convirtiéndole en un ser cruel. -

Diol estaba totalmente confundido por lo que Zelgadiss le explicaba, mientras que Bista miraba a unos y otros, perdido por la rapidez de los acontecimientos.

- Pu... pues no lo entiendo. No veo porque crees que tendría tantos problemas. -

Zelgadiss apretó los dientes y soltó un furioso puñetazo a una de las vitrinas que tembló ante el impacto; no podía creer que Diol fuese tan inconsciente que no pudiese entender lo que le estaban diciendo.

- ¡Maldito estúpido! –murmuró con desprecio- ¿Quieres que te diga cómo acabaron Lagan y Rangus?-

- ...? -

- Lagan hizo de Rangus una quimera como la del proyecto por orden de ese rey destronado. Y así es, consiguió un gran poder, pero también el desprecio de todos. –explicó con rabia- Rangus se convirtió en un asesino por eso y por culpa del demonio-brownie que habitaba en él, y mató a mucha gente, incluido al propio Lagan, su creador. Mato a muchos inocentes por la desgracia de lo que se había convertido, y fue despreciado por todos, incluida su propia hermana, -explicó con vehemencia- Ser una quimera no es tan maravilloso como usted cree. Le priva de su humanidad convirtiéndole en solo una herramienta estéril ¡Aún sigue pensando que su proyecto es maravilloso? -

Diol y Bista le miraron confundidos durante unos instantes por lo que acababan de oír, pero inmediatamente sus reacciones siguieron rumbos distintos: Bista resopló disgustado al ver confirmada su desaprobación del proyecto, mientras que a Diol le asaltaban múltiples preguntas.

- ¡Có... cómo sabes tú todo eso? -

- Porque yo conocía Rangus y le maté. –contestó con desprecio apretando los dientes- Su propia hermana me pidió que lo hiciera. -

Ahora Diol si que se sentía perdido¿era una causalidad que ese Zelgadiss hubiese venido hasta allí¿y por qué, y más aún...

- Pe... Pero si Rangus ya era como mi quimera definitiva¿qué clase de mago eres tú que pudo con él? –preguntó entre el asombro y la desilusión de saber que alguien como ese joven pudo con su proyecto. Por su parte, Bista se alejó unos pasos poniéndose en guardia por lo que pudiera pasar y asustado por el poder que debía tener ese mago. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Zelgadiss comenzó a reír con una mezcla de desprecio, histeria y malicia; entonces se volvió hacia Diol y clavó su mirada en él.

- ¿Aún no se ha enterado? –preguntó entre dientes- Yo pude con Rangus y conozco todas las consecuencias de su proyecto de quimera ¡ porque el "Guerrero Oscuro", "el Demonio Espadachín" o todos los sobrenombres que quiera, soy yo! –reveló- ¡ YO soy Zelgadiss Graywords, "el Ma-Shensi ", el asesino del que todo el mundo dice que bebe la sangre de sus víctimas para conservar su poder y que mata para conseguir orihalcon! –

El silencio que siguió a continuación fue una muestra del absoluto asombro de Diol y Bista mientras que Zelgadiss parecía regocijarse al contemplar sus estupefactas caras por lo que habían oído. Inmediatamente Bista retrocedió unos pasos más sin apartar la vista del mago¿El "Guerrero Oscuro" era ese joven de veinte y muy pocos años, era cierto que se llamaban igual, pero no era un monstruo, una quimera como Diol decía, y si efectivamente lo era¿Dónde estaba todo su poder? No sabía qué pensar. Lo mismo le ocurría a Diol, que tras superar la sorpresa inicial, empezó a rodearle mirándolo de hito en hito.

- ¿Tú... tú eres el "Espadachín Endemoniado"? –preguntó sin acabar de creérselo- Pero si solo eres un jovencito, y además, humano. -

Zelgadiss volvió a derrumbarse por el suelo¡ese idiota de Diol no le crecía¡le juzgaba solo por su físico ahora que volvía a ser humano¡y encima le estaba ofreciendo volver a ser la quimera que había sido¡El idiota de Diol pensaba que todos los que eran convertidos en quimeras, luego tenían una vida llena de posibilidades! Apretó los puños y dientes intentando no perder los estribos, pero no pudo contenerse más y agarró al anciano por el cuello alzándolo del suelo con su gran fuerza de mago.

- ¡ Maldito viejo chalado! –exclamó lleno de furia- ¡Allá tú si no quieres creerme, pero estás en presencia del "Guerrero Oscuro" y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que sigas adelante con el proyecto utilizándome a mí o a cualquier otro! –amenazó levantándole del suelo- ¡Te guste o no, voy a destruir este lugar! –sentenció arrojándole al suelo con furia.

Entonces elevó una mano hacia el techo y comenzó a convocar su poder; era una habitación cerrada, muy grande pero cerrada, así que el mejor hechizo para destruir el lugar era...

- ¡ Bistaaa; no le dejes hacerlo! –ordenó Diol en un tono cercano a la súplica.

Bista vaciló, no sabía qué hacer ante el hechicero; entonces recordó a las diez copias de Naga y se volvió hacia ellas.

- ¡Impedidle que destruya el laboratorio! –gritó señalando al mago.

En apenas un instante Zelgadiss se volvió a ver rodeado de los diez clones de Naga; por lo que sabía de esas copias apenas habían empezado a desarrollar sus poderes, pero eso bastaba para que pudiesen vencerle entre todas por rápido que reaccionase... Si al menos tuviese su espada.

De repente un viento helado sopló por toda la sala, y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, la puerta por donde habían entrado al laboratorio, se vio cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo y polvo helado. Entonces se oyó una atronadora carcajada y una figura alta envuelta en una pesada capa con hombreras claveteadas, emergió de entre el polvo helado; Zelgadiss parpadeó sorprendido mientras que Diol y Bista sufrieron un ataque de pánico: Naga, la auténtica, también había venido.

La Serpiente entró con paso majestuosos y se detuvo en medio del laboratorio desde donde enseguida evaluó la situación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Zelgadiss? –exclamó molesta- ¿Es que siempre tienes que hacer que todo sea más complicado? Por lo que veo, eres incapaz de estarte quieto y que luego no tenga que ir yo a rescatarte.-

- ¡No te metas en esto, Naga! –contestó con firmeza- ¡Es asunto mío!-

Naga soltó otra de sus atronadoras carcajadas.

- Tal vez, pero mis clones sí son cosa mía. –contestó acercándose a ellas sin dejar de reír.

Los clones la miraron como si estuvieran en presencia de un milagro, y cuando por fin la Serpiente las hubo alcanzado, abandonaron por completo su idea inicial de derrocar a Zelgadiss para empezar a reír como su original.

- ¡No... no lo soporto! –gritaron a dúo Diol y Bista para luego salir corriendo.

Zelgadiss dio un bote al verlos huir y salió tras ellos deseoso también de escapar de las horribles carcajadas. Bista le vio venir y agarró a Diol por la manga tirando de él para que fuese más deprisa.

- ¡No huyáis, bastardos! –gritó Zelgadiss alzando una mano-_"Viento y fuego rojo,_

_ concéntrate en mis manos_

_ y convertios en relámpago _

_ para castigar..."_

¡Relámpago perforador!

Conjuró e inmediatamente una chisporroteante esfera de energía eléctrica se formó entre sus manos, que aunque no era tan poderosa como las que convocaba en su época de quimera, basó para dejar literalmente fritos a Bista y Diol siendo esa su única intención; y de esa forma ambos cayeron al suelo de piedra entre los cristales de hielo que habían sido una puerta mientras que las Nagas no dejaban de reír. Zelgadiss se aproximó a los electrocutados y Diol se giró hacia él como buenamente pudo.

- ¡Por... por favor; déjanos en paz! –suplicó alzando las manos en un gesto que Zelgadiss conocía demasiado bien- ¡ Te prometo que no haré de ti una quimera, pero no nos hagas más daño! -

Zelgadiss torció el gesto.

- Sigues sin entenderlo¿verdad? –exclamó con un gruñido- ¡No importa lo que me pidas porque voy a destruir este lugar de todas formas! –anunció con furia alzando las manos de nuevo.

Diol se arrojó a sus rodillas.

- ¡No, el laboratorio no¡Me ha llevado años reconstruirlo! –suplicó.

Zelgadiss gruñó apartándole de un fuerte puntapié y se giró hacia la Serpiente que había contemplado la escena con curiosidad mientras que sus clones no paraban de reír. El mago la miró interrogativamente y ella asintió.

- Si no soy yo el que destruye el laboratorio, ellas lo harán igualmente¿Qué prefieres? – Diol no supo qué responder y Zelgadiss comenzó a convocar su poder de nuevo.

- ¡Chicas, vayámonos de aquí! –ordenó Naga con un gesto de la mano mientras que el mago convocaba su poder. Los clones y su original empezaron a corretear por toda la sala destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso mientras que seguían a su nuevo líder, y de esa forma salieron de allí pasando literalmente por encima del desfallecido Bista sin que Diol pudiese hacer nada para impedir nada de eso.

- ¡Demonio de Viento! –conjuró el mago.

El resultado era harto conocido; un increíble huracán se formó en medio de la sala, y puesto que estaba en un espacio cerrado, fue arrasando con todo lo que encontraba a su paso: las vitrinas de cristal donde se gestaban las quimeras estallaron en miles de fragmentos liberando a sus agónicos contenidos que cayeron pesadamente o fueron llevadas por el vendaval muriendo entre agónicos chillidos apagados por el aullido del viento. A continuación se sucedieron múltiples explosiones que hicieron temblar los sillares de la bóveda y consiguieron que algunos de ellos cayeran al suelo peligrosamente; el viento logró filtrarse por las grietas que se acababan de formar y de alguna manera, consiguieron que el ya ruinosos castillo, se resintiera.

Cuando finalmente el vendaval concluyó, aún seguían cayendo polvo y piedras del techo acompañadas de una lluvia de cristales y los agónicos gritos de las quimeras que aún no habían muerto. Frente a todo este caos Zelgadiss jadeaba por el esfuerzo realizado aún con las manos en alto; su poder sobre la magia había disminuido al volver a ser humano, pero su rabia y determinación por destruir aquel lugar le habían dado fuerzas suficientes para alcanzar ese nivel y destruir el laboratorio... y lo había conseguido.

Diol temblaba violentamente por lo que estaba presenciando: todo, absolutamente todo su laboratorio, estaba totalmente desbastado. Se giró hacia Zelgadiss, que estaba empezando a relajarse, y le agarró por la manga del brazo con desesperación.

- ¡Qué... qué has hecho? –balbuceó- ¡Has... has destruido todo mi...! -

Zelgadiss apartó a Diol de un furioso empujón haciéndole caer al suelo de culo de forma dolorosa.

- He hecho lo que tenía que hacer. –contestó en tono tajante- ¡Y ahora déjame en paz y desaparece de mi vista si no quieres correr la misma suerte que tu laboratorio!-

Diol abrió los ojos al mirar a los del mago, grises y fríos.

- ¿Tú... tú eres realmente el "Guerrero Oscuro"? -exclamó estupefacto sin acabar de creérselo.

Zelgadiss le atravesó con la mirada y se volvió hacia la Serpiente y sus clones.

- Vayámonos de aquí, Naga. –ordenó.

- ¿Y que hay de ese algo tan poderosos que decía la gente? -preguntó -¿No está en este castillo?-

- Ese algo tan poderoso ya no podrá existir. –contestó mirando el destruido laboratorio, y seguidamente continuó caminando en dirección opuesta a donde se supone que debía estar la salida sin esperar a que Naga la alcanzase e ignorando los sollozos de Diol: ahora mismo, lo más importante era recuperar su espada (que probablemente estaría en la sala a donde le habían llevado mientras dormía) y salir de allí. Naga le vio marchar, soltó una carcajada y sus clones la imitaron.

- ¡Venga chicas! –arengó- ¡Registremos el castillo! -

Y de esa forma todas salieron corriendo a tropel siguiendo a la autentica Naga a la cabeza del grupo.

**Y**a había empezado a amanecer cuando Zelgadiss se sentó en un tronco seco y caído junto al camino que llevaba al castillo bordeando el acantilado. El viento frío y el canto de los pájaros que no habían emigrado por el frío se veían apagado por las explosiones y derrumbamientos de los hechizos de las Nagas, que poco a poco iban reduciendo a escombros lo poco que ya quedaba del castillo. Zelgadiss se incorporó y caminó hacia el borde del acantilado mientras que el viento invernal ondeaba su capa blancuzca.

- Melina, Rangus, Miranda... –murmuró- Todo ha terminado esta vez. -

Flotando por encima de sus cabezas una figura vestida de negro observaba la escena alimentándose de las confusas emociones que emanaban todos ellos; de alguna manera aún no había cumplido su misión, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- Este chico... siempre tomándoselo todo tan a pecho. -

* * *

N. de la A. : bueno, este capítulo está basado en dos episodios de los ovas y en el Spinn off dedicado a Zelgadiss, en el que el mago-quimera conoce ( y mata) a otra quimera como él, Rangus, a causa de sus crímenes. El reto se deduce de la historia aunque muchos datos son invención mía. Lo mismo puedo decir del supuesto "hermano" de Diol: en la primera serie de "Slayes", el hechicero de la asociación cercana a Sairag que se dedicaba a hacer clones y quimeras, es clavado a Diol. En cuanto al resto de información sobre clones y quimeras, está sacado de las novelas, principalmente de la Tercera. 


	5. Por un Pedazo de Cephied

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Isa. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra actualizada en cuanto a nombres de hechizos y objeto; gracias a QP/Diana y Toshiko por la información facilitada._

**Notas sobre este capítulo:**

Por fin después de tanto tiempo, puedo actualizar esta historia... No me lo creo ni yo.

La razones de esta demora han sido varias. En primer lugar, y la más importante... es que ¡_tuve que reescribirlo todo otra vez_! Tenía escrito este capítulo desde hacía mucho en otro sitio, y por error, lo borré, lo tiré y desapareció. Así que cuando me di cuenta, tuve que volver a reescribirlo tooooodo de nuevo. Y eso me dio una pereza de miedo. Al final lo he acabado, pero he cambiado bastantes cosas.

Otra razón es que por fin me leí las novelas de "Slayers" desde la 1ª hasta la 6ª, y luego la 9ª por fan-traducción. Eso me ayudó a descubrir muchas cosas, que además, también me han servido para retocar toda la primera parte. Un trabajo que ya he hecho y actualizado.

La última razón ha sido un cúmulo de situaciones personales, otros proyectos y averías en mi ordenador, que parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo para obstaculizar esta historia.

En fin. No creo que este capítulo vaya a sufrir grandes cambios, pero tengo que retocar los 3 primeros de esta II-Parte para que peguen con la anterior, aunque el siguiente capítulo ya está escrito desde hace meses.

A disfrutar.

* * *

Capítulo: 5 "**Por un pedazo de Cephied"**

**Z**elgadiss tiró de la rienda de su caballito blanco para conducirlo hasta el abrevadero construido a modo de pilón en una gran piedra de granito en uno de los muros que jalonaban aquella parte de la plaza mayor de esa pequeña ciudad donde Naga y él mismo se encontraban ahora. Un poco más abajo, varios hombres llenaban cántaros de agua que sacaban del abrevadero y a continuación las cargaban en las aguaderas de sus rucios borricos, mientras que al otro extremo el agua se vertía en un gran pilón techado que en los meses calurosos del año servía de lavadero público pero que ahora, debido al frío y las aguas heladas del deshielo, nadie usaba.

El caballo hundió su hocico en el pilón y comenzó a beber con lentitud a causa del frío mientras que su dueño esperaba la vuelta de su compañera que se había adentrado en la cuidad de una forma demasiado precipitada. Zelgadiss no solía prestar demasiada atención a los problemas ajenos mientras que no se viese involucrado en ellos o pudiese sacar algo de provecho, pero la forma de actuar de Naga tras recibir aquel misterioso mensaje, era extraña. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía para que ella se dirigiese tan precipitadamente a esa cuidad como para abandonar de esa forma la búsqueda en la que estaban metidos los dos?

En ese momento, mientras cavilaba varias posibilidades, ninguna demasiado convincente, un grupo niños armados con palos de madera a modo de espadas y capas llenas de remiendos, irrumpió junto a él entrechocando los palos como si estuvieran jugando a pelear. Sin otra cosa mejor que hacer, se puso a observarlos

- ¡Muere malvado! –Gritó uno de ellos en tono teatral muy metido en su papel de "héroe" y haciendo como si clavase la espada en el pecho de otro niño, pero el chico ni se inmutó -¡Pero muérete! –sentenció.

- ¡No puedes matarme! – Respondió el otro con convicción -¡Al "Ma-Senshi" no le dañan las espadas! -

Entonces Zelgadiss miró fijamente a los chicos¿a qué demonios estaban jugando? En ese momento una niña de pelo largo recogido en una coleta, irrumpió en escena vestida de una guisa similar a la de los chicos.

- ¡Las espadas no, pero la magia sí! –Gritó en el mismo tono -¡Y yo soy "Lina Invers, la Dra-mata", y acabaré contigo!-

Ahora ya estaba claro a qué jugaban...

- ¡No puedes matarme! –Se quejó el niño que hacía de "Guerrero Oscuro" - ¡Lina Invers y el "Guerrero Oscuro" son amigos! -

Los otros dos le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¡Eso es mentira! –se quejó de nuevo el primero -¿Quién te ha dicho eso? -

- ¡Es verdad¡y lo sé porque los dos son crueles, y malos, y no se les puede vencer! -

- ¡Lina Invers no es mala! –se quejó la niña al pensar que lo que el niño decía podría ser verdad

- No sé... Yo creo que es verdad. –Opinó el primero después de un instante- Los dos matan a la gente. –Entonces les miró divertido –A lo mejor son novios... –aventuró.

En ese momento el caballo de Zelgadiss levantó el hocico del pilón, su dueño le miró y tiró de las riendas para marcharse de allí: ya había escuchado suficiente... además¿dónde ese había metido Naga? Movido por el impulso, montó en el animal y se dispuso a buscarla (al menos averiguar a dónde había ido) callejeando por la ciudad.

**M**ientras todo esto ocurría, Naga se encontraba inmersa en una conversación con aquel que había reclamado su presencia con tanta urgencia en medio de un lujoso mesón del centro de la ciudad donde los clientes podían disfrutar de mesas construidas separadas por apartamentos y construidas en maderas nobles, todo ello adornado con plantas de interior, lo que demostraba lo lujurioso del local.

La Serpiente dio un sorbo a una taza de té, algo inusual en ella, mientras escuchaba.

- ¡...Es horrible, Maestra Naga! –le dijo su interlocutor llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada para recuperar a mi querida Serene-sama porque tan solo soy un humilde hechicero! –Naga alzó una ceja- .. Comparado con vos, por supuesto. – señaló.

La Serpiente dejó la taza en la mesa y cruzó los brazos bajo su busto.

- No puedo ver cuál es el problema, mi querido discípulo. –dijo con tono altanero,- Tú eres lo bastante poderoso como para enfrentarte a esa familia... -

El tipo negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No, no... No lo entiende! Son una antigua familia de grandes caballeros hábiles con la espada y la mágica... ¡Hasta la madre de mi rival es increíblemente poderosa¡Todo mi poder no sirve para nada! –Naga le miró fijamente y dijo:

- ¿No puedes hacer nada contra la ama de la familia? –preguntó gravemente y con cierta curiosidad, y su "discípulo" negó con la cabeza- ¿Es tan poderosa? –el tipo asintió.

Naga se apartó en un pensativo silencio: si en aquella familia era tan buenos guerreros y poseían semejante poder mágico, podría ser que...

- ¡¡Se lo ruego, Maestra!!- exclamó de repente el tipo cogiéndola por las manos- ¡Usted es la única que puede hacer algo para recuperar a mi querida Serene-sama, su discípula! -

Naga alzó la vista y pareció meditarlo unos instantes.

- De acuerdo –dijo por fin- Te ayudaré... Es mi deber ayudar a mis seguidores. –explicó "_Y también porque esa familia puede tener lo que busco._" Se dijo.

Entonces ambos se incorporaron y salieron del local.

* * *

**E**n ese momento Zelgadiss cabalgaba a paso por la ciudad y casualmente acertó a pasar por la calle donde se encontraba el lujoso restaurante al que Naga había ido, y entonces la vio salir acompañada de alguien más. La Serpiente iba como de costumbre, caminando con paso gallardo y consiguiendo ser el centro de todos, tanto por su espectacular figura como por su particular modo de vestir; pero era su acompañante lo que más le llamó la atención. Finalmente Zelgadiss la alcanzó y pudo ver con más detenimiento al objeto de su interés: era un hombre joven de aproximadamente la misma altura que Gaury, cara rectangular, nariz larga y ojos de expresión suave que miraban a Naga con una especie de evidente idolatría. Su cabello cortado en melena caía a ambos lados de su rostro y su color era similar al del humano Zelgadiss, y en su conjunto, aquel hombre poseía cierto atractivo. Hasta ahí todo era normal, pero había lago que, por mucho que lo intentase, no podía ignorar: aquel tipo de complexión atlética, iba vestido... como Naga. En efecto, a pesar de su figura obviamente masculina, llevaba un corpiño escotado como el de Naga, un tanga provocativo como el de Naga, guantes y botas como los de Naga, y una capa con hombreras claveteadas como las de Naga... La sola visión de aquel tipo era tan desconcertante que le producía escalofríos, pero Zelgadiss se la arregló para ignorarlo, algo en lo que era hábil. 

Naga le vio llegar en el momento en el que se disponía a montar en su caballo.

- Déjanos, Zelgadiss. –le dijo antes de que el mago abriera la boca – Hay algo que tengo que hacer yo sola. -

El mago-espadachín detuvo su caballo y se encogió de hombros.

- Haz lo que quieras –le respondió y entonces miró al tipo que la acompañaba,- ¿Quién es este esperpento? –preguntó sin evitar el insulto.

El hombre que Naga llamaba "Discípulo" le miró fijamente, aquel tipo que acababa de llegar montado en el caballito blanco no lo gustaba: hablaba como un mal educado incluso a la maestra Naga, y su aspecto tampoco era el más apropiado¿cómo se atrevía a hablar así a la gran Naga un tipo que hablaba como un hortera y vestía de una forma tan sosa con esa túnica corta de color blanco sucio y esos pantalones rectos que de milagro no estaban llenos de remiendos? Pero el gesto de su cara, su misma mirada, la joya roja del pecho, sus ropas monocromas y la espada que le sobresalía del cinturón le advirtieron que no era un cualquiera.

- ¡Oh¿quién es este mal educado, Maestra?!- -preguntó acercándose a ella por si caso, pero Zelgadiss ignoró su juicio y le siguió con la vista.

Naga miró a uno y luego al otro dándose cuenta entonces de que debía responder a ambos; suspiró con una mezcla de disgusto y resignación y se volvió hacia Zelgadiss.

- Este es Alfonso, uno de mis discípulos. –explicó y el mago espadachín abrió los ojos sorprendido –Ha pedido mi ayuda, así que de momento nos quedaremos en esta ciudad un tiempo. –Zelgadiss la miró fijamente- Es algo que no puedo dejar pasar.-

Zelgadiss la miró unos instantes y luego al tal Alfonso, su discípulo (ahora ya estaba claro el asunto de la ropa) y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Naga.

- Muy bien, nos quedaremos aquí dos días, no te esperaré más tiempo ¿Entendido? –Naga le miró fijamente- ¿Quieres que Amelia resucite, no? –la Serpiente dio un bote y apretó los dientes,- Yo también.- concluyó Zelgadiss haciendo girar su caballito y alejándose de allí a trote.

Alfonso se giró hacia su maestra que apretaba los puños y dientes con rabia; tenía motivos para odiar a Zelgadiss y al lo largo de su forzosa convivencia aún no había encontrado nada que la hiciese cambiar de opinión, más bien al contrario¡era tan cínico e insensible! Claro que qué se podía esperar de alguien que siempre había tenido tan mala reputación como él, un asesino después de todo. Tan solo la idea de que él estaba tan empeñado como ella en resucitar a Amelia poniendo todo su deseo en ello (cosa que solo él podía hacer), le libraba de su castigo; pero esa misma idea le hizo pensar que el estaba en lo cierto y no podía demorarse con otros asuntos, aunque atañesen a sus discípulos.

Si embargo Alfonso estaba desconcertado: ese tipo se atrevía a hablar y darle órdenes a su maestra como si fuese una cualquiera, además¿a qué se refería con eso de resucitar a esa tal Amelia?

- Maestra, –dijo sin poder contenerse más- ¿Quién es ese energúmeno¡Qué descarado!-

Naga le dirigió una breve mirada.

- Es mi socio... –respondió simplemente- No te preocupes, es solo un trabajo temporal.- añadió adivinando su pregunta.

Y diciendo esto ambos subieron en el caballo y se dirigieron calle arriba.

* * *

**S**in nada mejor que hacer, Zelgadiss abandonó la cuidad. Es cierto que ahora ya era humano, pero seguían sin gustarle las grandes concentraciones de gente, además, esa ciudad tenía numerosos carteles de busca y captura suyos adornando los muros de los edificios, y aunque había cambiado bastante, podía darse el caso de que alguien le reconociese, y él ya no era lo bastante poderoso como para enfrentarse a un destacamento entero de alguaciles y que la guardia de toda una ciudad le persiguiera... al menos en campo abierto siempre tendría la oportunidad de usar sus hechizos. Pero el principal motivo era Naga: ella no quería que él se metiera en sus asuntos ni él quería saber nada de ellos... y menos aún con ese travestido. Eso hizo que se sorprendiera; él que creía haberlo visto ya todo, se encuentra de repente con que, mira por donde, alguien había considerado a Naga lo suficientemente buena como para querer que la le tomase como discípulo. Era cierto que Naga era una poderosa hechicera, eso tenía que admitirlo (y más aún que ahora estaba casi sin poder), pero de ahí a ver que uno de sus discípulos era un travestido... eso era algo insuperable. Al no ser que ese fuera uno de los requisitos para ser discípulo de Naga, el vestir como ella. 

Al pensar en eso sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda: aunque él se había considerado un monstruo, nunca dejó de considerarse un hombre y ya tuvo que disfrazarse de mujer en una ocasión cuando él y los demás fueron a Femenil buscando la Biblia Cleir, o también aquella vez que él mismo intentó disfrazarse de mujer para participar en el Torneo de Tenis Mágico. Pero en la ocasión que aconteció en Femenil, aunque le enfureciese verse con la falda, unos pechos aún mayores que los de Lina (bueno, eso era difícil de superar) y zapatos de tacón que Amelia le puso, era una necesidad de vida o muerte, no tanto para él como para el resto del grupo; y su indumentaria, aunque humillante, no era tan ridícula. En cuanto a la ocasión que se intentó disfrazar para participar en el Torneo de Tenis, fue producto de la desesperación, y los resultados eran desastrosos. Sí, Zelgadiss había tenido que hacer muchas cosas ridículas en su búsqueda de la Biblia Cleir, pero nunca ir por ahí como el tal Alfonso. Tal vez a ese tipo le gustase vestir así. Qué asco...

Zelgadiss dejó al caballito a rienda suelta por el borde norte del inmenso bosque de Kresaus en el reino de Ratelgaut, formado en aquella zona por abetos de donde empezaban a abrirse las yemas de la vegetación forestal ante la incipiente primavera. El tiempo pasaba inexorablemente, a pesar del viento frío que soplaba desde las Montañas Ulugun, la primavera ya estaba allí y eso era un problema: tal vez había sido una imprudencia quedarse en esa ciudad durante dos días, pero también es cierto que la Torre de Rezo se encontraba a menos de una semana de viaje a caballo desde donde estaba ahora, y esa era una zona que él conocía bien por sus actividades cuando él buscaba la Piedra de Sarvia. Sin embargo, a pesar de la urgencia del viaje, no le agradaba encontrarse cerca de la frontera de Ratelgaut y Lyzelly donde había decenas de carteles de busca y captura suyos por todas partes: a pesar de que sus actividades habían cesado hacía ya unos años, el recuerdo de estas aún estaba fresco en la memoria popular, y el hecho de estar allí por las mismas razones que en el pasado (buscar la piedra de Sarvia) era cuanto menos, inquietante... Aunque ahora al menos sabía por donde empezar a buscar la dichosa piedra y no había necesidad de matar a nadie solo porque tuviese una estatuilla de orihalcón.

O sí...

En ese momento su caballo se detuvo y piafó nerviosos; Zelgadiss levantó la vista y miró en todas direcciones mientras se llevaba las manos a la espada instintivamente: algo andaba mal. Entonces oyó unos gritos humanos y de bestias surgiendo entre los árboles; frunció el ceño y meditó unos instantes hasta que finalmente hundió los talones en los flancos de su caballo y se sumergió entre los abetos con la intención de ver qué ocurría.

Efectivamente, en un claro del bosque un jovencito larguirucho, armado con una fina espada, probablemente un florete, sacudía mandobles adiestro y siniestro sin acertar ni una; el problema es que los adversarios del chico eran un grupo de cuatro bersherkers que, sin ninguna duda, un mago debía haber convocado para acabar con aquel jovencito tan torpe. El mago no deseaba meter se en asuntos de otros magos, pero la situación era tan lamentable que si no hacía algo, esos cinco bersherkers la matarían delante suyo en un momento... Aunque la actuación del chico era tan penosa que esas criaturas asistían estupefactas viendo como su supuesto adversario intentaba derrotarles sin que se le cayera la espada de las manos.

- ¡Tomad esto! –decía el chico sacudiendo la espada torpemente- ¡Y esto otro!-

Zelgadiss chasqueó la lengua y desenvainó su espada con un movimiento limpio aguardando el momento de intervenir.

El chico hizo movimiento amplio y torpe con su arma que acabó clavándose en un tronco, dio un respingo al ver lo que había pasado y empezó a tirar de ella por el mango con la intención de desclavarla del tronco tirando con ambas manos y contrarrestando con el pie, como haciendo palanca para poder sacarla de la rugosa corteza del tronco. El problema no era solo que el chico se estaba empezando a poner morado y sudar profusamente por el esfuerzo, es que la espada apenas sí estaba hundida en el tronco del árbol y hubiese bastado un simple tirón para desenclavarla.

Los bersherkers, al igual que Zelgadiss, se habían quedado totalmente estupefactos por el penoso espectáculo. Sin embargo, tal ver por la mentalidad de Zelgadiss, acostumbrado como estaba a estar rodeado de gente con muchas rarezas y haber pasado por todo tipo de experiencias, el mago espadachín se recuperó rápidamente de la impresión y una nueva idea asaltó su mente.

¿Qué necesidad había de que un grupo de bersherkers, criaturas violentas de por sí, atacarían a alguien tan desvalido que incluso un zagal tumbaría de una pedrada? Había algo ahí que no estaba claro…

Y Zelgadiss tenía interés por los asuntos no del todo claros; esos que para bien o para mal le habían llevado hasta donde estaba.

Pese a todo, chasqueó la lengua incomodo. Estaba dividido entre dos posturas enfrentadas; por un lado, no veía la necesidad de tener que ayudar a esa desgracia de chico y meterse en problemas ajenos a él mismo; pero por otro lado, no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras Naga pasaba un tiempo con el pervertido de su discípulo, y Zelgadiss tenía la necesidad de estar ocupado siempre en algo, en este caso un asunto que no le parecía del todo normal.

Sin volverse a cuestionárselo de nuevo, desenvainó limpiamente su espada bastarda y espoleó al caballito blanco, que irrumpió a galope en medio del claro del bosque. Sorprendidos por su repentina aparición, tanto el chico esquelético como el grupo de bersherkers, quienes a duras penas se volvieron hacia el espadachín. Desde su posición aventajada como jinete y la velocidad del galope, rebanó limpiamente la cabeza de uno de los bersherkers, y el brazo de otro. Estos, sin embargo, se recuperaron rápidamente de la impresión, y se lanzaron contra el caballo; si conseguían inmovilizarlo, harían caer a su jinete y así se librarían del él. Pero Zelgadiss sabía que ese caballo procedía de los establos reales de Seillon, y por tanto estaba entrenado para la lucha, así que sujetó las riendas y con la vaina de su espada, sacudió el cuarto trasero del caballito, que respondió saltando hacía arriba sobre sus cuatro patas, y a continuación coceando con fuerza hacia atrás. Al ejecutar la cabriola (1), la tremenda coz impactó en el pecho de uno de los bersherkers, dejando una notable marca de herraduras en su pecho y haciendo que saliera despedido. Hizo girar al caballo sobre los cuartos traseros, obligándolo a estar en movimiento, de forma que no le pudieran sujetar por las riendas; hizo que saltara alternativamente con sus patas delanteras de un lado a otro, y aprovechando el movimiento de distracción, apuñaló con su espada a otros y lanzó una de sus dagas en dirección contraria; esta se clavó limpiamente en el cuello del último de los berserkers, que calló hacia atrás como un peso muerto.

Finalmente detuvo su caballo, y le dio unas palmaditas y caricias en el cuello para calmarlo y recompensarlo del esfuerzo y la impresión. Volvió a envainar la espada y miró alrededor: todos los bersherkers estaban muertos o incapacitados. Suspiró pesadamente y por fin detuvo la mirada sobre el chico, quién se había derrumbado sobre sus rodillas y temblaba violentamente.

-¡Eh, chico¿Estás bi…?- comenzó a decir, pero en cuanto llegó a su lado, su voz decayó.

El que creía que era un chico, un adolescente desgarbado principalmente, resultó ser un joven de su edad. Sin embargo, pese a sus ricas ropas, se adivinaba el enclenque cuerpo del chico, aún más débil de lo que había pensado; su cara alargada resultaba huesuda, al igual que su cuerpo, pero sus mejillas estaban pobladas de unas espesas patillas propias de alguien de mayor edad. Y por fin, sus ojos reflejaban una gran inocencia, muy lejos de la fría mirada del mago espadachín.

Zelgadiss comprendió qué clase de persona podía ser ese chico, pero aquello no hacía más que intrigarle sobre lo que allí pasaba.

Sin esperar respuesta, agarró la empuñadura del florete clavado en el tronco del árbol, y con un tirón seco, lo sacó de donde estaba para devolvérselo a su dueño.

-Aquí tienes tu arma. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó intentando controlar su sorpresa.

-Se… señor.- balbuceó el chico-hombre.

Zelgadiss suspiró, la voz del chico resultaba similar a la de Xelloss cuando al mazoku le daba por hablar con su también irritante tonillo educado. Se limitó a tender el florete a su dueño.

-Toma.- ofreció secamente.

El joven miró primer a su arma y luego a su salvador.

-Mu… Muchas gracias, señor.- dijo por fin,- Le agradezco mucho que me salvara de esos monstruos. Pese a todo mi talento de caballero, esas criaturas eran temibles.- explicó.

Zelgadiss pestañeó confundido. ¿Talento¿qué talento? La forma de luchar de aquel individuo solo se podía calificar de patética.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.- contestó Zelgadiss dándose la vuelta.- Los bersherkers son unas criaturas violentas y agresivas, pero carecen de organización. Si sabes cómo, se puede acabar con ellas sin tener que recurrir a la magia.-

-¡Cuánto sabe!- exclamó de repente el joven, -¡Usted debe ser un auténtico maestro!-

-¿¡…Cómo!?- exclamó el mago espadachín.

-Y por lo que dice, también debe entender de magia… ¡Es usted fantástico!-

Un gotón de sudor recorrió la frente de Zelgadiss. El sabía que era bueno, o al menos que se paseaba entre los buenos, pero de ahí a recibir tanta alabanza gratuita de alguien como ese chico, resultaba extraño.

El chico, sin embargo, parecía ajeno al azoramiento de su interlocutor.

-¡Alguien como usted es lo que necesitamos para protegernos!-

-Oye, chico….-

-¡De verdad¡Alguien como usted podría protegernos de las criaturas que nos atacan continuamente!- explicó el chico, casi hablando solo.- Tan poderosa estirpe de caballeros como la mía, necesita de paladines como usted.-

Zelgadiss gruñó: ese chico hablaba como una versión en niño de Ródimas. Y aunque el viejo caballero había enseñado muchas cosas al "Ma-kenshi" sobre la caballerosidad y el saber hacer, Zelgadiss no estaba por la labor de escuchar discursos baratos de floridos ideales en los que no creía.

No hasta que el chico le dijo algo que captó su atención.

-Esos monstruos nos persiguen porque ambicionan nuestra posición y nuestro poder.- explicó, y el mago arqueó una ceja. –Mi familia podrá contra cuantas de esas criaturas que nos ataquen. Yo pertenezco a una gran estirpe de caballeros.-

Por supuesto esa era una versión deformada de la realidad, pero el motivo inicial que había llevado a Zelgadiss a intervenir en la lucha, volvía a irrumpir en su mente. Ese chico, obviamente, era una pena… pero su familia debía tener algo de gran valor que indujese a que alguien convocara a berserkers, y posiblemente otras criaturas, a que le atacaran.

El mago espadachín ayudó, aunque con cierto disgusto, a levantarse al chico. Le bastó un simple tirón de su mano para incorporarlo. Al hacerlo, pudo comprobar lo liviano que era pese a que incluso parecía algo más alto que él mismo.

-Gracias por su ayuda, señor. Esas criaturas me habían herido y no podía levantarme…-

-Ya… ¿Cuánto hace que os atacan bestias como esa?- preguntó.

-Pues hará unas semanas, pero son cada vez más.-

-¿Y dices que os atacan porque ambicionan algo que tu familia posee?- el chico asintió mirando expectante al mago espadachín con sus grandes e inocentones ojos, -Bien, en ese caso, creo que debería echar un vistazo. Es posible que puedas necesitar más de mi ayuda- concluyó Zelgadiss con una sonrisa siniestra.

Por supuesto el chico sonrió ampliamente de oreja a oreja con absoluto entusiasmo, y cogió las manos de Zelgadiss con devoción. Ese era un gesto que había visto a aquellos devotos que se arrojaban desesperados y agradecidos a los pies de Rezo en sus supuestos actos piadosos. Era algo que Zelgadiss encontraba desagradable, y no solo por eso sino que ese chico era un reflejo de esa situación. No obstante, era eso lo que quería, convencer al chico de que le condujese a su familia, una que debía tener algo de valor.

Eso era algo más fácil de hacer cuando no tenía que ocultar su rostro.

* * *

**P**oco después de que Zelgadiss hubiese limpiado sus armas de la sangre de los bersherkers, ambos cabalgaban a lomos del caballito blanco; dado lo enclenque de la constitución del chico, eso tampoco era algo que sobrecargara a la montura. Zelgadiss cabalgaba sobre la silla, pero el chico no había tenido más remedio que montarse a horcajadas en la grupa del animal, y en vez de sujetarse con las piernas, como cualquier otro jinete haría, lo hacía agarrándose con fuerza al borrén trasero de la silla y la cintura de Zelgadiss, quien se encogía con desagrado ante la sensación táctil. 

Al principio habían ido a trote a través de un sendero del bosque que el chico le había indiciado, pero apenas pudieron aguantar un trecho a ese paso pues Zelgadiss comprobó con estupefacción que las fuerzas de ese chico eran tan pocas que no podía mantenerse sobre la silla del caballo si este se movía a ese ritmo, y además, le estaba clavando sus huesudos dedos en la cintura al agarrarse a él intentando mantenerse en su sitio. Pese a que tardaría más, al final dejó que el caballo fuese a paso.

El chico, ya más confiado desde su posición, explicaba la situación a Zelgadiss. El "ma-kenshi" apenas había necesitado un par de preguntas acertadas para que este le contara incluso más de lo que deseaba saber, y esa no era la mejor de las ideas.

-…Mi familia son los Mailstars, una poderosa estirpe de caballeros de este país que dicen que se remonta a la época del antiguo reino de Lethidius, y que según nuestra tradición, mi familia está relacionada con grandes personajes históricos, incluso se dice que con la estirpe del espadachín que derrotó a la Súper bestia Xanaffer en la ciudad de Sairag.-

Por supuesto semejante afirmación casi hizo que Zelgadiss cayera de su montura. Aquella rotundez parecía más bien un farol que un hecho veraz, más cuando el propio Zelgadiss estaba al tanto de la historia de la familia de Gaury… o al menos de lo que el espadachín era capaz de recordar.

-¿Por dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Zelgadiss a su enclenque compañero de montura queriendo variar de tema.

-Sigue el camino paralelo al arroyo hasta llevar al puente de piedra. Luego subes por él hasta llegar al camino de grava. Luego giras a la izquierda y ya llegaremos.- explicó el chico de forma solícita.

Zelgadiss asintió, algo incómodo por la proximidad física de alguien que no le despertaba muchas simpatías. Sin embargo él no estaba allí para solo llevar a ese chico de vuelta a su casa.

Tenías más cosas que averiguar.

-Ya que me has pedido mi ayuda, me gustaría que me explicaras por qué te perseguían esos bersherkers. Antes has dicho que es debido a que ambicionan el poder de tu familia, pero los bersherkers no son criaturas que se interesen por asuntos humanos.-

El chico le miró con sus grandes e inocentones ojos para luego exclamar.

-¡Cuánto sabe usted! Tiene toda la razón.-

Apenas sin volverse, el mago espadachín pudo notar en su cogote la mirada aturdida del mismo, y el suspiro que soltó después de su parrafada.

-... Esas criaturas malignas atacan a mi noble familia de caballeros desde hace unos dos meses.- explicó, - Aún no sé por qué lo hacen, pero afortunadamente hemos podido deshacernos de ellas. Incluso mi madre, Lady Jossefine, ha tenido que participar en la lucha.- Zelgadiss se volvió sorprendido hacia el chico, y vio como uno unos gruesos lagrimones se formaban en sus inocentones ojos,- ¡Mi madre!¡Una dama como ella viéndose forzada a luchar contra esas criaturas!... ¡Es inadmisible!-

Zelgadiss parpadeó asombrado. Era evidente que ese joven no debía saber nada sobre la realidad de la situación, pero esa familia debía tener algo muy importante para que los bersherkers, trolls y otras criaturas la atacaran de esa forma a alguien como ellos. Especialmente un chico como ese.

Pero¿qué clase de mujer era aquella que luchaba contra los bersherkers? Era posible que esa mujer sí supiera la verdad.

-¿Tu madre se está enfrentando a esas criaturas¿Acaso es una hechicera?- preguntó.

-¿Uh?... No, no lo es. Que yo sepa... Pero mi padre sí lo es.-

-Hmmmm...-

La mente de Zelgadiss estaba empezando a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Ese chico era demasiado simple como para saber nada sobre luchas de poder, pero él ya había visto situaciones como esas previamente.

Al poco el sonido apagado de los cascos del caballo sobre el suelo húmedo del bosque, se convirtió en algo más sonoro cuando entraron a un camino de grava. Al hacerlo, el oído experto de jinete que Zelgadiss tenía, captó un ritmo extraño en los pasos de su caballito; sin duda le hacía falta un cambio de herraje.

A partir de allí el paisaje cambió, y ahora era más despejado, y merced de la luz solar, estaba franqueado por numerosos arbustos en flor. Era algo realmente bonito. Sin embargo, la mente de Zelgadiss poco se podía concentrar en disfrutar del paisaje; la verborrea del "caballero" que llevaba a sus espaldas no le dejaba concentrarse. Era algo insoportable, aunque en medio de las pseudo gestas caballerescas que el chico contaba, el mago espadachín averiguó datos interesantes, como que ese chico pertenecía a una familia de caballeros del reino y su padre era Lord Mailstar, quien además también debía ser un hechicero. También supo que ese chico debía estar destinado a heredar a su padre, como correspondía en esos casos, pero por razones que debían ser obvias para todo el mundo menos para ese chico y su familia, eso era algo que no había sucedido.

La pregunta obvia era¿qué clase de secreto guardaba una familia que parecía estar destinada a un fracaso sucesorio?

Eso tenía que tener algo importante.

Sin embargo había otro detalle que incomodaba al "Ma-Kenshi". Ciertamente los ideales caballerescos del intento de caballero le recordaban a Ródimas. Pero al contrario que ese enclenque que llevaba a sus espaldas, Ródimas había sido una persona admirable, un viejo caballero que había visto mucho mundo en su larga vida, y que aún así, pese a todo lo malo que había visto y vivido, había sido capaz de conservar sus ideales. Eso era algo que Zelgadiss siempre había admirado en él. Pero muy a su pesar, Jeffrey solo hablaba de unos ideales utópicos y poco creíbles que no se ajustaban a la realidad, y eso le ponía enfermo.

Sobre todo porque le hacían recordar a Amelia, a cómo era cuando la conoció.

Cuando por fin llegaron, ambos se encontraron cara a cara con una gran quinta de tres plantas construida en piedra de color siena y con pronunciados tejados de pizarra acompañado de unos jardines salvajes pero cuidados. En cuanto atravesaron la verja del recinto, un ejército de criados y guardias acudió a recibirlos, acompañados de dos personajes que de inmediato atrajeron la atención del espadachín. Una mujer oronda y muy ornamentada, sin duda la madre del chico; y un hombre cubierto con una armadura de aspecto... extraño, y armado con un largo sable. No era la mejor arma para alguien protegido así, pero sus razones tendría aquel individuo.

Más cuando aquel hombre se le quedó mirando mientras que la mujer besuqueaba al chico de tal forma que la maternidad llegaba a un grado posesivo.

* * *

**A**lgo más tarde, Lady Mailstar, su hijo Jeffrey, el hombre cubierto con la armadura y el propio Zelgadiss, se encontraban reunidos al rededor de una mesa de té en una de las salas de la quinta. A su espalda brillaba el sol de media tarde enmarcado por unos pesados cortinajes de terciopelo púrpura; a la izquierda se encontraba el chico al que había rescatado, que sin sus aparatosos ropajes de noble, parecía aún más desvalido, mientras que enfrente suyo, se encontraba la madre del chico. 

Ahora que la veía más cerca, pudo comprobar con desagrado más características de ellas. En primer lugar, todo lo que su hijo tenía de enclenque y desvalido, ella lo tenía de masa corporal, una curiosa mezcla de lo que debía ser un ancho esqueleto, grasa corporal, e increíblemente, masa muscular. Su cabello rizo permanentado parecía teñido, al igual que su rostro, cuyo espeso maquillaje blanco y profusos coloretes rosados, junto a una sombra de ojos y un pintalabios exagerados, hacía que pareciese una especie de máscara de teatro... o una muñeca pepona. Bajo ellos se adivinaban unos gruesos carrillos, ojos inexpresivos y una nariz ancha y romana.

Sus ropas, aunque pretendían ser sencillas por el uso hogareño, eran ostentosas por sus tejidos y numerosas puntillas, a lo que se unía los numerosos anillos de oro, y los dientes del mismo material. Además de eso, la mujer despedía un profundo olor a perfume, tanto que hacía que la nariz le doliese.

Estaba claro que a esa mujer le gustaba proclamar su (supuesto) rango mediante la ostentación; incluso sus dientes de oro bien podrían ser de adorno en lugar de funcionales.

La voz de la mujer acompañaba su ostentosa apariencia, y variaba de un tono autoritario a una voz chillona y desagradable.

-... Mi hijo me ha contado como usted le ha salvado de esos monstruos que le atacaban.- decía la mujer mientras dejaba la taza de té en un platito de porcelana profusamente adornado.- Debo darle las gracias por ello. Esas horribles criaturas nos atacan sin descanso desde hace semanas, y nos vemos obligados a luchar contra ellas con tal de defender esta noble casa de un famoso linaje de caballeros.-

-Los Mailstar, por lo que tengo entendido¿cierto?- añadió Zelgadiss incisivamente.

La verdad es que Zelgadiss muy bien podría haberse ido de la mansión en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, pero prefirió quedarse allí y averiguar qué estaba pasando. Además, también había notado que el individuo de la armadura bronceada no le había quitado la vista de encima.

- Así es. - contestó la mujer con una sonrisa complaciente- Presumo que usted posee un linaje de noble ascendencia¿Sr...?

-Gaywords- contestó Zelgadiss con el mismo tono complaciente.- Y sí, se podría decir que sí poseo cierta ascendencia.- añadió con una sonrisa marcadamente cínica.

La mujer y su hijo Jeffrey sonrieron abiertamente por la respuesta. Evidentemente ninguno de los dos llegó a captar la acidez en el tono de Zelgadiss. Sin embargo, el individuo de la armadura se sacudió suavemente al oír ese nombre.

-Mi sirviente Garda, aquí presente- comenzó a decir Lady Mailstar girándose hacia el individuo de la armadura, - Me ha informado que los arreos de su caballo portan el escudo de la Casa Real de Seillon.- explicó- ¿Tiene usted alguna relación con esa honorable familiar real?- preguntó la oronda mujer con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, se podría decir que he hecho algún trabajo para el Príncipe Philionell.-

-¡Guau!- exclamó otro que no podía ser sino Jeffrey- Mamá¿te das cuenta de qué noble caballero tenemos en casa? -

-Por supuesto que sí, hijo mío.-

Zelgadiss sonrió para sí. Aunque no le gustaban los juegos de engaños y estratagemas, era evidente que los había encandilado. Y no había mentido, solo dicho la verdad de una forma camuflada. Ahora ya se había metido en donde quería.

Satisfecho con su éxito, se llevó la copa de vino tinto a la boca, y bebió un par de sorbos con deleite.

-Un vino excelente, señora.- anunció alzando la copa hacia el trasluz.- De Zefiria¿verdad?-

-Ooooh, veo que usted también es un entendido.- exclamó la oronda mujer,- Por supuesto que es de Zefiria, el reino que mejores vinos produce. Y en esta casa solo se consume lo mejor.- explicó la mujer con pedantería.

Jeffrey, animado por las palabras de su madre, alargó la mano para coger otra de las copas de la mesita, pero en cuanto su madre le vio hacerlo, reprendió.

-No hijo, tú no. Aún eres muy joven para consumir vino.-

Jeffrey se quedó mirando a su madre con sus grandes ojos, y luego dejó la copa sobre la mesa obedientemente.

-Sí mamá.-

Zelgadiss suspiró para si mismo al escucharles eso y la conversación entre madre e hijo que siguió a continuación; ese chico tenía su edad, y su madre le trataba como si aún fuera un niño en lugar de un hombre. A el mismo le gustaba el vino, siempre que fuera bueno, y especialmente en las comidas, pero de repente le asaltó la idea de cuántas copas de ese buen vino le harían falta para aguantar una situación familiar como aquella; no podía evitar pensar que tanto la mujer como el hijo, por muy noble ascendencia que tuvieran, eran unos completos imbéciles que solo se preocupaban de la imagen que supuestamente esa familia debía proyectar. El hijo estaba completamente incapacitado para convertirse en caballero como bien estaba demostrando continuamente, pero su madre debía pensar que no era así, y le cuidaba y mimaba como si de verdad llegara a serlo. Ese chico y su madre no sabían, o no querían saberlo, sobre la realidad de su situación... Aparentemente, todo lo contrario al caballero de la armadura que también contemplaba la situación con resignación. Ese hombre era un veterano, o en todo caso un profesional, y la situación le debía parecer tan patética como al propio Zelgadiss.

El cansancio moral dio lugar a la suspicacia¿y si ese hombre, Garda, como le había llamado Lady Mailstar, buscaba lo mismo que él¿Y si esa familia acogía en su seno a cualquiera que pudiera defenderlo de los trolls y bersherkers? Zelgadiss tuvo la sensación de encontrarse ante un competidor. Eso explicaría porque Garda no había apartado la mirada de él. Instintivamente, Zelgadiss se puso tenso, listo para cualquier situación.

Pero por muy patética que fuese la situación, y por muy preparado que estuviese ante cualquier acto inesperado por parte de Garda hacia él. De hecho el propio Garda tampoco parecía estar listo para aquello.

De repente la puerta situada tras el asiento de Jeffrey se abrió de golpe como impulsada por una patada o un golpe similar; el estampido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Jeffrey casi se incrustara de cabeza contra el techo del salto que dio sobre su sillón. El resto, incluido el propio Zelgadiss, se volvieron sorprendidos hacia la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando Zelgadiss casi se atraganta con el vino…

Por la puerta irrumpió alguien que él nunca habría supuesto. Se trataba de una joven que debía tener aproximadamente la misma edad que él, o la de Jeffrey; era alta incluso para ser mujer, y poseía un cuerpo tremendamente voluptuoso con el que solo Naga parecía ser capaz de rivalizar. Pero ese no era el problema, sino que esa chica tenía una cara prácticamente idéntica a la de... Lina. Así era, ojos grandes y castaños, cejas finas y cara redonda rematada por una larga cabellera pelirroja, aunque de un color más furioso que el de Lina, posiblemente teñido. Literalmente, era como si hubiesen cogido la cabeza de Lina y pegado sobre el cuerpo de Naga. Más cuando esa chica iba vestida como la propia Naga incluyendo el provocador tanga y la pesada capa de hombreras claveteadas, aunque el tono de sus ropas tenía un matiz castaño.

Zelgadiss no se atragantó con su bebida porque lo volvió a escupir en la copa; si se lo hubiese tragado, se habría ahogado con el vino.

La chica giró sobre sus talones embotados y se encaró con todos los presentes, menos Jeffrey que se acurrucó en su sillón como si de un cachorro asustado se tratara; igualmente, su cara estaba teñida de rojo, muda evidencia de la vergüenza que sentía al ver a una mujer así vestida. El "Ma-kenshi" supo de inmediato que esa joven debía tener alguna clase de relación con Naga, tal vez similar a la de Alphonso... Actualmente muy pocas hechiceras se atreverían a ir por el mundo de una guisa que hacía al menos que no se usaba un centenar de años, menos por gente como Naga, Eris, o mismamente esa mujer, claro está.

Lady Mailstar sin embargo estaba más molesta que otra cosa.

-¡Lady Selene!- exclamó,- ¿Qué formas son esas de irrumpir en esta casa¿No sabe usted que antes de entrar debe llamar a la puerta?-

Zelgadiss estaba demasiado asombrado por la visión de esa joven como para prestarle atención a lo que la señora Joseffine estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué casa ni qué narices?- contestó la copia deformada de Lina con un chirriante tono de voz,- ¡Esta casa no tiene ni estilo ni nada que se le parezca¡Y ni usted ni esa birria de prometido que me han puesto...-continuó diciendo la joven mientras señalaba a Jeffrey, aún más escondido en su sillón- ... Tienen derecho alguno a retenerme en esta mansión!-

-¡Señorita Fittsmeyer¡Le ruego que haga el favor de callarse y vuelva a sus habitaciones inmediatamente!- ordenó Joseffine poniéndose en pie, -Sabe perfectamente que esta noble casa está siendo objetivo de continuos ataques. Debería cuidarse más de cuál es la actitud que aquí tiene.-

-¡JA-JAJJAA!- contestó la joven descocada en lo que parecía una especie de imitación de la risa de Naga, -Lo que debería usted hacer es plantearse la razón de porqué la atacan de esa forma.-

Zelgadiss clavó la vista en la joven. Por lo que había podido deducir, esa joven también debía tener alguna clase de posición (o ella lo creía así) y también era la prometida de Jeffrey. Pero sobre todo, ella debía saber por qué razón la familia Mailstar estaba siendo atacada.

La joven no parecía tan estúpida como el resto de la familia, aunque sí parecía alguien egocéntrico. Zelgadiss juzgó que tal vez debería "hablar" con ella cuando pudiera verla a solas.

Como movida por su presencia, Selene se giró hacia Zelgadiss y clavó su prepotente mirada en el mago-espadachín, que la sostuvo fríamente. Era extraño ver a alguien con un rostro tan similar al de Lina pero deformado por aquella mueca.

-¿Quién es este hombre?- preguntó señalándole con el dedo,- ¿Un nuevo guardaespaldas? Menudo elemento.- se mofó.

Para sorprenda de Zelgadiss, fue Jeffrey quién intervino esta vez; parecía que la indignación había despertado en él algo de su flaco carácter.

-¡No te consiento que hables así del Sr. Graywords!- exclamó y el propio "Ma-kenshi" desvió la vista hacia él sorprendido.- ¡Él es un gran mago espadachín que me ha salvado de un grupo de bersherkers¡No es nadie indigno de esta casa!-

Selene escuchó a Jeffrey con una ceja arqueada, y entonces volvió a reír con aquella burda imitación de la risa de Naga.

-¿Un mago? Dudo que él pueda hacer nada... JOJOJOJOOOO!-

* * *

**L**a situación en el palacio de Seillon resultaba inquietante. De alguna forma todos los miembros importantes de la realeza se encontraban alterados. Hacía ya más de 6 meses que la princesa Amelia había ido de visita de cortesía al reino que en su momento había supuesto una amenaza para la estabilidad de la paz entre los reinos del interior de la Barrera, el pequeño pero potencialmente peligroso reino de Zoana. 

La situación había cambiado, claro, y Seillon podía permitirse mantener buenas relaciones con Zoana igual que lo hacía con el resto de los reinos. Pero la visita de los actuales príncipes de Zoana al palacio real de la Capital de la Magia Blanca no se debía precisamente a una visita de cortesía.

El enorme palacio real costaba de 5 plantas, y la segunda de ellas estaba dedicada a los asuntos de estado y gobierno de Seillon principalmente. En uno de los numerosos despachos que constituían la gigantesca estructura, se estaba celebrando una inusual reunión entre los dos príncipes de Seillon y los dos príncipes de Zoana. La situación era tensa dentro del pequeño despacho, y todos ellos se encontraban de pie en la sala sin hacer uso de ninguno de los aparentemente cómodos sillones; y en particular uno de ellos se paseaba de arriba a bajo de la sala como si de un león enjaulado se tratara.

Philionell, tan transparente como era, estaba nervioso. Vestido con sus ropas blancas bordadas en oro, caminaba a grandes zancadas esquivando a duras penas a su hermano menor, el príncipe Christopher, y a los dos príncipes consortes de Zoana, Martina Zoana Mel y Zangulus. Todos ellos ya habían tenido que tratar entre sí de alguna forma, así que ya se conocían; pero de todos ellos, solo Zangulus no pertenecía a la nobleza, sino que había adquirido el título por un acertado matrimonio. Pero precisamente por eso, su visión de gobierno era algo distinta a la que mantenía su esposa y su suegro.

Pero esta vez la reunión no era un asunto de gobierno exactamente, pero sí podía llegar a serlo.

-Cálmate, Phill.- intervino Christopher, - Poniéndote nervioso no vas a arreglar nada.-

-El príncipe Christopher tiene razón, Phill. -intervino Zangulus con una sorprendente familiaridad hacia el regente de Seillon.- Lo único que sabemos es lo que nos ha dicho mi esposa.-

Martina miró con aire culpable a Zangulus. Ella no les había dicho "toda" la verdad, solo lo que Amelia le había pedido que dijera.

-¡Es que no puede ser, no puede ser!- exclamó este, -No entiendo como es que han podido pasar más de 6 meses sin que mi hija se haya puesto en contacto conmigo.-

Philionell se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones del despacho, y dejó caer la cara sobre las manos en un gesto de cansancio. Christopher pareció comprender qué podía estar pasando, así que se acercó a su hermano.

-No creo que ella se haya ido de palacio como hizo su hermana.-dijo en tono consolador. Phill se volvió y miró a su hermano menor.

-Tienes razón. Mi hija nunca abandonaría a su familia y a sus deberes de esa forma.- entonces una nueva idea asaltó su mente.- ¿Sabemos algo sobre Lina Invers?- preguntó de repente.

Zangulus y Martina se miraron el uno al otro.

-No tenemos noticia alguna de ella ni de su compañero Gaury.- contestó Martina,- Yo solo sé lo que Amelia me contó.-

Zangulus miró a su esposa; él sabía por qué Amelia había partido tan de improviso tras su visita a la corte de Zoana, pero no estaba seguro de que debiera revelarlo. No obstante, si Amelia había partido en busca de su hermana mayor sabiendo ya dónde se encontraba, algo debería haberla ocurrido porque no tenían ninguna noticia de ella desde entonces.

Comprendía la preocupación de Phill, él ni siquiera sabía a qué había partido su hija.

- Martina...- comenzó a decir el gigantesco hombretón,- ¿Podrías repetirme qué fue lo que mi hija te dijo exactamente?-

Christopher pudo ver que la princesa de Zoana se encontraba cada vez más incómoda; a su juicio ella debía saber algo más de lo que parecía.

- Ella me dijo... que debía irse en busca de algo de vital importancia para la Corona de Seillon. Yo la asistí en todo lo que pude; me pidió que os dijera lo que ya os he contado, le di mi amuleto de Zomerstherld para que la protegiera, y se marchó con su caballo.-

-¿No te dijo nada más?- preguntó Christopher en tono incisivo. -¿No dijo nada sobre qué era eso tan importante?-

Martina parecía a punto de derrumbarse, pero ella tampoco era la persona más sensata del mundo, así que sus ojos brillaron de forma peligrosa y exclamó con una voz dos octavas más aguda.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi palabra!? Que mi querido Zomerstherl caiga sobre mí ahora mismo si estoy mintiendo!-

Los dos príncipes de Seillon, incluso el propio Zangulus, retrocedieron asustados por el ímpetu de la princesa de Zoana, cuyo rostro parecía desquiciado y sus tirabuzones se sacudían nerviosos a ambos lados de su cara redondeada. Pero Martina se quedó en el sitio en cuando oyó cómo alguien (o algo) llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Christopher, que parecía el más compuesto de todos ellos.

-Tranquila, amor.- murmuró Zangulus en la oreja de la alterada princesa de Zoana.- No creo que se trate de Zomelstherd.-

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció un hombre de edad madura, una barba canosa que enmarcaba su redonda cara, y ropas blancas al estilo típico de Seillon.

El secretario de Philionell se acercó a su príncipe y le tendió un papel que llevaba en la mano.

-Tome, alteza. Creo que esto puede ser de interés para el asunto que ahora nos preocupa.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el Príncipe mirando a su secretario, pero de inmediato volvió la vista hacia la hoja.- Esto es solo una factura encargada al tesoro real...-

-Sí, la recibimos hará una semana. Pero por favor, examínela.-

Philionell y Christopher se dirigieron a la mesa de despacho que había en la sala, y el primero tomó asiento en ella, mientras que el resto tomaba posiciones estratégicas a su alrededor.

-Mire el cargo y el concepto, por favor.- sugirió Lord Krophel.

Philionell hizo lo que su secretario le dijo, y él y el resto dirigieron la mirada hacia el final del documento.

-"_Factura de servicios de Alojamiento y termas_..."- comenzó a leer, -¿En la ciudad de Vezendy?- exclamó mirando a su secretario.-

-Eso parece. Pero no hemos enviado a ninguna representación a Vezendy... Ni siquiera al nuevo ducado de Kalmaart.- señaló Christopher.- Desde luego alguien ha estado pagando sus viajes haciendo uso del tesoro real.

-Eso no podemos permitirlo.- contestó Philionell tajantemente.

-Creo que debería leer el resto del documento, Phill.- señaló Zangulus.

Philionell asintió y siguió leyendo. Era su deber antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-"_Alojamiento por una noche de 7 personas. Pensión completa mas baños, tres habitaciones dobles y una simple, ninguna mixta..._" ¿De dónde sale tanta gente?... -preguntó en voz alta.

-Al final de la factura vienen las formas de los interesados, alteza.- explicó Lord Krophel.

Philionell asintió y pasó su vista hasta el final del documento; había 7 firmas más la del dueño del establecimiento, todo ello rematado con el sello real de Seillon. El príncipe de Seillon reconoció la última firma de inmediato.

- "_Amelia Will Tesla Seillon, princesa del Reino soberano de Seillon_"- exclamó, - ¡La factura está a nombre de mi hija!-

-Así es, alteza.- señaló Lord Krophel.

Los ojos de Philionell se volvieron vidriosos por la emoción, algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados los que le rodeaban de una forma u otra.

-¿De cuándo data esta factura?- preguntó de repente a su secretario.

-Del invierno pasado.- explicó este.

-Hmmm, eso quiere decir que mi hija estuvo allí en Vezendy en este invierno...Pero ella viajaba sola sin escolta¿Quién es toda esta gente que ella alojó en su nombre en ese establecimiento?-

- Antes de su firma aparecen las de los clientes a los que Amelia pago el alojamiento. Aquí figuran como "Escolta".-

-Amelia viajaba sin escolta... Eso estoy _seguuuuura_.- apuntó Martina.

-Y nunca la ha necesitado...-corroboró Philionell, - Mi hija es muy capaz de defenderse por si sola. ¡Ella es toda una heroína! Una auténtica hija de su padre.-

Si alguien hubiese visto en ese momento la expresión de Martina, se habría asombrado de ello. La princesa de Zoana no era la persona más estable en cuanto a percepción de la realidad, pero ella misma se encontraba profundamente azorada al escuchar al príncipe regente de Seillon. Su marido, mas pragmático y realista pese a la influencia de ella, murmuró algo cohibido.

-Bueno, supongo que sí. Ya sabemos qué cosas ha hecho...-

-Pero tú también, Zangly.- respondió Martina en un susurro que parecía un ronroneo.- Tú también te enfrentaste a ese _niiiiiiño_ endemoniado.-

Zanglus no sabía qué responder. Conocía el ronroneo de Martina, pero no era el mejor momento ni el lugar.

- Bien, en cualquier caso, ella le pagó el hospedaje a toda esa gente.- puntualizó Christopher, -Veamos las firmas. Así sabremos qué puede haber pasado.-

Su hermano mayor asintió y todos volvieron la vista hacia el documento.

-Esta firma es la de Lina Invers.- señaló Martina un nombre con una rúbrica envolvente.

-... Y esta la de Gaury Gabliev.- añadió Zangulus.

- Si su hija está con la Hechicera Rosa y el mercenario, explicaría por qué no se ha comunicado con nosotros en los últimos tiempos.- era la conclusión de Lord Krophel, -Pero no consigo identificar el resto de las firmas.-

-Hmmmm... - murmuró el príncipe regente de Seillon, -Veamos...-

Los cinco permanecían con la cabeza baja sobre el documento intentando descifrar las 4 firmas restantes de la factura. Era curioso ver como algo así podía crear semejante expectación cuando por lo general nadie quiere fijarse tanto en algo que sirve para desembolsar dinero.

-Creo que la firma junto a la de Lina dice "Luna Invers"... no es que esté repetida.- sugirió Christopher.

-¿Luna Invers¿Conocemos a alguien con ese nombre?- preguntó Lord Krophel.

-Yo sí, pero solo de oídas.- contestó Martina haciendo que sus tirabuzones se sacudieran.- Se trata de la hermana mayor de Lina, Luna. Una mujer _terriiiiible_, por lo que he oído.-

-Tiene sentido. El apellido coincide.- añadió Christopher, - Pero¿y esta otra? Parece que la primera letra es una "Z", pero no entiendo el resto.-

-En mi opinión no es una firma real, solo una rúbrica.-

-... Creo que podría tratarse de la de ese mago quimera que viaja con Amelia y los demás.- pensó Martina en voz alta, - Reconozco la firma de cuando él estuvo trabajando para Zoana.-

-¿Quieres decir Zelgadiss?- exclamó Philionell, -Bueno, la verdad es que tiene sentido. A donde va Lina y Gaury, van mi hija y él. Pero no veo porqué debería firmar de una forma tan poco clara.-

-Honestamente, alteza, la gente no suele hacer firmas legibles.-

- En mi opinión Zelgadiss no querría que se le pudiera identificar fácilmente.- sugirió Zangulus, más avispado que el resto.- Posiblemente no quería ser reconocido.-

-_Oigh_, No veo por qué.- exclamó Martina.

-Es muy sencillo, cariño.- contestó Zangulus a su esposa,- Zelgadiss no es solo un mercenario como yo lo fui, sino que es un criminal en muchos países.-

-Cierto, alteza.- corroboró Lord Krophel - Pero a causa de los servicios que ha prestado por este mundo Es por eso que en el reino de Seillon fue indultado... No me extrañaría que el nuevo Ducado de Kalmaart no hubiese hecho nada al respecto.-

-Tampoco veo por qué deberían hacerlo. No tienen pruebas para ello.- contestó Christopher, - Pero lo que Lord Zangulus dice tiene sentido. Es muy posible que quisiera ocultar su identidad.-

-Bien, pero eso no aclara quienes son el resto.- espetó Philionell, - Por el momento sabemos que son Lina Invers y su hermana, Gaury, Zelgadiss... pero no sabemos quiénes son los demás.

-La firma de la voluta pertenece a Shilfild, la sacerdotisa del Hulagón residente en la quinta del sacerdote Gray...- informó Lord Krophel.

-¿Qué?... ¡Vaya, pues es verdad! Es esa chica... Creí que había ido de viaje de peregrinación a Sailarg y resulta que está viajando con mi hija.-

-Eso nos da más información. El sacerdote Gray había manifestado su inquietud por el paradero de su sobrina.- explicó Lord Krophel.- Y dada la ayuda que ha prestado en otras ocasiones a la corona, sugirió la posibilidad de que le ayudáramos a buscarla.-

-Bueno, pues se ve que eso ya no tendremos que hacerlo. Ya sabemos dónde puede estar.- contestó Phill con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero seguimos sin saber de quién es esta firma.- puntualizó Christopher, - La que está subrayada y tiene una voluta al rededor; esa que dice "Naga, Serpiente Blanca".-

-¿Naga¿Quién es esa persona? No me suena de nada.- exclamó Phill.

Al oírlo, Martina tuvo un sobresalto y su marido oyó como murmuraba. "_Lo ha conseguido_"

* * *

**Y**a era media tarde cuando Zelgadiss salió a pasear por la hacienda de la enorme casona, cuyas paredes se teñían de dorado y los tejados de rojo anaranjado. El olor del campo en primavera teñido por la humedad del aire de la tarde invadió sus pulmones. Era una buena tarde para pasar al aire libre, aunque estar allí después de haber aguantado esa charada, le hacía sentir mal. 

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver cómo en los establos de la lujosa casona. Allí estaba su caballito blanco, desensillado y sin arreos, con las orejas caídas a los lados; estaba totalmente relajado y tranquilo mientras un herrador le revisaba las patas, cortaba lo que le sobraba del casco y le clavaba unas herraduras nuevas en los cascos.

Al menos había alguien que sí se encontraba bien allí.

De repente sus agudizados instintos de lucha y supervivencia gritaron con voz alta y clara, y casi de forma instintiva, saltó hacia un lado, giró en el aire y calló derrapando al suelo mientras miraba a su atacante. Tras él, dos dagas se hundieron en el suelo justo donde había estado.

-¡TÚ!- exclamó al reconocer a Garda, embutido en su armadura como estaba -Debí suponerlo.-

-Yo también supuse que serías capaz de esquivar mi ataque.- contestó Garda bajo su casco mientras desenvainaba su espada.- Tú no eres como ese crí... Jeffrey.-

-Y por lo que veo, tú tampoco.- contestó Zelgadiss desenvainando su propia espada de media mano,- ¿Por eso quieres luchar contra mí?-

-Alguien capaz de acabar con un grupo de cinco bersherkers con solo su espada y salir indemne, tampoco es alguien normal.- contestó Garda, -Pero puede que Jeffrey solo viera lo que quiere ver. Por eso quiero comprobarlo primero.-

-¿Luchando contra mí?- preguntó Zelgadiss jocoso.

-Bueno, es la única que se me ocurre. - contestó Garda en el mismo tono.- Así que si no te importa...-

-Cuando quieras.-contestó Zelgadiss con una sonrisa fría.

Garda blandió su sable con intentando hacer una demostración de fuerza, cosa que a Zelgadiss no le impresionó, pero si preparó discretamente sus dagas. En contra de lo que pidiera parecer, fue una escaramuza leve. Garda parecía solo interesado en tantear las fuerzas de Zelgadiss, pero tampoco quería llegar a un combate serio. De alguna forma el mago espadachín captó que Garda se andaba con cuidado en esa casa, tal vez por la confianza que la familia depositaba en él, y no quería problemas con ellos. Verle pelear con el recién llegado, alguien quien parecía muy apreciado por la familia, le ocasionaría problemas.

- No peleas en serio.- anunció el "Ma-kenshi" -Esperaba algo más de alguien que tiene una armadura protegida con el "Escudo de Valma".-

Galdia parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

-¿Có... cómo lo sabes?-exclamó.

Zelgadiss sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-He visto el anagrama grabado en la espalda de tu armadura.- contestó, -Ese hechizo es caro y difícil de hacer, así que imagino que alguien con poder te lo habrá dado.-

Galdia rompió a reír y Zelgadiss se apartó de él bajando la espada pero sin perderle de vista.

-... Eres bueno, muy bueno. Hasta ahora muy pocos sabían lo de mi armadura hechizada.-

Zelgadiss se limitó a sonreír con la misma frialdad.

- No sé qué buscará alguien como tú en esta familia, pero sin duda Lord Goldias Mailstar estará interesado en ti.-

Durante un breve instante, Zelgadiss perdió el temple.

-¿Lord Mailstar?- preguntó.

-El señor de estas tierras y esta casa.- explicó Garda, - El querrá verte esta noche en tus habitaciones.-

-Le estaré esperando.-respondió el mago espadachín envainando su arma.

* * *

**L**a habitación que le habían asignado a Zelgadiss era increíblemente lujosa y recargada, ni siquiera las habitaciones que había tenido en los palacios de Seillon y Femenil habían resultado tan ostentosas. Era evidente que la mansión de los Mailstar estaba dominaba por las imposiciones de Lady Mailstar, la señora Joseffine, y su particular sentido del gusto y la estética... incluso la habitación tenía un penetrante olor dulzón que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. 

Afortunadamente había podido darse un baño en condiciones, cambiarse y adecentarse un poco; con cierto disgusto había comprobado que su piel humana tenía el inconveniente de querer almacenar todos los perfumes y olores con los que se encontraba, y si antes solo sus ropas cogían olor, ahora su cuerpo y lo que le rodeaba cogía los aromas del ambiente; el resultado es que tanto sus ropas como él mismo despedían un fuerte olor a sudor y a caballo, y Zelgadiss se vio obligado a lavarse a conciencia para quitárselos de encima. Las doncellas de la casa habían tomado sus ropas, menos la capa por ser ahí el lugar donde el mago guardaba sus pertenencias, y se las habían llevado para lavarlas; a cambio le habían facilitado un batín y unas zapatillas para la ocasión, pero prefirió prescindir de ellos dado que esa noche esperaba "visita" y prefería estar listo para la ocasión, esta vez con una camisa más corta y unos pantalones sujetos a la cintura, como los que usó durante una temporada en sus años de quimera. La espada bastarda, como de costumbre, colgaba en la cintura.

Alegando estar cansado del viaje, y querer estar listo para una posible eventualidad, consiguió cenar solo sin tener que compartir mesa con Lady Mailstar, su hijo y esa joven que parecía una hibridación de Lina y Naga. Realmente agradecía profundamente poder comer a solas y con tranquilidad al margen de esa gente.

Poco después de que una doncella le hubiese traído una bandeja con sus viandas: puré de patata con queso y filetes de solomillo de cerdo con salsa acompañados de ciruelas pasas, un plato dulzón de salsa fuerte que el puré ayudaba a suavizar. La doncella que dejó sobre una mesa y Zelgadiss comió con gusto y tranquilidad; normalmente él no tenía el mismo interés que Lina y los demás en llenar el estómago con platos exquisitos, pero después de un tiempo a base de cecina, queso y otras viandas de viaje, agradecía el cambio.

Aún no había acabado de comer cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Estaba claro que no le iban a dejar ni comer en paz pese a lo mucho que quisiera pasar un rato tranquilo.

El mago espadachín se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta con la mano cerca de la empuñadura de la espada. Tal vez la doncella estaba algo nerviosa por ver que no había soltado la espada, aunque Zelgadiss también decidió que en aquella casa todo el mundo estaría acostumbrado a algún tipo de extravagancia.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó apoyando la mano en el pomo de la puerta.- No he ordenado nada más.-

Finalmente, se oyó una voz que no correspondía a ninguna doncella.

-Sr. Graywords..- se oyó decir a una voz claramente masculina y de cierta edad, - Soy Lord Mailstar, Goldias Mailstar.-

"_Por fín_" pensó Zelgadiss.

-De acuerdo.- contestó, - Puede pasar.

Al abrir la puerta el mago espadachín se encontró cara a cara con un hombre que le superaba en altura, posiblemente de la misma talla de Gaury y de su misma complexión atlética. Su cara era algo alargada y su cabello enmarañado era del mismo color oscuro que el de Jeffrey, aunque estaba salpicado de alguna que otra cana; Zelgadiss supo de inmediato de quién había heredado Jeffrey sus rasgos, aunque el chico resultase ser una patética copia de su padre. Goldias iba vestido con un jubón negro y calzas del mismo color, solo salpicado de rojo oscuro por algún bordado en el cuello o línea de botones, y también llevaba un sable colgado a su cintura.

Tras él, se encontraba Garda, vistiendo su armadura encantada de color bronce; lo extraño es que en esta ocasión Garda se había quitado el casco y se podía ver a un hombre de facciones duras, cejas menudas, y una gran cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo derecho, aunque este no estuviese desprovisto de visión. Garda también padecía de alopecia, algo normal considerando que no parecía quitarse el casco casi nunca.

-¿Es usted el Sr. Graywords¿El que acabó con cinco bersherkers con solo su espada?- preguntó Goldias con algo de escepticismo, - No puedo creer que solo sea algo mayor que mi hijo.-

-¿Le disgusta eso?- preguntó Zelgadiss con sorna.

-No. Solo me apena.- Zelgadiss arqueó una ceja,- Podemos pasar¿verdad? No le negará la entrada un noble en su propia casa.-

-Por supuesto.-

Parecía que a Goldias le gustara tanto como a su mujer que le dieran coba. Al menos esa fue la primera impresión de Zelgadiss. Los dos pasaron a la habitación y Garda cerró la puerta tras de sí sin que Zelgadiss perdiera la vista sobre ellos. Sin embargo Goldias dijo algo que el mago espadachín no esperaba en absoluto.

-Siento tener que interrumpir su cena.- se disculpó.

-Eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué quiere Lord Mailstar?- preguntó Zelgadiss cruzándose de brazos y clavando la mirada en el individuo de negro.

En ese momento reparó en que las joyas de sus botones y el bordado de su jubón no eran casuales; dentro de ellas se adivinaban pequeños anagramas de protección y amplificación, igual que en la empuñadora de su espada. Ese hombre no vestía de negro por un casual: era un hechicero. Goldias "el (caballero) Negro"

-Hay muy poca gente que sea capaz de acabar con los bersherkers, solo los magos o los espadachines muy habilidosos son capaces de algo así.- anunció Goldias en tono incisivo. -Si usted fue capaz de algo así debo presumir que es un mago o un espadachín... o ambas cosas.-

-Soy ambas cosas.- contestó Zelgadiss en tono tajante, - Y le rogaría que se dejara de preámbulos y fuera directamente al grano.-

-Vaya, es usted una persona muy tajante.- resopló Goldias.

-Simplemente no me gusta hablar sobre medias verdades... -le aclaró Zelgadiss dándose la vuelta y recogiendo los platos de la cena. Estaba claro que no iba a poder terminar de comer.

- Yo solo he visto a una persona capaz de invocar a los bersherkers y manejarlos como si fueran un ejército.- intervino Garda por fin.- Hace ya varios años, en esta región... Un templo regido por sacerdotes de los demonios fue atacado por una masa de bersherkers dirigidos por un solo hombre.- Zelgadiss miró a Garda por el rabillo del ojo- Ese hombre era un hechicero vestido de color hueso, y no era humano... Los sacerdotes del culto le llamaron el "Ma-Kenshi"-

Zelgadiss no aparentó ninguna emoción, pero recordaba aquello. Fue poco antes de que Zorlf y Ródimas se unieran a él... Por aquel entonces él solo era un chico de unos 15 años, pero ya comandaba parte del ejército de Rezo. En aquella ocasión atacaron un templo de sacerdotes negros para robarles sus objetos... Al parecer tenían en su posesión varias estatuas de orihalcón y un par de libros de magia interesantes. Los bersherkers arrasaron el lugar, por supuesto, y Zelgadiss le llevó sus tesoros a Rezo, pero nunca supo que fue de ellos cuando el Monje Rojo supo que no tenían nada que ver con lo que buscaba. Posiblemente y pese a todo su valor, el orihalcón acabó destruido cuando a Rezo le dio aquel arrebato de furia que hizo que Zelgadiss le temiera tanto; y posiblemente también los libros acabaran guardados en su laboratorio bajo la vigilancia de Chiva, el mazoku-pollo, para luego acabar destruidos junto con el resto de la ciudad de Sairag.

Lina, su hermana y Gaury se habían dirigido hacia allá, pero esperaba que la Piedra de Sarvia no estuviera allí, o al menos que no hubiese sido destruida.

Si es que no la tenía aquella familia.

- ¿Insinúas que yo pueda ser ese "Ma-Kenshi"?-preguntó Zelgadiss a Garda con una media sonrisa.

- Eso es algo que no sé, pero sí sé que tú puedes tener un nivel muy similar.-

- Supongo que tendré que decir "gracias" por ese cumplido. -

Goldias, sin embargo, tenía otros planes en mente antes que elucubrar de cosas como esa.

-Los bersherkers atacan a nuestra familia desde que Lady Fittsmeyer llegó a esta casa. Yo no soy tan estúpido como mi mujer y mi hijo como para no haberse dado cuenta de que es por culpa de ella.- exclamó de repente Goldias y los otros dos se giraron hacia él. - Estoy seguro que usted sabe eso también.-

- ¿El qué¿que su mujer y su hijo son unos com---hmmmmmmmm!!!-

-¡Chisssss¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta!- exclamó Garda tapándole la boca.- ¡Por tu propio bien, NUNCA-NUNCA digas nada malo ni insultes al Lord Mailstar Junior!!-

Garda le soltó la boca a Zelgadiss y este se dio la vuelta hacia él mientras que se limpiaba la boca con su manga. No le gustó nada la sensación de que le pusieran la mano encima de esa forma, pero estaba más sorprendido por la reacción de Garda.

-¿Qué dices¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó sorprendido.

Un gotón de sudor recorrió la frente del mago espadachín cuando los dos hombres, tan duros y fornidos como parecían ser con sus armas y aspecto, miraron nerviosos hacia todos los ángulos de la habitación; parecían un par de niños con miedo a que les hubiesen pillado con las manos en la masa.

Entonces ambos hombretones se abalanzaron encima de él, arrinconándolo contra una pared con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas por el miedo.

- Es por ella, es por mi mujer...- confesó Goldias casi en un susurro.- Joseffine es una mujer temible. En mi casa solo se hace lo que ella ordena.-

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en que sea ella la que gobierne su casa?- preguntó Zelgadiss disgustado.

- Eso es precisamente lo que queremos. -contestó Garda en el mismo tono, - Queremos que tú nos ayudes a deshacernos de ella.-

-¿¡CÓMO!?-

* * *

**V**olviendo la vista atrás, Zelgadiss había muchas cosas buenas por el bien de los demás, especialmente por el bien de los habitantes del mundo donde vivía. Aunque fuese de forma involuntaria o simplemente, obligado por las circunstancias, había luchado y ayudado a derrotar a personajes como Ojo de Rubí, Zannafer, Gaarv, Fibrizo y la propia Estrella Oscura entre otros. Además de eso, también había participado en asuntos más mundanos, como los cambios de gobierno de reinos como Femenil, Seillon, Zoana, Alto y Barítone. Casi nada... 

Pero la gente no le recordaba por eso, es más, la mayoría no estaba enterada de nada de esto. En la memoria popular él era el "Ma-Kenshi", un monstruo deformado que vagaba totalmente tapado para ocultarse a ojos de los demás, y que atacaba templos donde se guardaban reliquias mágicas, hombres ricos y pobres que poseían objetos de orihalcon, y que además comandaba su propio ejército de Trolls y Bersherkers. Se podría decir que Zelgadiss estaba acostumbrado a hacer de todo.

Pero lo que Goldias le estaba explicando era totalmente nuevo.

-... Mi mujer, Joseffine, y mi hijo están convencidos de que, por mi herencia de Caballero, Jeffrey, algún día podría convertirse en caballero de la Guardia Real. - explicaba Mailstar, y para sorpresa de Zelgadiss, comenzó a mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor, un gesto que últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual.- Pero eso ya sabemos que es imposible. -explicó en un tembloroso susurro.

Zelgadiss arqueó una ceja, no se esperaba ese comentario, y menos afirmado con tanto miedo. Parecía que Goldias y Garda tenían auténtico pavor a decir algo negativo sobre Jeffrey y le había suplicado que él tampoco lo hiciese. El Ma-Kenshi supo que ellos vigilaban cualquier movimiento sospechoso por si decían algo fuera de lugar, pero no podía comprender a qué tenían tanto miedo.

-Mi hijo ha tenido muchos profesores y maestros durante años, que obviamente no han conseguido hacer nada con él. - explicaba Goldias con un resoplido- así que finalmente mi mujer arrendó un matrimonio concertado con esa Lady Fittsmeyer, que es hija de un poderoso Almirante del ejército.-

-¿Un almirante? - exclamó Zelgadiss -Eso es un cargo militar de la marina... y Ratelgout no tiene mar.-

-Cierto, pero Lord Fittsmeyer pertenece al ejército del Imperio de Lyzelli.-señaló Garda que hasta entonces había permanecido callado- En Lyzelly casi todos los nobles con cargos importantes son militares. Eso es lo que ocurre en los imperios.-

-...Imagino que el joven con quien está comprometido Jeffrey es esa joven pelirroja que he visto antes en el salón de té.- sugirió Zelgadiss con escalofrío involuntario.

-Así es.- corroboró Goldias,- Dada la posición de la joven, ese matrimonio supondría un acercamiento entre los dos países y también más posibilidades para acceder a un cargo como Caballero de la Guardia Imperial.

- Un bragetazo perfecto... -ironizó Zelgadiss, y Goldias asintió. – Pero no parece que esa chica esté dispuesta a casarse con su hijo.-

-Eso es exactamente lo que pasa.-contestó Garda desde la esquina de la habitación. De alguna forma el hombre de la cicatriz y Goldias parecían muy relajados en uno con el otro; los sirvientes no acostumbraban a tener esa clase de comportamiento delante de sus señores.

-Nadie quiere matrimonios arrendados y menos con esa joven consentida y gritona que viste como una prostituta.- opinó Garda.

- Esas ropas son más bien de hechicera...- señaló Zelgadiss interrumpiendo al hombre de la cicatriz -Aunque ya estén pasadas de moda.-

-Eso es cierto,- contestó Goldias, también conocido como lord Mailstar.- Pero Selene Fittsmeyer no es una hechicera.-

Zelgadiss se volvió sorprendido hacia Lord Mailstar. Estaba ansioso por saber si existía alguna clase de relación entre Selene y Naga, pero lo que Goldias acababa de decir había deshecho esa posibilidad.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué viste así?- preguntó dubitativo.

- A ella le gusta ir de esa guisa. Dice que esa es la indumentaria de la gente con clase.- resopló Goldias, - Su amante opina de la misma forma, aunque él si es un verdadero hechicero.-

-¿Su... su amante?- tartamudeó el perplejo Zelgadiss.

-El verdadero atacante de la familia Mailstar. - resopló Garda desde su posición- Él es quien convocó a esos bersherkers que tú derrotaste.

Zelgadiss luchó contra su expresión de sorpresa y dirigió la mirada hacia Goldias, que se había dejado caer cansadamente sobre la silla del escritorio de la habitación.

-... Mi mujer y mi hijo viven en su propio mundo y no se han dado cuenta de la verdadera razón detrás de esos ataques a esta casa. -explicó por fin Lord Mailstar- Es una jodida historia sentimental... El amante de Selene quiere recuperarla.-

Garda soltó una risotada y luego se volvió hacia el "Ma-Kenshi".

-Irónico¿verdad?- preguntó al aire,- Un hechicero pervertido desea liberar a su amada de un matrimonio forzado... Suena a novela barata de caballerías.-

Zelgadiss sin embargo, tenía un semblante serio en el rostro.

-Ese hechicero... ¿es muy poderoso?- preguntó a Goldias.

- Sí, lo es. Comparable a mi... Es capaz de invocar el "Necro Vud". Aunque he comprobado que ese hechizo no funciona ya.-

-No, ni lo hará más.- señaló Zelgadiss. -Basa su poder en Fibrizo y el Amo del Infierno ya desapareció con la caída de la Barrera.-

Goldias le miró con las cejas arqueadas,

-Realmente estás versado en magia. Debo felicitarte.-

-Gracias.- contestó el Ma-Kenshi con una sonrisa autosuficiente,- Por lo que he oído, ese hechicero y Lady Selene visten igual.-

-Sí, -afirmó Garda con un resoplido, - Ese hombre da miedo, de verdad. Un joven pervertido que viste como un cruce entre hechicera y prostituta... Esa clase de personas que prefiero no tener cerca.-

A pesar de haber visto muchas cosas, Zelgadiss podía comprender a aquel curtido hombre: alguien como Alphonso le daría miedo a cualquiera.

- Resumiendo… Como su hijo Jeffrey no ha podido ser nombrado caballero, su madre, Lady Joseffine, pretende conseguirlo mediante un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero ninguna de las partes quiere que eso ocurra¿cierto?- dedujo Zelgadiss, - … ¿O es que Jeffrey tampoco quiere casarse con esa joven pelirroja?-

Goldias negó con la cabeza, y añadió.

-Mi hijo hará todo lo que su madre le diga, aunque en el fondo no lo desee.-

El Ma Kenshi elevó la vista brevemente en un gesto desesperación, y luego añadió con sorna.

- Entonces¿qué desea de mí¿Quiere que intervenga y haga cambiar de opinión a Lady Joseffine?-

-No. – negó el Caballero Negro,- Lo que deseo es que ayudes al otro hechicero, Alphonso, la próxima vez que ataque esta mansión…- su voz se silenció y Goldias miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, y luego se abalanzó sobre Zelgadiss para cuchichearle en voz baja.- ¡Ayúdame a derrotarla y que no pueda defenderse!-

Zelgadiss le miró estupefacto mientras el Caballero Negro se retiraba de encima de él.

-¿Derrotar a…?- balbuceó, -¿Pero qué quiere decir con eso?- exclamó intentando volver en sí.

-Joseffine es una mujer TERRIBLE.- añadió Garda en el mismo tono confidencial y los ojos desorbitados,- Un verdadero monstruo con un poder enorme. Por su culpa la vida de todos nosotros es un verdadero infierno.-

-Eso es lo que llevan diciendo todo el rato… ¿Cómo es eso posible¿es una hechicera? Jeffrey me dijo que era una mujer normal.-

-Es cierto, mi mujer no es una hechicera, pero es igualmente… monstruosa.- reconoció el marido de ella en el mismo tono temeroso.

Zelgadiss resopló. Ayudar a un noble a deshacerse de su inconveniente esposa era uno de los encargos más raros que había recibido hacer. Eso solo tenía una justificación.

-Ya… ¿y qué gano yo con ello?-

-Todo lo que un noble hechicero como yo sea capaz de darte.- aseguró Goldias, -Si lo consigues, tendrás toda mi gratitud.-

-No me interesa la gratitud de los nobles.- negó Zelgadiss con una media sonrisa y Garda le miró amenazadoramente, hasta que el Caballero Negro le hizo un gesto con la mano.-…Pero sí me interesa la clave del poder de Joseffine.-

* * *

** Z**elgadiss deseaba tener alguna clase de forma para poder contactar con Naga. Sabía que el "discípulo" de su socia, aquel esperpéntico individuo que vestía como ella, era en realidad el supuesto amante de Lady Selene Fittsmeyer, la prometida de Jeffrey. Y también sabía que él era el causante de los repetidos ataques con bestias a aquella familia noble. No le había costado mucho sumar dos y dos después de las explicaciones recibidas por parte de Lord Goldias Mailstar y lo que había visto en aquella casona.

Las razones que tuviera ese noble metido a hechicero y caballero eran algo que no le incumbía, pero no ocurría lo mismo con la esposa de Goldias, Joseffine, por quién Zelgadiss había empezado a sentir un repentino interés no carente de segundas intenciones. El mago-espadachín sabía que su socia ayudaría al aberrante Alphonso y él quería aprovecharse de esa circunstancia… La petición de Goldias era simplemente una excusa para lo que buscaba.

El problema es que habría sido mucho mejor coordinar el ataque con el de ella, y así obtener mejores resultados. Pero no podía hacerlo porque sencillamente no tenía cómo aunque sí el con qué; Lord Mailstar era un noble con bastantes recursos y bien versado en la magia, así que disponía de los elementos necesarios para conjurar un hechizo de visión con el que manifestarse ante Naga… pero para que el "Visión" fuese efectivo, la persona al que iba dirigido debía tener igualmente un receptor de ese hechizo, y Zelgadiss no sabía de nada que Naga tuviera para hacerlo posible, e igualmente ignoraba su paradero actual, aunque era de suponer que estaría en la guarida o donde quiera que viviese ese aberrante Alphonso.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que ambos hechiceros aparecieran por allí, y luego ya se vería.

-Sé que Alphonso atacará de nuevo para rescatar a Selene, - explicó al Caballero-hechicero que era Lord Mailstar- Pero no puedo prever cuándo ocurrirá, aunque si Alphonso es como pienso que es, tengo la sensación que será en un momento poco recomendable.-

-¿Recomendable…?- inquirió el Caballero Negro.

-Recomendable para poder ganar una batalla.- explicó Zelgadiss con una sonrisa autosuficiente. –Un ataque totalmente carente de sentido común.-

Goldias le escuchó y se preguntó cómo podía saber ese joven mago-espadachín lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Solo tenemos que sentarnos y esperar a mañana…- añadió Zelgadiss dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la ropa de cama proporcionada por las doncellas de la mansión, -Y ahora, si me disculpan, me gustaría dormir un rato.-añadió mirando a sus dos "invitados" por encima del hombro haciendo que tanto Goldias como Garda fruncieron el ceño ante las palabras de Zelgadiss, - Les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo… Las próximas horas pueden ser muy agitadas.-

* * *

** A**quel día Zelgadiss durmió hasta tarde. Era algo que normalmente no solía hacer ya que su mente siempre estaba centrada en alguna clase de objetivo y tenía por costumbre madrugar para seguir en su búsqueda aprovechando bien el día. Pero en aquella ocasión sabía muy bien que madrugar no iba a precipitar los acontecimientos, y prefirió tomárselo con calma disfrutando de un bien merecido descanso después del duro viaje que llevaba haciendo durante todo el invierno.

La verdad es que habría seguido durmiendo si no fuera porque casi dos horas después del amanecer, una doncella de la casa llamó suavemente a la puerta haciendo que él se removiera de su lecho y despertara.

-¡Un momento¡ya voy!- contestó apartando las sábanas y restregándose los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tesituras; normalmente era él quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta junto con Amelia llamando a Lina para que se despertara, o si no zarandeando a Gaury por un hombro para lo mismo cuando ambos compartían habitación.

Aún con los ojos legañosos, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con un crujido; al otro lado le aguardaba una doncella vestida con una cofia recargada de puntilla, como era todo en aquella casa.

-Buenos días, Señor.- comenzó a decir la mujer con educación.- Lord Jeffrey desea saber si estaría dispuesto a realizar un entrenamiento de espada con él en esta mañana.-

Zelgadiss arqueó las cejas, súbitamente despierto. La idea de que Jefrrey, para quién él parecía haberse convertido en alguna clase de héroe particular, le pidiera un entrenamiento con espadas, le resultó bastante incómoda. Pero realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que a Naga y Alphonso se les ocurriera hacer su entrada triunfal.

-Dígale que iré en cuanto haya desayunado.- contestó él en tono frío.-… Y que prefiero hacerlo en esta habitación.-

-Como usted ordene, señor.- contestó la doncella para luego retirarse con una suave inclinación de cabeza.

El mago-espadachín cerró la puerta tras de sí con un pesado suspiro e intentando hacer de tripas, corazón. Le esperaba un día muy largo y prefería afrontarlo con el estómago lleno.

Algo más tarde, tras haber desayunado un sustancioso ágape entre otras cosas a base de pan tostado con mermelada y mantequilla, Zelgadiss se encontraba vestido de su habitual guisa y preparado para el combate; no por hacer caso a la petición de Jeffrey, sino por lo que pensaba que podía pasar.

Se había dirigido al patio trasero de la quinta en donde se encontraba el joven Mailstar haciendo amagos de movimientos de esgrima con su florete; no había nadie más con él, pero reconoció las figuras de su padre y de Garda desde una ventana de la mansión que daba a esa parte de la hacienda, aunque no pudo encontrar ni a la madre del chico ni a su pretendida prometida. Cuando Jeffrey le vio llegar, abrió sus grandes e inocentones ojos y exclamó con alegría:

-¡Ah, señor Zelgadiss¡Cuánto me alegro que haya decidido asistirme en mis prácticas de esgrima!-

-Es lo mínimo que debo hacer con la familia que me ha acogido.- contestó él con un encogimiento de hombros que pretendía ocultar su descontento, - Fue su madre quién me pidió que lo hiciera personalmente.-

-¡Muchas gracias, Sr. Graywords!- contestó el joven enjuto bajando su arma, - Y ahora, si me lo permite, deje que le demuestre algunos de mis mejores movimientos.-

Zelgadiss no tuvo oportunidad de replicar; llevado por el entusiasmo, el chico hizo el saludo protocolario con su florete, y a continuación empezó a ejecutar una serie de torpes mandobles como si fueran sablazos sin llevar un orden o táctica real. Al contemplarle, el mago espadachín negó con la cabeza y suspiró; esos movimientos se parecían más al juego de los niños de la plaza que había visto el día anterior en aquel pueblo que a una verdadera táctica de esgrima.

-…No puedes usar un florete como si fuera un sable.- apuntó el mago-espadachín desde su posición.- El sable sirve para cortar, y el florete para ensartar. – explicó.

-¡Guau¡Usted sí que sabe, Sr. Graywords!- exclamó Jeffrey, - ¡Por favor, enséñeme más!-

Zelgadiss suspiró. Más le valdría haberse quedado callado.

-Antes que eso, prefiero seguir observando cómo trabajas la esgrima… Luego te corregiré lo necesario.-

-¡De acuerdo!- exclamó Jeffrey con una amplia sonrisa de entusiasmo, -¡Observe esto!-

Y como era de esperar, el joven Mailstar continuó sacudiendo furiosamente su sable sin ton ni son… Al poco, Zelgadiss se cansó y decidió dejar de observarlo y centrarse en asuntos más importantes.

Fue entonces cuando Selene Fittsmeyer apareció vestida con sus ropas a lo Naga en medio del jardín trasero de la casa donde ambos se encontraban; al verla, Jeffrey enmudeció visiblemente, y la miró con visible inseguridad. Por su parte, Zelgadiss alzó una ceja con curiosidad interesado en la repentina intromisión de la joven.

Lady Fittsmeyer, se volvió hacia ellos dos con una sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia y luego empezó a reírse imitando las carcajadas de Naga, incluido el gesto de taparse la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¡JOJOJOJOJOOO!... ¡El fin de esta farsa está próximo¡Pronto mi adorado Alphonso y nuestra maestra llegarán aquí!- anunció.

Jeffrey retrocedió asustado, no se sabe si por las palabras de Selene o por la sola presencia de esta, queriendo ocultarse tras Zelgadiss, pero él le rechazó sacudiendo un hombro con brusquedad, y se acercó a aquella mujer. A pesar de lo que ella acababa de anunciar la pelirroja, no pudo evitar un escalofrío: Selene era como una bizarra quimera producto de la fusión entre Lina y Naga, y eso bastaba para asustarle a él, y de hecho a cualquiera.

Selene se giró y se encaró con él mirándole de arriba a bajo con marcada prepotencia. Era el mismo desdén que había mostrado hacia él cuando le vio el día anterior.

-¡Oh, con que el nuevo guardaespaldas de la familia Mailstar está aquí!- espetó poniendo los brazos en jarras y haciendo resaltar sus prominentes curvas, -No veo que seas gran cosa, no te puedes comparar ni con Alphonso ni con la maestra Naga.-

-Desde luego. Pero creo que estás equivocada respecto a mí.- contestó Zelgadiss con una marcada sonrisa despectiva e ignorando las voluptuosas formas femeninas de la joven.

En ese momento, un gran crujido de madera al romperse resonó en las cercanías; a continuación le siguieron unos cuantos más, y el suelo tembló con el estampido de un gigantesco paso. Zelgadiss supo de inmediato de qué se trataba; ya había visto antes cosas similares, y también que la presencia de Lady Fittsmeyer allí no era una casualidad .

-¡Ya están aquí!- exclamó Selene con euforia, -¡Alphonso y mi Maestra ya han llegado!-

Los tres miraron hacia el cercano bosque situado tras los jardines, y vieron como gigantescos abetos eran derribados produciéndose un estampido al hacerlo; a cada abeto que caía, le seguía el trueno de una pisada. Jeffrey palideció y retrocedió unos pasos acercándose al muro de la quinta hasta casi tocarlo con la espalda, mientras que Selene y Zelgadiss aguardaban impacientes a que apareciera lo que quiera que fuera eso.

-Un gólem gigante de piedra. –predijo Zelgadiss, y Selene se volvió hacia él con gesto inquisitivo.

De inmediato, todos pudieron ver cómo entre las copas de los árboles por donde huían bandadas enteras de pájaros en una algarabía de gritos y chillidos; entre las copas se distinguía una bamboleante figura de roca caliza en cuyos hombros se podían adivinar dos figuras cubiertas con capas y hombreras claveteadas. Y acompañando esa figura, también se distinguían unas ostentosas carajadas similares –aunque más elaboradas- a las de Selene Fittsmeyer.

-¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí, rápido!- apremió Zelgadiss a todos los que allí había.

Los criados y demás trabajadores de la hacienda no se hicieron de rogar y huyeron del lugar a toda prisa, sabedores de lo que iba a pasar. En cambio tanto Selene como Jeffrey permanecieron en sus puestos.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para danos esas órdenes, mago de pacotilla!?- espetó la pelirroja con una clara expresión de desprecio en su cara redondeada. –Para tu información, mi amado Alphonso y nuestra maestra están al tanto de tu presencia aquí, y te combatirán igual que a todos los miembros de esta familia de bobos.-

-¿Cómo?- exclamó Zelgadiss, sorprendido. -¿Qué quieres decir con que Alphonso y Naga están aquí¿Naga también ha venido?-

-¡JOJOJOJOJOOO¡Veo que ya conoces el nombre de mi maestra!, Es natural…- rió Selene tras sacar sus propias conclusiones, - Anoche informé a mi amado y a mi maestra que la familia Mailstar había contratado a un intento de hechicero para que les detuviera… Y por supuesto, eso hizo que decidieran acudir a mi rescate hoy al medio día.-

Zelgadiss gruñó. Era evidente que tanto Naga como todos los que la rodeaban hacían honores a su total carencia de sentido común, y que por ello atacaban a medio día y de frente, en lugar de esperar unas condiciones estratégicas más favorables… Pero el hecho es que no había contado conque ahora Naga le pudiera tomar como su enemigo al verlo con esa familia, y eso complicaba las cosas. Él solo quería derrotar y capturar a Lady Joseffine, no en convertirse en el adversario eventual de un gólem dirigido por la alocada Naga y el esperpento de Alphonso.

-…Señor Graywords¿piensa enfrentarse usted solo a ese monstruo?- inquirió Jeffrey desde atrás aún asustado.

-¡Mierda, esto complica las cosas!- exclamó él sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, aunque su miedo hizo que Selene riera aún más alto.

Entonces el gólem por fin hizo acto de total presencia en medio de los jardines de la hacienda, y allí se detuvo. Era una criatura colosal, como solían ser los golems de Naga, pero hecha de piedra caliza color siena típica de la región, y su aspecto general recordaba a una especie de criatura hecha con placas de metal pero de forma humana; sus ojos eran hexagonales y su perfil, anguloso(2) Pero lo más llamativo eran las dos altas figuras vestidas con idénticas ropas oscuras de diseño atrevido, pese a ser una masculina y la otra femenina; también lo era el extraño coro de risotadas que había entre ambas figuras y la otra de la joven pelirroja a los pies del monstruo. Por su parte, Jeffrey temblaba como una hoja sin saber qué hacer, dividido entre su miedo y sus ansias de convertirse en héroe, mientras que Zelgadiss aguardaba el próximo movimiento para saber qué hacer.

Fue entonces cuando el padre de Jeffrey salió de la quinta y corrió para situarse junto a Zelgadiss.

-…Tenías razón.- dijo nerviosamente cuando alcanzó a Zelgadiss, cuyos penetrantes ojos observaban la escena evaluando qué barrabasada podría ocurrir a partir de ese momento. –…Esa mujer y Alphonso atacarían de la forma menos prevista.-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa ahora. No creo que vaya a necesitar una ayuda especial. – contestó Zelgadiss sin perder de vista al gólem, cuya sombra se proyectaba sobre la casa. -¿Dónde está su mujer? Ella debe salir de la casa para que podamos actuar.-

-Lo hará cuando Jeffrey se vea amenazado.- explicó Goldias.

-Empezamos bien…- se quejó Zelgadiss.- No quería llegar a ese extremo.

-¡Es él, maestra!- anunció de repente Selene apuntándole con un dedo, -Él es el enviado para evitar que vuelva con vosotros.-

Desde lo alto, Naga detuvo sus risotadas. A los pies del gólem había podido identificar la figura de su discípula Selene Fittsmeyer, vestida como debía estarlo… Cerca de ella alcanzó a distinguir a otra enjuta figura que debía pertenecer a un niño, y que de alguna forma, le resultaba vagamente familiar; y por último, dos figuras, una de negro y otra de blanco-hueso, a quién se refería Selene.

-¿¡Cómo!?... ¡Pero si es Zelgadiss!- exclamó asombrada atrayendo la atención de su discípulo en piel al otro lado de la cabeza del golem,- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Haga que salga su mujer de la casa, Goldias.- ordenó Zelgadiss en voz baja, -Yo tengo que hacer.-

Y diciendo esto, pronunció el conjuro de "_Raywing_", que le alzó por el aire a cierta velocidad. En otras circunstancias habría ejecutado el "_Levitación_", mucho más sencillo de hacer y que no consumía tanto poder mágico… pero la situación apremiaba y no podía perder el tiempo en un conjuro de movilidad tan limitada.

-¡Naga! –gritó atrayendo su atención mientras volaba hacia su posición, -¡Escúchame!-

La hechicera de larga cabellera negra y voluptuosa figura le siguió con la mirada, pero lista para poner en movimiento a su gólem en cualquier momento. Mientras, abajo, Selene se quedó mirando con expresión confusa al mago que llamaba a su maestra.

-¿Qué es esto¿Se conocen?- murmuró.

-Papá¿qué hacemos¿Te vas a enfrentar tú también a ese monstruo de piedra?- preguntó Jeffrey a su azorado padre.

-Tú no hagas nada y estate quieto.- contestó este… - O mejor dicho, llama a tu madre y dile que tenemos problemas.

Demasiados interrogantes para todo el mundo, tanto que Jeffrey permaneció en su sitio sin comprender la orden de su padre. Tampoco entendía por qué el Sr. Graywords había alzado el vuelo para hablar con los hechiceros que gobernaban el monstruo de piedra.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Zelgadiss?- exigió saber Naga cuando el mago espadachín flotó lo bastante cerca de la cabeza del golem, -¿Qué haces interponiéndote entre el rescate de mi discípula y yo?-

-Tus discípulos no me interesan, sino el poder que esta familia posee.- contestó Zelgadiss haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de desprecio que Alphonso le lanzó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –contestó la voluptuosa hechicera con petulancia.

-Es muy posible que ellos tengan lo que andamos buscando.- explicó y Naga le miró boquiabierta. Zelgadiss había llegado a su misma conclusión y por eso él también estaba allí.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías, maestra¡Rescatemos a Lady Selene de esta gente!- bramó de repente Alphonso de forma irracional e ignorando la situación de su maestra,- ¡Ataca, gólem, ataca!- ordenó.

Y el gólem obedeció.

De repente alzó el puño del hombro donde se encontraba la sorprendida Naga, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara de allí, precipitándose al vacío. Zelgadiss, merced de su "Raywing", pudo moverse lo bastante rápido como para atraparla por un tobillo evitando que cayera, pero aún así, sintió el tirón de la caída y del peso de Naga, que después de todo era tanto o más alta que él.

-¡Ugh! – gimió el mago, y la hechicera se vio colgada cabeza a bajo sujeta solo por el tobillo de su pierna embotada. Afortunadamente para Zelgadiss, no era la primera vez la hechicera que sujetaba con fuerza por el tobillo -ahora con ambas manos- se encontraba en una situación similar, y Naga reaccionó pronto invocando su propio "Raywing".

Ignorando esto, el puño del gólem siguió su irremediable curso hacia donde se encontraba Jeffrey, mientras que la atención de Alphonso se desvió hacia su maestra y lo que acababa de pasarle perdiendo así control sobre el monstruo de piedra. El puño se precipitó hacia Jeffrey sin que se viera capaz de esquivar la trayectoria de la gran masa rocosa; por su parte, Lord Mailstar fue más rápido y se echó a un lado ajeno a la suerte de su hijo.

Entonces hubo un gran estampido, como el de un edificio al derrumbarse, y todos se giraron hacia el origen del mismo. Jeffrey Mailstar permanecía cubriéndose la cara con los brazos sin soltar el florete mientras temblaba aguardando el inevitable golpe del puño de piedra, a su lado esa misma amenaza había caído totalmente hecha pedazos, tanto que la criatura tuvo que atajar su incipiente caída apoyando la otra mano en el suelo; y en medio de polvo resultante, se podía distinguir una oronda figura femenina armada con una gigantesca maza de meta que sujetaba mediante un largo mango.

-¡No, ella no!- exclamó Naga con temor en cuanto la vio, un miedo tal que Zelgadiss nunca le había visto antes, salvo tal vez, en presencia de Lina y Luna Invers, - ¡Es Joseffine Mailstar!-

Zelgadiss sonrió al ver que la madre de Jeffrey por fin había hecho acto de presencia, pero no entendía por qué Naga estaba tan asustada, flotando allí a su lado. Incluso Alphonso y Selene parecían temerosos de ella, lo mismo que Goldias, su marido. Por lo que fuera, todo el mundo parecía tener pánico a la señora Mailstar.

Aunque después de ver cómo ella había hecho añicos el puño de piedra del gigantesco gólem, empezó a comprender por qué… y eso solo hizo que se reafirmada su creencia en que ella poseía la Piedra de Sarvia.

-¡Ya sabía yo que no podía confiar en el pinchinglas de mi marido para proteger a Jeffrey y a esta casa!- exclamó la oronda señora echándose la vara del mazo sobre el hombro.- Al final tengo que hacerlo yo todo, que solo soy una pobre dama.-

-No, Joseffine, no… - siguió murmurando Naga aún con temor.- No sabía que el prometido de mi discípula sería el (valiente) Jeffrey.-

La mirada de Zelgadiss saltó de unos a otros aún confundido, hasta que comprendió. Joseffine, la oronda mujer exuberantemente emperifollada, realmente era quien de un certero mazazo, había deshecho el puño del gólem de piedra que había amenazado a su hijo. Y ahora se dirigía hacia su tembloroso marido, sentado de culo en el suelo, y que no paraba de temblar.

-Ca… cariño, t…te juro que iba a hacer lo posible porque el monstruo de piedra no aplastara a…a Jeffrey.- balbuceó.

-¡A callar!- exclamó esta soltándole un generoso capón en lo alto de la cabeza, uno muy similar a los de Luna con su hermana pequeña. -¡He visto todo lo que ha pasado, así que no mientas!-

Goldias calló de bruces al suelo sin poder articular nada más, y su mujer se giró buscando al resto con la mirada.

-¡Mamá, me has salvado!- exclamó un aliviado Jeffrey abrazando a su progenitora.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi hijito.- contestó ella con deleite.

-¿La conoces, Naga?- preguntó Zelgadiss a su desconcertada compañera esperando que ella aclarase algo, - Ella es nuestro objetivo.-

-¿Qué dices, Zelgadiss?- contestó ella súbitamente despierta, - Joseffine es una mujer terrible. Ya has visto lo que es capaz de hacer.-

-Sí, lo he visto.- contestó el mago espadachín con frialdad.- Por eso ella puede ser nuestro objetivo.-

Naga abrió sus ojos azules y le miró boquiabierta, al entender a qué se refería Zelgadiss.

-¿Cómo¿Entonces es ella la que puede tener la Piedra de Sarvia y por eso es tan poderosa?- preguntó la Serpiente con asombro.

-Exactamente.- contestó Zelgadiss con una media sonrisa de las suyas. –Y todos aquí quieren quitársela de en medio… Creo que si la logramos capturar, les haríamos un gran favor y conseguiríamos lo que buscamos.-

Pero en ese momento, como si de alguna forma intuyera que podría estar pasando, Joseffine desvió la vista hacia arriba para encontrarse con Naga y Zelgadiss.

-¿Qué hacen esos dos ahí?- inquirió.

-No lo sé, mamá.- contestó Jeffrey lo que creía oportuno, -Pero la mujer morena se parece a la Señorita Naga, una de las que me ayudó a reencontrarme con papá.-

* * *

** L**o que siguió a continuación fue una auténtica cacería. Tanto Naga, como Zelgadiss y Alphonso, apoyados por el propio Goldias y Garda, quien apareció en ayuda de su señor, e incluso Selene, se precipitaron en la captura de Joseffine ya que ella era el objetivo de todos ellos por uno u otro motivo. Por su parte, su hijo, incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría, corría tras sus padres con ademanes heroicos que, realmente, no conducían a ningún resultado real y que entorpecían el combate.

Zelgadiss comenzó a comprender la razón del temer que todo el mundo le procesaba a Lady Mailstar; aquella oronda – y a su juicio, repelente- señora, tenía un nivel extraordinario para ser "solo" una humana: no podía ser una quimera porque no se veía en ella ninguna mezcla con otra criatura, y porque de ser así, nunca habría podido engendrar a su enclenque hijo Jeffrey. Igualmente, tampoco era una hechicera, no conjuraba ningún poder ni hechizo para hacer lo que hacía, pero sus habilidades incluían una extraordinaria velocidad a la carrera, y también una gran fuerza, agilidad y resistencia. Para Zelgadiss, las capacidades físicas de aquella mujer eran comparables a las de Firia, pero claro, Joseffine no era una dragona con forma humana, sino una humana real.

La oronda señora esquivaba los hechizos lanzados por Alphonso y Naga, al tiempo que iba deshaciendo en cascotes al gran gólem de piedra, y todo con ayuda de sus extraordinarias capacidades físicas y de su maza. Tanto Goldias como Garda, muy a pesar de ambos, también sufrieron en sus propias carnes los envites de la mujer, mientras que Zelgadiss y Naga se las veían y deseaban para no ya atacarla, sino solo evitarla.

Y lo peor es que no parecía haber forma de poner fin a eso al no ser que se la derrotara o huyeran.

-¡Sr. Graywords¿Por qué ataca a mi madre?!- gritó Jeffrey poniendo las manos en forma de bocina para hacerse oír. -¡Usted está aquí para protegernos!-

El mago se limitó a protegerse con un mal logrado escudo "_Air Valm_"que acabó por derribarle y hacer rodar por el suelo. No tenía fuerza suficiente ni poder como para hacer frente a Joseffine siendo ya humano. Y Naga, pese a ser tan poderosa, tampoco se encontraba en mejor posición.

-¡Sois unos idiotas! –exclamó la señora como si respondiera a las demandas de su hijo, -No deberíais atacarme así. Yo no soy vuestra enemiga.-

Tanto Naga como Zelgadiss tuvieron la vaga impresión de que se refería a ellos dos a un nivel más que personal.

Pero lo más preocupante era que el gólem se había convertido en un amasijo de escombros de piedra, y seguramente la cercana casona acabaría por hacer pareja con el mismo dado el estado de la fachada que daba a aquel lado. Cerca de allí, yacían en el suelo tanto Goldias como Garda; el primero se había revelado como un hechicero bastante competente, pero sus conjuros eran rechazados uno tras otro a golpe de maza por Joseffine; el segundo se encontró con el problema añadido de que Jeffrey se le había subido encima usando sus finas extremidades para agarrarse a la armadura de Garda como si de un monillo se tratara… El bravo no tuvo problemas para desembarazarse de él tirando de un hombro, pero tan pronto lo hizo, su casco con la cabeza dentro, se convirtieron en diana el mazo de Joseffine.

Ahora mismo, Alphonso, con Selene oculta tras él, jadeaba en lo alto del montón de cascotes que había sido el gólem, mientras que Zelgadiss y Naga rodeaban a Joseffine de forma estratégica.

-… Es imposible que venzamos a esta mujer, Zelgadiss.- anunció Naga visiblemente nerviosa y cansada, -Es demasiado poderosa.-

-No es necesario vencerla, solo atraparla.- contestó Zelgadiss, aunque haciéndose cargo de lo que Naga decía.

-Sois unos estúpidos. Esto no es lo que tenéis que hacer.- dijo la mujer alzando la voz.

Zelgadiss chasqueó la lengua, pero se dio cuenta de algo que tal vez podría funcionar. Era medio día y el sol de primavera estaba alto en el cielo, pero aún así, cabría la posibilidad de que funcionara; para completar su plan, desvió la vista hacia Alphonso, que aguardaba aún encima del montón de cascotes con su uniforme medio destrozado, y sonrió.

-Naga… cuando yo te diga, haz que el gólem reviva y coja a Joseffine.-

La Serpiente Blanca comprendió. Después de tanto tiempo viajando juntos, habían empezado a entender las tácticas de cada uno y compenetrarse en combate, aunque no llegaba al nivel que Zelgadiss tenía con la hermana de Naga. Igualmente, la Serpiente hizo un gesto a Alphonso para que atacara a Joseffine con uno de sus hechizos. El esperpéntico hechicero tenía su traje prácticamente destrozado, aunque en opinión de Zelgadiss, verle con el corpiño deshecho y su uniforme apenas reconocible, hacía que saliera ganando.

El hombre de largos cabellos miró de reojo con absoluta adoración a la voluptuosa pelirroja que había tras él, y a continuación comenzó a recitar el mantra con las palabras de poder.

_ -"Tú que viajas por el cielo y la tierra,_

_ fuente de toda energía, viento y fuego._

_ Concentraos en mis manos y dadme poder."_

¡Bola de Fuego!-

Y a su orden, una Bola de Fuego, otra de las muchas que habían sido lanzadas, se precipitó hacia los pies de Joseffine; para evitarla, la oronda mujer saltó en el aire casi con desgana, y fue entonces cuando Zelgadiss vio su oportunidad. El sol de medio día proyectó una amplia sombra de la figura de Joseffine sobre el suelo, y Zelgadiss lanzó una de las dagas que ocultaba en las mangas de su corta túnica hacia esa parte del suelo.

-¡"_Shadow Snap_"!- gritó al clavarse la daga sobre la sombra.

El efecto no se hizo esperar; la daga sujetó la figura de Joseffine desde el Plano Astral, manteniéndola fija en su sitio, y la oronda señora calló pesadamente al suelo sin poder moverse de donde estaba.

-¡Ahora, Naga¡Sujétala!- arengó el mago.

Naga tenía que hacer las cosas a lo grande, y en este caso ella capturó a Joseffine de una forma que no había esperado Zelgadiss; los escombros de piedra que habían sido un gólem se convirtieron en una gigantesca mano que se cerró en un puño en torno a Joseffine, convirtiéndose en una jaula de piedra para ella.

Para asombro de todos, Joseffine ahora estaba atrapada en medio de un inmenso puño de piedra y sin su mazo de metal, que había soltado al caer al suelo. La mujer tenía un aspecto lamentable, con el maquillaje deshecho de forma que se deslizaba como churretes por todo su orondo rostro, mientras que sus revueltos cabellos le hacían parecer que había salido de en medio de un arbusto de zarzas. Su vestido, en cambio, merced de su fuerza y habilidad, no estaba tan dañado como el de Alphonso.

Joseffine no inspiraba ninguna pena desde su puesto, era la mirada de profundo descontento con que observaba a Zelgadiss y Naga lo que más inquietaba de ella. El mago-espadachín, sin embargo, tenía otra clase de prioridades.

-Nos ha costado, Joseffine, pero por fin la hemos capturado.- anunció Zelgadiss con satisfacción, -. Le rogaría que colaborara con lo que le voy a pedir. Le prometo que la soltaré en cuando haya conseguido lo que quiero.-

Zelgadiss había hecho antes cosas como esta, pero la actual tesitura tenía otro matiz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zelgadiss?- preguntó Joseffine con severidad sin hacer amago de querer escaparse de su cárcel de piedra.

- El secreto de su poder. Creo que saber perfectamente de qué le hablo.- contestó él en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión alguna, y situándose frente a ella para corroborar este hecho.

Naga arqueó una ceja. Ella ya había tenido un encuentro bastante desagradable con Joseffine años atrás, y sabía cómo era la señora Mailstar y por qué su marido había obrado como lo había hecho… pero ahora la mujer se le antojaba algo distinta. Su voz era extraña, como si no fuera ella.

Fue entonces cuando Jeffrey, quién al contrario que su padre, había salido indemne de la batalla, se acercó temblando a los allí congregados arrastrando los pies por el polvoroso suelo.

-¿¡Qu… qué ha hecho, Sr. Graywords!?- exclamaba con voz quebrada, -¿¡Por qué¿¡por qué nos ha atacado de esa forma!?... ¿Por qué hace tanto daño a mi madre?-

Jeffrey parecía estar totalmente descorazonado por lo que había pasado. No parecía creerse que aquel hombre que le había salvado el día anterior hubiese colaborado con los enemigos de su familia y que ahora tuviese hecha prisionera a su madre después de atacarla sin ningún miramiento.

Zelgadiss saboreó la decepción de Jeffrey; de alguna forma se alegraba de romper su inocencia.

-¿Te refieres a todo esto?- preguntó como por casualidad echando un vistazo al caos rodeante, - Yo no tengo nada que ver con los asuntos de tu prometida….- explicó lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Selene, quién abrazaba a Alphonso con gesto posesivo, -… Ni con vuestro atacante. Desde el principio solo me interesaba tu madre.-

La mirada de Naga saltó entre uno y otro. Sus intereses incluían más objetivos, pero no veía la necesidad de dar explicaciones, aunque inevitablemente Jeffrey también se dirigió a ella.

-¿…Y usted, Srta. Naga?- preguntó en el mismo tono plañidero, -Usted me ayudó a reunirme de nuevo con mi padre hace unos años…. ¿Por qué se vuelve contra nosotros?-

-Porque no puedo permitir que se abuse de mis discípulos.- contestó Naga en tono autoritario a aquel chico a quien siempre había considerado un pusilánime, - Y tu madre lo había hecho.-

Jeffrey no sabía qué hacer, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar por las decepciones sufridas de manos de Zelgadiss y Naga.

-Toma nota, chico.- añadió Zelgadiss en tono frío, - Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen.-

Joseffine seguía mirando a ambos hechiceros con severidad. Por alguna extraña razón parecía totalmente ajena a la situación de su hijo, y su expresión, pese al lamentable estado de su ruinoso maquillaje, era tremendamente seria.

-¿Crees que yo tengo la Piedra de Sarvia, Zelgadiss? –preguntó entonces Joseffine; su voz no era en absoluto tan chillona como solía serlo, sino que tenía una cadencia seria y profunda.

Tanto Zelgadiss como Naga se giraron hacia ella sorprendidos por lo que acababa de preguntar y por cómo lo había hecho. Pero el Ma-Kenshi pronto se recompuso.

-Sí, así es.- contestó él, -No veo otra explicación para explicar las capacidades de las que ha hecho gala… Y dado el estado en que se encuentra, le rogaría que me la diera cuanto antes. Ya no tienes nada que hacer y no sirve que me lo oculte más.-

Joseffine no respondió, sino que apretó los dientes. Al principio ambos pensaron que era por un gesto de rabia e impotencia, pero pronto descubrieron que no era así: la oronda señora estaba concentrando sus fuerzas para salir del puño de piedra que la aprisionaba. Y para sorpresa de Naga y Zelgadiss, realmente estaba surgiendo efecto, pues la piedra caliza empezó a desquebrajarse bajo la presión de la fuerza de Joseffine Mailstar.

Con un bramido de esta, el puño de piedra se quebró por completo, dejándola libre de nuevo, y antes de que el estupefacto Zelgadiss pudiera reaccionar, se encontró con que Joseffine se había abalanzado sobre él a una asombrosa velocidad y le sujetaba el cuello a la altura de la glotis con el mango de su mazo que había recogido del suelo.

Naga estaba igualmente asombrada, no sabía cómo podía haber pasado algo así, y le costaba creer la rapidez con que Joseffine había actuado para coger su caído mazo y aprisionar el cuello de Zelgadiss de esa forma. Alphonso, que también había visto lo ocurrido, había sufrido tal impresión que acabó por desmayarse en brazos de Selene, pero nadie más pareció dar importancia a este hecho.

Lo peor de todo es que ahora solo le bastaba un pequeño empujón hacia abajo para partirle el cuello a Zelgadiss, nada difícil de hacer dada la fuerza y el peso de la señora.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó el único que podía alegrarse con la situación, -¡Te has soltado!-

Sorprendentemente, una vez más Joseffine ignoró a su hijo y siguió con la mirada clavada en Zelgadiss.

-¡Eres un entupido, "Ma-Kenshi"!- exclamó la oronda mujer, y al oírla, Zelgadiss tuvo la certeza de que había algo diferente en ella, no ya solo el tono de su voz.- ¡Yo no tengo la Piedra de Sarvia!-

-¿¡Q… qué!? –exclamó él con la voz ahogada por la presión del bastón del mazo sobre su glotis.

-¡La Piedra de Sarvia nunca ha estado en posesión de esta familia!- explicó la mujer que no parecía ella, -La Piedra estuvo por última vez en la Torre de Rezo.-

Zelgadiss soltó una exclamación ahogada por el asombro y por su situación actual haciendo pareja con la que soltó la propia Naga. Jeffrey, sin embargo, contemplaba la escena con claro asombro en sus grandes ojos abiertos como platos.

-Guarda que la Piedra no caiga en manos de los Mazoku.- añadió Joseffine, -Ellos no debe obtenerla.-

-¿Qué es la Piedra de Sarvia, mamá?- preguntó Jeffrey confundido por las palabras de su madre, quien siguió ignorándole.

Zelgadiss rió, aún ahogado por la presión del mazo y de su situación actual.

-…Así que es eso¿eh?- exclamó, -Un mazoku que se ha adueñado de un cuerpo mortal… una posesión… Debí suponerlo.-

Joseffine abrió los ojos con asombro y Naga apretó los dientes; no sabía qué hacer, pero si Zelgadiss estaba en lo cierto, un conjuro como el de "_Bendición Sagrada_" que ella conocía, sería de mucha ayuda.

-¿Yo, un mazoku?- preguntó Joseffine casi con desdén. – ¡No insultes a un Caballero de Cephied de esa forma!-

Aquello dio un completo giro a la situación.

-¿¡Un Caballero de Cephied!?- exclamó la asombrada Naga, -¿Cómo esa Luna Invers?-

Joseffine asintió, y luego se alzó sobre sus regordetas piernas soltando al igualmente asombrado Zelgadiss.

-¿Un Caballero de Cephied….?- musitó él mientras se incorporaba sacudiéndose el polvo y masajeándose la glotis.

-¿Qué es un Caballero de Cephied, mamá?- preguntó Jeffrey, quien cada vez tenía más preguntas que hacerse tras ver y escuchar todo lo que había pasado.

Joseffine Mailstar permanecía en pie en medio del trío; había cierta majestad en ella, pese a lo penoso de su figura y de su estado con el rostro cubierto de polvo y maquillaje destrozado. Pero aún así, Zelgadiss y Naga la miraban con asombro.

-¿Quiere decir esto que Joseffine es en realidad un Caballero de Cephied y que esa es la razón de su poder?- aventuró Naga.

-Sí, eso parece…- añadió Zelgadiss tragando con dificultad.- Al menos es lo que ella dice.-

La oronda señora se limitó a sacudirse el polvo del vestido y a atusar sus revueltos cabellos permanentazos. Luego se volvió hacia ellos apoyando la cabeza de su mazo de metal contra el suelo.

- No sigáis más pistas falsas.- ordenó, - La Piedra de Sarvia estuvo en la Torre del Portador por última vez que se supo de ella, y nadie más la ha buscado.- explicó para asombro de los dos hechiceros, -… Pero ahora los Mazoku la buscan y la ambicionan. Guardaos de ellos.-

Zelgadiss y Naga intercambiaron miradas sin saber qué decir. Aquello era totalmente imprevisto pero al menos explicaba la razón del poder de Joseffine, y también que la oronda señora no pareciese ser nada de lo que ellos habían visto antes en ella.

-¡Así que no volváis a hacer el tonto de esta forma!- gritó de improviso.

Estaban equivocados: ahora sí que parecía ser otra vez la vieja Joseffine. Y por si quedaba alguna duda, cogió a su hijo, le dio un abrazo de oso, y luego repartió un mazado entre su marido Goldias y a Garda en lo alto de la cabeza a partes iguales.

Alphonso parecía querer empezar a espabilarse de la impresión recibida, pero Selene seguía aún abrazándole y temblando por la reacción de Joseffine; la pelirroja se volvió hacia su maestra con gesto suplicante, pero Naga parecía incapaz de moverse de donde estaba.

-¿Este Caballero de Cephied dice que los Mazoku buscan la piedra de Sarvia…?- preguntó Zelgadiss sin acabar de creérselo.

Y así fue cómo acabó el nuevo intento de la familia Mailstar por convertir en Caballero a su sucesor.

* * *

** E**l día siguiente amaneció con muchos cambios, principalmente concernientes a la familia Mailstar. Aunque Goldias no entendía toda la magnitud de la recién descubierta identidad de su mujer Joseffine, sí estaba familiarizado con lo concerniente a Cephied y lo que implicaba que su mujer estuviese relacionada con semejante poder. Eso hizo que el desesperado noble metido a hechicero y a hombre de negocios sucios perdiera cualquier clase de fe que pudiera conservar en lo concerniente a poder ser bendecido por Cephied.

Por su parte, Garda, teniendo un sentido mucho más práctico que cualquier otro, optó por escapar de aquella familia de locos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, a ser posible poniendo una gran distancia entre los Mailstar y él…. Tal vez en algún lugar más allá de donde había estado la Antigua Barrera.

Jeffrey , sin embargo, tuvo una reacción sorprendente para todos: anunció a viva voz que no quería que le engañaran más y que rehusaba casarse con una mujer descocada tan lejos de sus ideales de noble dama a quién servir como caballero. Y eso significó que dejaría de hacer _tanto_ caso a su madre, ya que Jeffrey, tras descubrir que Joseffine no era una mujer cualquiera, y que por eso Zelgadiss les había engañado a todos, e incluso que su padre había colaborado en ello… se sintió profundamente manipulado por todos lados y prefirió sacar sus propias conclusiones de cara a futuras eventualidades.

Esto, claro está, favoreció a Selene y Alphonso: la extraña pareja que formaban los discípulos de Naga, se vieron finalmente liberados del matrimonio pactado que Lady Mailstar y el padre de Selene, el Almirante Fittsmeyer, habían acordado para la rimbombante pelirroja. Ambos dieron las gracias a Naga la ayuda prestada con su acostumbrada idolatría, cosa que la Serpiente agradeció de muy gusto, como era esperar en alguien de su henchido ego.

Para Zelgadiss, fue sin embargo, una especie de revelación desalentadora. Los problemas de esa familia, y todo lo concerniente a Naga y sus discípulos eran asuntos ajenos a él; pero era la identidad de Joseffine y lo que ella les había dicho lo que más le había afectado. El hecho de que hubiese más Caballeros de Cephied por el mundo, tanto a este como al otro lado de la Barrera; Luna y Joseffine podría no ser los únicos Caballeros de Cephied en el mundo, incluso podría haber otros relacionados con el resto de los Dragones Celestiales del mundo, como Raguradia o Valwin…. Y si eran gente como Joseffine, desde luego no se puede decir que Cephied tuviera mucho acierto a la hora de elegir a sus representantes. Si realmente LON tenía la última palabra sobre toda forma de existencia por encima de Cephied e incluso de Shabranigudú, desde luego que se estaría divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Luego estaba la inquietante premonición que Joseffine-Cephied había hecho: los Mazoku también buscaban la Piedra de Sarvia. Al menos habían recibido la información suficiente para proseguir con su búsqueda. Su próxima parada era la próxima Torre de Rezo, y para llegar allí yendo a caballo tardaría menos de una semana.

Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…

-Naga…- dijo él mientras cabalgaba sobre el caballito blanco que había pertenecido a Amelia, y que realmente era el único que había salido beneficiado de su encuentro con la familia Mailstar. –Creo que ahora podría decirte que estamos en paz.-

-¿Cómo?, - contestó ella desde su enorme caballo de paso elevado, -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Esta vez he sido yo quién te ha salvado… cuando te caíste de tu gólem y te sujeté por el tobillo.-

-¡JOJJOJJJOOOO!- río ella haciendo que ambos caballos levantaran las orejas asustados, -No hables con tanta rapidez, Zelgadiss… Te recuerdo que todavía tenemos mucho que hacer.- su mirada se volvió seria.- Y tú me debes más que ningún otro.-

Él reflexionó sobre lo que ella acababa de decir, y supo que era verdad. Naga podía ser igualmente arrogante en sus afirmaciones, pero eso no les quitaba valor.

-Es cierto.- contestó en tono serio, -Y he jurado que lo conseguiré. Haré que tu hermana vuelva a la vida.-

* * *

N. de la A. :

(1) La Cabriola es un movimiento ecuestre de la equitación de Alta Escuela. Como todos los movimientos usados en esta doma, está basado en movimientos usados para el combate a caballo, y esto queda claro en la forma en que un caballo cocea al ejecutarla tal y como la describo aquí.

(2) Seamos claros, los golems de Naga parecen todos robots gigantes de las series de Mechas.

Continúa en el capítulo-6: **"En la Torre de Rezo".**


	6. En la Torre de Rezo

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Isa. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra actualizada en cuanto a nombres de hechizos y objeto; gracias a QP/Diana por la información facilitada._

**NOTAS SOBRE ESTE CAPÍTULO**:  
Bien, nuevo capítulo. ¡Por fin! Este es uno de los principales de la historia, así que no tiene mucho que ver con los anteriores. Como siempre, aunque esta historia tiene mucho sobre las novelas y la información que tengo sobre el mundo de "Slayers", me he tomado ciertas licencias para poder escribirla.

* * *

Capítulo: 6**. " En la Torre de Rezo. "**

**E**l paisaje había cambiado; no solo por la latitud y la época en la que se encontraban, más al sur y ya en primavera. Hacía mucho tiempo que esa llanura no había gozado de la vida que tenía en ese momento. Ahora, por fin después de varios años, aquella planicie se encontraba cubierta por una incipiente vegetación típica de pastizal, con lavandas, amapolas y dientes de león despuntando sus flores en la primavera, y los insectos y pájaros pululando por todas partes. Años atrás, ese mismo lugar había sido corrompido por el miasma de la última resurrección de Ojo de Rubí, y pese a la posterior muerte del Señor de los Demonios, no muy lejos de aquel lugar, su presencia había perdurado en toda la región, haciendo que prácticamente cualquier forma de vida desapareciera.  
Sin embargo, unos seis meses atrás, dos sacerdotisas habían purificado con su poder (y cierta ayuda involuntaria) la energía negativa que había quedado impregnada en la tierra, las rocas y la atmósfera del lugar. Y gracias a ellas, no solo dos almas en pena fueron liberadas, sino que ese mismo lugar había vuelto a lo que debía ser su estado natural.  
Naga observaba el lugar desde lo alto de su caballo, que a pesar de su paso elevado, caminaba con ganas de echarle un bocado a algún manojo de la fresca hierba de primavera que crecía en la pradera. Su mirada era curiosa y expectante, pero no lograba encontrar lo que quería.

-¡Eh, Zelgadiss!- alzó la voz llamando al hechicero que cabalgaba solo unos pasos por delante de ella- ¿Es aquí donde está la Torre de Rezo? Yo no veo nada.-

-Sí, está al final de esta pradera, sobre un promontorio al final del barranco donde se corta.- contestó este sin volverse.- Llegaremos en seguida.-

Naga torció el gesto, escéptica ante las palabras de Zelgadiss.

-De hecho, allí está.- anunció este deteniendo a su caballito blanco y señalando al horizonte.

Efectivamente, la Torre de Rezo se alzaba al final de la pradera, cerca de una cornisa de roca que cortaba de forma abrupta la planicie donde estaban. Desde lejos, parecía una especie de enorme tronco seco que hubiese quedado en pie, pero un segundo vistazo revelaba que en realidad era una gigantesca construcción de piedra, erosionada y malgastada por los años… entre otras cosas.

Zelgadiss miró el objetivo de su viaje. Hacía años que no había vuelto a pisar aquella zona, y mucho menos acercarse tanto a aquella maldita torre, no desde que él fatídico día que Shabranigudó había vuelto a resucitar de manos de su abuelo-bisabuelo y tanto él como Lina y Gaury tuvieron que huir corriendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sin embargo, el destino había decidido que volviese allí años después.

¿Por qué sería que siempre se acaba volviendo a lugares que se ha jurado nunca volver?  
De repente, Naga le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Es esa la torre de Rezo?- preguntó escéptica, aunque Zelgadiss estaba seguro de que su tono de reproche se debía al desprecio que ella le procesaba – ¡Qué ridícula! Con la fama que tenía tu abuelo, me imaginaba que sería otra cosa más impresionante.-

- Esa torre fue construida hace 1000 años, durante la Guerra Kouma, aunque ignoro el propósito.- explicó Zelgadiss ignorando el tono despectivo de Naga –Supongo que sería la sede de algunos grandes hechiceros del pasado contemporáneos a Lei Magnus, o puede que también esté relacionada con otras grandes torres como la de Artel, o algunas de las torres que hay en el exterior de la barrera. Esa torre estuvo deshabitada durante siglos, pero Rezo debió tener un buen motivo para hacer de ella su base de operaciones y su guarida durante el último año que estuve a su servicio, y el lugar donde creó el círculo de resurrección donde resucitó a Ojo de Rubí.-

Como era de esperar, Naga soltó una de sus carcajadas, que hizo que su caballo piafara nervioso.

-¡Esto es increíble!- exclamó la presumida hechicera entre carcajadas – Me imaginaba que el Monje Rojo sería alguien mucho más digno, y no un hechicero ermitaño en una torre abandonada.- entonces sus risas se desvanecieron al recordar algo- Un momento…Entonces¿qué era el laboratorio que tenía en la ciudad de Sairag?-

-Ese era su laboratorio "_oficial_"- contestó Zelgadiss haciendo hincapié en el adjetivo calificativo de su discurso.- Allí era en donde llevaba a cabo sus estudios y experimentos oficiales, con sus discípulos reconocidos. Yo nunca estuve allí hasta después de que él hubiese muerto.-

-¿Es que tú no eras discípulo suyo?-preguntó Naga en su habitual tono jocoso.

-Yo era su discípulo y su esclavo.- contestó Zelgadiss fríamente, -No uno de sus estudiantes.-

Y diciendo esto, espoleó de nuevo a su caballito en dirección a la torre.

Poco más tarde, alcanzaron la base de la Torre. Era mediodía, pero aún así, la enorme y aún magnífica construcción, proyectaba una gran sombra sobre la pradera, permitiendo que ambos alzaran la vista hacia la desmoronada cúspide sin que el sol les deslumbrara. Ahora que el lugar volvía a tener vida, esta también se manifestaba a lo largo de la enorme construcción, y las oquedades y ventanas abiertas del edificio se habían convertido en refugio de cernícalos, abejarucos, vencejos o lechuzas, entre otros pájaros, que entraban y salían de las aberturas de la enorme torre como si de una enorme colmena se tratara. La verdad es que ahora el edificio parecía ser una simple ruina vestigio de unos prósperos tiempos pasados, y no un lugar que hasta no hace mucho había estado contaminado por el miasma del señor de los demonios.

Ambos hechiceros descabalgaron de sus monturas, pero en contra de lo que Naga había previsto, Zelgadiss se dedicó a librar de sus aperos a su caballito blanco y amarrarle las manos. Ella le miró interrogativamente, y el hechicero espadachín le explicó si volverse:

-Nuestra búsqueda puede llevarnos todo el día. Realmente no sé dónde puede encontrarse la Piedra de Sarvia en toda esta enorme torre, así que prefiero dejar a los caballos pastando en esta pradera mientras nosotros la buscamos.-

Naga resopló; como de costumbre, todo lo que hicieran los demás, le parecía estúpido, pero en particular lo que dijera u opinase Zelgadiss. No obstante, se volvió hacia su enorme caballo castaño y luego hacia la torre, para comprobar por si misma que tenía razón. Era un buen momento para que su montura descansase.

-Espero que no cojan un cólico con tanta hierba nueva.- exclamó mientras comenzaba a desatarle la cincha de la silla al suyo.

-Siempre podremos sanarlos.- contestó el mago dándole una palmada en el cuello al suyo.  
Una vez dejaron preparadas a sus monturas, ambos hechiceros se encaminaron hacia el interior de la torre atravesando la puerta principal. A pesar de sus profundas razones para estar allí, ambos intentaban mantener la calma, aunque por distintos motivos. Naga nunca había estado allí, así que caminaba mirando con curiosidad las altas bóvedas del corredor flanqueado de gárgolas y otras grotescas esculturas, y que conducía al eje centrar de la Torre. Mientras lo hacía, seguía de cerca a Zelgadiss, quién parecía tener claro el camino a seguir, cosa que le gustase o no, era algo muy propio de él.

Finalmente alcanzaron el eje de la torre situado en la planta baja, que por supuesto consistía en un enorme salón rodeado de columnas y una escalera imperial al frente. Todo estaba ruinoso, pero la luz del día se filtraba a través de los resquicios y aberturas de la torre, dándole al lugar más un aspecto de guarida que de construcción maldita. Zelgadiss alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como un raposo se ocultaba de las sombras al ver a los dos humanos, e involuntariamente recordó a Jiras, el hombre-zorro que habían encontrado en el exterior de la Barrera, y los muchos problemas que les había causado, pese a su evidente falta de cualquier cosa. Entonces suspiró profunda y ruidosamente, como si tuviera que aceptar una tarea y un destino que no sabía cómo solventar.

-Muy bien, "Ma-senshi"- dijo Naga con los brazos cruzados bajo su generoso busto, - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Iremos a la parte alta de la torre.-contestó Zelgadiss sin volverse, y sin dar muestras del desasosiego que demostró hacía tan solo un instante- Allí es donde se ofició la resurrección de Ojo de Rubí, y también el último lugar donde vimos la Piedra de Sarvia. Empezaremos a buscarla por allí.-

-Perfecto.- contestó Naga, -Vayamos arriba… Y espero que por una vez tengas razón.- añadió con su habitual arrogancia.

Y diciendo esto, Naga hizo un gesto con las manos sobre su frente provocando que una luz dorada la envolviese, para verse luego alzada por el aire al tiempo que invocaba "_Levitación_."

Zelgadiss vio como la orgullosa hechicera se elevaba por encima de él ofreciéndole una vista no del todo decorosa desde su posición, aunque ahora ese era un detalle que no le importaba. Afortunadamente para él, el conjuro de "_Levitación_" era bastante sencillo comparado con el "_Ray Wing_" y otros de su clase, así que no tuvo problemas en seguirla por el aire, y atravesar una vez más los arbotantes que constituían el esqueleto de la torre.  
Muy a su pesar, Naga tuvo que aguardar a que Zelgadiss la alcanzara en su ascensión y la guiara a través de los distintos niveles de la enorme torre. Era evidente que el hechicero conocía bastante bien el lugar y sabía lo que se hacía; por mucho que a Naga le disgustase que cualquiera estuviese por encima de ella, Lina en particular, y ahora también Zelgadiss, ella misma tenía que aceptar a regañadientes que los demás actuasen cuando ella no se podía hacer cargo de la situación. Eso había pasado en varias ocasiones en el pasado, especialmente cuando acompañaba a Lina Invers sus viajes y se tenía que limitar a observar como ella invocaba el "_Dragon Slave_" Y ahora, una vez más, tenía que hacer lo mismo con Zelgadiss.  
Finalmente el mago aterrizó suavemente sobre un amplio rellano en la parte alta de la torre. Al hacerlo, volvió a suspirar y esperó a que Naga le alcanzara.

-¿Y ahora, qué?- preguntó ella tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que esa parte de la torre se encontraba en un estado razonablemente mejor que la parte baja de la misma.

-Por aquella puerta.- contestó Zelgadiss con su habitual frialdad- Desde ahí se accede a las habitaciones de Rezo y se sube a lo alto de la Torre.-

Naga no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a caminar hacia el portón de madera al que Zelgadiss se refería, y a continuación, empujó con cierto esfuerzo la pesada puerta que crujió al abrirse. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se encontró ante una amplia sala de techo abovedado y columnas adosadas a la pared, que parecía haber estado habitada hasta tiempos recientes en algún momento. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Naga, quién empezó a reírse con su habitual estilo.

-¡Jo-jojojojojojojo!... Ese Monje Rojo definitivamente era un farsante. No sé a qué clase de loco ermitaño se le ocurriría vivir en una ruina como esta.

Zelgadiss la siguió dentro de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el muro del fondo ignorando sus risas.

-Es cierto, este lugar es una ruina. Pero Rezo era un gran versado en Magia Blanca y conocía el hechizo de "_Retroceder en el Tiempo_", así que podía devolver su antiguo esplendor a estas viejas habitaciones cuando él quisiera.-

Las risotadas de Naga cesaron de golpe, y ella abrió los ojos en una mueca de genuino asombro: la Serpiente había sido entrenada en Magia blanca y conocía bastantes conjuros efectivos de la misma, pero al que Zelgadiss se refería, nunca pudo dominarlo; de hecho, muy pocos podían, y la afirmación del Ma-Senshi le indicaba lo realmente poderoso que había sido Rezo.

Entonces vio como Zelgadiss atravesaba una puerta que parecía escondida en el fondo del muro, y comenzó a seguirle subiendo unas angostas escaleras escasamente iluminadas. Chasqueó la lengua y le siguió en silencio hacia arriba.

* * *

**E**sa era una de esas cosas que uno se pregunta de vez en cuando. En el pasado, antes de la Guerra Kouma, la humanidad había prosperado hasta unos niveles bastante superiores a los actuales, tanto en lo referente a la magia como en la ciencia. Sin embargo, tras la tremenda batalla entre Mazoku y Ryozoku que tuvo lugar en el hemisferio norte del planeta, y en la que los humanos también se vieron envueltos, muchos de esos conocimientos se habían perdido y olvidado. Aquella torre era un vestigio de los gloriosos tiempos pasados, y tal vez su aire decadente era un reflejo de una época que llegaba a su fin, síntoma del momento en que fue construida. Pero eso no terminaba de justificar aquel sin-sentido de escaleras empinadas, galerías oscuras y retorcidas, paredes llenas de recovecos, y en general, una planificación caótica. La pregunta que Naga se hacía en ese momento era¿cómo unos constructores, todos ellos grandes maestros del pasado, con unos conocimientos tan avanzados como para idear una torre de semejantes características a esa, era capaz de cometer unos errores arquitectónicos y de planificación como esos? Desde que había atravesado aquella puerta semioculta, Naga había estado siguiendo a Zelgadiss por un sinfín de escaleras lóbregas y empinadas que parecían estar diseñadas por un arquitecto borracho o, en caso de tener otra opción, por un completo incompetente. 

Sin embargo, conforme iban ascendiendo, se empezaba a sentir una brisa suave y cálida que contrastaba con el aire viciado y el olor a musgo y piedra del interior de la torre. Igualmente, una mayor cantidad de claridad parecía pugnar por querer iluminar la angosta escalera.

Finalmente, Naga pudo ver el por qué de esa sensación cuando atravesó una gran puerta con arcada. Zelgadiss se había detenido a pocos pasos de ella, y se encontraba mirando una gran sala circular y abovedada y de estado ruinoso, pero sin ninguna puerta ni abertura en sus laterales. Sin ninguna duda, ambos se encontraban en el punto más alto de la Torre. Pese a que no había ninguna ventana ni vano en los muros de la sala, la luz y el aire fresco de primavera se filtraba por las grietas de las paredes y las oquedades dejadas por los sillares derruidos. Mirando al techo, se podía ver que algunas golondrinas y torcaces habían hecho del techo de roca un lugar ideal para instalar sus nidos, y entraban y salían envueltos en un batir de alas por los huecos abiertos en los muros. Era, en definitiva, un lugar muy distinto de la tétrica ruina que había sido hacía tan solo unos meses atrás.  
-Es aquí.- sentenció de repente Zelgadiss sacando a Naga de sus conclusiones- Aquí es donde Rezo ofició la última resurrección de Shabranigudú hace casi cinco años.- el mago suspiró pesadamente dejando caer los hombros- … Nunca pensé que volvería a este lugar.-

-¿Cómo¿aquí?- exclamó Naga mirando a su alrededor sin llegar a creerse lo que acababa de oír, y su voz resonó por la sala- ¿Es aquí donde resucitó Ojo de Rubí?- y la pomposa hechicera hizo ademán de querer responder a los hechos de su manera habitual, pero Zelgadiss se le adelantó antes de que ella comenzara a reírse.

-Si no me crees, mira al suelo. Aún están grabados las runas y símbolos del círculo de resurrección que Rezo usó.-

Naga dio un bote y desvió la mirada hacia toda la superficie del suelo de la sala para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto, entonces volvió a mirar a Zelgadiss, quien caminaba adentrándose aún más en la gran sala.

- ¿Y es aquí donde está la Piedra de Sarvia?- preguntó Naga aún asombrada, esforzándose por contener el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda al tomar conciencia de lo que allí había ocurrido.

-Aquí es donde sabemos que estuvo por última vez.- contestó Zelgadiss mirando alrededor, como si buscara algún punto de referencia desde donde orientarse.

-¿Es que no sabes dónde puede estar?- espetó Naga chasqueando la lengua.

-No, no lo sé.- contestó Zelgadiss sin vacilar, y luego se volvió hacia ella- La Piedra de Sarvia estaba oculta en el interior de una estatuilla de orihalcón de forma femenina, y cuando Rezo se hizo con ella, se la llevó a esta sala… Pero luego no sabemos qué hizo con la piedra, aunque apuesto que destruyó la estatuilla. Rezo tenía poder incluso para destruir el orihalcón, y él acostumbraba a destruir aquello que se interponía entre él y sus objetivos.-

Naga se quedó mirando durante unos instantes a Zelgadiss en silencio, sin ningún atisbo de su pompa o de su impresionante desdén hacia los demás. Una pequeña parte dentro de su ser le había advertido sobre el significado de la afirmación de Zelgadiss, y casi de manera inconsciente, lo había relacionado con aquellas palabras que él una vez le dijo cuando ella reposaba bajo una de las muchas estatuas dedicadas al Monje Rojo: "_¿Rezo? En realidad era un farsante."_ Si era verdad, cosa que a ojos vista no se podía revocar de ninguna manera, todo lo que había oído de los últimos tiempos acerca del tal vez más popular miembro de los 5 Grandes Sabios de los tiempos actuales, todo lo que el común de la gente y el pueblo creía acerca del Gran Monje Rojo, era falso.

Zelgadiss era la prueba viviente de ello.

-Entonces¿cómo piensas encontrarla si no sabes ni cómo es?- preguntó de repente cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad actual.

-Yo no he dicho que no sepa cómo es, solo que no la he visto nunca ni sé qué pasó con ella.- replicó Zelgadiss en su acostumbrado tono tajante- Cuando yo y los que eran mis subordinados buscábamos la Piedra de Sarvia, recopilamos mucha información acerca de ella y su naturaleza. Por supuesto había muchas de las cosas que averiguamos eran falsas, pero sí supimos que era similar a una esquirla de carbón de buena calidad, como el azabache o la antracita.-

-¡Qué ridiculez¡La codiciada Piedra de Sarvia no resulta ser mas que un tizón para hacer fuego!- contestó Naga comenzando a reírse, y Zelgadiss dio un respingo al comprobar cómo sus risotadas resonaban efecto del eco en la enorme sala con efectos dolorosamente obvios, tanto que los pájaros que anidaban en la bóveda de piedra salieron en bandada hacia el exterior, y trozos de forjado del techo se desprendieron formando nubes de polvo en su caída.

-¡¡Cállate!!- ordenó Zelgadiss alzando la voz, -¡Vas a conseguir que se derrumbe el techo sobre nosotros con tus risotadas!-

-¿Y qué?- Le retó ella- No vas a ser tú quién le diga a la Gran Serpiente Blanca lo que debe hacer y lo que no.-

El gestó de Zelgadiss tembló ligeramente, en una mueca de furia, pero enseguida se recompuso y la mueca se convirtió en una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues si el techo se derrumba, me gustaría que me explicaras cómo haremos para buscar la Piedra de Sarvia con semejante estropicio en esta sala.- contestó en un tono fríamente casual.

Naga interrumpió sus risotadas.

-¡Ju!, tal vez tengas razón.- entonces puso las manos en jarras, un gesto habitual en ella- Muy bien, hábil hechicero de pacotilla¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de buscar algo que no sabes cómo es?-

Zelgadiss volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez sus labios esbozaron la típica mueca de autosuficiencia que solía adoptar cuando se creía dueño de una situación.

-Por supuesto. Utilizaré el Plano Astral… Cuando buscaba la Piedra de Sarvia, uno de mis hombres era muy diestro en la magia de búsqueda, y aprendí unas cuantas cosas de él.- contestó sin revelar la identidad completa de Zorlf.

-¿Con una bola de cristal?- contestó Naga en tono burlón, -Eso también sé hacerlo yo.-

-No la necesito, incluso con mis poderes mermados. Si lo que dijo Luna Invers es cierto, la Piedra de Sarvia no es más que un pedazo de las gemas "Sangre de Demonio" que Lina lleva siempre puestas, así que de estar aquí, reaccionará antes los conjuros de búsqueda en el plano astral.-

Naga gruñó.

Ignorando la opinión de la Serpiente, le mago espadachín se situó en el centro de la sala, justo en el mismo lugar donde casi cinco años atrás, Rezo se había situado para llevar a cabo su nefasta ceremonia de resurrección. Desde allí podría aplicar el conjuro de búsqueda de forma igual para toda la superficie de la sala, e igualmente, se encontraba en el punto de la misma donde era más probable que estuviera. Una vez se hubo detenido sobre el eje central de la sala, cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con las manos extendiéndolas hacia delante; entonces comenzó a recitar en voz baja un hechizo y un resplandor blancuzco surgió de sus manos.

Naga contempló, sin que su gesto de desdén desapareciera de su rostro, cómo la luz que emanaba de las manos de Zelgadiss se desparramaba por toda la superficie de la sala sin importar cuán derruida o agrietada estuviera. Al hacerlo, los objetos mágicos que había en la sala reaccionaron ante el poder de Zelgadiss, y Naga pudo ver cómo los símbolos del Círculo de Resurrección grabados en el suelo se hicieron aún más evidentes al despedir un resplandor plateado. A pesar del propósito con el que había sido creado, el hecho de que ahora comenzara a brillar de esa forma no significaba nada: ninguno de los dos tenía poder suficiente como para llevar a cabo semejante invocación, y ninguno de los dos estaba activando el círculo, tan solo realizando un sencillo conjuro de búsqueda.

En cualquier caso, la enorme sala disfrutaba ahora de una curiosa iluminación producto de la luz solar que se filtraba a través de los muros de piedra; de la luz plateada desprendida por las runas del Círculo de Resurrección, y de la suave luz blanca producida por efecto del hechizo de Zelgadiss. Pero a pesar de todo ello, no había ninguna piedrecita que brillara por ningún lado, y el mago-espadachín tampoco percibió nada de lo habitual además de la reacción natural de los restos del Círculo de Resurrección y un halo que lo envolvía todo. Si la piedra de Sarvia estuviese allí, por mínimo que fuese su fragmento, reaccionaría ante su poder y este se vería multiplicado… Pero allí nada de eso ocurría.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó el hechicero al comprobar que su búsqueda era infructuosa, - ¡No percibo nada!-

Naga gruñó y con gesto furioso le apuntó con el dedo, en una curiosa versión del mismo gesto que compartía con su hermana pequeña.

-¿Cómo que no encuentras nada¡Tu magia es un fraude o me estás engañando! Si este es el último lugar donde ha estado la Piedra de Sarvia, por fuerza debería estar aquí.-

-Es sencillamente que no encuentro nada claro. Percibo una especie de "presencia" mágica, como su la Piedra de Sarvia hubiese dejado su rastro en estas rocas, pero no hay nada definitivo.- explicó.

Zelgadiss detuvo su conjuro bajando los brazos, y se volvió hacia la pomposa hechicera con gesto furioso.

-Mi magia no es un fraude; sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo. Lo único que digo es que no está aquí- sus ojos se abrieron en una mueca de sorpresa al darse cuenta de algo-… No está en el suelo.-

Naga arqueó una ceja, escéptica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Zelgadiss se quedó mirando al vacío durante unos instantes, como si estuviese ordenando el hilo de sus ideas.

-No es que no encuentre la Piedra de Sarvia… -comenzó a decir casi como para si mismo- Es que no la encuentro en el suelo de esta sala, por eso solo percibo su presencia cuando hago el rastreo…. Eso significa que puede estar en cualquier parte de esta sala, incluso de la torre.-

-¿Estas insinuando que la maldita piedra puede estar en cualquier parte de esta torre?- preguntó Naga en un tono cada vez más impaciente.

Zelgadiss asintió.

-… Rezo tomó la estatua de orihalcón y extrajo la Piedra de Sarvia de ella para ejecutar el Conjuro de Resurrección para Ojo de Rubí.- comenzó a enumerar Zelgadiss con la intención de llegar a una conclusión lógica- No sé cómo activaría la Piedra para que su conjuro se viera multiplicado lo suficiente, pero desde luego que debió situarse justo donde estoy yo ahora.- anunció señalando el centro de la sala- Pero de acuerdo con lo que dijo Luna, entonces la activación de la Piedra de Sarvia sería igual que la de las gemas Sangre de Demonio que Lina lleva… Así que el hechicero que la use debe estar en contacto directo con la piedra.-

-¿Insinúas que se la tragó?- preguntó Naga divertida aunque haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la risa, -Hay que ver qué tonterías se te ocurren algunas veces.-

-Es una posibilidad.- contestó Zelgadiss fríamente, -Rezo pudo habérsela tragado o solo haberla sujetado con las manos. Entonces es cuando…- el hechicero vaciló-… Cuando Ojo de Rubí tomó el control, y a partir de ahí ya no sabemos que pasó, solo que este lugar quedó maldito.-

Naga sintió un nuevo escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda: Shabranigudú, el señor de los demonios de este mundo, había estado en esa misma sala hacía tan solo unos años, y cierta aterradora posibilidad apareció ante sus ojos durante un momento.

-¿Y si Ojo de Rubí la destruyó o la usó para si mismo? Esa "Caballero de Ceephid" explicó que las Gemas de Lina Invers son una manifestación del poder de cada uno de los Cuatro Reyes de la Oscuridad que hay, y Ojo de Rubí es uno de ellos.-

-Pero igualmente Acqua, el avatar de Raguradya, nos dijo en el desierto de las tablas que la Piedra de Sarvia sí seguía existiendo, aunque no sabía dónde se encontraba.- sentenció Zelgadiss- Además, si la Piedra de Sarvia es una manifestación de su poder, no creo que fuera Ojo de Rubí fuera tan idiota como para destruir algo que representa su poder. Según Lina, las Gemas de Sangre de Demonio pertenecieron a Xelloss, así que por fuerza debe estar en esta sala. Los Mazoku quieren la destrucción de lo que existe, pero no se destruirían a si mismos.-

-¡Ju!- exclamó la Serpiente con desdén, - ¿Y en dónde, mago de pacotilla? Acabas de decir que no la puedes encontrar.-

-¿Es que no me escuchas?- replicó Zelgadiss en tono frío.- He dicho que no está en este suelo… Así que debe estar en cualquier otra parte de esta sala, o incluso de la torre entera.-

Los ojos de Naga se abrieron ante esa evidencia.

-¡Claro¡No entiendo como a mi, la Gran Serpiente Blanca, no se le ha ocurrido algo así antes!- exclamó alegremente, y entonces volvió a repetir el gesto de apuntar con el dedo.- En ese caso seré yo la que se ocupará de buscarla en toda la sala con mis propios métodos.- anunció con determinación.

Zelgadiss se quedó mirando en silencio al dedo índice que le señalaba casi con acusatoria mente, y luego desvió la vista hacia la propia Naga. A pesar de las grandes diferencias en cuanto a personalidad, era evidente que Amelia era la hermana de aquella pomposa mujer, y que compartía con ella múltiples trazas de su carácter. Aún así, resultaba increíble lo iguales que aquella a quien amaba y esa mujer podían ser, e igualmente lo diferentes que eran.

- Está bien, Gracia.- contestó él en tono lacónico, aunque a Naga no se le pasó por alto que él había utilizado su verdadero nombre para dirigirse a ella.- Búscala por ti misma en esta sala si eso es lo que quieres. – entonces entrecerró los ojos- Pero tan solo recuerda que la misión de resucitar a tu hermana me pertenece a mí, y por tanto la Piedra de Sarvia. Así que no se te ocurra apropiarte de ella, aunque nuestro fin sea el mismo. Me la entregarás si la encuentras¿entendido?-

Naga apretó los dientes con rabia.

-Entendido.- contestó ella en tono frío, sabedora de que no tenía otra opción.

-Muy bien.- asintió Zelgadiss,- En ese caso yo la buscaré por el resto de la torre mientras que tú la buscas aquí.-

Y diciendo esto, el Ma-senshi arrancó sus pasos hacia la puerta por donde había entrado antes. Naga le contempló marchar con una mezcla de rencor e impotencia; una vez Zelgadiss hubo desaparecido por la única arcada de la sala, ella extrajo su bola de cristal de su capa y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

* * *

**Z**elgadiss descendía lentamente por las escaleras que hacía un rato que había subido, aún sumido en los pensamientos sobre el paradero de la Piedra de Sarvia. Esperaba que su inmediata conclusión, que el codiciado objeto se encontrara realmente en algún punto de la misma torre, fuese cierta. De no ser así, estaría ante una terrible posibilidad en la que no se atrevía ni a pensar: Acqua había sido muy clara, para que la resurrección de Amelia pudiese efectuarse, debía hacerse antes de que llegase el verano, y para eso quedaban entre cuatro a seis semanas. Si la Piedra de Sarvia no estaba allí¿Dónde podría estar¿O dónde la buscarían? Al menos tenía el consuelo de que Lina, su hermana y Gaury la estaban buscando por otro lado. 

En cualquier caso, lo primero era buscarla a conciencia en toda la torre, y esa era una tarea que podría llevarle no ya horas, sino días, aunque Naga le estuviese ayudando con sus propios métodos. Si aplicaba la lógica, lo normal sería empezar a buscarla por los lugares que seguro había atravesado Rezo y él mismo el día que Ojo de Rubí resucitó, ya que en principio la Piedra se había encontrado en esos mismos lugares, pero tampoco tenía forma de asegurarlo. Entonces, una idea asaltó su mente: Ródimas y Zorlf, los que habían sido sus únicos amigos y leales compañeros durante los años que él sirvió a los descabellados propósitos del Monje Rojo, habían muerto en esa Torre, y habían estado encerrados como fantasmas malditos en ella y sus inmediaciones durante años sin que él ni los demás lo supieran.

Hasta el día que Amelia, acompañada de Shilfild, les habían liberado.

Aquello había significado mucho para él; entre ellos tres había una relación de camaradería que se podía comparar a la que ahora compartía con Lina, Gaury y, por supuesto, Amelia. Él sabía que cuando lucharon contra Ojo de Rubí, el Señor de los Demonios les había presionado torturando las almas de sus dos compañeros caídos. Pero siempre había dado por hecho que, una vez desaparecida aquella reencarnación de Shabranigudú, ellos dos habían quedado liberados. Así que cuando Amelia le contó lo sucedido, se sintió avergonzado y agradecido a la vez, y nunca supo cómo darle las gracias.

-Haciendo que muriese… Así fue como lo hice.- gruñó para sí entre dientes y apretando los párpados de rabia, - Ródimas, Zorlf… cuánto desearía que estuvieseis aquí pudieseis decirme dónde está la Piedra de Sarvia en esta maldita torre…-

Su involuntario deseo le sorprendió y le hizo pensar en su egoísmo. El hecho de encontrarse en una situación como esa, no era justificación para desear que sus dos antiguos compañeros aún se encontraran en el limbo para poder ayudarle ahora. Él mismo era el culpable real de que ahora se encontrara en esa situación.  
En ese momento, un pequeño resplandor atrajo su atención por el rabillo del ojo, aquel que no se encontraba cubierto por el espeso mechón de flequillo. Casi de forma inconsciente, se giró hacia el tenue brillo para comprobar que se trataba de una bola de crista situada sobre una peana en lo alto de un atril cerca de una ventana. La bola era similar a la de Naga, pero de mayor tamaño, y el brillo que desprendía no era debido más que a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

-¿Una de las bolas de cristal de Rezo?-preguntó Zelgadiss para sí.- ¿Cómo ha podido permanecer tanto tiempo aquí olvidada?-

Y sin pensarlo mucho, trepó por el atril y deslizó la mano hacia ella con un propósito.

-Al menos me servirá para lo que la quiero…- se dijo.

Zelgadiss retiró la bola de la peana suavemente, y esta volvió a brillar.

Entonces, un suave eco de unas anillas de metal se dejó oír por el corredor de la escalera.

Zelgadiss detuvo la mano, pero sin soltar la bola. ¿Qué había sido eso¿Algún tipo de mecanismo atado a la bola¿El viento silbando en el esqueleto de la torre? Tal vez no le habría dado tanta importancia si no fuera porque aquel rítmico chasquido le resultaba odiosamente familiar. Gruñó para sí y arrancó la bola de su pedestal, para luego saltar del atril al rellano de la escalera. El mismo eco de unos eslabones de metal al entrechocar, volvió a oírse.

Las cejas de Zelgadiss se fruncieron en un gesto mezcla de irritación y de alarma; involuntariamente, giró la vista hacia la bola de cristal, que aún sostenía en la mano, en espera de alguna respuesta. Para una mente agudizada por el peligro como la suya, era evidente que "algo" estaba ocurriendo en la Torre además de su propia presencia y la de Naga. Pudiera ser que tuviera que ver la susodicha bola, pero no percibía nada inusual en ella, así que¿qué podía ser?

Maldijo para sí y se apresuró escaleras arriba para encontrarse con Naga convencido de estar haciendo bien cuando el mismo sonido volvió a hacerse eco entre los muros de piedra.

* * *

**C**uando volvió a lo alto de la torre, se encontró a Naga poco más o menos donde la había dejado antes. La hechicera sostenía su bola de cristal aún en la mano, y tenía una mueca de irascibilidad e incredulidad en su rostro, como si no se acabara de creer algo que ella daba por hecho. Conociéndola, era obvio que ese "algo" era que ella había confiado en sus poderes para encontrar la Piedra de Sarvia, pero que se había acabado dando con tres palmos en las narices. Sin embargo, gracias a esa misma bola, pudo ver el reflejo de Zelgadiss entrando apresuradamente en la enorme sala. 

-¿Ya has vuelto?-preguntó con cierto deje despectivo, - Te ha llevado muy poco tiempo registrar el resto de la torre.-

-Cállate, no he subido aquí por eso.- contestó este en tono frío.

Naga ya iba a responder algo cuando reparó en la bola de cristal que Zelgadiss sujetaba en la mano.

-¿Y eso¿Te has buscado otra para ti?- preguntó haciendo un gesto significativo hacia la suya propia.

-No, solo la he encontrado.- contestó Zelgadiss automáticamente, -Era de Rezo.-

Los ojos de la princesa de Seillon se abrieron brillando por la codicia.

-La Bola es lo de menos.- contestó Zelgadiss anticipándose a sus pensamientos. –Ahora mismo tenemos un problema.-anunció gravemente.

Como era de esperar, Naga comenzó a reírse tapándose la boca con el dorso de su mano, y como también era de esperar, más cascotes y polvo suelto de argamasa cayeron del techo ante la mirada de hastío de Zelgadiss.

-¿Y cuál ese problema que te obliga a venir en busca de mi ayuda?- preguntó Naga en su acostumbrado tono altanero.- ¿Es que ya no te basta con meterte tú solo en un lío y que luego yo vaya a buscarte?-

-Hay algo o alguien en esta torre además de nosotros.- contestó Zelgadiss gravemente ignorando los reproches de Naga.

-¿De veras¿Y de qué se trata…?-

La respuesta a la pregunta de Naga vino en forma de otro compás metálico de unos eslabones entrechocando entre sí, y a continuación y suave resplandor azulado que recorrió toda la estancia, desde la primera loseta del suelo hasta el último sillar del techo acompañado de un tañido casi musical.

Para su sorpresa, ambos se encontraron mirando estupefactos cómo el aspecto de toda esa enorme y derruida sala había cambiado por completo: ya no era la vieja ruina de hacía unos instantes, sino una magnífica estancia cubierta de mármoles y con techos ornamentados con trabajados frisos y mosaicos de piedras semipreciosas y pan de oro que brillaban gracias a un óculo de luz situado justo en el centro de la bóveda. Era como si la estancia hubiese recuperado el aspecto de lo que debió ser una vez, en algún momento del pasado. Tanto en la estructura arquitectónica como en la ornamentación de la misma, se podían distinguir aspectos de la construcción y de la representación que hasta ahora nunca habían visto antes, ya que sencillamente no existían en la época actual.

-Pepero¿qué ha pasado?- exclamó Naga aún estupefacta ante lo que estaba viendo.

Los ojos de Zelgadiss aún seguían estando abiertos de puro asombro, pero involuntariamente apretó los dientes al caer en la cuenta de algo.

-Esto… esto ya lo he visto yo antes.- balbuceó.

-¿Cómo?-

-Es el hechizo de "Retroceder en el Tiempo".- explicó Zelgadiss aún incrédulo de sus propias palabras,- El que permite que cualquier sitio recupere su esplendor del pasado.-

Naga se volvió hacia él boquiabierta; al hacerlo, pudo sentir como la suela de sus botas resbalaba sobre la pulida superficie de las losas de mármol que cubría en suelo. Sin hallar ninguna respuesta en el hechicero-espadachín, quien solo permanecía inmóvil y con gesto de puro desconcierto, se volvió de nuevo hacia la sala mirando en todas direcciones, como si esperara algún tipo de respuesta procedente de los muros de la torre.

Y una vez más, el eco de los eslabones de metal se dejó oír en la torre, pero en esta ocasión desde algún punto concreto detrás de ellos.

Esta vez los dos hechiceros se giraron para mirar atrás y buscar una respuesta. Y lo que encontraron fue una figura de gran presencia pese a ser incorpórea; era la figura de un hombre que aparentaba tener mediana edad y se cubría con largos ropajes en diversos tonos de rojo mientras portaba en la mano derecha una larga vara rematada por una gran gema roja y de la que colgaban anillas. La figura tenía los ojos cerrados y resultaba terriblemente familiar.

* * *

**O**dio. Odio en su estado más puro era lo que el rostro de Zelgadiss reflejaba. Hasta donde Naga podía recordar, nunca antes le había visto con esa expresión de profundo odio que emanaba de sus ojos el gesto de su cara, que incluso parecía deformar las finas facciones del hechicero. Ni siquiera cuando ella le rescató el hechizo de Kari durante su misión en Mosiquita ahora hacía un año, él tuvo nunca esa expresión. 

Se giró de nuevo hacia la figura traslúcida que acababa de aparecer en la sala. Era un espectro, desde luego (o eso, o un Mazoku que pretendía adaptarse al plano material sin lograrlo), de alguien que estaba muerto y que no había podido ir a donde quiera que fueran las almas de los difuntos. Pero era evidente que el causante del odio de Zelgadiss era ese espectro, alguien que sin duda el Ma-Senshi ya conocía. ¿Quién era? Cuando una evidente sospecha había empezado a tomar forma en la mente de Naga, Zelgadiss se le adelantó.

-¡¡TÚ!!- exclamó con voz ronca, como si pronunciar aquella simple palabra le hubiese costado un gran esfuerzo.- ¡¡Eres tú, Rezo, maldito bastardo!!-

Naga dio un bote.

-¿Cómo¿Rezo, el Moje Rojo?- exclamó en voz alta, pero aparentemente nadie le había prestado atención.

Pese a ello, se giró de nuevo hacia la figura, que ahora parecía más corpórea, como si al pronunciarse su nombre, estuviese recobrando su ser. La Serpiente le miró de hito en hito: sí, tenía que ser él, ya que si bien nunca le había visto en persona, sí había visto numerosas estatuas y representaciones suyas por todas partes debido a su fama; además de lo cual, también había que señalar el parecido existente entre el espectro y Zelgadiss: ambos tenían sendos remolinos de pelo a los lados de la cabeza, ambos tenían rostros imberbes de finas facciones, y ambos tenían el cabello de color oscuro… Aunque Rezo era tanto o más algo que el propio príncipe Phill.

Zelgadiss siguió ignorando a Naga y centrando toda su atención en el espectro. De alguna forma, se las apañó para avanzar unos pasos hacia él, pese a parecer que se hallaba tan fuera de sí que era incapaz de coordinar nada.

-¡Vamos, CONTESTA!- ordenó.

Zelgadiss… dijo entonces el espectro. Para sorpresa de Naga, aquella voz era suave y educada, sin ningún atisbo de la rudeza con la el Ma-Senshi solía hablar. Sin embargo, este no se inmutó, sino que seguía firme en su puesto.

Sí, Zelgadiss. Soy yo, Rezo.

Como si la última esperanza de que aquello no fuera cierto se desvaneciera, Zelgadiss se tambaleó ligeramente ante la respuesta; había llegado a un punto que parecía que no podría actuar con coherencia y raciocinio. Entonces Naga vio la oportunidad de que alguien le prestara un poco de la atención que ella se merecía.

Y lo hizo de la mejor forma que ella sabía hacer: comenzó a reírse.

-¡JOJOJOJOJO—JOOJO!- resonaron sus escandalosas risotadas, -¿El Monje Rojo ha venido su torre en persona porque teme lo que yo, Naga, la Serpiente Blanca, pueda hacer con sus tesoros¡Qué gran honor!-

En esta ocasión no cayeron más cascotes sobre el suelo de la sala, sino que el espectro de Rezo se giró suavemente hacia ella mientras que Zelgadiss parecía recuperar parte de su cordura, en particular su desagrado hacia las entradas en escena de Naga.

Cierto, princesa Gracia. contestó Rezo con la que parecía su habitual calma a la hora de hablar, Soy yo, pero no he venido a causa de lo que su alteza cree.

La breve respuesta del Monje Rojo tuvo un efecto inmediato en la Serpiente Blanca haciendo que sus risas se detuvieran casi de inmediato. En primer lugar, no era lo que ella había creído (o querido creer); Y en segundo lugar, el espectro conocía su verdadera identidad.

Sin embargo fue Zelgadiss el que respondió.

-¿Entonces por qué has venido aquí? Confiaba en que hubieses desaparecido de la faz de este mundo cuando Lina Invers aniquiló a Ojo de Rubí. ¡Tú debías haber desaparecido junto a esa maldita criatura!-

No, no desaparecí. Aunque es cierto que Shabranigudú no pudo hacer nada ante el hechizo que convocó Lina, aquel que conjura a la Señora de las Pesadillas. Esa pedazo de Ojo de Rubí ha vuelto a su origen y ahora forma parte del Mar del Caos. Explicó Rezo volviéndose hacia su pariente. Resultaba curioso que alguien que era ciego como él, fuese capaz de dirigirse hacia los demás como si les estuviera viendo.

La sonrisa de Zelgadiss se volvió cruel, incluso más de lo normal en él. El hecho de que Rezo le hablase de esa forma debía parecerle irrelevante

-¿Y tú no fuiste a reunirte con él después del favor que le hiciste al resucitarlo? Porque es evidente que eres solo un espectro de un muerto y de ninguna forma estás vivo.-

Es cierto, morí y Shabranigudú estuvo apunto de arrástrame con él en su caída.

-Y evidentemente, eso no ocurrió.- gruñó Zelgadiss disgustado con esa idea. –Es por eso que estás aquí¿verdad? – Y sin esperar repuesta, su gesto se volvió más agresivo, -Pero eso no es un gran problema. Ahora que eres solo un espíritu sin forma, me bastará cualquiera de los conjuros de la Elmekia para acabar definitivamente contigo, - arqueó las cejas, divertido- Después de todo es lo que quise hacer durante años, y mira por donde ahora se me presenta la oportunidad.-

Naga se volvió hacia Zelgadiss con cierta repulsión en la garganta. Ella sabía que Zelgadiss no era una persona con una moral especialmente alta; cuando el mago-espadachín tenía que rebanar a alguien con su espada, no dudaba en hacerlo, y eso era parte de la fama que le precedía. Pero de ahí a destruir el espíritu de un humano, había una diferencia, y más si ese espíritu era el de un familiar con una reputación como la de Rezo. En su fuero interno, Naga despreciaba las disputas familiares, y ver que Zelgadiss afrontaba la suya propia con esa fría crueldad, le revolvía el cuerpo. Además, cometer semejante crimen como era destruir el espíritu de un humano, le dejaría todavía en peor lugar frente a Cheephid.

Para sorpresa de los dos, Rezo contestó con calma.

Aunque yo sea solo un espíritu ahora, no podrías hacerlo.

-¿Ah, no? –exclamó Zelgadiss, - ¿Y en qué te basas para afirmar eso?-

Tu rencor hacia mi te nubla el pensamiento, contestó Rezo sin perder la calma- En otras circunstancias te habrías percatado inmediatamente de lo que acabo de hacer y de lo que eso significa.- dijo acompañando sus palabras de un gesto señalando los alrededores de la sala.

Zelgadiss le miró sorprendido, y luego siguió con la vista el gesto de Rezo. Entonces lo comprendió: pese a estar muerto, Rezo seguía conservando sus poderes, siendo incluso capaz de convocar el complicado hechizo de "Retroceder en el Tiempo" en toda la enorme sala. Obviamente, eso significaba que Rezo sería muy capaz de anular cualquiera de los conjuros de la Elmekia, pese a que si le alcanzaban, le herirían gravemente, o incluso le destruirían.

El mago espadachín tembló de impotencia y desazón, hasta que una oleada de calma (o de raciocinio) pareció invadirle.

-Ya veo- contestó, -Tal vez el hecho de que este lugar fuera el principio de tu perdición explique por qué estas aquí. – añadió con cierto regocijo, -Pero no ocurre lo mismo para saber por qué estas aquí precisamente ahora. Me consta que no has vagado como espectro en esta torre.-  
Zelgadiss nunca habría podido imaginar lo que Rezo acababa de hacer como respuesta a sus afilados comentarios; de hecho Naga tampoco lo había imaginado, y muy a su pesar la Serpiente Blanca tenia que admitir que estaba presenciando algo completamente inaudito. Algo que le estaba haciendo perder protagonismo a pasos agigantados.

Rezo había abierto sus ojos.

No eran los grandes ojos que Lina o Amelia tenían, ni mucho menos los ojos rasgados de pupila violácea de Mazoku que Xelloss tenía, sino que eran almendrados y de color azul oscuro, similares a los del propio Zelgadiss. Hasta ese momento, la única vez que se había visto a Rezo con los ojos abiertos estos resultaron ser de un demoniaco color rubí, por una razón tan simple como que Shabranigudú había estado encerrado en ellos. Pero eso era algo que ninguno de los dos parientes había descubierto hasta ese fatídico momento.

Sin embargo, aquellos almendrados ojos azules reflejaban una calma y una serenidad impropias de lo que cualquiera que hubiese conocido más en profundidad a Rezo hubiese podido esperar. Y eso era lo que en definitiva más desconcertaba a Zelgadiss.

Eso y lo que Rezo declaró a continuación.

He venido a ayudarte.

Zelgadiss se quedó sin habla, y la vista de Naga saltó de uno en otro intentando comprender qué pasaba. Lo normal, habría sido que ella se riera con desprecio e hiciese una entrada espectacular de las suyas, pero una vocecilla en el fondo de su conciencia le advertía que era mejor esperar a ver qué ocurría. Naga odiaba sentirse ignorada y/o desplazada, pero el recuerdo de su hermana Amelia le hacía conservar una pizca de sentido común en su henchido ego.

-¿Ayudarme? –exclamó Zelgadiss, escéptico- ¿acaso me tomas por un estúpido?¡Sé perfectamente en qué consiste tus "ayudas"!- su voz goteaba desprecio.

La expresión de Rezo siguió siendo tranquila, e igualmente indescifrable, de una forma que llegaba a ser desconcertante pero que a Zelgadiss no le resultaba ajena.

-Dime, qué te propones.- ordenó.

La serena mirada de Rezo pareció turbarse durante un breve instante.

Estoy aquí porque deseo ayudarte. Sé lo que buscas y por qué.

Zelgadiss y Naga dieron un bote de sorpresa e hicieron amago intercambiar miradas buscando una respuesta.

-Monje Rojo…- intervino entonces Naga, anticipándose a cualquiera de los dos parientes- ¿Qué sabes tú de esto?-

Sé que buscáis la Piedra de Sarvia para resucitar a vuestra hermana menor, alteza.

La expresión de Naga era de absoluto asombro¿cómo podía ese intento de Rezo saber algo así?

Pero la reacción de Zelgadiss fue de furia, y con un rápido movimiento, desenvainó su espada de gavilanes dorados, sabedor de que por si sola ese arma era insuficiente para finalizar lo que se proponía hacer. El gesto era insuficientemente intimidatorio y Rezo lo sabía.

Zelgadiss, sabes perfectamente que eso no servirá de nada. Por favor, no hagas esto más complicado.

Zelgadiss balanceó su espada ante sí y su sonrisa se volvió sarcástica.

-¿Complicado?... Te diré lo que es complicado.- contestó con frialdad-. Lo complicado es ver como un bastardo como tú puede seguir existiendo después de haber dejado que Shabranigudú arrastrara su alma.- apretó los dientes- No entiendo cómo puedes seguir en este mundo y aparecer precisamente aquí con propuestas de buena voluntad.-

No es tan complicado, biznieto. contestó Rezo- Después de que Ojo de Rubí me arrastrara consigo al abismo, pude liberarme en el momento en que tu amiga Lina Invers invocó a la Señora de las Pesadillas en la Gor Nova. Luché contra su dominio y conseguí inmovilizarle el tiempo suficiente como para que la hechicera rosa le asestara el golpe fatal.

El Ma-Senshi gruñó; recordó como años atrás, después de la lucha contra Ojo de Rubí, Lina le había dicho "_Si no me crees, entonces Rezo no me ayudó…"_ Él no la había creído, o no había querido creer lo que Lina le había dicho entonces, pero ahora Rezo se lo estaba corroborando. No pudo hacer otra cosa que guardar silencio; a pesar de si mismo, Zelgadiss tenía el suficiente sentido común para saber cuándo debía estar callado.

Durante estos últimos años he podido mantener cierto contacto con este mundo, así que estoy al tanto de algunos de tus pormenores. añadió Rezo con suavidad.

-¿Qué has estado en contacto con este mundo? Cómo es eso¿a través de Fibrizo?- preguntó Zelgadiss un tanto incrédulo.

No. El Amo del Infierno no tiene nada que ver en esto. Yo nunca fui convocado por él.- explicó Rezo, Pero estoy al tanto de su desaparición y de cómo Lina Invers lo hizo convocando a LON en este mundo.- hizo una breve pausa Al igual que pudo hacerlo conmigo.

- ¡Qué pena!- exclamó Zelgadiss mordazmente.

Rezo ignoró el comentario, pero Naga se había quedado boquiabierta: sabía que Lina había tenido algo que ver con la Caída de la Barrera de los Demonios en la zona del desierto de la Destrucción, más allá del Imperio de Elmekia, pero no que eso había sido producto de que ella matar a Fibrizo y menos aún de que fuera capaz de convocar a la mismísima Señora de las Pesadillas, como ya había oído decir unas cuantas veces en los últimos minutos.

Aunque bien pensado¿no había visto ya cómo lo hacía cuando entraron en el desierto de las Tablas?

Es por eso que sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos años y también que tú has tenido mucho que ver en todo esos sucesos. En cierto modo, has estado trabajando para el bien de los humanos y por beneficio del propio Ceephid.

-Gracias.- contestó Zelgadiss en un tono que no se sabía si era burlón o de genuino agradecimiento. –Pero también gracias a ti, yo no me puedo considerar un enviado de Ceephid ni mucho menos.- Entonces apretó el puño sobre el pomo de su espada, que continuaba desenvainada- No puedo considerarme porque gracias a ti he sido un auténtico monstruo durante años, tanto si quería como si no.- su voz era ácida- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea cuando muchas de las veces que me prometiste tu ayuda fue hechizándome¿Crees que no recuerdo cómo _desaparecieron accidentalmente_ algunas de las haciendas vecinas a la de nuestra familia? Sí, fue realmente una gran ayuda el despertarme de repente mientras que las casas de los que habían sido mis vecinos de la infancia ardían hasta los cimientos.-

Rezo no respondió a las palabras de Zelgadiss, de hecho, nadie esperaba que lo fuera a hacer, y eso animó a Zelgadiss, desde su posición de vivo, a dar rienda al rencor que había habitado su corazón durante largos años.

- Lo tenías planeado desde el principio¿verdad? Al obligarme a cumplir todos esos encargos me alejabas del estilo de vida que había tenido hasta entonces y hacías que creciera una leyenda negra en torno a mí.- continuó diciendo Zelgadiss en un torrente de voz ronca- Así conseguías que nadie me creyera, y que a ti se te siguiera viendo como un santo mientras me ordenabas cumplir tus misiones desde atrás. ¡Menudo gran hipócrita que eres!-

Llegados a este punto, Naga pudo ver un leve temblor en los ojos de Rezo. En cualquier caso, parecía increíble que un hombre con una mirada tan serena y casi bondadosa, pudiese ser el autor de las faltas que Zelgadiss le imputaba. ¿Realmente era un demonio disfrazado de santo? Zelgadiss así lo estaba afirmando, y también lo habían hecho su hermana Amelia y Lina.

El mago espadachín inspiró profundamente, como si quisiera calmarse un poco. Pero en realidad lo hizo para tomar aire y seguir su lista de acusaciones.

-Yo me negué, por supuesto; lo hice muchas veces. – explicó con fingida tranquilidad- Pero pronto aprendí que eso era inútil. Cuando no quería obedecerte a la hora de buscar objetos de orihalcón, tú me hechizabas y me convertías en tu marioneta. Hice muchas atrocidades de las que apenas fui consciente cuando estaba bajo tu embrujo y entonces el resto de los hombres que tenías a tu servicio empezaron a llamarme el "_Berserker de Rezo_"…. Claro que no eran los únicos, el resto de la gente me empezó a considerar un criminal y me llamaron "Ma-senshi". Llegó un punto en que ya temblaba ante lo que me podías hacer.-

Rezo siguió impasible, pero su mirada era casi piadosa y apenada, como si realmente le doliera de alguna forma lo que Zelgadiss decía. Este, por su parte, parecía impasible ante ese gesto, para él solo había una verdad.

-¡Esa fue la "ayuda" que tú me diste! La de convertirme en un monstruo manipulado por ti y sin voluntad que solo servía para hacerte el trabajo sucio y que pudieras recobrar tu vista, algo que ya ves, bastaba con que estuvieses muerto para hacerlo.-

Zelgadiss…. dijo por fin el Monje Rojo.

-¿¡¡Y pretendes que después de todo te crea cuando ahora me ofreces tu "ayuda"!!?- contestó el mago ignorando a Rezo- ¡Por mí la única ayuda que me puedes ofrecer es que te pudras en el abismo del Mar del Caos junto con Fibrizo¡Tu no tienes nada que ofrecerme!- concluyó escupiendo en el suelo.

Naga había permanecido en silencio durante todo este tiempo, escuchando atentamente la lista de acusaciones lanzadas por Zelgadiss al tiempo que miraba de reojo a ambos. Podía entender el rencor de Zelgadiss, aunque a su juicio él no era el más indicado para echarle nada en cara a nadie, pero había otra cosa que intrigaba a Naga y que tal vez el mago espadachín no había querido pensar.

Hacía falta alguien con un intelecto refinado como el suyo para darse cuenta.

-Monje Rojo.- exclamó para sorpresa de todos- ¿Qué ayuda es esa?-

Ambos parientes se volvieron hacia ella sorprendidos por su intervención, pero Rezo, más sereno que Zelgadiss, se recompuso rápidamente.

Mi ayuda, alteza, es facilitaros el paradero del único fragmento integro de la Piedra Filosofal.

-¿¡CÓMO!?- exclamó Zelgadiss; entonces su pariente se volvió hacia él.

Sí, Zelgadiss, esa es la ayuda que quería facilitaros. contestó Rezo con tranquilidad volviéndose de nuevo hacia su biznieto. Yo nunca fui consciente de lo que hacía, solo sabía que debía lograr a toda costa que mis ojos se abrieran y vieran con normalidad. Yo nunca supe que había sido Ojo de Rubí quién me instigaba a desearlo tan exacerbadamente.-

Zelgadiss gruñó; no sabía si creer las palabras de Rezo (las mismas que Lina, después de todo) o si guiarse simplemente por los hechos.

Zelgadiss, has sufrido mucho durante años por mi culpa.- continuó diciendo Rezo con pesadumbre, -y sé que la situación en la que te encuentras ahora es también en gran parte por mi culpa. Es por eso que deseo ayudarte a que logres lo que buscas. Yo cogí la Piedra de Sarvia y la usé para resucitar a Shabranigudú, así que sé lo que pasó con ella. Y también sé que cuando al abrir los ojos y Ojo de Rubí apareció, vi que no había sido mi deseo, sino el suyo. Conseguir que yo recuperara la vista era su forma de volver a este mundo.-

-¿Ah sí? Cuéntame alto que no hay visto ya¿Qué otra falacia piensas contarme ahora?- contestó Zelgadiss.

Rezo suspiró, pero continuó hablando ignorando los ácidos comentarios del mago espadachín.

La Piedra de Sarvia se deshizo cuando yo la usé, pero sus pequeños fragmentos permanecieron en esta sala. La mayoría se convirtió solo en polvo que cayó desintegrado en este suelo, pero una pequeña esquirla se conservó intacta, y…

Al escucharlo, Zelgadiss abrió sus ojos por el asombro; no podía creer que Rezo le estuviese diciendo algo así. Pero se recompuso y su rencor volvió a tomar el control.

-¿Y qué¿Cuál es el trato esta vez por contarme todo eso?-

Esta vez no hay trato, Zelgadiss. contestó Rezo en tono firme, Esta vez solo te estoy ayudando.

-¿Ayudando¿Desinteresadamente¡Venga ya!- espetó el mago espadachín ácidamente- ¿Qué es lo tú ganas diciéndome dónde se encuentra lo que supuestamente queda de la Piedra de Sarvia?-

El Monje Rojo suspiró, como si estuviera pensando qué contestar. Pero fue Naga la que intervino; para ella solo existía la verdad de que ese personaje cubierto de ropajes rojos era la única y mejor posibilidad de saber en dónde se encontraba lo que ambos buscaban… Y el idiota de Zelgadiss no hacía más que cuestionarlo.

-¡Deberías aprender de la gente sensata, Zelgadiss!- irrumpió ella atrayendo así la atención de ambos parientes, el vivo y el muerto.- ¡Rezo sabe dónde está lo que buscamos¡Deja que lo diga ya y acabemos con esto de una vez!-

-¡Gracia, esto no es asunto tuyo, solo mío!- contestó Zelgadiss en uno de sus mejores tonos autoritarios y dirigiéndose a Naga por su verdadero nombre. La Serpiente Blanca apretó los dientes dispuesta a rebatirle, pero Rezo fue más rápido e intervino a tiempo.

Su alteza tiene razón. Esto se está prolongando y el tiempo está de vuestra contra. Zelgadiss se giró perplejo hacia él. Lo que queda de la Piedra de Sarvia ya no está aquí.- reveló para sorpresa de ambos.- Se encuentra en posesión de la hija del sumo sacerdote de la ciudad de Sairag, aquel que mi Copia destruyó.

Ante semejante revelación, ninguno de los dos hechiceros aún vivos, se atrevió a decir algo. Finalmente Zelgadiss pudo digerir la noticia… como cierta.

-¿¡CÓMO¿La tiene Shilfild!?- exclamó.

-¿¡Esa sacerdotisa pusilánime!?- añadió Naga lanzando su juicio sobre ella.- ¿¡Y sabiendo lo que ocurre, se lo ha callado y no me ha dicho nada!?-

Rezo asistió con la cabeza y continuó explicándose.

Así es. Se apropió de la Piedra cuando ella y la princesa de Seillon, aquella a quien buscáis resucitar, estuvieron en la torre. Con su ayuda, eliminaron el poder del miasma de Shabranigudú que aún quedaba en esta región.

Naga y Zelgadiss no se atrevieron a responder nada. Estaban demasiado sorprendidos, sobre todo el mago espadachín porque sabía que lo que contaba Rezo era cierto.

…Ambas son buenas sacerdotisas; la hija del sumo sacerdote fue incluso capaz de protegeros del poder de mi Copia… Pero aún así, eso no es suficiente para purificar esta zona de un miasma tan poderoso. Es gracias a la Piedra de Sarvia que lo consiguieron. Pero ella no sabe nada de esto y me ha sido imposible comunicarme con ella para revelárselo.-

Zelgadiss dejó caer los hombros, y pareció arrepentido de alguna forma. Él no tenía conocimientos de Magia Blanca más allá del Conjuro de "_Dormir_", o el de "_Recuperación_" que Amelia le había enseñado, pero sabía el alcance de lo que significaba haber purificado la torre del miasma de Ojo de Rubí, y además librar de su condena a sus dos antiguos compañeros. Amelia nunca le dijo que hubiese considerado estos hechos como algo extraordinario, sino algo natural que habían conseguido entre Shilfild y ella porque "_la Justicia estaba de su lado_." Por supuesto, él sabía que esa explicación estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, pero en ese momento él tampoco tenía forma de rebatírsela.

Y ahora tenía la respuesta ante esa pregunta, una respuesta que tenía mucho sentido y que les daba solución a sus problemas de un solo golpe.

Pero Zelgadiss seguía desconfiando de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Rezo.

-¡Increíble!- seguía diciendo la asombrada Naga, -¿Cómo puede alguien así ser capaz de tener la Piedra de Sarvia y encima aprender el "_Dragon Slave_"?-

La casualidad a veces tiene formas muy curiosas, alteza. explicó Rezo con tranquilidad. De todas formas, no deberíais subestimar de esa forma a la sacerdotisa del Hulagón.

-Sí, mucha casualidad es esa. ¿Y qué ganas tú por casualidad, "abuelo"?- espetó Zelgadiss.

Rezo suspiró pesadamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Luego alzó la vista y miró a Zelgadiss; el mago espadachín sintió un leve temblor recorriéndole la espalda. Odiaba a Rezo y le temía, pero verlo con los ojos abiertos mirándole de esa forma, y que estos no fueran de color rubí, le hacía sentirse aún más inseguro. A pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, Zelgadiss aún no había soltado su espada.

Lo mismo que cuando ayudé a Lina Invers a acabar con Shabranigudú. Ayudaros.

-Sí, _claaaaaaaaaro_.- se mofó Zelgadiss.

Zelgadiss, todo lo que te hecho desde que el momento en que naciste ha sido en mi propio interés. Déjame que te compense de alguna forma. Creo que es mi turno de hacer que por una vez obtengas algo bueno de mí.

Zelgadiss pestañeó. ¿Desde el momento en que nació¿A qué se refería? Sabía que Rezo le había manipulado en cierta forma desde niño, pero no que ya desde nacer tuviese planes para él.

Yo ya no estoy bajo el control de Ojo de Rubí. Soy libre para dártelo.

-Monje Rojo, - intervino Naga, que ya se estaba cansando de tanta charla familiar- Si la Piedra de Sarvia la tiene esa sacerdotisa. ¿Puede decirnos dónde se encuentra ella exactamente? Usted es un sacerdote y posee el don de oráculo, así que no le costará mucho decírnoslo.-

Ella partió junto con Melina, la hija menor de la familia a mi servicio a quien entregué a Zelgadiss en adopción. Sé que no se han separado todavía y se encuentran en algún punto cerca de…  
Pero no pudo seguir hablando. De repente, la figura espectral de Rezo se convulsionó, y a continuación su cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás de forma grotesca. Entonces, una serie de chispazos empezaron a surgir del plano astral justo a la altura de su estómago, y en ese momento ambos hechiceros vieron cómo una especie de cono negro atravesaba por la espalda el cuerpo traslúcido de Rezo, quien gritaba de dolor mientras manoteaba alocadamente sobre su agujereado vientre, como si intentara apagar algo que se estuviera quemando sobre él. Al tiempo que los dolorosos alaridos de Rezo llenaban la sala, todas las criaturas que poblaban la inmensa torre de piedra, desde las palomas hasta los ratones, pasando por toda clase insectos, se apresuraron a abandonarla en desbandada.

Algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo.

Los dos hechiceros sabían que alguien estaba atacando a Rezo, pero ¿quién? Ninguno de ellos había lanzado ningún conjuro sobre él, y menos uno que adoptase esa forma.

Rezo siguió lanzando alaridos de dolor, como si algo se consumiera dentro de él; al mismo tiempo, el cono negro que le había atravesado el vientre, seguía creciendo y empujando hacia fuera de su vientre. Una malévola risita cantarina se dejó oír en el preciso momento en que las fueras de Rezo flaquearon lo bastante como para que ya no pudiese seguir controlando el conjuro de "_Retroceder en el Tiempo_", y en el mismo momento en que la risa cantarina aumentó de tono, la cúpula de piedra bajo la que se encontraban, empezó a recuperar su anterior aspecto derruido.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!?- exclamó Naga horrorizada por la forma en que la figura de Rezo se convulsionaba.

-Esa risa… es posible que sea….- empezó a adivinar Zelgadiss.

Entonces el vértice del negro cono de energía adoptó una forma alargada hasta que por fin apareció con un aspecto físico más reconocible, el de un bastón de madera rematado por una gran gema roja y sujeto por una mano enguantada de gamuza gris. Al instante, surgiendo de medio cuerpo, una imagen aún más grotesca acabó por formarse: en medio del cuerpo de Rezo se acababa de formar otra figura de rostro sonriente vestida de terciopelo negro y coronada por una melenita negra de tupido flequillo y sedoso aspecto, la de Xelloss.

-¡¡TÚ!!- exclamó Zelgadiss.-

- ¿¡Qué¿El mazoku cachondo?- coreó Naga.

-Hola, Zelgadiss…. Alteza.- respondió este con un gesto de la mano e indiferente ante los alaridos de Rezo.

* * *

- **S**iento mucho tener que irrumpir aquí de esta manera…- comenzó a decir Xelloss mientras Rezo seguía soltando alaridos de dolor y manoteando sobre el cuerpo del mazoku sin ningún efecto. –Pero no he tenido otra forma de hacerlo.- 

Zelgadiss y Naga estaban en un estado de shock ante lo que estaban presenciando. Eso era algo que ninguno de los dos había esperado que fuera a suceder, y menos aún el doloroso espectáculo que Xelloss ofrecía surgiendo en medio del cuerpo intangible de Rezo. Finalmente el mazoku pareció reparar hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de ambos hechiceros.

-¡Oh¡Cuánto lo lamento!- exclamó Xelloss en un tono que parecía sincero. –Esto no debería haber ocurrido de esta forma. Para mí es casi un atentado tener que hacerle esto al humano "portador".- les explicó dirigiendo una mirada al impotente Rezo.- Para nosotros el humano que porta a nuestro señor Ojo de Rubí en su interior, es digno de una atención especial.-

¡¡Suélta---meeeeeeeee!! aulló Rezo en un tono de voz que Zelgadiss solo le había oído usar cuando Shabranigudú tomó el control sobre él. No era lo mismo, pero evidentemente Xelloss se había materializado a través del Plano Astral usando el espíritu de Rezo.

Zelgadiss se sorprendió de si mismo deseando que el mazoku liberara a su pariente muerto. El rostro fantasmal de Rezo se sacudía por la agonía y Xellos parecía tenerlo totalmente dominado…. Era casi una posesión, y por mucho que el mago espadachín odiara a su bisabuelo, Xelloss tampoco andaba muy lejos en la lista y era un auténtico mazoku, no un humano. Zelgadiss miró al mazoku que permanecía sujetar a su pariente sin apenas esfuerzo.

-¿¡Qué quieres, maldito¿¡A qué viene todo esto!?-

- Qué pregunta, Zelgadiss. Estoy sorprendido de que a estas alturas aún me vengas con cosas como esta.- contestó Xelloss en tono cantarín, - Es un secreto, por supuesto.-

-¿¡Qué tontería es esta!?- exclamó Naga, -¿Qué pretende este tipo?-

Haciendo un notable esfuerzo, Rezo reunió fuerzas y su bastón de monje; incluso así, este emitió un tintineo.

Piedra--- de Sarvia---- quiere la… balbuceó hasta que Xelloss redobló su agarre sobre él.

-Ah, no. Tú quietecito.-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Naga y Zelgadiss se quedaron inmóviles asimilando lo que ocurría y pronto comprendieron que Rezo les estaba advirtiendo de exactamente lo mismo que había dicho Joseffine Mailstar: los Mazoku, y en este caso particular, Xelloss, buscaban la piedra de Sarvia. Lo que la oronda señora les había dicho no parecía ser ninguna farsa.

La Serpiente fue la primera en actuar, ignorante del verdadero poder del mazoku.

-¿Debo suponer entonces que tu misión es quitarnos la Piedra de Sarvia?-

-Lo siento, alteza. No puedo contestar a esa pregunta.- contestó abriendo los ojos. –Ya he dicho que es secreto.-

-¿Secreto? Eso es como si afirmaras que sí. Y lo que está claro además, es que no sabes con quién te enfrentas.- explicó Naga rematando uno de sus discursos con su risotada.

Durante un breve instante esta muestra del ego henchido de Naga pareció tener efecto sobre Xelloss y el mazoku tembló incómodo relajando así su agarre sobre la forma astral de Rezo. Al mismo tiempo, Naga no perdió el tiempo y empezó a pronunciar las Palabras de Poder.

-"_Luz, entra en mí y brilla  
_ _hasta destruir la oscuridad más profunda_"

¡Llama de Elmekia!-

-¡Naga, NO!- gritó Zelgadiss al darse cuenta de lo que hacía la hechicera. Pero era demasiado tarde; una resplandeciente llama blanca de plasma ardió sobre la palma de la mano de Naga, para a continuación salir disparada hacia el mazoku.

Xelloss sonrió, y con un vago gesto de su bastón, deshizo el conjuro que Naga le acababa de lanzar. Uno lo bastante poderoso como para atacar demonios de medio-bajo rango.

-¡Oh, por favor, alteza!- se quejó Xelloss en tono compungido, - No me ofenda atacándome de esa forma. Estoy muy por encima de ese nivel.-

Naga sencillamente se había quedado boquiabierta; Zelgadiss apretó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada de reojo a la pomposa hechicera sin perder de vista al mazoku que aún sujetaba a su abuelo.

-Tiene razón. Xelloss es el Sacerdote Bestia, el Asesino de Dragones. Un conjuro como ese es inútil contra él.-

-¡Eh, eh!- exclamó Xelloss de repente, - No me gusta que me llaméis así.-

Ase---sino de--- dragones… contestó Rezo sacudiéndose, No te... dejaré….

-¡No me gusta que me llamen así!- ladró Xelloss; parecía que ese mote le sentaba al menos tan mal al que usaba Firia llamándolo "basura cruda".

¡Es-----capad! aulló Rezo sacudiéndose, Mazoku…. Quiere la Piedra de Sarvia… Impedidlo.

-¡Por muy "portador" que seas, no puedo permitir que intervengas en esto!- y por primera vez, Xelloss pareció tomar en serio al espíritu de Rezo.

El gesto del Moje Rojo se torció en una mueca de esfuerzo supremo, y comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras cuyo ritmo Zelgadiss encontró familiar. Movido por un resorte, se volvió hacia la estupefacta Naga, que parecía desbordada por los acontecimientos.

-¡Naga, tenemos que salir de aquí!- exclamó nerviosamente sacándola de su estado de asombro. – ¡Ataquémosle todos juntos y vayámonos de aquí!-

En inmediatamente el coro de voces de Zelgadiss y Rezo se unió en uno solo, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no había ocurrido. Naga se les unió sin perder tiempo y pronto los tres entonaron el mismo hechizo.

-"_...Apelo al poder que duerme dentro de mi alma,  
_ _Despierta tu fuerza dormida  
_ _Y acude a mí para celebrar tu juicio en este instante."_  
¡La-Tilt!- gritaron los tres al unísono.

Xelloss abrió sus ojos amatista asombrado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. El poder de Zelgadiss estaba mermado desde que recuperó su humanidad, pero el polvo de la Piedra de Sarvia desperdigado por la cúpula de piedra, sumado al inmenso poder de Rezo, y el también poderoso poder de Naga, era algo a tener en cuenta. Tres La-Tilts cruzados eran peligrosos incluso para él, e involuntariamente, retrocedió al plano astral.

Hubo un gran resplandor de llamas azuladas acompañado por un estallido semejante al crujido de un relámpago. Incluso a la luz del día resultó algo visible; los pájaros y todos los demás animales que se habían ocultado en las oquedades de la torre y que aún no habían escapado después de la aparición de Xelloss, acabaron por huir atropelladamente como pudieron. Los dos caballos que los hechiceros habían utilizado para llegar hasta allí, se revolvieron piafando y corveteando, al menos en la medida que sus manos atadas les permitían, e intentaron salir al galope de allí.

Zelgadiss y Naga cerraron los ojos para evitar quedar cegados por el resplandor que semejante descarga acababa de producir. El "_La-Tilt_" estaba considerado como el más poderoso conjuro de ataque en Magia Espiritual, así que juntar tres de ellos en un solo golpe era algo para tener muy encuesta, y más aún cuando mezclar conjuros puede desencadenar fuerzas desatadas. No obstante, dada la naturaleza de ese conjuro, la estructura de la torre se mantuvo intacta.

¡Huid! exclamó Rezo de repente materializándose ante ellos durante unos segundos. ¡Yo le detendré!

-¿Qué…!?- exclamó Zelgadiss asombrado.

No debe conseguirla. ¡Id por esa sacerdotisa!

El hechicero espadachín balbuceó de forma inconexa, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Rezo le estaba protegiendo?

Naga, sin embargo, no estaba tan asombrada como para quedarse paralizada.

-Esto es cosa mía…- anunció elevando un brazo al tiempo que pronunciaba un conjuro desconocido para Zelgadiss.- ¡YO salvaré esta situación!-

Una mancha negra en forma de cono se revolvió frente a ellos y se lanzó hacia su posición, pero otra roja salió hacia su encuentro y le detuvo el paso. Mientras, la voz de Naga coreaba otras Palabras de Poder y una especie de espiral energética empezó a formarse en toda la estructura de la bóveda de la torre; Zelgadiss vio cómo Rezo detenía con su bastón de monje el también bastón de monje de Xelloss, y cómo al hacerlo, se producía un choque en el plano astral que en el material aparecía reflejado como un estallido de luz. El mago espadachín apenas se podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Xelloss y Rezo combatían el uno contra el otro. Y Rezo estaba luchando para protegerles.

Entonces reparó en el conjuro de Naga, cuando el suelo y toda la estructura de la bóveda empezaban a temblar y formar extraños pliegues; las paredes opuestas del inmenso techo se extendieron hacia fuera, como formando sendas estructuras en forma de ¿alas?

-¿Qué es esto?- exclamó asustado pese a si mismo.

-¡VU-RIWAR!- gritó Naga. Al mando de su voz, otro ala de la bóveda se extendió hacia delante formando una especie de cuello serpentino rematado en algo que parecía una cabeza cornuda. La Serpiente se giró hacia allí y salió al exterior corriendo sobre la recién formada estructura hasta detenerse en su extremo en forma de cabeza de animal.

Un nuevo estallido tras de sí sacó a Zelgadiss de su asombro; se giró y vio como el techo de la bóveda se plegaba sobre la base, y en medio de todo eso, Rezo seguía convocando mega-conjuros para atacar a Xelloss. Estos no eran tan poderosos como para dañarlo irremediablemente, pero sí lo bastante molestos como para entretener al mazoku, aunque por algún motivo, tampoco parecía estar empleándose a fondo en su lucha contra Rezo. Zelgadiss había visto luchar a Xelloss y sabía de lo que este era capaz, así que aquello no era nada más que un molesto rifi-rafe entre él y el Monje Rojo. No obstante, el techo estaba a punto de echársele encima, así que hizo lo primero que pudo, envainó su espada y salió corriendo de allí en la misma dirección que Naga.

Al hacerlo, la cúpula de piedra del edificio acabó de unirse con el suelo justo donde él había estado un instante antes, pero sin encerrar en su interior de piedra al Monje Rojo o al Mazoku; el que sí se libró por muy poco fue Zelgadiss, que saltó hacia la estructura del cuello de piedra, y para no caer al vació, sacó una de sus dagas de entre sus ropas, que con gran acierto, hundió entre las junturas de los sillares de piedra que formaban la estructura, y allí agarrado por la empuñadura del arma, se quedó colgado balanceándose sobre el vacío.

-¡Maldita Loca!- murmuró entre dientes luchando por no caerse,- ¿Qué se propone?-

-¡Admirad todos mi gran obra!- exclamó Naga entre sus coros de carcajadas, -¡Este es mi Vu-Riwar, mi gran gólem dragón de piedra!

Zelgadiss pestañeó y luego miró a su alrededor tratando de comprender lo que había pasado. Al mismo tiempo, y para evitar males mayores, murmuró el hechizo de levitación y logró levantarse por el aire para evitar caer al vacío, hasta situarse encima de la estructura de piedra sobre la que se alzaba Naga. Entonces lo vio claramente; Naga había transformado la estructura de la cúpula de piedra en un inmenso gólem en forma de dragón con las alas extendidas, y ahora mismo ambos hechiceros se encontraban sobre el cuello de la criatura. Zelgadiss estaba totalmente asombrado al ver el gólem; Naga era realmente poderosa, pero también crear una criatura así era algo muy arriesgado. Aunque esa palabra no parecía tener cabida en el vocabulario de Naga.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma, Naga empezó a recitar otro conjuro. De inmediato el mago espadachín vio como todo el gólem fue rodeado de un halo de luz dorada, e inmediatamente reconoció el hechizo.

-¡Levitación!- gritó Naga.

-¡Estás loca!- contestó Zelgadiss, -¡No podrás levantar por el aire una mole como esta, y menos si ya has convocado otro hechizo!-

-¿Quién dice que no?- espetó Naga en su acostumbrado tono de seguridad totalmente carente de sentido común.

Para realizar varios conjuros a la vez hay que ser un mago especialmente poderoso, incluso alguien como Lina Invers solo podía convocar un hechizo sencillo como "_Levitación_" al tiempo que realizaba otro conjuro más completo… Así que invocar a un gólem-dragón como ese y luego alzarlo en el aire realmente era algo imposible. Pero para su sorpresa, Zelgadiss vio que era cierto. De alguna forma el poder de Naga sí bastaba para mover el dragón de piedra por el aire y mantenerlo de una pieza; es más, el gólem comenzó a batir sus alas de piedra como si realmente volara emitiendo un ensordecedor crujido al hacerlo. De inmediato Zelgadiss comprendió: las piedras de la torre estaban impregnadas del polvo de la Piedra de Sarvia y eso ayudaba a que los hechizos vertidos sobre ellas se multiplicaran. Naga, sin embargo, no parecía darse cuenta de ello y atribuía el logro de hacer volar a un gólem de piedra a su magnificencia como hechicera y por ello no paraba de reír atronadoramente.

- ¡Naga, haz que el gólem recoja los caballos y vayámonos de aquí rápido!- ordenó.

La hechicera le miró por encima del hombro y asintió; entonces, con un gesto de la mano, hizo descender al gólem y que persiguiera a los dos caballos que, merced de sus manos atadas, galopaban sin mucho éxito por la pradera para huir de allí. El gólem extendió sus garras de piedra y estas atraparon a los caballos con suavidad; a pesar de eso, Zelgadiss pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos y cómo coceaban tratando sin éxito de soltarse. Entonces alzó la vista hacia atrás y pudo ver como la mancha roja de Rezo y la mancha negra de Xelloss seguían enfrentándose en lo que quedaba de la cúpula de la torre; en lugar de uno de los representantes de Cephied, quién luchaba contra el Sacerdote Bestia no era otro que el último "portador" conocido de una de las 7 partes de Ojo de Rubí.

Zelgadiss se quedó mirando el combate subido al cuello del dragón de piedra, y fue entonces cuando comprendió claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos grises se volvieron vidriosos, soltó un alarido lleno de frustración y dolor, hasta que finalmente sus piernas flaquearon y se dejó caer a horcajadas sobre la larga estructura de piedra, para sacudir un puñetazo al cuello de piedra sobre el que cabalgaba

-¡¡¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!!!- gritaba y bramaba con los ojos encendidos, -¿¡¡Por qué tienes que ocurrir algo como esto!!?-

Ajena a los bramidos de Zelgadiss, Naga seguía conduciendo al gólem por la planicie en una dirección indeterminada.

* * *

_Continua en el capítulo-7 :**"Reunión"**_


	7. Reunión

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Isa. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta versión es ligeramente distinta a otras que circulan por la red; la historia es la misma pero se encuentra actualizada en cuanto a nombres de hechizos y objeto; gracias a QP/Diana por la información facilitada._

* * *

_ **Capítulo 7 "Reunión"**_

**A** Lina Invers siempre le había gustado el campo. Desde niña, en lugar de jugar a otros juegos considerados más de chicas, solía irse a recorrer las amplias dehesas repletas de vides, castaños y almendros que rodeaban la Ciudad Castillo de Zeefill. Le gustaba especialmente subirse a los viejos castaños y rebuscar tesoros escondidos entre sus retorcidas ramas. Era especialmente interesante cuando encontraba nidos de pájaros, sobre todo de urracas, porque estas solían esconder pequeños tesoros brillantes que habían recogido de quién sabe dónde. Con los años, esa afición infantil se había convertido en una práctica habitual, solo que en vez de buscar nidos de urracas, perseguía nidos de bandidos para quitarles sus tesoros.

El problema es que, mal que le pese, esa era una práctica que Lina Invers apenas había tenido oportunidad de practicar en el último año. Desde que se reuniera con su hermana, la hechicera pelirroja no había tenido muchas oportunidades de ser ella misma. Luna la controlaba y vigilaba en todo, y en cuanto veía el menor atisbo de indisciplina, siempre encontraba la forma de reprender a su hermana menor.

Así había estado ocurriendo durante un tiempo, hasta que una noche Lina no pudo soportar más reprimir sus impulsos de esa forma, y se dispuso a ejecutar el oficio que le había dado su conocida fama: "Cazar bandidos para robarles sus tesoros."

Después de todo, ella era la "Dra Mata."

De esa forma, cuando estuvo segura de tanto su hermana Luna como Gaury estaban profundamente dormidos en la posada donde iban a pasar la noche, Lina se calzó sus botas y guantes, rodeó la frente con su cinta de barbas trenzadas de dragón negro, colgó su corta espada a la cintura y echó la capa rematada con las características hombreras negras de concha sobre sus hombros. Esta noche iba a desahogarse y la gente volvería a conocer su nombre. Por supuesto tenía una buena razón para ello.

"_Es posible que ellos sepan algo sobre el paradero de la Piedra de Sarvia_" fue su banal argumento para justificarse. Después de todo donde encontró la Piedra por primera vez fue a mano de unos bandidos.

Dicho esto, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y saltó fuera invocando un hechizo de "_Levitación_" con el que se fue volando hacia las colinas que rodeaban la aldea donde los tres pernoctaban esa noche. Esa iba a ser una buena noche de caza.

Banal podría haber sido su excusa, pero cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, Lina volvió a la posada cargando un gran saco a su espalda y con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Había encontrado un grupo de bandidos no muy lejos de allí, les había asaltado al más puro estilo de la marca "Invers", y luego se habría apropiado de los tesoros que ellos guardaban y que ella consideraba de más valor. No había grandes objetos mágicos entre ellos, pero sí muchas monedas del antiguo reino de Lethidius… y dos golems de tamaño juguete que resultaban sospechosamente familiares. Tenían un escultural cuerpo femenino rematado por una caricaturesca cabeza. No obstante Lina intuía que tendrían un gran valor y se los apropió.

La alegría de Lina duró poco; cuando entró por la puerta de la posada, solo encontró al posadero y sus empleados ya trabajando allí… y a su hermana. Luna se encontraba de brazos cruzados vestida con su acostumbrada falda de volantes y su ajustado corpiño; sus ojos estaban tapados por su espeso flequillo, y el pie derecho tamborileaba de impaciencia sobre las baldosas del suelo.

-Her… hermanita.- alcanzó a decir Lina al verla desde la puerta.

-¿Qué, Lina¿Ya estás de vuelta de tus incursiones nocturnas?- preguntó Luna con tono peligrosamente calmo.

Lina tenía dos opciones: o contestar directamente la verdad, o hacer gala de una de sus representaciones teatrales que tan bien solían funcionar… pero Lina sabía que si bien eso tenía efecto con el común de los mortales, no con su hermana.

-Jajajajaja… Eso parece¿no?- rió nerviosamente, "_Dios¿Cómo salgo de esta?"_ pensó.

-Creí que sabías que pensaba de esas actividades tuyas.- contestó Luna en el mismo tono calmo.

-Yo… yo… bueno… Nos hacía falta dinero, y…-

-NO nos hace falta dinero alguno, Lina. Ya me ocupo yo de eso y sabes bien que estamos bien de finanzas.-

- Pero Luna, -objetó Lina – No estarás gastando tus ahorros de tu trabajo de camarera que _tan_ duramente has ganado.-

-No me des coba, Lina.- Ladró Luna.- Eso es mi problema. Y en cuanto a lo que traes ahí…- anunció mientras se aproximaba a su hermana pequeña.

De forma instintiva, Lina fue a cubrirse temerosa de lo que le esperaba: un glorioso golpe de parte del muy glorioso Caballero de Cephied. Pero cuando creía estar apunto de recibir lo que suponía inevitable, una voz idéntica a la de Lina, pero de tinte mucho más suave y educado, irrumpió por la puerta de la posada.

-Disculpad…-

Ambas hermanas se volvieron a la vez hacia la puerta y se quedaron allí congeladas de la impresión. En la entrada aguardaba una jovencita cubierta con una capa gris y un vestido de falda amplia; la joven era bajita y su cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido en sendas trenzas a ambos lados de su nuca.

El hecho en sí no habría sido tan especial si no fuera porque la chica en cuestión era idéntica a Lina.

Luna se separó de su hermana y se quedó mirando de hito en hito a la recién llegada. Efectivamente, esa chica era idéntica a Lina, pero al mismo tiempo, muy distinta; en lugar del acostumbrado aire de "marimacho" que tenía Lina, esta otra versión de Lina resultaba muy femenina, e incluso débil tanto en el carácter como en el aspecto físico.

-No quisiera molestar…- dijo la doble de Lina con voz suave.

-Oh, dios Cephied….- oyó Luna murmurar a su hermana mientras que la pelirroja se llevaba la mano a la frente.

-¿Qué significa esto, Lina?- preguntó Luna. Incluso su voz sonaba insegura por lo que estaba presenciando.

-¿Es usted Luna?-pregunto la recién llegada con suavidad.

La Caballero de Cephied asintió,

-Así es. ¿Y tú, si puede saberse?-

-¿Yo? Pues… Pues yo he venido siguiendo a mi original.- se explico la versión dulcificada de Lina lanzando una mirada de reojo a su doble.

Luna se giró hacia su hermana, que tenía una profunda expresión de hastío en el rostro. Entonces el posadero se acercó al grupo.

-¡Eh¿qué es todo esto?!-preguntó con rudeza, -Yo solo alquilé tres habitaciones a tres personas, no a cuatro.-

Luna frunció el ceño mientras que Lina seguía hundiéndose en su miseria particular.

-Diosssssss¿Qué puede ir peor ahora?-preguntó para si.

Entonces, bajando por la escalera principal que conducía a las habitaciones de la planta superior, hizo su aparición cierto mercenario espadachín de larga cabellera rubia.

-¡Holaaaaa, buenos días a…!- saludó, pero se quedó cortado al ver lo que había en la entrada de la posada.- ¡Lina, nunca me dijiste que tuvieses una hermana gemela!- exclamó.

-Cierto. Es algo que _yo_ tampoco sabía.- añadió Luna.

-Cephied----Si podía ser peor.- concluyó Lina.

La doble de Lina recién llegada se ruborizó de forma notable, tanto que se llevó las manos cerradas como puños bajo la barbilla, como si intentara contener un grito de entusiasmo. Además de eso, ambas hermanas Invers repararon en que a la otra Lina le estaban temblando las manos y miraba a…. Gaury con una total y absoluta expresión de devoción.

-No, no puede ser…- balbuceó- ¡Pero que chico TAAAAAAAAN apuesto!- gritó.

-¿Huh?- fue la respuesta de Gaury.

Lina se equivocaba, podía ser mucho peor.

* * *

**E**ra de noche. 

Ella se encontraba mirándole a los ojos con una expresión de absoluta paz y adoración; su cuerpo reposaba boca-arriba en una superficie dura, madera posiblemente, mirando hacia su cara. Él hacía lo mismo pero a cuatro patas sobre ella, sus manos le sostenían a ambos lados de la cara de ella, y la miraba con la misma expresión de absoluta devoción. Ella dijo algo que él no alcanzó a entender, solo sabía que había movido los labios, pero no parecía que nada inteligible saliera de ellos. Él sonrió con suavidad, una de esas raras sonrisas que se concedía solo de ven en cuanto; al oírla, que no entenderla, se reclinó hacia ella nuevamente e intentó tomar los labios de ella con los suyos, con suavidad y cariño, pero movido por un profundo deseo de hacerlo. Lo hizo, y cerró los ojos sumergido en el deseo del momento, y disfrutó durante incontables segundos de esa sensación. Estaba emocionado, sentía que daba rienda suelta a algo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo pero que había reprimido. Sin embargo, fue consciente de cómo su mano, que teóricamente debía estar soportando su peso para no aplastarla, asía con firmeza un familiar mango de metal, el de su espada; y como esta se movía por una especie de voluntad propia. Entonces el beso se rompió, la boca de ambos se llenó del sabor acre y salado de la sangre; él se apartó de ella sobresaltado, y pudo ver con claridad como su cara se desfiguraba por el dolor al tiempo que escupía sangre por la boca; él soltó un grito ahogado y vio con más claridad todavía como el filo de su espada bastarda atravesaba su cuerpo desde atrás surgiendo entre los pechos de ella, cubriendo a ambos de sangre en el proceso. Entonces, para su horror, descubrió que no era otro que él quien la había ensartado con su propia espada de esa forma.

No se lo podía creer.

En ese momento, mientras que la veía contorsionarse por el dolor, sintió una mano en su hombro. Reconoció la sensación, era el sentido del tacto dormido por la insensibilidad táctil; sin verse, supo que su cuerpo volvía a ser de piedra. Entonces, quiso saber de quién era esa mano y se giró, y se encontró una vez más de cara a cara son su bisabuelo Rezo, que le miraba sonriendo con aprobación desde una sala de piedra medio en ruinas que reconoció de inmediato, la capilla de la que había sido su base en el último año de servidumbre a Rezo.

-Enhorabuena, mi berserker.- dijo este, - Has hecho muy bien tu trabajo. Felicitaciones.-

Zelgadiss se despertó sobresaltado, y se incorporó de golpe jadeando y sudando. Su mente tardó unos instantes en reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. El cielo estrellado se extendía por el horizonte cubriendo una dehesa, y podía oír el quieto sonido del campo, con el canto de las lechuzas y el movimiento de los insectos y otros pequeños animales. El aire era frío y tembló envuelto en su capa, en gran parte también por el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo.

Se giró hacia el fuego y vio que Naga montaba guardia mientras comía unas cuantas brevas, higos tempranos, recogidas de las higueras de la dehesa. Cerca de ella los dos caballos dormitaban de pie junto a un montón de heno. En cierto modo aliviado, Zelgadiss bajó la vista hacia sus manos para comprobar que estas seguían siendo de carne y hueso, y que no se encontraban manchadas de sangre…. Al menos en el sentido literal. También comprobó que el improvisado campamento estaba montado sobre el lomo del golem-dragón de piedra de Naga, pero que ahora este permanecía dormido, al menos durante el tiempo que su dueña así lo quisiera.

Zelgadiss suspiró pesadamente mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, ahora ya más calmado.

-¿Te has despertado?- preguntó Naga tirando con indolencia las mondas de las brevas a los caballos, que ellos consumieron con gusto.- Creí que dormirías hasta la madrugada para hacer el cambio de turno.-

-Sí. –contestó Zelgadiss con la voz quebrada por el sueño.- Pero me he despertado por una pesadilla.-

Naga no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir comiendo brevas y Zelgadiss, sabiendo que no tenía motivos para prolongar la conversación, se dio la vuelta y volvió a sumirse en su intranquilo sueño.

Al amanecer, Naga dormía a pierna suelta mientras que Zelgadiss montaba guardia cerca del fuego y de los caballos. Pese al frío de la noche, Naga tenía una forma un tanto peculiar de dormir, repantigada por el suelo y apenas envuelta en su capa. Zelgadiss había observado que esa era más una característica de Lina que de Amelia, pero Naga parecía tener muchas trazas comunes con Lina además de con su hermana. La cosa no habría sido tan problemática si no fuera porque así Naga se arriesgaba a ponerse enferma por pasar frío, y porque esa postura no dejaba mucho a la imaginación en alguien que vestía como ella.

Pero Zelgadiss tenía otras cosas en las que pensar mientras aguardaba a que la portentosa hechicera se despertara. El sueño de anoche, aunque solo recordaba retazos de él, había sido muy claro. Entre las nubes del sueño podía recordar lo feliz que se sentía al tomar a Amelia de esa forma, pero sobre todo el horror que sintió al ver que la había matado. Él sabía que, de haber tenido alguna clase de relación con ella durante el tiempo que había estado siguiendo las ordenes de Rezo, el Monje Rojo le habría obligado a matarla sin miramiento. Su bisabuelo nunca habría permito que él hubiese tenido más vida que la de su completa servidumbre; si permitió que Ródimas y Zorlf estuvieran todo el tiempo a su lado fue sencillamente porque para Rezo ellos dos también eran sus sirvientes, pero en ningún momento Zel podría haberse permitido el lujo de entablar relación con nadie de fuera del escuadrón que Rezo mantenía para que le hicieran el trabajo sucio. De haber pasado, como bien sabía Zelgadiss, habría sido eliminado sin miramiento.

Zelgadiss desayunaba con desgana algunas de las brevas que Naga no se había comido, y un poco de queso de cabra aún blanco. Era un desayuno ligero comparado con lo que solía comer cuando viajaba con Lina, pero si lo bastante sustancioso como para quitarle el apetito. Sin embargo Zelgadiss no disfrutaba de su comida; no porque él tuviese el mismo interés que Lina y Gaury en probar cualquier "plato de comida típico de la región" a la primera de cambio, sino porque su mente no paraba de pensar en cosas que le daban dolor de estómago. Zelgadiss era de esa clase de personas que le gusta comer con calma y sin discusiones.

-Rezo…- murmuró.

Normalmente, cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de su bisabuelo, este solía estar acompañado de una retahíla de sonoros calificativos no aptos para oídos pudientes. Pero ahora no sabía qué pensar.

De niño Rezo había sido su héroe particular, alguien a quién admirar en todos los sentidos, que le descubría un mundo lleno de cosas interesantes, se preocupaba por él y le quería; pero esos años de su infancia permanecían nublados en su memoria como si de un sueño se trataran. Durante el resto del tiempo, hasta justamente el día de ayer, Rezo se había convertido en todo lo contrario a lo que él había creído de niño: un ser cruel, manipulador, esclavista, hipócrita, falso y mentiroso que se ocultaba tras una falsa apariencia de santo. Zelgadiss no podía hacer otra cosa que odiarle.

Pero después de lo ocurrido el día de ayer, ya no sabía qué pensar.

Rezo se le había aparecido no en forma de "_Espíritu de las Hadas_", como se creía que eran esas tintineantes luces doradas que surgen en las oquedades del campo y las cuevas, sino en forma de fantasma perfectamente reconocible. Zelgadiss ya había tenido algunas experiencias previas con fantasmas y no-muertos, y realmente no era un tema que le atrajese mucho… Pero encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con el causante de todas sus desgracias cuando ya lo creían bien muerto y enterrado, era algo que le descolocaba completamente.

Peló una breva más y dejó la piel negra del fruto en un montón que luego daría a los caballos. Encontró que le gustaba mezclar el sabor dulce de las brevas con el salado del queso blanco, pero su corazón y su mente seguían divagando con lo ocurrido el día anterior en la Torre de Rezo y no con el sabor del desayuno. Pese a lo mucho que lo odiase, había visto cómo Rezo _sí_ parecía tener buenas intenciones respecto a él; Zelgadiss gruñó incómodo al percatarse de que si Rezo le había indicado dónde encontrar lo que quedaba de la Piedra de Sarvia es porque el Monje Rojo estaba al tanto de que la buscaba y por qué lo hacía. El mago-espadachín tembló involuntariamente al darse cuenta de que la situación de su sueño podría haberse dado perfectamente en otras circunstancias.

-En cualquier caso, el final ha sido el mismo…- murmuró para sí.

Pero, en ese caso¿Por qué Rezo le había indicado dónde, o mejor dicho, quién tenía lo que Zelgadiss buscaba¿Y por qué Xelloss había aparecido en ese preciso momento¿Acaso los Mazoku no buscaban la Piedra de Sarvia desde hacía ya tiempo¿O era algo que estaba ocurriendo ahora?... Si era lo que realmente parecía ser, entonces Rezo se había aparecido ante su biznieto para espiar su culpa ayudándole a lograr su objetivo… Y Xelloss pretendía evitarlo, o al menos conseguir la Piedra por él mismo. Zelgadiss sabía del poder de Xelloss y de Rezo, y había visto a ambos cómo se enfrentaban. Podría ser que todo fuese una comedia entre los dos, como dictaba su experiencia personal, pero no podía asegurarlo así después de lo que Joseffine había dicho.

-Menudo héroe de pacotilla estoy hecho…- exclamó para sí dando un sorbo a su cantimplora de agua, -Encuentro la Piedra de Sarvia, ayudo al Señor de los Demonios a resucitar, y luego a matarlo. Ayudo a toda la humanidad de este mundo por matarlo a él y a unos cuántos de sus subordinados… Soy un héroe que ha ayudado a acabar con todos ellos, pero no soy capaz de arreglar mi propia vida y vivir como una persona normal.- dejó la cantimplora a un lado y comenzó a reírse en voz alta, pero su risa era hueca y falta de alegría- ¡…Y encima no solo me persigue la gente a la que he salvado, sino que ahora también soy objetivo del Sacerdote-Bestia y ni siquiera estoy seguro de ello¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Sus risas artificiosas hicieron que ambos caballos le miraran con las orejas cruzadas, y que Naga se despertara de su sueño. Las carcajadas, y menos una imitación tan pobre como aquella, eran materia suya.

- Zelgadiss, ahí que ver qué manera tienes de despertarme- gruñó en su habitual tono prepotente,- ¿Es que no sabes reírte como es debido?-

El mago espadachín se calló y la lanzó una mirada severa. Ella no era quién para juzgar la situación en la que él se encontraba en ese momento, pero Naga y él aún tenían algo que hacer juntos.

-¿Ya te has despertado?- preguntó en tono de afirmación, - Bien, termina de espabilarte porque tenemos que planear lo que vamos a hacer.-

Naga puso su habitual gesto de disgusto. Durante el breve tiempo que todos ellos habían permanecido todos juntos, él había notado que ese mismo gesto era el que ella adoptaba cada vez que Lina abría la boca.

-No veo dónde está el problema.- contestó ella mientras se incorporaba ajustándose sus hombreras claveteadas y la pesada capa de color añil sobre los hombros, - La Piedra de Sarvia la tiene la sacerdotisa del Hulagón¿verdad? Solo tenemos que ir a por ella y hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.-

Indudablemente, Naga era hija de Philionell. Por lo que veía, esa familia tenía cierta carencia de sentido común.

-No es tan sencillo, Gracia.- contestó Zelgadiss haciendo un ovillo las peladuras de las brevas, -Si lo que vimos allí es cierto, Xelloss no quiere que consigamos la Piedra Eso fue también lo que nos advirtió Joseffine: los Mazoku no quieren que consigamos la Piedra, pero la querrán para ellos.- explicó dándole las mondas de fruta a los caballos, que aceptaron gustosos.

Naga gruñó. Había llegado a un punto en que cada vez que Zelgadiss quería recalcarle alguna situación, él la llamaba por su nombre de pila, y Rezo también lo había hecho. Definitivamente esa familia no tenía respeto por la intimidad ni los secretos de nadie.

-No veo dónde está el problema, Ma-Kenshi.- contestó Naga. Si Zelgadiss podía ser ofensivo, ella también. –Indudablemente el encuentro con el Monje Rojo te ha nublado el cerebro. Sin duda ahora sabemos dónde está la piedra. Solo nos queda ir a por ella mientras que ese mazoku y el Monje Rojo siguen peleando entre sí.-

Zelgadiss gruñó. No estaba de humor para aguantar la cháchara de Naga.

- Es obvio que no has entendido nada de lo que está pasando. Xelloss es un mazoku de alto rango _muy_ poderoso.- contestó el mago espadachín, - Rezo… no tiene posibilidades contra él.- contestó cerrando los ojos. Para Zelgadiss, el hecho de que Rezo hubiese atacado a Xelloss para salvarles seguía siendo algo asombroso.

- Muy bien. –contestó Naga en tono absoluto, como era usual en ella.- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vayámonos en busca de la sacerdotisa del Hulagón.- sugirió. Para Naga las cosas eran así de simples.

-No es tan sencillo.- contestó Zelgadiss al tiempo que empacaba las provisiones.- En primer lugar, no sabemos en dónde se encuentran Shilfild y Melina exactamente. Y en segundo lugar, si vamos por ellas directamente, revelaríamos a Xelloss su paradero y no podríamos hacer nada para evitar que ese maldito mazoku se haga con la Piedra antes de que yo tenga la oportunidad de usarla.-

- ¿Acaso le tienes miedo?- contestó Naga en tono jocoso.

-Solo un idiota no tendría miedo de alguien como Xelloss.-

Naga gruñó, pero alcanzó a darse cuenta (a su manera, pero cuenta al fin al cabo) de lo que Zelgadiss quería decir.

-Entonces¿qué sugieres que hagamos¿Es que ya tienes algún plan?-

Zelgadiss la miró sin decir nada, y luego se volvió hacia el horizonte. El cielo del este ya estaba más claro y empezaba a notar el calor primaveral.

-Nosotros solos no podemos hacer nada contra Xelloss, y me temo que tendremos que enfrentarnos contra él.- contestó en voz alta, casi como si hablara para si mismo.- Eso es algo que no podemos hacer solos, y ahora mismo solo se me ocurre alguien que pueda hacerlo.

-¿Quién¿Lina Invers?- adivinó Naga en tono molesto.

-No, su hermana Luna.- contestó Zelgadiss volviéndose hacia Naga- Ella sí puede enfrentarse a Xelloss.-

* * *

**L**a reunión en la mesa del comedor de la posada había seguido su curso. Las dos hermanas Invers, el reflejo de Lina y Gaury habían estado intercambiando opiniones gracias a un soberano esfuerzo de paciencia por parte de Lina, especialmente en lo que se refiere en explicarle las cosas a Gaury. Además de eso, Luna también había estado escuchando a su hermana con su acostumbrada desaprobación en todo lo que Lina hacía… y su copia tampoco había contribuido a mejorar las cosas. 

- Hmmmm, veamos si lo he entendido bien. –contestó Gaury cruzándose de brazos.- Esta otra Lina es una copia tuya pero en simpática¿no?- dedujo el espadachín señalando a la copia de Lina con el dedo, y ocasionando que esta se ruborizara de una forma notable.

- No es mi copia, es mi reflejo creado a partir del espejo mágico que un hechicero creó hace unos siglos para usarlo como arma definitiva.- explicó Lina.

-¿Y el arma definitiva es una copia de la gente que se refleja en ella?- preguntó Luna mirando a la copia de Lina, que aún seguía embelesada mirando a Gaury.

-Ajá.-contestó Lina, -Nadie querría verse a si mismo convertido en todo lo contrario a lo que es.-

Luna miró largamente a su hermana. Parecía que ciertamente Lina había aprendido un par de cosas desde que se fue de casa. Pero eso no resolvía el problema, así que se volvió hacia la copia de Lina.

-¡Eh, oye, despierta!- la llamó y esta pareció despertar de una ensoñación en la que estaba de tanto contemplar a Gaury. -Ya vemos que eres lo contrario a mi hermana aquí presente, así que me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas.-

La otra Lina asintió obediente con un gesto de la cabeza.

- En realidad yo… soy idéntica a Lina.- explicó con suavidad, -Tengo sus mismos poderes, pero a mi no me gusta utilizarlos para hacer daño a los demás.- sus ojos se volvieron brillantes- Yo creo todas las personas deben resolver sus problemas hablando.- concluyó con determinación.

Lina dobló la cuchara que tenía entre las manos, mientras que Luna parecía indiferente a la reacción de su hermana menor.

- ¿Totalmente igual a mi hermana Lina?- preguntó Luna ignorando a ambas Linas, - Entonces… ¿tú también me considerarías tu hermana?-

La hechicera pelirroja miró a Luna asombrada, pero su hermana siguió ignorándola. Mientras, la otra Lina se llevó la mano a la barbilla, evaluando esa posibilidad.

-Hmmmm, sí, supongo que sí.- contestó tímidamente- Para mí usted también sería mi hermana… Mi hermana Luna.- contestó el reflejo de Lina con alegría.

-¿¡CÓMO!?- exclamó la verdadera Lina y sacudió unos cuantos golpes sobre la mesa con las palmas de las manos.- ¡¡Esto es increíble¡¡Tú no eres yo¿Entiendes?- gritó. -¡YO soy yo!-

-Lina.- intervino Luna con su acostumbrado tono frío y calmo- Compórtate y no hagas escenas, o atente a las consecuencias.-

Lina se quedó quieta en el sitio y pareció calmarse, solo lo suficiente como para contestar a su hermana.

-Pero Luna. Ella no soy yo; ella no puede ser tu hermana igual que yo lo soy.- razonó la pelirroja.

-Y yo no he dicho que lo sea.- contestó Luna con aplomo. Semejante respuesta hizo que la otra Lina casi la mirara con tono lloroso.- Dime, reflejo de Lina… ¿Te llamas así?- preguntó.

-Yo… siento mucho que no me considere su hermana pequeña, señorita Luna.- contesto el reflejo de Lina en tono compungido.

-Entiendo, pero al menos me gustaría saber cómo te puedo llamar.- objetó Luna con suavidad –Si eres el reflejo de mi hermana Lina, tu nombre debería ser "Nali" o algo parecido¿no?-

Ambas Linas abrieron los ojos en gesto de sorpresa, incluso Gaury intervino.

- ¡Hey, es verdad!- exclamó el espadachín.- Tú no puedes llamarte Lina porque no eres Lina. Te pareces a ella, pero eres mucho más femenina.- explico el rubio con su acostumbrada naturalidad ajena al peligro.

-¡Gaury! –amenazó Lina.

La otra Lina se puso más colorada todavía. Luna se percató que eso parecía pasarle cada vez que ella miraba a Gaury o este le decía algo.

-Muchas gracias por considerarme femenina, es todo un halago.- contestó- Pero la Señorita Luna tiene razón. Mi nombre tendría que ser Lina, pero la verdad es que todos me conocen como Elena.(1)-

-¿Elena?- inquirió Lina, -¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre?-

-Es el otro nombre que podías haber tenido, Lina.- aclaró Luna dando un sorbo al café de su desayuno. –Pero imagino que no te acordarías de eso.-

-Lina… Elena…- enumeró Gaury entonces, - Mejor; así será más fácil distinguiros.-

Lina miró a su rubio acompañante y asintió en silencio; Gaury tenía una forma muy simplista de ver las cosas, pero precisamente por eso había acertado en ese punto. No obstante había algo más que le intrigaba sobre su reflejo.

-¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo… Elena?- preguntó la pelirroja a su contrapartida, -Hacía muchos años que no nos veíamos.-

Elena parecía avergonzada por la pregunta de Lina, o al menos incómoda; pero todas las miradas estaban volcadas en ella y sabía que debía dar una respuesta. De todas formas ese era el motivo de que se hubiese reencontrado con su original y que estuviese allí.

-Yo… buscaba a los ladrones de esa guarida que usted atacó anoche, Señorita Lina.- explicó, -Ellos tenían algo que yo quería recuperar.-

Esa era una respuesta que ninguno de ellos se esperaba, y sorprendentemente la hechicera pelirroja intercambió miradas con su hermana Luna y con Gaury, quien se avino a intervenir en primer lugar.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido. Si eres todo lo contrario a Lina, no entiendo cómo es que haces lo mismo que Lina… Tú no deberías atacar a bandidos para quitarles sus tesoros como hace ella.-

-¡Eh, eh!- exclamó Lina, incómoda.

-Gaury tiene razón, Elena.- añadió Luna, -No veo porqué harías lo mismo que mi hermana.-

-Yo… yo…- balbuceó la chica de las trenzas como si estuviera gravemente avergonzada,- Tenéis razón… No es propio de mí perseguir a esas pobres gentes que solo roban para poder vivir.- Lina casi se atraganta con su desayuno al oír eso, - Pero es que ellos me quitaron unos objetos que son muy importantes para mí.-

Pese a que Lina hacía grandes esfuerzos para recuperarse de la impresión y no empezar a toser su desayuno, había algo más que había captado su atención, y el brillo de la codicia alumbró sus ojos. Después de todo, ella era quién había atacado a los bandidos y quién ahora tenía sus tesoros… Debía haber algo de gran valor entre ellos como para hacer que esa pánfila reaccionase de es forma.

-¿Qué es ese objeto? –preguntó de repente la hechicera pelirroja, -Ellos tenían tesoros, sí… Pero no encontré nada que tuviera un valor especial.-

Luna taladró con la mirada a su hermana; estaba segura de que Lina ocultaba la verdad dado el olfato que tenía su hermana para con el dinero. Pero en esta ocasión no le parecía que Lina estuviese encubriendo la verdad totalmente. Por su parte, Gaury parecía pensar algo parecido.

-…Son unos regalos.- contestó Elena mientras que rubor teñía sus mejillas, -Regalos de boda.-

-¿¡Re… regalos de BODA!?- exclamaron al unísono ambas hermanas creyendo que se trataba de posesiones de esa joven.

-¿Lina haciendo regalos de boda? Eso es imposible.- fue el otro particular veredicto de Gaury, -Definitivamente esta chica no tiene nada que ver contigo.-

Pero Elena asintió, aparentemente ignorante de la expectación que había creado.

-Bueno, no son para mí.- aclaró la joven de las trenzas, - Sino para mi mejor amiga.-

Lina suspiró aliviada; lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza era que su doble pudiera casarse con un joven en algún momento. Sorprendentemente era Gaury quién más se había acercado a la verdad, pues él no había asumido que Elena fuera a casarse, sino que esos regalos los estaba haciendo Elena.

-¿Quién es esa "amiga"?- preguntó Lina con temor. Tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero aún así, debía saberlo.

-¡Oh, pero si ya la conocéis!- contestó Elena con una sonrisa, -Es mi mejor y más preciada amiga… Una mujer maravillosa que ha encontrado al hombre de su vida.-

-¿Yo… la conozco?- preguntó una sudorosa Lina.

-Sí, por supuesto. Es Greisia.(2)- la hechicera pelirroja no pudo asociar ningún rostro conocido a ese nombre hasta que Elena terminó sus explicaciones.- Greisia es el reflejo de la señorita Gracia… aunque creo que ustedes la conocerán más como Naga.-

Ahora Lina sí que se atragantó: se vio cubierta por un montón de sudores fríos y empezó a temblar violentamente. Greisia era el nombre que debía haber recibido el reflejo de Naga, al igual que "Elena" era el de su propio reflejo… Pero lo que no esperaba en absoluto es que Elena considerase al reflejo de Naga como "su mejor amiga", y que proclamase semejantes bondades respecto a ella.

Luna, sin embargo, tenía otra visión de todos esos hechos.

- ¿Qué regalos son esos que dices que te quitaron los ladrones?- inquirió la Caballero de Cephied.

-¡Oh!, son dos golems de barro que realizó su prometido con ayuda de su futuro suegro… Tienen un gran valor.-

Al oír aquello, Lina pareció despertar de su estado de perplejidad mental.

-¿Dos golems de barro?- exclamó, -¿Unos que tienen un cuerpo con muchas curvas y caras como de… muñeco?-adivinó.

Elena dio una palmada de alegría al tiempo que soltaba una exclamación de alegría.

-¡Ah, entonces los tenéis¡Cuánto me alegro!- cerró los ojos en una mueca de coquetería, - Si, son esos… Los regalos del señor Gaira Eimberg, y su hijo Hyui Eimberg, el prometido de mi amiga Greisia.-

* * *

**G**aury conocía muy bien a Lina, más incluso de lo que a su pelirroja compañera le hubiese gustado admitir. Sabía que Lina era codiciosa, charlatana, impulsiva, agresiva, y que tenía un irresistible deseo de querer resaltar por encima de cualquier situación… Pero igualmente sabía que debajo de esa capa de impertinencia y agresividad se hallaba una joven romántica y sensible al mundo y a los demás, aunque Lina no quisiera reconocerlo. 

Era por eso que Gaury, pese a las muchas agresiones físicas y verbales que sufría por parte de Lina, tampoco se las tomaba en serio; esas cosas eran algo así como el tiempo, están ahí y punto, no se pueden cambiar porque lo que importa realmente es lo que ocurre después, al término de ellas, no en ese momento.

Pero por esa misma razón a Gaury no le gustaba el reflejo de Lina, la tal Elena… Ciertamente, la chica parecía poseer todo el encanto femenino que a Lina parecía faltarle, e igualmente no tenía las tendencias agresivas de la pelirroja Zeefiriana. Parecía que realmente Elena era todo lo opuesto a Lina, y Gaury la encontraba aburrida precisamente por eso: Elena no tendría ningún interés en probar platos exquisitos, ni en viajar ni conocer mundo, ni nada… se conformaría con una vida sencilla y monótona. De hecho, lo más probable es que nunca hubiese empleado los grandes poderes que poseía Lina aunque los hubiese heredado de su original.

Pero la principal razón de la desconfianza de Gaury hacia ella era que esa chica le parecía tener una doble moral, una totalmente opuesta a la de Lina.

El asunto en sí no habría tenido mayor trascendencia si no fuera porque ahora Elena guiaba a los tres, tanto las hermanas Invers como a él mismo, a Stoner, la ciudad de los golems, de donde eran nativos Gaira Eimberg y su hijo Hyui, el actual prometido del reflejo de Naga. Lina recordaba bien la ciudad, no solo por su gran memoria, sino porque allí aconteció otro de los grandes fiascos que había tenido en su búsqueda personal de ser más femenina y que como parecía ser lo habitual, había acabado en otro fracaso. Resultaba dolorosamente irónico ver que su propia versión femenina hubiese ido a parar a aquella ciudad.

Eso mismo hizo que se dirigiera a su reflejo con curiosidad, aunque no estaba segura de que Elena realmente se fijara en esos detalles.

-Dime, Elena…- empezó a preguntar.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Siguen Lord Granion y Lord Heissen con sus rivalidades políticas?-inquirió la pelirroja recordando los causantes del lío en que se vio envuelta durante su estancia en Stoner e intentando desviar la mirada de los ruinosos castillos que desde la distancia ya se adivinaban bordeando la ciudad.

-¡Oh, no!- contestó Elena con una sonrisa, una particularmente dulzarrona a gusto de Lina, - Después de tu estancia allí, ellos ya no gobiernan la ciudad.-

-¿Ah, no?- exclamó una sorprendida Lina,- ¿Y entonces quién lo hace ahora?-

-Una coalición de notables.- explicó la joven apartándose una trenza del cuello con coquetería, en un gesto que a Lina incomodó porque parecía dirigido a Gaury, que caminaba tras ellas.- Como por culpa de esos dos loores el gobierno de la ciudad estaba dividido y hecho un caos, después de que tú pasaras por aquí, hubo muchas quejas al rey, y al final, Lord Granion y Lord Heissen fueron despojados de sus poderes de mando. Luego se eligió un círculo de notables de la ciudad para que gobernasen en lugar de los dos loores.- se llevó la mano a la barbilla en un gesto meditativo, aunque igualmente sin dejar de ser coqueto.-… La verdad es que el señor Gaira Eimberg fue uno de los elegidos para el gobierno…-

-E imagino que rehusaría.- adivinó Lina.

-Sí, es verdad.- contestó Elena con una risita, que como todas las suyas, estaba llena de encanto femenino y coquetería, - Al señor Gaira no le gusta complicarse en asuntos de política.-

Luna caminaba junto a Gaury con gesto serio. Además de las habituales recriminaciones a Lina, había estado observando de cerca de su hermana, a quien no había vuelto a mencionar el incidente con los ladrones de la noche anterior, y ahora hacía lo mismo con Elena. Normalmente Luna tenía una mente clara, fría y ordenada, con un muy claro orden de prioridades… y en este caso, indagar sobre la tal Elena, reflejo mágico de su hermana, se había convertido en una de ellas. No era que Luna deseara vigilar de cerca a Elena, quién siendo lo contrario a Lina debía ser alguien tremendamente quieta y responsable, sino que deseaba comprobar algo por ella misma, especialmente algo referente a Elena y su claro –pero cohibido- interés por Gaury.

Además de eso, Elena les había pedido que volvieran con ella tras recuperar los golems, y las Invers habían accedido al saber que de esa forma encontrarían a Greisia, quién además de la prometida de Hyui Eimberg, también se había convertido en una eficiente sacerdotisa, cosa nada extraña dado que era el opuesto de Naga, y ella, siendo la princesa Gracia, nunca había tenido interés por convertirse en una sacerdotisa.

Esto tenía otro cariz: al tener Greisia ese dominio sobre la magia blanca, y dado quién era, tendría interés en ayudarlas en su búsqueda, (aunque las Invers habían acordado mantener en secreto todo lo posible lo referente a la muerte de la hermana de su original Gracia salvo que fuese estrictamente necesario decírselo) ella les podría ayudar sin problemas a averiguar más datos sobre lo que andaban buscando.

A medio día, tras un sosegado paseo por calzadas de piedra que conducían a su destino, las hermanas Invers, Gaury y Elena, llegaron a la ciudad de los golems. Elena estaba cansada después de la larga caminata que había hecho la tarde anterior y esa misma mañana de vuelta a la ciudad que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar, y al parecer el definitivo. Era obvio que la joven de las trenzas y la falda de vuelo, no estaba acostumbrada a semejantes trotes; no ocurría lo mismo con Lina, que con desagrado pudo comprobar como su cansado reflejo tuvo que ser ayudado por Gaury, quien muy en su caballerosa línea, le había ayudado a cubrir las últimas etapas del camino. Lina odiaba que Gaury la llevase en volandas o a cuestas cuando ella no podía caminar por alguna causa, pero en el fondo era un gesto que apreciaba en él; sin embargo, ahora tenía la impresión de que Elena había fingido estar más desfallecida de lo que parecía con tal de que el rubio espadachín la ayudara.

Por su parte Luna no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a seguir observando lo que ocurría; después de todo ella era el Caballero de Cephied y sus capacidades físicas estaban muy por encima de cualquier humano, incluso quimera, así que no se veía agobiada por el cansancio de una larga marcha. Su interés se centraba más en observar el comportamiento de los tres implicados.

Ajena a esos pormenores, la ciudad de los golems se alzaba a la orilla norte de uno de los lagos que alimentaba las fuentes del gran lago que separaba los Reinos de Seillon y de Ratelgueut, y por tanto sus aguas eran bastante quietas. Al igual que todos los lugares situados junto a grandes masas de agua, la temperatura en la ciudad era bastante constante, tanto en invierno como en verano, y las actividades que circulaban en la ciudad estaban muy relacionadas con el lago, cabiendo destacar la cantidad de limo extraído de sus orillas que servía como materia base para la creación de sus afamados golems. Tal vez la fusión de Nephimos, el espíritu de la tierra, con el del agua, hacía posibles semejantes buenos resultados gracias a alguna clase de variante del conjuro del "_Bogardic Elm_".

Dejando a un lado el detalle de su frustrada búsqueda que había llevado a Lina a detenerse en Stoner, la ciudad había experimentado un gran cambio estructura desde la última vez que Lina estuvo allí, cuando la onda expansiva de su "Dragon Slave" no solo destruyó el golem que controlaba Naga, sino también parte de la ciudad, incluyendo los castillos de los dos nobles que se habían disputado su gobierno y que ahora habían sido retirados del cargo.

Afortunadamente para Lina, no pasaron por la ciudad, sino que dieron un rodeo para tomar un camino de las afueras que conducía a una loma cercana al lago que, si Lina no recordaba mal, era por allí por donde se iba al hogar de los Eimberg. Al ser un camino menos transitado no tuvieron que cruzarse con tanta gente de la que entraba y salía, pero los pocos que lo hicieron (campesinos con sus carros de bueyes, comerciantes que iban a pie o a lomos de mula, o simplemente gente que trabajaba en los gremios de hechiceros artesanos de golems) quienes saludaban a Elena con sonrisas de aprecio y reconocimiento… pero en cuanto veían a Lina y se daban cuenta que no estaban viendo doble, se apartaban espantados de su camino.

Ciertamente, Lina había dejado una gran huella en esa ciudad… una muy distinta a la que dejaba Elena y la gente que tan cálidamente la saludaba al pasar. Y si bien Lina solo podía refunfuñar por lo bajo cada vez que uno de esos hombres anónimos se echaba a un lado del camino o directamente salía corriendo, la hechicera también tenía que soportar que Luna la mirara con profunda desaprobación y dijera cosas como: "¡Muy bonito, Lina!... Me pregunto qué más me queda por ver que no hayas hecho todavía."

Pero sorprendentemente, no la pegaba, sino que Luna no hacía más que eso. ¿Acaso era por la presencia de la tal Elena?

* * *

**C**uando llegaron a la residencia de los Eimberg, que Lina recordaba con una casa-taller de dos plantas, con la vivienda a un lado y el taller de golems de arcilla al otro; la hechicera pelirroja encontró que ahora la vivienda era distinta, había cambiado respecto a como ella la recordaba. En primer lugar, tenía un ala más situada al otro lado de la casa en contacto a través de un pequeño patio por el que se accedía a través de una arcada... y en segundo lugar, había una cola de personas, todas ellas con algún tipo de lesión, que aguardaban su turno para entrar a esa parte de la casa en particular. 

Al contrario de lo que Laila Eimberg, la hija de Gaira, siempre promulgaba sobre sus apuros económicos, la verdad es que a los Eimberg no les debía haber ido tan mal si podían haber hecho ampliaciones en su casa, pero ¿qué significaba toda esa gente con alguna clase de trauma esperando allí? Lina sabía que no se podía tratar de clientes que iban allí a comprar golems.

Cuando toda aquella gente, muchos con aspecto de campesinos y no de ciudadanos de Stoner, vieron llegar al cuarteto, saludaron a Elena con evidente alegría y afecto, pero sus voces se acallaron cuando vieron quién la acompañaba, la misma que había ocurrido poco antes en Stoner, y Lina volvió a sentir una punzada de disgusto. Con la cantidad de cosas buenas que había hecho por el mundo destruyendo tantos Señores de los Mazoku, la gente seguía recordándola como una hechicera temible que destruye ciudades y cosas así... Un poco mas y dirían que realizaba misas negras de adoradores de dominios o algo incluso peor.

-...No me extraña que te miren así, -murmuró su hermana Luna tras ella haciendo que la pelirroja se revolviera incómodamente, - No después de ver el destrozo que hiciste en la ciudad con tus hechizos.-

Gaury, sin embargo, no reaccionó, como si ya estuviera más que acostumbrado a ver cosas así, y siguió caminando como si tal cosa.

-Venga, vayamos para adentro.- arengó Elena con una energía inusitada en ella,- Greisia está en la Sala de Curación.-

-¿Sala de curación?- exclamó Lina sin comprender.

La susodicha sala resultó ser la estancia añadida a la casa, una gran habitación abovedada con varias estancias internas y una sala principal amueblada con bancos y divanes. Las paredes estaban adornadas con pentagramas y hexagramas de varios tipos, cuya finalidad en la Magia Blanca, aunque Lina desconocía cómo usar, estaba clara. Lo mismo con un tapiz que adornaba la pared del fondo, y los talismanes que había en varias urnas en estanterías en torno a la sala principal. La luz entraba a través de sendos ventanales en la pared principal así como de un óculo situado en el techo, completando el ambiente entre místico y acogedor de la sala. Lina no tenía dudas, esa mezcla entre templo y enfermería era la estancia de oficio de una sacerdotisa, una muy parecida a donde la propia hechicera pelirroja recordaba que trabajaba su madre cuando era niña.

Pero no fue la sala ni los pacientes lo que más la sorprendieron, sino la sacerdotisa que allí había atendiendo a los enfermos. Era una mujer alta, de cabello negro, largo y lustroso recogido en una gruesa trenza que caía a lo largo de la espalda, aunque sin evitar que el mechón de su coronilla surgiese respingón fuera de su cabello recogido; sus ropas blancas y moradas, con varios abalorios de protección situados en su cinturón y guantes hacían juego con el mismo de gran tamaño que adornaba su pecho, pero sin ocultar que debajo de todos ellos se escondía una voluptuosa forma femenina.

La identidad de la sacerdotisa, arrodillada frente a la pierna herida de un campesino, y de cuyas manos surgía el resplandor blanco típico del "_Recovery_", estaba clara. Era Greisia, el reflejo de Naga.

Lina no pudo contener la exclamación de asombro que surgió de su garganta; sabía que el reflejo de Naga era lo contrario de ella, del mismo modo que Elena lo era de la propia Lina... Lo que no se esperaba era que llegaría a ver a alguien como Naga vestida de esa forma tan decorosa y actuando de esa forma tan solícita y amable con sus pacientes. Aún así, tenía sentido: Naga era la princesa de Seillon, y como tal había sido entrenada para el sacerdocio, así que al igual que Amelia, era lógico pensar que el reflejo de Naga acabase ejerciendo de lo contrario a lo que la verdadera Naga había elegido hacer, o sea, ser sacerdotisa.

En cualquier caso, el hecho de saber de antemano que iban a encontrarse al reflejo de Naga convertida en sacerdotisa, no aliviaba la perplejidad de ver semejante escena.

Fue el paciente de Greisia el primero en reparar en las recién llegadas, en particular en Elena.

-¡Ah, Elena!- exclamó con la misma alegría que la gente que aguardaba su turno fuera, -¡Me alegro de verte!-

-¡Hola, señor Depar!- contestó la pequeña joven de las trenzas rojas, -¿Cómo se encuentra?-

Esto hizo que Greisia desviara su atención del paciente a quién estaba atendiendo, aunque sin detener el hechizo que tenía entre manos.

-Elena, te he pedido muchas veces que no distraigas a estas personas cuando estoy atendiendo sus dolencias.- se quejó suavemente la sacerdotisa.

-Perdóname, Greisia. –contestó Elena, azorada.- Pero han venido unas personas muy especiales que quieren verte.

Greisia se giró y se levanto de su puesto ignorando al campesino que había sido su paciente; no parecía tener mayor importancia ya que su pierna parecía completamente curada. Pero ese dato era ajeno a la atención de Lina, ya que claramente vio la expresión de asombro de Greisia al verlos aguardando allí en la puerta.

- Usted es... ¿es la Señorita Lina Invers?-balbuceo incrédula.

-Si, se podría decir que soy yo.- contesto Lina con un tono entre inseguro y molesto.- Y tú Greisia, el reflejo de Naga.-

-Si, soy yo.- contesto la sacerdotisa con amabilidad, para luego girarse hacia Elena, -No esperaba que fueras a buscarla, amiga.-

Elena se llevo la mano a la barbilla en ese gesto entre coqueto e inseguro que parecía tan suyo.

-Bueno, yo... no contaba con ello. Solo me encontré con Lina y con sus amigos.-

Greisia asintió en el mismo gesto amable, y luego miro al resto del grupo; allí no estaba Naga, aunque eso era algo que ya había notado, sino dos personas que le eran desconocidas: una joven de cara redonda rematada por una oscura melena de cabello liso, y vestida con una capa de viaje bajo la cual se adivinaba una falda de volantes y unas botas de ante. A su lado, como si una especie de guardaespaldas de ambos se tratara, iba un espadachín mercenario de larga melena rubia que también les miraba con curiosidad.

-Oh, creo que no conozco a sus acompañantes, señorita Lina.- anuncio con la misma educación.

A la hechicera pelirroja no le llevo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Greisia tenía los mismos delicados ademanes reales de Naga, pero que empleaba con cortesía y no con prepotencia.

-Nos presentaremos nosotros mismos.- intervino Luna sin mediar otra palabra, -Yo soy Luna Invers, hermana mayor de Lina.-explico apuntando a su hermana con un gesto de la barbilla.

-Y yo soy Gaury, Gaury Gabriev.- contesto el espadachín con una sonrisa. -Tú no nos conoces, pero todos nosotros ya conocemos a tu... euuuuh, original.- explico para sorpresa del resto.

-¿Conocéis a la Señorita Naga?- pregunto Greisia con el mismo gesto, -¡Vaya! Son muchas sorpresas para el mismo día.-

-¿Puedo levantarme ya?-interrumpió el ignorado campesino.

-¡Oh, perdone, me había olvidado!- exclamo la sacerdotisa, -Sí, por supuesto que sí. No es necesario que me pague el servicio, señor Depar.-

Al oír eso, Lina casi se puso mala; nunca se habría podido imaginar a Naga siendo tan despreocupada con el dinero. El campesino, sin embargo, parecía estar agradecido, así que se limitó a salir del pequeño templete.

Greisia, sin embargo, devolvió su atención al grupo de recién llegados; la expresión de sorpresa parecía haberse borrado de su rostro, y ahora lucía una mueca de timidez bastante similar a la de Elena.

-Bueno, tú ya sabes que sí la conozco.- explico Lina intentando romper el hielo, -Pero ella ahora está de viaje por otro lado.-

-En realidad hemos venido aquí para pedirte ayuda para ella.- explico Luna con su habitual tono autoritario que no daba lugar a replica alguna.

-¿Ayudarla¿Es que ha sufrido algún percance?- exclamó la sacerdotisa de voluptuosas formas.

-No, no lo está.- explicó Gaury con suavidad, -Pero tiene un problema muy grande y creemos que podrías ayudarla... En cierta forma también te incumbe a ti.-

-¡Por Cephied!- exclamo ella llevándose la mano a la barbilla con gesto de preocupación, -¡No estará en peligro!-

-No, que sepamos.-contesto Luna, -Pero sus problemas...- explico mirando de reojo a Elena que escuchaba la conversación con los ojos muy abiertos,-...también te pueden incumbir.-

-Entiendo.- contesto Greisia tras una pausa, -En ese caso, hablaremos sobre ese problema en cuanto haya acabado con mi jornada. Si me disculpáis, hay mucha gente que espera mis servicios de sacerdotisa.-

Lina y los demás supieron que no tenía caso intentar hablar ahora con Greisia, y menos con la cantidad de gente que esperaba fuera. Una vez más, quedaba claro el orden de prioridades del reflejo de Naga, y también que mucha gente de la que allí iba lo hacía porque la consulta debía salir gratis.

No pudiendo hacer nada más, Elena les condujo a la explanada frente a la casa de los Eimberg donde parecía que ahora residían ambos reflejos, aunque ese era un detalle que ninguna de las dos había explicado. Lina recordaba lo mucho que Laila Eimberg se quejaba de... bueno, todo, y sabía que esa joven no vería con muy buenos ojos su regreso, como si la hechicera pelirroja anunciara grandes catástrofes. No se podía decir lo mismo sobre su padre, Gaira Eimberg, quien había admirado a Lina desde el principio.

-Esperareis aquí fuera a que termine. –anunció Elena,- Mientras, sería mejor que vaya preparando las habitaciones para las visitas… Los Eimberg están trabajando en los talleres de la ciudad y no volverán hasta la hora de comer.-

Y diciendo esto, Elena se retiró en silencio al interior de la casa mientras las Invers y Gaury se quedaron fuera contemplando al grupo de clientes que venían a la consulta de Greisia. Luna no dijo nada y se limitó a sentarse sobre un poyo de piedra al lado de uno de los muros del edificio cubierto por unos parrones que daban sombra al conjunto, mientras que Lina cruzaba las manos tras la nuca, sin que aparentemente las aparatosas hombreras que llevaba le molestaran al hacerlo.

-Bueno…- suspiró.- Parece que solo podemos esperar. –cerró los ojos.- Y también tendré que saludar al viejo Eimberg otra vez….-

-¿Te molesta?- inquirió Gaury, -Parece que ese hechicero fabricante de golems realmente te tenía aprecio.-

-Sí y no. –contestó Lina sacudiéndose su brillante cabellera pelirroja,- Gaira Eimberg es uno de esos personajes famosos que cuando conoces, casi prefieres no haberlo hecho.-

-Entonces, lo que importa es que podamos hablar con Greisia.- contestó Gaury recostándose sobre el muro del edificio.- Eso es lo principal.-

Al oír aquello, Lina se sorprendió pensando lo claro que Gaury siempre tenía cosas que iban más allá de lo que en principio parecía esperarse de él.

* * *

**A**proximadamente una hora y media más tarde, Greisia había acabado ya con todos los clientes y salió del pequeño templete donde hacía sus curas para encontrarse con las Invers y Gaury. Greisia parecía diferenciar entre su trabajo de sacerdotisa de curas y su vida personal, así que se había quitado todos los abalorios de Magia Blanca que le habían visto llevar mientras hacía su trabajo, y ahora lucía unas ropas totalmente modestas y discretas que incluso parecían disimular aún más su voluptuosa figura. Ahora se dirigía hacia ellos hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la casa. 

-Disculpad por haceros esperar.- exclamó, -No podía dejar sin atender a toda esa gente.-

-No te preocupes por eso.- contestó Luna, -Lo importante es que podamos hablar contigo.-

-Entiendo…- asintió Greisia,- ¿Y Elena¿Dónde está?-

-Ha dicho que tenía cosas que hacer y que volvería más tarde.- explicó Gaury, -Así que nos hemos quedado aquí.-

-Oh, ya veo.-contestó la sacerdotisa, -Elena es muy perfeccionista con las tareas del hogar, así que se ocupa mucho para tenerlo todo listo. No me extraña que no os haya dejado pasar todavía.-

-Entonces¿no podemos pasar?- preguntó Lina un tanto incómoda.

-Por Cephied, claro que podéis.- contestó Greisia con una sonrisa.

Y diciendo esto, sacó una llave de sus enaguas y abrió la puerta de la casona.

Una vez Greisia abrió la puerta de la casa, las Invers y Gaury siguieron al reflejo de Naga a la planta superior de la vivienda principal de los Eimberg. Según recordaba Lina, allí era donde se encontraba las habitaciones y dormitorios de la casa; al otro lado de las mismas, estaba el taller donde Gaira Eimberg llevaba a cabo sus creaciones. De todas formas, y a pesar de todo, el propio Eimberg –extravagante como era- había destruido una parte de la planta superior de la casa para encerrar en su interior a Lina mientras dormía, y allí usar su potencial mágico para hacer mover a ese penoso y caricaturesco golem que Lina le inspiró.

Como tantas otras cosas, la "Dra Mata" solo pudo apretar los dientes y gruñir para sus adentros ante el recuerdo de aquello.

Greisia subió las escaleras con paso tímido y suave, algo que parecía inherente en ella; las Invers no esperaron la vista de ella, mientras que Gaury miraba aquí y allá con curiosidad, y también con alivio al ver que Elena ya no estaba con ellos. Pero al llegar al rellano, todos acabaron chocándose entre sí cuando Greisia detuvo súbitamente el paso.

-¡OUCH!- exclamó Lina, -Greisia¿Qué haces?- preguntó molesta.

-Lina, compórtate.- replicó Luna, y con un gesto de la barbilla, señaló la causa de que la sacerdotisa reflejo de Naga se detuviera tan de repente.

Greisia había estado a punto de chocarse con otro de los miembros de la familia Eimberg, una joven casi tan alta como la propia sacerdotisa, cara redonda, ojos grandes y abundante cabellera pelirroja recogida en un moño con trenzas a ambos lados de la cara, y que vestía ropas de burguesa de clase media. No era particularmente guapa, pero sí tenía cierto atractivo, sobre todo en...

-¡Guau!- exclamó Gaury con admiración, -Está bien¡Ay!-

Lina le había metido un codazo en el costado al rubio espadachín, sabedora que allí no había armadura que le protegiera de sus golpes.

-¿Por qué me pegas?- se quejó desviando sus ojos azules hacia ella, -¡No he hecho nada!-

-No. Pero ibas a decirlo.-replicó Lina.

Mientras, un poco más arriba, la recién llegada hablaba con Greisia.

-Perdóname, hermana... no te vi llegar.-anunció la recién llegada que Lina había reconocido como la hermana menor de Hyui, Laila Eimberg. Una joven (ya no tanto después de los años que había pasado) que parecía estar gafada en todo lo que hacía, aunque por la forma de dirigirse a ella, parecía que ya aceptase a Greisia como parte de la familia.

-Oh, no pasa nada, Laila.- contestó el reflejo de Naga con su extraño tono educado.- Yo tampoco me di cuenta. No sabía que estuvieras ya en casa.-

-Bueno, entré por la puerta del taller.- explicó Laila, -Por eso no me veríais pasar.-Y diciendo esto, se apartó el rellano de la escalera para dejar sitio al resto del grupo.

La única mujer de los Eimberg miró tras Greisia para encontrarse cara a cara con alguien que creía conocer y otras dos personas más, una mujer de cabellera lista y gesto serio, y un espadachín con aspecto de mercenario de larga cabellera rubia, un tipo de personaje no muy habitual en una ciudad como Stoner, aparte de los antiguos soldados bajo las órdenes que antes de la llegada de Lina gobernaban la ciudad.

-Elena... ¿Has traído invitados? No me habías dicho nada.- preguntó Laila dirigiéndose a Lina, y obviamente confundiéndola con su reflejo. Luego se volvió hacia Luna y Gaury.-Disculpad que tengamos que atenderles de esa forma...- anunció bajando la vista.

-Laila...- contestó Lina, -Yo no soy Elena.-

Para sorpresa de la hechicera pelirroja, Luna se apartó ligeramente para dejarla sitio y que Laila pudiera verla con más detalle; parecía que la mayor de las Invers era consciente de que ese era terreno de la "Dra Mata".

-Soy Lina.-aclaró.

-¿Li...Lina¿¡Lina Invers!?-exclamó Laila visiblemente nerviosa.

"_Ya está... A que lo hace._" pensó Lina viendo la inevitable reacción de la joven Eimberg.

Y así fue, como Lina predijo para sí, Laila sonrió de forma visiblemente forzosa de oreja a oreja, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

-¡Lina Invers!- gritó – ¡La hechicera que tanto hizo cambiar esta ciudad y a mi familia! –mordió la manga de su blusa y la aguantó entre los dientes mientras sus ojos se volvían llorosos.- La desgracia ha caído sobre nosotros... Otra vez, todo cambiará.- predijo en tono lúgubre.

-Laila...- exclamó Greisia.

-Vaya, Lina...- exclamó Gaury con los ojos muy abiertos, - ¿Qué le hiciste a esta chica? Parece conocerte bien.-

La pelirroja, irritada por la actuación de la única mujer Eimberg y de Gaury, iba a decir algo, pero la mano de Luna se interpuso pidiendo silencio.

-Ya basta de charla.- ordenó la Caballero de Cephied.- Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar.-

Laila se volvió hacia Luna con sorpresa y cierta molestia por el tono tajante de esa mujer desconocida.

-Greisia... aparte de Lina¿Quiénes son toda esta gente?-preguntó,- ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?-

El reflejo de Naga dirigió una avergonzada mirada de soslayo a Lina y sus acompañantes y luego se giró hacia la que iba a ser su cuñada.

-Son la hermana de Lina Invers, Luna, y un espadachín amigo de ellas.-

-¿Cómo¿La hermana de Lina?- exclamó Laila. Pero no pudo seguir hablando: de repente se oyó una potente voz masculina tronar desde abajo.

-¿¡LINA INVERS!?- exclamó esa voz que la pelirroja reconoció de inmediato.

La "Dra Mata" se llevó la mano a la cara sin ningún disimulo y volvió la vista hacia atrás imitando a los demás. Abajo, al pie de la escalera todos vieron que Elena había vuelto ya acompañada por otros dos individuos; el primero era un hombre barbudo ya entrado en años pero de extraordinaria condición física, empezando por una gran altura y por ojos vivos y chispeantes, que iba vestido con un traje de faena entre los que destacaba un chaleco de cuero que seguramente le protegía en su trabajo. Junto a él, pese a ser más joven, se encontraba otro hombre de menor estatura (aunque comparable a la de Gaury) y rasgos más finos, que iba vestido de una forma similar y del que destacaba sobre todo una tupida cabellera de color castaño claro, casi pelirrojo. Lina no tardó en reconocerlos: Gaira Eimberg y su hijo Hyui.

* * *

**P**ara el grupo que iba buscando la Piedra de Sarvia en dirección a Sairag, lo que después pasó se podría considerar casi como un retraso. Los Eimberg, al contrario de lo que Lina había esperado, estaban muy contentos por tener de nuevo a Lina Invers en su casa… especialmente en el caso del patriarca de la familia quien tenía una devoción especial por la hechicera. 

Sin que pudieran evitarlo, todos ellos fueron arrastrados al salón principal de la casa –una estancia hecha de madera y piedra de decoración básicamente funcional salvo por algún tapete de puntilla o un jarrón con flores- donde se sucedieron los saludos y las presentaciones. Así fue como descubrieron que al parecer Gaira había aceptado en su casa a los reflejos de Lina y Naga cuando estas aparecieron vagando sin rumbo en las calles de Stoner; el recibimiento de ambas no había sido bueno dado que todos las confundieron con sus originales, pero Gaira, en recuerdo de lo que había servido su encuentro con Lina, le había ofrecido su casa. Pronto descubrieron que ellas no eran quienes aparentaban ser, sino todo lo contrario, aunque guardaban recuerdos y parte de la identidad de sus originales.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente las dos se quedaron a vivir de forma definitiva en casa de los Eimberg. Hyui se había mostrado especialmente interesado en acoger a Greisia, el reflejo de Naga, quien desde el momento en que se afincó en aquella casa, comenzó a ayudar económicamente a la familia ejerciendo de hechicera, mientras que Elena ayudaba en las tareas domésticas.

-…Elena ha sido de gran ayuda a esta familia.- explicó Gaira mientras miraba al reflejo de Lina con un gesto de la mano, -Pero nunca ha querido ayudarme con su magia en la creación de mis golems.-

-Por favor, señor Eimberg, no diga esas cosas. –replicó ella con suavidad, -Sabe que no creo que deba usarse la magia para fines lucrativos… Y también que la creación de golems no es mi especialidad.-

-Mira… en eso estoy de acuerdo.- Oyó Gaury como murmuraba Lina.

Gaira estalló en carcajadas.

-Sí, claro que sí…- entonces se volvió hacia Lina, -Pero con la "Dra Mata" otra vez en casa, mis deseos de hacer nuevos y buenos golems han aumentado.- anunció.

Elena dio un respingo y miró a Gaira y a su original con expresión de desconcierto.

-Pero si yo… soy como ella.-musitó de forma apenas audible.

Greisia, sin embargo, estaba encantada de vivir allí. Sabía que a pesar de todo lo que su original había provocado en la ciudad, ella por fin podría tener un lugar donde vivir con tranquilidad y practicar sus artes sanatorias; sus grandes poderes de magia blanca ayudaban a muchos ciudadanos de Stoner, sobre todo cuando sufrían accidentes en los talleres de golems, y pronto su popularidad se hizo grande, más incluso que la del templo de la ciudad, especialmente si se tiene en cuenta que en ocasiones no cobraba nada, salvo la voluntad. Hyui además había encontrado en ella toda la atracción que había visto en Naga, solo que en este caso, Greisia sí había respondido a su… admiración.

Finalmente, tras algún tiempo de estrecha convivencia, ambos habían decidido casarse, cosa que fue gratamente celebrada por toda la familia, vecinos y compañeros de gremio. Greisia se había mostrado muy entusiasmada con la idea, y de esa forma Gaira y su hijo habían usado su arte para crear un par de golems entre los dos que mezclaba el estilo de ambos. Esos golems le serían regalados a Greisia por su boda en solo unas pocas semanas, pero desafortunadamente fueron robados por una banda de ladrones que asaltaron los talleres de los Eimberg hacía dos noches. Lina sabía que esa familia era, irónicamente, muy conocida por su maestría en la creación de golems, y sin duda eso había atraído a esos bandidos ansiosos por conseguir una fortuna fácil.

La misma que ella había presupuesto cuando vio ese par de golems.

Después de dos días de búsquedas improductivas entre los compañeros del gremio y la guardia de la ciudad, Elena se había ofrecido a usar por primera vez sus poderes en ayudar a su amiga. La doble de Lina averiguó el paradero aproximado de los bandidos y les localizó usando las mismas habilidades de su original, los hechizos de búsqueda que ella también tenía pero que no había usado al menos hasta ese momento. Gracias a eso, Elena se había lanzado a recuperar los preciados golems de manos de esos ladrones al margen de lo que los demás hicieran, aunque Greisia sabía que algo había ido a hacer ella sola la noche pasada. Fue entonces cuando vio que su original también había atacado a los bandidos, y la siguió esperando poder reunirse con ella y recuperar los regalos.

-..Fuiste una imprudente.- espetó Lina con voz severa.

-¿Perdón…?- replicó su reflejo con incredulidad.

-¿No te das cuenta?- exclamó Lina, -¡Mírate!... Sé que tienes mis mismos poderes y posiblemente guardes la misma experiencia que yo tenía cuando surgiste de mí… Pero lo que estabas haciendo es totalmente inconsciente.-la regañó, -No puedes atacar a un grupo de bandidos yendo de frente y sin ningún tipo de protección mágica ni nada. Más si te falta práctica.-

Elena boqueó sin saber que decir, y más aún cuando Hyui intervino dándole la razón a su original.

-Lina tiene razón… Corriste muchos riesgos lanzándote a por esos bandidos sin estar habituada a luchar.-hizo una pausa.- Al menos deberías haberte puesto los atributos de hechicera que tenías cuando llegaste aquí.-

-Señor Eimberg…- exclamó Elena buscando con la mirada el apoyo del patriarca de la familia. –Yo solo quería ayudar.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hijo.-respondió el barbado hombre asintiendo con la mirada, -Te agradezco tu intención, pero era peligroso.-

Elena parecía apunto de echarse a llorar, pero entonces Greisia se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros en un gesto reconfortante.

-Está bien, amiga… No te preocupes más por eso. La intención es lo que cuenta.-

Lina estaba convencida de lo que había dicho, y pudo comprobar que el resto del grupo allí reunido también, pero le sorprendieron los ademanes de Greisia, tan tímidos y educados comparados con los de Naga: era como si al mismo tiempo esa mujer mostrara toda la belleza y voluptuosidad que Naga podía tener, pero que al mismo tiempo la hubiese transformado en cálida feminidad. Vio entonces que Hyui la miraba con una expresión extraña, una especie de cruce de deseo y rechazo por ella.

-Yo creo que no debería haber más problemas.- anunció de repente Gaury dirigiéndose al joven Eimberg devolviéndole a la realidad.- Lo importante es que ya tenéis el regalo.-

Lina parpadeó; había tenido la sensación de que la intervención de Gaury no había sido casual.

El resto de la reunión de desarrolló en torno a la mesa de comida. Elena y Laila habían cocinado el almuerzo como al parecer era lo habitual en esa familia porque Greisia, según se supo, no tenía muchas nociones de cocina (algo que Lina encontró lógico dado que Naga siempre había destacado en todo, incluyendo las labores del hogar) así que los varones de la familia se dedicaban a su trabajo en los talleres de golems de la ciudad para los encargos generales, y en los talleres privados de la hacienda para los encargos particulares.

Durante la comida, hablaron de muchas cosas, quedando así en evidencia el carácter de cada cuál. A los Eimberg no les costó mucho trabajo tener una buena impresión de Gaury, pese a que el rubio espadachín no parecía muy avispado mentalmente y que los soldados mercenarios no son individuos que realmente guste a "las gentes de bien". Lina no podía negar que Gaury tenía una bondad innata que hacía que la gente no huyera de él, y lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo con esa familia era prueba de ello. Por otro lado, Gaira mostró repetidas veces que guardaba un genuino afecto por Lina, y para sonrojo de esta, la llamó "mi inspiración" en varias ocasiones durante la comida mientras la rodeaba el hombro con un brazo… lo que le valió varios golpes y gritos por parte de la hechicera.

-Lina… Señor Eimberg…- dijo de repente Luna mientras que comía con su habitual calma, -Estamos comiendo, así que por favor, guardad vuestros modales.-

De inmediato ambos obedecieron; incluso el fuerte carácter de Luna se había hecho evidente entre los Eimberg y se sentían intimidados por las órdenes del Caballero de Cephied. Greisia no pudo más que soltar una suave y disimulada risita al ver cómo su futuro suegro reaccionaba a sus órdenes, mientras que Elena permanecía incómodamente silenciosa.

Cuando el almuerzo finalizó por fin y la mesa del salón principal estuvo recogida, Lina desabotonó los enganches de su capa y hombreras para quitársela de los hombros y luego dejarla caer con un movimiento ampuloso sobre la mesa principal del salón; durante todo ese tiempo la estuvo sujetando por las enjoyadas hombreras que llevaba mientras murmuraba suavemente unas palabras y por último la sacudió levemente. Al hacerlo, los bolsillos mágicos del interior del forro de su capa se abrieron dejando que salieran a la luz las sacas donde la hechicera pelirroja había guardado los objetos que les había quitado a los ladrones la noche anterior.

-Un hechizo muy interesante.- la alabó Gaira.

-Sí... Me vienen a la cabeza unas cuantas veces que me habría sido útil.-añadió Hyui en el mismo tono.

-Es un conjuro muy sencillo de magia astral, pero muy útil.-explicó Lina mientras removía el contenido de las sacas buscando los golems de los Eimberg. –En realidad todos los hechiceros que viajamos por el mundo solemos usarlo para llevar nuestras cosas sin problemas.-

-Yo también lo conozco.- apuntó Elena-... Solo que no lo he usado.-

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Laila, - Creo que podrías ayudarme con eso cuando voy a hacer la compra. Subir la cuesta desde la ciudad yendo tan cargada es muy pesado.- sugirió Laila en un educado tono recriminatorio.

-Lo siento... no se me había ocurrido. –se disculpó Elena, azorada. -No me gusta usar la magia.-

Luna miró al reflejo de su hermana y suspiró para sí. Para ella, había cosas que cada vez estaban más claras.

-Bueeeeeeno, aquí están.- exclamó de repente Lina sacando los golems envueltos en trapos del interior de una saca y ofreciéndoselos a los Eimberg. –Aquí teneis.-

-Gracias.- contestó Hyui tomándolos con suavidad para luego volverse hacia Greisia.-Cariño, esto es el regalo que robaron. Supongo que ya imaginarás qué es, pero prefiero que no lo veas hasta la boda.-anunció.

-Oh, no pasa nada.- contestó Greisia con una sonrisa tan dulce como solían ser las de Elena.

-Lina... ¿En serio que se los vas a dar sin cobrarles nada?- preguntó Gaury cándidamente.

-¿Cobrarnos?-inquirió Gaira, sorprendido.

-Sí. Lina es de las que saca dinero por cualquier cosa.- explicó el rubio espadachín.

-¡¡Callate, Gaury!!- le increpó la hechicera pelirroja sacudiéndole un codazo en mitad de la cara, -¿¡Cómo quieres que les cobre por algo así!?-

El espadachín mercenario reculó hacia atrás por el golpe sin comprender el cambio de actitud de Lina, quien a su juicio siempre aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para cobrar por su trabajo, así que no podía entender por qué en esta ocasión no lo había hecho. Pero menos comprensible resultó que de repente Elena saliera corriendo a socorrerle.

-¡Gaury¿estás bien?!- exclamó.

-¡Ayayayayaya...yyyy... qué golpe!-se quejaba él.

Lina se quedó perpleja viendo como su reflejo asistía a su guardián, y luego su expresión se volvió furiosa sin que ella se diera cuenta. Fue entonces cuando Luna intervino.

-Elena, Lina... No hagáis más escenas. Gaury está bien.-

-Pero no es así…- replicó el reflejo de la pelirroja, -Lina le ha tumbado de un golpe. –Se giró hacia ella, -¿Cómo puedes ser tan bruta?-

-¿Y qué más da?- bufó Lina, incómoda por la reacción de Elena, sospechosamente parecida a las de Shilfild. –Eso no es nada. Gaury puede aguantar cosas mucho peores.-

-Tiene razón, Elena.- contestó Gaury incorporándose evitando su ayuda pero con la cara aún roja, -No me importa.-

Elena se sintió despechada una vez más y buscó la cercanía de Greisia para sentirse apoyada, pero en ese momento Luna cogió al reflejo de Naga por la muñeca y la apartó del resto del grupo; la tímida sacerdotisa no parecía tener voluntad para negarse al rudo trato de Luna y se dejó arrastrar casi sin esfuerzo e ignorando a Elena.

-¿Qué hace, señorita Luna?- replicó en tono molesto pero sin pasar de aquello.

-Lina.- exclamó la caballero de Cephied mientras la arrastraba fuera del salón.- Encárgate tú de socializar mientras yo hablo con Greisia, pero nada de peleas tontas con Gaury o con Elena¿Está claro? O si no, nunca acabaremos.- ordenó en tono rudo. –

La pelirroja miró a su hermana y comprendió; Luna no era la persona más dada a sutilidades y era evidente que la repentina intromisión de los Eimberg era un retraso en lo que tenían que hacer, así que había dejado la responsabilidad social a Lina mientras que ella se encargaba de lo realmente importante. A veces, Lina no podía hacer otra cosa que admirar el peculiar sentido de la responsabilidad de su hermana mayor.

Por su parte, Elena, obediente, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Luna subió las escaleras arrastrando a Greisia, quien al contrario que su original, había tenido el suficiente sentido común para darse cuenta que el comportamiento de Luna tenía un importante por qué, y dejó que ella actuase.

-Vayamos a tu habitación.- ordenó Luna en su acostumbrado tono tajante.

-Como desee… Ahí podremos hablar las dos.-

-Y sin interrupciones.- espetó Luna.

Greisia abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejó paso a una habitación embargada de un embriagador olor a flores.

-Adelante, pase y siéntese.- ofreció.

La entró en el cuarto ignorando la excesivamente femenina decoración del mismo, y se sentó en la única silla de aquella habitación.

-Será mejor que te sientes, Greisia.- fue su irónica sugerencia mientras señalaba el catre de ella.

Como era de esperar, el reflejo de Naga obedeció recogiéndose la falda para sentarse sobre el colchón de lana.

-Es sobre tu hermana menor… La hermana de tu original, quiero decir.- anunció.

* * *

**G**reisia salió a la carrera de su cuarto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el largo cabello negro alborotado a pesar de llevarlo recogido en una trenza. Sus ademanes y la escena en general tenían un curioso parecido al de una mala obra de teatro llena de dramas sin sentido; aún así, Luna no hizo nada para detenerla. 

Greisia bajó los escalones de dos en dos haciendo que sus pasos resonaran ruidosamente sobre el piso de tablas de madera, aunque con la algarabía de la planta inferior, nadie lo notó hasta que la joven sacerdotisa entró en el salón principal de la casa gritando:

-¡¡Hyui!!-

El aludido se giró hacia ella y sin que pudiera evitarlo, vio cómo su prometida se lanzaba sobre él sin detenerse.

-¡¡Ha muerto!!- exclamó Greisia para sorpresa de todos, -¡¡Mi hermana pequeña está muerta!!-

-¿¡Qué¿Tu hermana?- exclamó el pelirrojo como reflejo de lo que todos los demás se preguntaban, -Pero si tú… naciste mágicamente.-replicó conteniéndola por los hombros mientras ella sollozaba sobre su pecho.

Greisia levantó la cabeza y miró a su prometido con ojos llorosos.

-No…no yo.- balbuceó entre hipos, -Sino la hermana pequeña de Naga, de mi original.-explicó,- Para mí esa chica es como si también fuera mi hermana.-

Hyui soltó una exclamación ahogada y se giró hacia el grupo de recién llegados, incluida Luna que ya asomaba por el quicio de la escalera mientras bajaba del piso superior.

-Es por eso que habéis venido¿verdad?- les preguntó al relacionar los hechos.

-Sí, eso es.- contestó Luna entrando en la estancia, -Necesitábamos que ella lo supiera y que también nos ayude en nuestra búsqueda.-

Los Eimberg se quedaron mirando fijamente a las Invers, hasta que el patriarca de la familia respondió:

-Entiendo.-

Entre tanto, Hyui seguía abrazando a la alterada Greisia sin apartar la vista de ellos; Lina no pudo evitar volverse hacia su hermana y le murmurarle:

-También podías haber sido más sutil… Mira cómo está Greisia.-

-Tenía que decírselo.-contestó Luna lacónicamente, -O si no, nos habríamos pasado aquí todo el día sin poder hablar lo que habíamos venido a hacer… Los Eimberg te tienen mucho aprecio y con tantos cumplidos no habríamos acabado nunca.-

-Lina… Puede que tu hermana tenga razón.-añadió Gaury.

Poco más tarde, cuando el ambiente se hubo relajado lo suficiente y las Invers hubieron dado las suficientes explicaciones como para aclarar la situación sin ponerse en un compromiso especialmente grande (como era el hecho de que realmente existiera una forma de resucitar a alguien), los Eimberg y los reflejos de Lina y Naga accedieron a ayudar. Greisia, una vez suficientemente calma, anunció que ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera gracias a su poder de sacerdotisa, aunque fue una acertada sugerencia de Hyui la que hizo que por fin tuvieran más claro que hacer cuando este –obviamente comprometido con la causa, tal vez de una forma excesiva- sugirió que usaran el poder del oráculo o algo parecido en el templo de la ciudad. Greisia reaccionó con entusiasmo ante la sugerencia de su prometido, y rápidamente su expresión cambió a una de júbilo.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó pareja Lina Invers levantando el puño en el aire,-¡Está decidido¡Esta tarde iremos al templo de la ciudad a consultar el oráculo!-

-Lina.- interrumpió Luna haciendo que la pelirroja pronto se arrepintiera de su espontánea muestra de entusiasmo- Iremos Greisia y yo; tú y Elena os quedaréis aquí. Y haz el favor de cuidar tus modales.-

Gaira se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza en un gesto de mudo desconcierto por lo irónico de la situación; tras él, Elena miraba a todos con una expresión indescifrable.

* * *

**A**quella tarde, cuando ya empezaba a refrescar y el horario de apertura del templo ya acababa, Greisia se vistió de nuevo con su atuendo de sacerdotisa y se dirigió hacia el templo principal de la ciudad. Luna se dispuso a ir con ella, intuyendo que haría falta un poco de persuasión del Caballero de Cephied para conseguir su objetivo, mientras que Laila también lo hizo en calidad de acompañante y amiga de Greisia. Eso fue algo que sorprendió a Lina: ella recordaba bien a Laila y su tendencia a ver siempre el lado negativo de las cosas, e igualmente que por eso mismo no parecía albergar muchas simpatías ni por ella ni por Naga... pero en este caso parecía tenerle genuino aprecio al reflejo de Naga. 

En cualquier caso, Lina no discutió la decisión de su hermana; ella sabía que, por muy hábil que fuera con la magia astral y negra, sus conocimientos sobre magia blanca eran bastante básicos y funcionales, así que ese no era terreno para ella. Greisia era la única capaz de invocar y consultar un oráculo.

La hechicera pelirroja se encontró con que pasaría una agradable tarde en compañía de Gaury, los Eimberg... y su reflejo. Pero ni siquiera eso porque los Eimberg tenían otros planes para Gaury. Al final resultó que Lina se quedó prácticamente abandonada en casa de los Eimberg con la sola compañía de su reflejo, quien parecía extrañamente ausente después de los sucesos del día; así que Lina pensó que sería mucho más agradable quedarse fuera al fresco de la tarde hasta que el resto del grupo volviera.

Elena podría dedicarse a sus amadas tareas caseras mientras que ella esperaba sin hacer nada.

-Qué aburrimiento…- se quejó.

Entre tanto, las tres llegaron al templo principal de la ciudad de Stoner que ya había cerrado sus puertas al público; solo la entrada lateral de servicio para los sacerdotes aparecía abierta con su obvia restricción de personal. Por otra parte, el templo tampoco era algo demasiado extraordinario, sino que consistía en una modesta construcción tipo basílica de donde destacaba el gran cimborio del centro del edificio y que presumiblemente albergaba bajo él la correspondiente estatua cubierta de pan de oro de Cephied; el resto del edificio era de granito gris y solo tenía algunas cenefas y taqueados alrededor que rompían la monotonía de sus lisos muros.

-...Este es un templo más bien dedicado a Raguradya que a Cephied.- explicó Greisia mientras conducía a las otras dos mujeres a la entrada trasera.

- ¿A la Reina Dragón del Agua?- exclamó Luna.- No creo que ella sea de gran ayuda... Sería mejor un templo mayor de Cephied.-

-No sé por qué Raguradya no puede ser de mucha ayuda...-interrumpió Laila, -La gente de esta ciudad tiene una especial devoción por la Reina Dragón ya que su poder es evidente en nuestros golems.-

-Lo entiendo.- asintió Luna,- Pero no sé si resultará.-

Greisia no dijo nada, sino que llamó suavemente a la puerta del templo por donde entraban los sacerdotes desde la calle.

-¡Está cerrado!-contestó una apagada voz masculina desde el fondo del pasillo a donde daba la puerta, -¡Pueden volver mañana!-

-Soy yo, señor Anglesy.- contestó la morena sacerdotisa alzando la voz, - Greisia, la sacerdotisa.-

-¿Cómo... Greisia?- exclamó la voz.

Al instante vieron aparecer por el oscuro pasillo a un hombre de edad madura, ojos acuosos, y formas orondas que iba cubierto con una túnica de color morado con bordados en plateado y una prominente joya adornando su pechera a la manera habitual de los sacerdotes. No debía de ser de muy alto rango porque no llevaba ningún bastón, y los emblemas en plata de su túnica eran bastante sencillos. A pesar de su gruesa figura, sus pasos sonaban suaves, así que debía llevar zapatos de ante o cualquier otro tipo de material blando que amortiguaba sus pisadas sobre el suelo de granito del edificio.

-¡Buenas noches, señor Anglesy!- saludó Greisia con sus refinados modales.- Siento importunarle a estas horas, pero no tenemos más remedio. Es una urgencia.- explicó.

El tal Anglesy miró a Greisia y a sus acompañantes, reconociendo a Laila, a quien saludó con un leve gesto de la cabeza y que ella devolvió... y también a una mujer cubierta con una capa gris de viaje bajo la que se adivinaba una espada bastarda de filo peligroso. Sus poderes de sacerdote le hicieron notar que esa no era un arma corriente, pero igualmente que su poseedora no albergaba ninguna violencia hacia él y las demás.

-Imagino que lo será viendo cómo has venido y a qué horas. Podéis pasar- exclamó, -¿De qué se trata?-

-Verá, señor Anglesy...-

Un rato después, tras las debidas explicaciones, las tres se encontraban reunidas en la sala del Oráculo del templo, justo detrás de la estatua de Raguradya que presidía el mismo, debajo del cimborio, tal y como había imaginado Luna. El sacerdote, tras consultarlo con el prior del templo, les había permitido usar esa sala para invocar al oráculo fuera del horario permitido; tal y como parecía, Greisia era una sacerdotisa muy querida por su poder y dedicación en la ciudad de Stoner, así que no era de extrañar que tuviera alguna clase de privilegio pese a no formar parte del clero de la ciudad.

La sala del oráculo también era de planta circular, con una estrella de cinco puntas dirigida hacia el norte inscrita en el suelo, y circundad por una serie de símbolos que invocaban el poder de Cephied y Raguradya., y en cuyo centro se alzaba un bastón rematado por una gran gema que debía hacer las veces de oráculo. (3) Allí era donde Greisia llevaría a cabo la invocación que le permitiría "ver" lo que necesitaban.

-Intentaré averiguar todo lo que pueda...- anunció Greisia adelantándose al centro de la sala hasta situarse frente al bastón, sobre el que apoyó las manos en posición penitente.-

-Ten confianza, Greisia...- exclamó Laila cogiéndola por los hombros para luego retirarse de ella. Resultaba irónico que alguien tan pesimista como la única mujer de los Eimberg dijera algo así, pero el reflejo de Naga se limitó a responderla con una dulce sonrisa.

Mientras, Luna aguardaba junto al círculo, haciendo que su poder creciera.

Greisia comenzó con su ritual. Apoyó las manos sobre la gran gema del oráculo como si se tratara de una bola de cristal, al tiempo que murmuraba unas palabras que parecían una invocación, aunque ninguna de ellas podía reconocerlas. La estrella de 5 puntas y los símbolos que rodeaban la misma comenzaron a brillar con una cálida luz plateada, y conforme Greisia iba aumentando el ritmo de su hechizo, la bola que brillaba en lo alto del bastón, también lo hacía.

-Veo... algo...- anunció Greisia al cabo ya de un rato en medio de la invocación, - Pero no puedo concretarlo. Necesito más fuerza.-

-Yo te ayudaré.- contestó Luna, -No soy hechicera, pero tengo un poder... especial.- explicó.

Laila dio un respingo al oírla, pero rápidamente se apartó para dejarla paso hacia la estrella; Greisia, por su parte, abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada hacia Luna, soltando una exclamación ahogada cuando la mayor de las Invers desenvainaba limpieamente su espada bastarda, sujetándola por la empuñadura de la misma al tiempo que apoyaba el pomo (todo el modelo guardaba un vago parecido a la figura de un dragón con las alas abiertas para hacer la cruz y la guarda) sobre la gran gema. Greisia adivinó que Luna pretendía enfocar sobre la gema del oráculo alguna clase de poder que ella tenía a través de la espada en contacto con la gema del oráculo.

La sacerdotisa no sabía cómo, pero de repente su poder se vio empujado por una voluntad muy fuerte; no era que Luna tuviese algún tipo de dominio sobre la magia blanca y estuviese sumando su propia invocación a la que Greisia había usado, sino que su poder se veía alzado por una voluntad más grande que la de cualquier humano, la de alguien que parecía estar respaldado por alguna clase de presencia divina.

-¡Ya lo veo!-exclamó Greisia al cabo de unos minutos.-... Gracias.- contestó a Luna, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Un buen rato después, cuando ya hubieron acabado y la sacerdotisa reflejo de Naga no podía averiguar nada más, las tres descansaban en una pequeña salita al efecto junto al oráculo. Greisia, a pesar de emplear su poder mágico con bastante asiduidad, no estaba acostumbrada a grandes esfuerzos sostenidos durante mucho tiempo, y ahora se encontraba bastante cansada. Laila le había traído algo de beber y un dulce de hojaldre que los que los sacerdotes tenían preparados en una alacena contigua para casos como ese, cuando un sacerdote necesitara recuperarse tras un hechizo difícil.

-Gracias...- contestó mientras tomaba el bollo y lo mordisqueaba con suavidad.

-¿Qué has visto?- preguntó Luna sin rodeos.-

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Laila sorprendida, sentándose junto a Greisia, -¿Tú no has visto nada?-

-No. Yo no soy sacerdotisa... No tengo el poder del oráculo.-contestó Luna con su acostumbrado tono escueto.

-Si, es verdad.- corroboró Greisia, -La Señorita Invers no es una sacerdotisa... pero tiene un poder y una voluntad muy especiales que me han ayudado mucho.- terminó de comerse el dulce de hojaldre y añadió.-...Lo que he visto es inconcreto, pero muy preciso... Nosotros, los sacerdotes, no podemos adivinar el futuro o lo que está pasando en este momento en otro lugar... Pero sí vemos reflejos de esos hechos.-explicó.

-¿Y qué has visto?- volvió a preguntar Luna, quien ya sabía todo eso dado que su madre era una sacerdotisa, así que esas explicaciones sobraban.

-He visto... He visto a una joven también sacerdotisa a juzgar por su aura y el tipo de ropas que lleva... aunque no reconocí su concesión. Iba acompañada de una campesina, pero de ella no sentí nada relevante.- hizo una pausa, tomando fuerzas- La sacerdotisa que he visto tenía un... "algo" especial, parecido a lo que he sentido cuando usted me ha ayudado, señorita Luna.-

La Caballero de Cephied asintió.

-Por lo que dices, podría tratarse de Shilfild.- aventuró.

-No lo sé. No conozco a esa persona.- contestó Greisia, -Pero sí he sentido algo peligroso en torno a ella.-declaró.

Luna miró a la sacerdotisa con nerviosismo, preguntó en el mismo tono.

-Qué más.-

-También vi... a mi original. A Naga.- contestó Greisia con un tono especial en la voz, -Está como cuando yo surgí, pero su aura está perturbada... Supongo que por lo mismo que yo.-

-¿Está bien la señorita Naga?- preguntó de repente Laila, quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo.

-Sí, mi original está bien.- contestó Greisia con una sonrisa, parecía genuinamente preocupada por la condición de la persona... que le dio la vida.- Y no está sola... Hay una especie de hechicero, espadachín o algo así con ella.-

-¿Has averiguado algo especial sobre ellos?-preguntó Luna adivinando quién era ese hechicero, -¿Sobre cómo están o qué hacen?-

Greisia negó con la cabeza.

-... No hay nada especial en ellos salvo lo que he dicho. La sacerdotisa tiene un algo "especial" y podría estar en peligro... Mi original está a salvo, pero muy preocupada.-hizo una pausa.- No podría definir por qué exactamente, pero tengo un mal presentimiento hacia ellos.-

Luna la miró largamente. Sabía que en ese tipo de situaciones, los sacerdotes se guiaban más por la intuición que les daba el oráculo que por verdadera información comparada.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Luna sin rodeos, - ¿Dónde están la sacerdotisa y Naga?-

-No están demasiado lejos.- contestó Greisia un tanto azorada por las impetuosas preguntas de Luna.- Mi original se mueve a gran velocidad hacia aquí de una forma que no puedo saber... Y la sacerdotisa parece moverse a caballo o algo parecido hacia el sureste, hacia Seillon.-

-En ese caso...- anunció Luna poniéndose en pie.- Tal vez sea necesario empezar a movernos también.-

* * *

**Y**a habían pasado un par de horas desde que Lina se quedara fuera esperando a que Greisia y su hermana terminaran de usar el oráculo en el templo de Cephied de la ciudad, aunque para ella eso se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio tener que esperar allí sola cuando ya había casi oscurecido por completo. Si realmente Greisia tenía tan buen manejo de la magia blanca como su original, podrían encontrar lo que buscaban fácilmente, y luego reunirse con Zel y Naga, pero por ahora Lina solo podría esperar a que el resto, incluido Gaury, volvieran. 

Pero la hechicera sabía bien que eso era algo en lo que ni Gaury ni ella podían ayudar; era por ese motivo que Hyui se había llevado a Gaury a pasar el rato y divertirse a las tabernas de Stoner mientras que al final Lina se había tenido que quedar allí fuera a ver qué pasaba. La verdad es que a la hechicera pelirroja no le atraía ninguna de las dos opciones: odiaba quedarse quieta sin hacer nada y solo poder mirar lo que los demás hacían... pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de ver a Gaury bebido por la sencilla razón de que en cuanto Gaury se bebía un par de cervezas (normalmente era de los que pedían leche en las tabernas) enseguida se le subían a la cabeza, y en lugar de pasar por las crisis habituales producidas por el alcohol, se volvía increíblemente avispado. Para su sorpresa, Lina había tenido que ver a Gaury convertido en su propio reflejo cada vez que bebía, y era por eso que le había dejado a Hyui y Gaira que lidiaran con él.

-Seguro que esos dos no les importa hablar con "reflejos" de la gente.-murmuró con un resoplido mientras cruzaba los brazos tras la nuca.

En ese momento, los cabellos del cogote se le erizaron al notar una presencia tras ella.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó sin rodeos.

Se giró y trató de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, lejos de las luces de los hechizos de luz que alumbraban el patio exterior de la casa de los Eimberg. Entonces alcanzó a vislumbrar la pequeña figura que surgió de entre las sombras de la casa.

-Ah, eres tú.- exclamó al reconocer a Elena, su reflejo.

Elena no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó al círculo de luz del patio dejándose ver, y Lina no pudo ahogar la exclamación de asombro que salió de su garganta. Elena apareció ante ella como parecía ir siempre, con el pelo recogido en una trenza y vestida con su falda de volantes, pero llevaba puestos todos sus atributos de hechicera... los mismos que años atrás había llevado Lina y que había ido sustituyendo por otros mejores o por pérdida. Elena tenía un aspecto extraño llevando las joyas en las muñecas, la cinta de barbas de dragón negro rodeándole la frente, y las aparatosas hombreras de escamas de dragón enjoyadas que una vez Lina tuvo; ciertamente su aspecto era extraño, incluso gracioso por lo descompensado que resultaba el contraste entre sus discretas ropas y los atributos de hechicería. Sin embargo, era la expresión de Elena lo que rompió esa idea.

Lina recordó la conversación que habían tenido a la hora de la comida cuando ella la recriminó de no haber ido siquiera preparada con sus atributos de hechicería, e intuyó que no era algo casual.

-Elena¿qué haces así vestida?- preguntó.- Los bandidos esos ya no están.-

-Lina...- comenzó a decir con los ojos llorosos, ignorando lo que la pelirroja le acababa de decir, -Yo no quería llegar a esto… pero no tengo más remedio.-

-¿Eh?- exclamó la pelirroja poniendo una mueca de estupor.

-Eres malvada y cruel... Siempre lo supe porque tú eres lo contrario a lo que yo soy.-

-Querrás decir que tú eres mi contrario.- señaló Lina, - ¿…Y a qué viene ahora eso de que soy "cruel"?-

-Porque es la verdad.- afirmó Elena con aplomo acercándose más aun a ella, -No hay más que ver cómo tratas a Gaury-sama.-

-¿Huh?- la mueca que puso Lina al oírla resultó aún más exagerada,- ¿Qué dices?-

Elena, sin embargo, parecía totalmente ausente a lo que su original estaba contestando, y siguió divagando con lo que quiera que fuera que tenía en mente.

-No me gusta tener que tomar esta decisión, va totalmente en contra de mis principios... "_Fuente de toda energía_".- explicó alzando la mano hacia delante, como si estuviera apuntando a Lina con el dedo índice mientras murmuraba algo,- Créeme, de verdad que odio la violencia... Pero ahora es la única opción… "_invoco al poder del fuego para ayudarme_."-

Lina dio un respingo cuando reconoció la pose y el ritmo de las palabras que Elena había murmurado mientras hablaba.

-¡Flecha de Fuego!- gritó la apocada pelirroja de las trenzas, y súbitamente un haz de llamas en forma de flecha surgió del arco con el que le había estado apuntando a Lina con la mano.

La hechicera, sabedora de lo que iba a encontrase, y curtida por cantidad de batallas realmente peligrosas, saltó a un lado para evitar el ataque. Aún así, por débil que fuera, Lina estaba asombrada por lo que Elena acababa de hacer.

-¿Qué haces?- exclamó, -¿¡Estás loca!?-

Elena no respondió directamente, sino que se llevó los puños bajo la barbilla y su gesto se volvió compungido, casi al borde del llanto.

-Es... es la primera vez que uso mi magia para atacar a alguien.- exclamó con nerviosismo,- Pero... no he tenido más remedio. ¡Eres cruel!-

Lina la miró asombrada, incapaz de entender por qué su reflejo la atacaba de esa forma, aunque parecía que realmente estuviese luchando consigo misma por hacer algo así. En cualquier caso, Lina sabía que, aunque no tuviese la misma experiencia que ella, Elena tenía sus mismos conocimientos y poder mágico, por lo tanto era una rival a tener en cuenta. Su temor se hizo evidente cuando Elena volvió a lanzarle sucesivas flechas de fuego que se estrellaron a su alrededor sobre el pavimento de piedra, haciendo que los arbustos que creían entre las losas ardieran aunque la mayoría se apagaran al chocar contra la roca. Lina las eludió saltando a un lado y a otro, o corriendo para escapar de ellas.

-¡Pero bueno¿a qué viene eso?!-gritó. -¿Qué te hecho yo para que me ataques así¡Así también vas a conseguir quemar la casa de los Eimberg!-

Elena no respondió a la pregunta de Lina, pero comenzó a sacudir las manos nerviosamente mientras gritaba casi al borde del llanto.

-¡¡Lo siento, lo siento¡¡Yo no quiero quemar la casa de los Eimberg!!-

A Lina le tembló la sien cuando se dio cuenta que Elena solo parecía afectada por el daño que pudiese hacer a los Eimberg y que no le daba ninguna respuesta salvo gritar exacerbadamente todo lo que el resto del mundo pensaba sobre ella.

_"¿Acaso esa boba se ha creído todas las historias que van contando de mi por ahí?_" pensó.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de ganar ventaja sobre ella a pesar de que Elena parecía dolida por lo que podía haber pasado. Su reflejo invocó otro conjuro y se alzó por el aire más allá de los hechizos de "_Luz_" que alumbraban el patio, desapareciendo en la oscuridad nocturna; Lina la imitó, sabía que cegada por la luz no podría ver los ataques de su reflejo. No esperaba que Elena solo hubiese huido, e incluso así, quería saber por qué su reflejo la había atacado.

La hechicera no se había equivocado; tan pronto como ambas estuvieron lejos de la casa de los Eimberg, Elena volvió a atacar a Lina formulando el conjuro de la "_Lanza de Hielo_" gracias a que el hechizo de "_Levitación_" era lo bastante fácil como para permitirle luchar desde el aire invocando dos conjuros al mismo tiempo. Lina, que intuyó algo parecido puesto que esa era su forma de luchar, esquivó sin muchos problemas el disparo que Elena le había lanzado, que acabó estrellándose contra un promontorio cercano congelándolo en el acto.

-Está loca...- murmuró entre dientes mientras se aproximaba a ella,- Realmente voy a tener que luchar contra ella.-

Lina había esperado que su reflejo le diese alguna explicación, pero ella parecía estar totalmente ofuscada en querer hacerla daño.

-A lo mejor está siendo controlada...- aventuró al recordar los clones de Vulgrum.

Pero Lina sabía que no podía el tiempo en elucubraciones, sino que debía actuar... sobre todo cuando vio que Elena estaba formulando el conjuro de la "_Bola de Fuego_".

-Lo siento de verdad, Lina...- exclamó Elena con los ojos llorosos, -Pero es la única forma que tengo para que comprendas lo cruel que eres.-

Y diciendo esto, Elena lanzó su conjuro con mortífera precisión; tal vez Elena no estuviese tan habituada como Lina a combatir, pero desde luego que guardaba la destreza de Lina. La pelirroja vio lo que se le venía encima, sintiendo en sus propias carnes el efecto de sus hechizos.

-¡Escudo de Viento!- gritó a tiempo para cubrirse.

La bola de fuego impactó contra el escudo de viento provocando un estallido de llamas que fueron lanzadas en todas direcciones, causando que arbustos, leños y otros ardieran al contacto de las ardientes ascuas. Lina, por su parte, reculó en el aire por la fuerza del estallido y giró intentando mantenerse en el aire y no caer al suelo; eso era lo difícil de combatir volando, el poder formular dos conjuros a la vez. Elena se encontraba en la misma tesitura, más cuando ella tampoco tenía mucha practica en ese tipo de situaciones y encima empezaba a acusar cansancio.

-¡Escucha, Elena!-gritó Lina consiguiendo mantenerse a flote, -¡No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero este combate no tiene sentido!- Lina se mordió la lengua por lo que iba a decir.- ¡Y no quiero luchar contra mi misma!-

-¡No, no te creo!- replicó Elena con voz evidentemente agitada, -¡Lina, eres falsa, mentirosa y cruel¡No puedo dejar que sigas actuando así!-

-¿Actuando cómo?- bufó Lina, -¡No sé de qué me hablas!.. ¡Has visto como los Eimberg realmente me tienen aprecio!-

Entonces la hechicera pelirroja se fijó en que Elena parecía realmente compungida, no tanto por la expresión de la cara, que apenas la distinguía con tan poca luz, como por la pose.

-Los Eimberg... te aprecian.- musitó su reflejo, - Te aprecian pese a que tú destruiste esa ciudad y que maltrates tanto a Gaury.-

Lina parpadeó... y luego se ruborizó escandalizada.

-Un momento... Lo que te pasa en realidad es que me tienes celos¿verdad?-adivinó.

-¡Eso es mentira!- gritó Elena de repente, histérica.

Y sin que Lina realmente supiera de dónde había sacado semejante rapidez de reflejos, su reflejo gritó:

-"Freez Brid"- y una inmensa bola de hielo surgió de su mano con más precisión que la bola de fuego de antes; incluso en eso se notaba que era su reflejo al tener más maestría en los conjuros de hielo que en los de fuego.

* * *

**E**l mesón a donde llevaron a Gaury los Gaira era un local como otros tantos. Tenía los muros de piedra y una estructura de vigas de madera, todo ello alumbrado con candiles de aceite y velas de sebo que a esas horas estaba abarrotado de gente que bebía, charlaba, voceaba y jugaba escandalosamente. Solo el hecho de que los asistentes de los camareros y el servicio de limpieza fueran pequeños golems de barro que correteaban entre las piernas de los parroquianos mientras limpiaban y recogían sus despojos, hacía que ese mesón fuera diferente a lo habitual.

A Gaury le gustaba la cerveza, aunque no solía beber muy a menudo porque según él, le afectaba mucho y luego siempre olvidaba todo lo que había pasado... así que era algo que prefería evitar. Sin embargo los Eimberg le habían convencido para pasar una saludable reunión entre hombres mientras las mujeres arreglaban sus cosas; Gaury no vio dónde estaría el problema de socializar un poco con ellos mientras Lina y las demás arreglaban el asunto del oráculo (o lo que fuera eso), que después de todo era algo donde él no podía hacer nada por ser un tema relacionado con la magia. Fue por eso que Gaury se había dejado secuestrar por ellos.

Los Gaira, padre e hijo, demostraron que eran unos personajes muy populares en la ciudad de Stoner; nada más entrar en el mesón, fueron recibidos con un coro de voces y gritos de entusiasmo mientras que ambos iban saludando al resto de los parroquianos con lo que parecía genuino afecto. Al ser Gaury su acompañante, él también fue rodeado de gente ansiosa de conocerle y saludarle, lo que hacía que Gaury gimiera incómodo en su interior al disfrutar de una fama y una atención que no entendía.

Al cabo de un rato el ambiente se había relajado lo suficiente como para que Gaury ya no se sintiera tan acosado; los Eimberg habían demostrado también tener muy buen beber y ahora Gaira se dedicaba a jugar una partida de dominó con unos cuantos compañeros del gremio en una mesa aparte mientras que Gaury compartía barra con Hyui quien, gracias a la bebida que había consumido, se había vuelto curiosamente locuaz.

El rubio espadachín sacudió su melena incómodo mientras que el pelirrojo experto en golems daba rienda suelta a su lengua...

-Así que compañero de viaje de Lina Invers...- exclamó apoyando la jarra de barro sobre la barra del mesón, -Mi padre adora a esa chica... para él es estupenda.-

-Bueno, Lina es una persona muy especial.- se excusó Gaury, más lúcido de lo que cabría esperar de alguien que ha bebido.

-Especial sobre todo cuando ella destruyó mi mejor golem y los castillos de los dos bastardos que gobernaban esta ciudad.-

-¿Sí? Jajjajajajaja... Lina hace esas cosas.-

-Sí, ella es todo lo contrario a Elena...- volvió a dar otro sonoro trago a la jarra, -Elena es puro encanto femenino.-

-Entonces, para mí ella no es Lina.- contestó Gaury con sinceridad, algo propio en él.

-Desde luego... Tiene que ser muy interesante para ti viajar con alguien así.-comentó Hyui apuntándole con un dedo mientras apoyaba el codo en la barra.

-Lo es... Con Lina nunca me aburro y siempre pasan cosas interesantes.-contestó Gaury con una sonrisa.

Entonces Hyui estalló a carcajadas.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar, mercenario... Sabes vivir la vida.-

Gaury parpadeó sin comprender qué pretendía decir Hyui exactamente, pero entonces cambió de tema.

-Pero¿y Elena?-inquirió, -También debe ser… raro vivir con alguien tan contrario a Lina después de conocer a la de verdad.-

- Es cierto, Elena no se parece en nada a Lina... Es todo lo contrario a ella.-contestó Hyui. –Pero ella ayuda mucho a mi hermana y en nuestra casa, y también sirve de inspiración a mi padre pese a que no sea la verdadera Lina… así que no me puedo quejar.- hizo una pausa mientras daba un nuevo trago a su jarra, -¿Y tú siempre viajas con Lina Invers?-preguntó Hyui mirándole inquisitivamente.

-Siempre. Soy su guardián.- contestó el espadachín con aplomo.

Y contra todo pronóstico, Hyui estalló a carcajadas.

-¿Su "guardián"?- exclamó con jocosidad, -¿Acaso alguien como la "Dra Mata" necesita un guardián?-

-Sí cuando Lina vive al ritmo que lo hace.- explicó Gaury con naturalidad, -Lina necesita que alguien cuide de ella para poder salir airosa de los líos en que se mete. Y ese soy yo.-

-Entiendo...- contestó Hyui dando un nuevo trago a su jarra, -Y por supuesto, Elena no necesitaría de un guardián.-

-No. Elena no necesita a alguien que la cuide de esa forma.- Gaury hizo una pausa, -Elena lo único que necesita es alguien con quien poder convivir en una vida tranquila. Por eso creo que este es un buen lugar para ella.-

-Vaya... Eres mucho más perspicaz de lo que pensé.-contestó Hyui con genuina admiración.

-Euuuhh... Gracias... supongo.-contestó Gaury sin saber qué decir realmente.

Hyui ya había bebido bastante y estaba en el estado de encontrarse inusitadamente alegre por cualquier cosa, e igualmente locuaz. Así que no tardó mucho en apurar su jarra y pedir una más al mesonero, quien respondió rápidamente a su petición dejando otra jarra más sobre la mesa junto a unas cuantas cortezas de cerdo fritas. Hyui comenzó a beber de su nueva jarra mientras que Gaury aún iba por la primera, y con su acostumbrada gula, picoteó el bol lleno de frituras, que comió mientras Hyui seguía hablando y un par de golems de arcilla corretearon a sus pies limpiando lo que caía al suelo.

-... Elena es como Greisia.- explicó el pelirrojo conjurador de golems, -De la misma forma que Lina lo es de Naga... pero al mismo tiempo, ambas son muy parecidas.-

El rubio espadachín se giró hacia un lado para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Conociste también a Naga?-preguntó.

-Sí... cuando Lina Invers apareció aquí.-contestó Hyui levantando la vista y mirando a algún punto indeterminado en el mostrador.- Mi padre eligió a Lina como modelo para "su mejor Golem" y yo elegí a Naga para el mío.-negó con la cabeza, - Sin ofender a Lina, pero ya has visto que mi padre tiene un sentido del gusto un tanto peculiar a la hora de hacer golems.-

-Sí... pero¿qué tiene que ver eso con Lina?-preguntó Gaury sin llegar a entender a lo que Hyui se refería.

-¿Huh?-exclamó Hyui, -…No, nada.-se retractó.

Gaury parpadeó... y a continuación se sonrojó. No tuvo más remedio que dar un buen trago de cerveza a su jarra para disimular; en principio pensaba hacer lo que creía que le ocurría cuando bebía, pero ese fue un craso error porque el rubio elmekiano sufría el efecto contrario cuanto más alcohol consumía.

-En cualquier caso, espero que tu futuro matrimonio con Greisia sea bueno.- exclamó con una sonrisa el cada vez más avispado espadachín.

-Greisia lo quiere así...- contestó Hyui apoyando la jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa, - Y yo... quería a alguien como a ella.-contestó.

-Bueno, he visto que Greisia es una mujer aplicada a su trabajo y con gran corazón... Se preocupa mucho por hacer bien las cosas, y también se preocupa por su... bueno, no sé cómo llamar a Naga.-

-Sí, es cierto.- afirmó el pelirrojo sin despegar la mirada de la jarra, -Greisia tiene todo lo bueno de Naga, pero...- Gaury esperó a que Hyui terminara de hablar, guiado por una posible intuición. –Le falta...-

-¡GAIRA, HYUI!- se oyó gritar de repente desde la puerta del mesón interrumpiendo la conversación,- ¡VENID, RÁPIDO!-

Los Eimberg y el resto de los parroquianos se giraron hacia el origen de esas voces, incluyendo el propio Gaury que al final se había quedado sin escuchar la explicación de Hyui por el repentino aviso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el mayor del os Eimberg avanzando hacia la salida con un aire que parecía que el efecto de todo el alcohol que había consumido se hubiese disipado por completo.

El recién llegado era un individuo de aspecto anodino pero que tenía todas las trazas de ser un miembro más del gremio de hechiceros creadores de golems de Stoner, aunque solo fuera por el mandil de cuero que le cubría. Cuando Gaira se situó hacia su lado, se hizo más evidente la diferencia de envergadura entre ambos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el hechicero barbado.

-Hay fuego... en tu casa.-explicó azorado.-Un fuego extraño.-

-¿Cómo¿fuego?- exclamó Hyui levantándose del asiento de la barra y acercándose a la entrada.

-¿¡Mi casa está ardiendo!?-exclamó el mayor de los Eimberg. -¿Cómo es que las campanas no están tocando que hay fuego?-

-No... No es eso.- contestó el hombre, -Hay fuego en el... cielo. Sobre tu casa.-explicó como buenamente pudo.- Se ven bolas de fuego y de luz que resplandecen y estallan sobre tu casa.-

-¡Lina...!- exclamó Gaury al reconocer la burda descripción del recién llegado.

Y diciendo esto, salió por la puerta a la carrera calle arriba, hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Tras él, también corrieron los Eimberg intuyendo lo que podía estar pasando, aunque antes de salir, Hyui se volvió hacia el hombre que había dado el aviso y le dijo.

-Gracias por el aviso... Pero creo que sería mejor que no vinierais ninguno. Y tampoco toquéis las campanas.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él mientras que otro parroquiano asentía a su lado.

-Porque se trata de Lina Invers.- contestó Hyui mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

Semejante afirmación bastó para que ninguno de ellos quisiera verse envuelto.

* * *

**G**aury, seguido de cerca por los Eimberg, subió a la carrera la loma prácticamente sin mucho esfuerzo gracias a las considerables dotes físicas del espadachín que se había visto en tesituras mucho más graves que esa. Los Eimberg, acostumbrados a un trabajo como el suyo, tampoco parecían estar muy cansados por el esfuerzo, aunque no podían mantener el mismo ritmo que Gaury.

Finalmente los tres llegaron a lo alto de la loma para encontrarse con un espectáculo inesperado.

Lina se acercó a Elena con paso furioso pese a que cojeaba levemente de la pierna derecha; su reflejo estaba en peor estado que ella, con sus trenzas deshechas y aún jadeando arrodillada en el suelo con sus manos atrapadas en un bloque de hielo producto del conjuro del "_Lah Freez_" para tenerla inmovilizada. Lina no tuvo en cuenta ese detalle nada más que para cogerla por el chal que asomaba bajo sus hombreras de hechicera y obligarla así a levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

-¡No eres más que una tonta celosa!- exclamó Lina furiosa, y en un gesto que parecía más propio de Luna que de ella, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada sin mediar palabra.

El golpe no fue tan fuerte como los que la hechicera solía proferir cuando luchaba, pero era más el efecto psicológico que otra cosa, y Elena cayó de bruces al suelo. Que Gaury recordara, era la primera vez que veía a Lina abofetear a alguien de esa forma, no por verse envuelta en una batalla.

-Celosa... Todo lo que has estado diciendo hasta ahora era para auto convencerte de que lo hacías por el bien de ellos, pero es solo porque me tienes celos.- ladró apretando los puños,- Y solo por eso, has estado a punto de destruir la casa de los Eimberg y el templo de esa a quien llamas tu mejor amiga.- Lina levantó los puños por encima de la cabeza, como si estuviera tirándose de los pelos.-¡No puedo creer que mi reflejo sea tan... tan...egoísta!-

Elena no replicó a ninguna de las acusaciones de Lina, sino que se quedó en el suelo gimoteando, incapaz de replicar, como si simplemente esperas a que Lina acabase con ella.

En ese momento, Gaury se acercó a la hechicera pelirroja (la verdadera) con la vista saltando de una a la otra, seguido de cerca por los Eimberg, que contemplaban el efecto de sus hechizos lanzados sobre la explanada frente a su casa, con una mezcla de desconcierto y... alivio. Ambos sabían que el resultado podía ser _mucho_ peor y que dentro de lo que cabe, habían salido bien parados.

Fue el rubio espadachín quien hizo la inevitable pregunta.

-Lina... ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-

La pelirroja le miró de reojo sobre las hombreras de concha negra que llevaba sobre los hombros; hacía rato que había percibido la presencia de Gaury allí, pero no por eso iba a callarse lo que tenía que decirle a su reflejo.

-Es esa tonta.- contestó ella señalando con un gesto de la mano a su reflejo tendido en el suelo, que parecía aún más desamparado por la presencia de Gaury y de los Eimberg que venían detrás.-…Me atacó por las buenas cuando todos os fuisteis.-

-¿Cómo?- exclamó Gaira mientras que su hijo soltaba una exclamación ahogada.

Elena miró a los dos hechiceros de golems con una mirada tan llena de tristeza y desamparo que podría enternecer a cualquiera ante la piedad que despedía.

-Señor Eimberg... No le haga caso a lo que diga Lina sobre mí.- suplicó, -Mire cómo me ha tratado.-gimoteó.

-¿Hacerle caso?... Ni siquiera sé que ha pasado aquí.-espetó él.- ¿Os estabais peleando las dos?-

-¿Qué ha pasado, Lina?-preguntó Gaury con mas suavidad.

-Ha pasado...- Lina no sabía qué decir sin poner en evidencia muchas cosas, -Ha pasado que he tenido una fiera discusión conmigo misma.-contestó con aplomo.

Elena miró a Gaury con los ojos llorosos, dándose cuenta de a quién él hacía más caso realmente hacía era a Lina y no a ella; por el contrario, Hyui le ayudó a reincorporarse haciendo que los lagrimones de sus ojos se hicieran aún más grandes por no verse ayudada por quien le hubiese gustado que lo hiciera.

-Esto es increíble...- exclamó Gaira.- Lina... sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz, pero te ruego que no uses tu poder en esta casa. –Pidió- Y lo mismo, tú, Elena... No sabía que eras capaz de las mismas cosas que Lina, pero te pido que no lo hagas.-

-Señor Eimberg...- gimoteó Elena.

-Tiene mi palabra, Gaira.-juró Lina.

-Eso espero... Porque si no, ninguno de vosotros será más bien venido a esta casa.-fue su ultimátum- Así que vamos adentro a dormir, y ya hablaremos mañana.

Y diciendo esto, todos se introdujeron en el interior de la casa, en dirección a las habitaciones.

Lina se metió en una habitación construida donde una vez estuvo el mismo cuarto donde ella había dormido el día que amaneció en el interior de ese esperpento de golem llamado "Piko-Piko Lina-chan". La hechicera pelirroja ignoró esta coincidencia y dejó caer los hombros de espaldas a Gaury mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro. ¿Cómo explicarle lo ocurrido a Gaury sin quedar en evidencia? Para la "Dra Mata" estaba claro que la pelea con Elena había sido provocada porque su reflejo estaba celosa de ella, pero esos mismos celos abarcaban muchas cosas.

Cosas que Lina tampoco se atrevía a demostrar abiertamente, y menos ante su hermana o ante el propio Gaury.

-Lina...- inquirió el espadachín, -¿Por qué Elena te atacó? Dime la verdad.-

La hechicera dio un respingo asombrada por la capacidad de Gaury de darse cuenta de todo; en secreto, agradeció que no tuviera que dar muchas explicaciones detalladas.

-... Elena me tiene envidia.- comenzó a decir la pelirroja, - Porque los Eimberg me adoran.-

El espadachín dio un respingo al escuchar su explicación. Podría ser que Gaury tuviese una gran intuición, pero no podía pensar mal de los demás.

-¿Celos?... ¿Porque los Eimberg te aprecian?-exclamó, incrédulo.

Lina asintió y procedió a explicarle a Gaury su interpretación de los hechos, quien lee escuchó atentamente.

-Elena... es todo lo contrario a ti.- respondió en tono suave, -Ella ambicionará lo que tú tienes y que no valoras igual que ella.-

-Gaury... Eso que has dicho es muy rudo.- contestó Lina volviéndose hacia él. –Estas diciendo que yo tengo cosas que no valoro.-

-No, no es eso.- apaciguó él, -Sino que ella siempre va a querer cosas que tú no quieres... Como te pasa con los Eimberg.-

Lina suspiró y sin decir nada, Gaury supo que ella había admitido que era verdad. Para la "Dra Mata", los Eimberg no eran más que una etapa en el camino, gente con la que se había encontrado para bien o para mal; no los odiaba, pero tampoco estaba especialmente vinculada a ellos. Sin embargo ellos realmente la apreciaban, y Elena quería que le correspondieran con el mismo aprecio, uno opuesto a los sentimientos de Lina hacia ellos.

Pero Lina también sabía que Elena ambicionaba algo que ella se negaba a si misma y no pudo evitar mirar a Gaury con culpabilidad.

-Ella no eres tú, Lina.-afirmó el espadachín. – Ni para mí y para todos los demás.- hizo una pausa, -Eso es algo que ella también debe saber y que no puede competir contigo para ocupar tu lugar.-

-Gaury...- exclamó la pelirroja.

El rubio espadachín la sonrió con dulzura para reafirmar lo que había dicho, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto para salir de él.

-Cuando tu hermana vuelva, seguiremos nuestro camino.- anunció en tono grave, tomando el mando de una situación.- Realmente no creo que tengamos más que hacer aquí... Nosotros no podemos hacer nada por los problemas que ellos tengan.-

Lina se quedó mirando asombrada a Gaury mientras este abría la puerta del cuarto para salir de él, y justo cuando iba a desaparecer por el quicio de la puerta, le llamó con una voz.

-¡Gaury!-

-¿Si¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él sin comprender deteniéndose en la entrada de la habitación.

-Gaury... ¿Cuánto has bebido esta noche?- quiso saber ella clavando peligrosamente sus cálidos ojos castaños en él.

-¿Huh?-

* * *

**A** la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron en el salón principal de la casa para desayunar el copioso desayuno que Elena y Laila habían preparado para todos ellos. El día anterior habían podido comprobar que tanto Lina como Gaury eran especialmente glotones y que comían mucho (algo normal considerando el tipo de vida que llevaban) mientras que Elena era realmente comedida a la hora de comer; era por eso que Laila había insistido en preparar un abundante desayuno a base de tostada con miel, leche, fruta, queso y embutidos típicos de la región que todos consumieron con ganas pese a que el ambiente en torno a la mesa no era tan relajado como el día anterior.

De hecho, Lina estaba sorprendida de que su hermana aún no hubiese dicho nada pese a que todos estaban ya al tanto de la pelea que había pasado la noche anterior entre las dos hechiceras.

-...Espero que lo que pasó anoche no vuelva a ocurrir.- anunció Gaira desde su posición presidiendo la mesa.- entonces se volvió hacia Elena, -Ha costado mucho reconstruir esta casa y esta familia... No quiero que todo eso se eche a perder ahora por una pelea entre... hermanas.-

Lina parpadeó sorprendida; estaba de acuerdo con lo que Gaira decía, pero no imaginó que el viejo Eimberg pudiera decir algo así considerando sus extravagancias. Por su parte, su hija Laila comenzó a verlo todo con su pesimismo habitual mientras que Elena simplemente comía en silencio, apartándose de todos sumida en su vergüenza.

-No... Eso otra vez no... He tenido que trabajar mucho para que podamos salir adelante.- se volvió hacia Greisia y su hermano, quienes estaban comiendo juntos.- Espero que realmente podáis celebrar nuestra boda.-

Greisia simplemente sonrió débilmente.

-Por supuesto que sí, Laila... Pero ahora mismo estoy preocupada por lo que vi anoche en el oráculo.-

-Tiene razón... ¿qué averiguasteis anoche?- preguntó Lina entre bocado y bocado de queso, brevas y chistorra (todo a la vez) dirigiéndose a Greisia y a su hermana.

-Lina tiene razón, cariño... ¿Qué pasó anoche?-añadió Hyui.

La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos en tono de cansancio y comenzó a hablar.

-Vi muchas cosas, y ninguna realmente buena... La verdad es que temo por lo que pueda pasarle a mi original.-contestó la sacerdotisa en tono fatalista.

Los demás, incluyendo a la propia Elena, la escucharon con estupor, y rápidamente Lina buscó con la mirada a su hermana.

-Tiene razón.- contestó la Caballero de Cephied.-De hecho, sería mejor que nos reuniéramos con Naga y con Zelgadiss.-

-¿Naga y Zelgadiss?-exclamó Hyui, -¿Quién es ese? Imaginé que Naga y tú seguiríais viajando juntos de alguna forma.- aventuró el hechicero de golems dirigiéndose a Lina.

En ese momento, se oyó un sordo estampido enmudecido por la distancia, algo similar a un trueno. Sería algo normal si no fuera porque fue seguido de otro similar seguido del tañido de las campanas de alarma procedente de la ciudad. Todo eso junto consiguió ponerlos en alerta; ese no era un ruido normal y todos ellos estaban lo bastante entrenados de una forma u otra en ese tipo de situaciones como para intuir qué podía estar pasando.

-Suena como si fuera una especie de desprendimiento.-supuso Leila.

-Espero que solo sea eso.- contestó su hermano poniéndose en pie.

Todos salieron al exterior de la casa, asomándose hacia la ciudad que había abajo sin prestar atención a los destrozos del combate de la noche anterior producido por las dos Linas y que adornaban el pavimento y los alrededores de la casa familiar; no obstante, el reflejo de la hechicera pelirroja se quedó al final mientras que todos miraban hacia el horizonte buscando el origen de esos estampidos. Elena parecía bastante avergonzada por la impresión que había causado a Gaira Eimberg, así que prefería mantenerse al margen del grupo, pero no por ello desvió la vista del origen del atronador estampido.

Aún así, Lina podía notar cómo no apartaba una mirada de rencor hacia ella, e igualmente otra de pena hacia Gaury.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio espadachín señaló con el dedo el origen del estampido.

-¡Allí!-exclamó.

Todos se volvieron hacia donde él apuntaba con el índice y pudieron ver asombrados como encima del que había sido el castillo de Lord Granion se había situado una gigantesca criatura alada de cuello largo y cola más larga todavía.

-¿¡Un dragón!?- exclamó Lina, más acostumbrada a ver semejantes seres que la mayoría de los mortales.

-Eso parece.- corroboró Luna.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Gaira, asombrado.-Creí que se habían extinguido.-

-Es una criatura horrorosa.- añadió Greisia con voz inquieta.

-¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó Hyui.

-Pues a mi me parece que... es un dragón un poco extraño.- apuntó Gaury.

-Sí, a mí también me lo parece.- afirmó Luna con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Gaira – Es un dragón que se ha posado encima de las ruinas del castillo.- y diciendo esto, volvió a señalar a la criatura y a los ciudadanos de Stoner que correteaban nerviosos en todas direcciones alrededor de la ciudad. Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que incluso se oían desde donde estaban como un clamor lejano.

-Bueno... pero yo he visto antes más dragones.- contestó Gaury con calma, -Y ninguno era como ese.-

_"¡Increíble! Se ha acordado_." Pensó para si Lina.

-A mí ese dragón me parece que está hecho de piedra.-explicó.

-¿De... piedra?-exclamó Lina.

-¿Un golem dragón?- añadió Hyui con admiración, -¡Es la primera vez que veo una maravilla así!-

La mente de Lina empezó a elaborar una vaga sospecha sobre la verdadera naturaleza de ese dragón después de haber escuchado a Hyui y Gaury, que se vio confirmada ante el silencio de Greisia. Pero fue rápidamente sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Laila gritó:

-¡Se está moviendo¡Vuela!-

-¿¡Vuela!?-exclamó Lina.

Efectivamente. Con un ensordecedor estampido similar al sonido de un derrumbe de rocas, la inmensa criatura empezó a mover sus pétreas alas como si intentara alzar el vuelo, cosa que increíblemente consiguió. Ante los atónitos ojos de todo el mundo, el dragón de piedra se alzó sobre el aire en un pesado planeo similar al vuelo de un escarabajo, pero que no por eso dejaba de ser sorprendente.

-Quien haya construido un golem así, capaz de volar, realmente es un genio.-dijo Hyui con admiración.

-¡Viene hacia aquí!- exclamó su hermana Leila, asustada.

Y así era. La criatura se aproximaba lenta pero segura hacia la loma donde estaba la casa de los Eimberg; los que antes se habían encontrado con un dragón ahora estaban seguros de que lo que Gaury decía era verdad: era demasiado lento para ser de carne y hueso, ese dragón era "artificial".

-Lina, no hagas nada.- advirtió Luna a su hermana, quien había permanecido callada durante todo ese tiempo.- Y tú tampoco, Elena. No empleéis vuestros conjuros para destruirlo.-

-¡No pensaba hacerlo!-contestó Elena con convicción pacifista, -Yo nunca emplearía mis poderes para hacer algo así.-

Al oírla, Lina suspiró, pero el resto parecía más interesado en saber qué iba a pasar, sobre todo cuando vieron que la criatura de piedra se disponía a descender sobre la explanada frente a la casa de los Eimberg.

-¡Apartaos!-gritó el hechicero de los golems, sin que su mirada no acusara un deje de admiración.

Finalmente, ante sus atónitos ojos, el dragón de piedra se posó con toda la suavidad de la que era posible sobre el suelo; al hacerlo, sus extremidades crujieron con el mismo ruido de rocas entrechocando entre sí, aunque ahora que lo tenían más cerca pudieron apreciar que en realidad eran sillares de piedra como los que se usaban para construir grandes casas y edificaciones los que le daban forma; era como si ese golem estuviese hecho con los restos de una casa o algo parecido.

Era un golem realmente… peculiar.

* * *

**Z**elgadiss se cubrió los ojos con la mano derecha mientras sujetaba las riendas de los dos caballos con la otra mano; los dos animales aún no se habían acostumbrado a semejante trato de ir cabalgando a lomos de un golem de piedra, y el furioso viento de la mañana que corría a semejantes alturas los ponía más nerviosos todavía al afectarles tanto a las orejas.

El propio Zelgadiss se estaba cubriendo por culpa de ese mismo viento que hacía ondear su capa furiosamente, y también por el resplandor del sol de la mañana que le estaba dando directamente a la cara dificultando su visión.

-¡Naga!- exclamó, -¿Realmente era necesario que posaras el golem encima de este castillo en ruinas?-preguntó furioso.

La hechicera le contestó con sus acostumbradas risotadas.

-Es mejor sitio que en la plaza mayor de la ciudad, y desde aquí puede verse toda la ciudad.-contestó ella con su acostumbrada carencia de sentido común.

Zelgadiss chasqueó la lengua y miró la ciudad que se tendía a sus pies; abajo podía ver como los habitantes de esa ciudad gritaban y correteaban como hormigas asustadas a sus pies mientras las campanas repiqueteaban furiosamente el tañido de alarma, obviamente como consecuencia de la repentina aparición del dragón de piedra que se había posado sobre uno de sus dos castillos. El mago espadachín, sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar alrededor y notar que la orografía de la ciudad era un tanto peculiar, incluyendo la forma en que los dos castillos de la ciudad aparecían dañados. Él había visto suficientes mega-conjuros para saber el rastro que dejan tras explotar.

-Esto... me resulta familia.-anunció, y luego se volvió hacia Naga.- ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En la ciudad donde están Lina y su hermana.- contestó Naga con autosuficiencia. –Yo no soy sacerdotisa, pero ahora mis poderes de oráculo se han ampliado mucho, así que puedo afirmar que Lina está aquí.-

-No me refiero a eso, sino al nombre de la ciudad.-

Entonces Naga comenzó a fijarse con más detalle de en dónde estaba, y los detalles familiares empezaron a agruparse hasta reconocer la ciudad.

-¡Stoner!-exclamó de repente, -¡Esta es la ciudad de Stoner!-

-¿Stoner?- contestó Zelgadiss con asombro, -¿La ciudad de los golems de barro?-

La hechicera asintió y su mirada se volvió seria.

-Aquí, a mí me conocen también.- añadió con una mueca de prepotencia que a juicio de Zelgadiss parecía querer ocultar algo más. -¿Tú también la conoces?-preguntó ella mirándole por encima de sus hombreras claveteadas.

Zelgadiss asintió,

-Solo por la fama. Supe que aquí había grandes hechiceros creadores de golems, pero ninguno de ellos podía tratar mi caso, así que pasé de largo.-explicó. –Pero ahora que ya hemos llegado, tendremos que encontrar a las Invers y Gaury... Seguro que ya nos habrán visto después de aparecer aquí de esa forma.-admitió Zelgadiss con un suspiro. Era posible que las extravagancias de Naga también tuvieran su razón de ser.

La hechicera volvió la vista hacia la loma donde sabía que se encontraba el hogar de los Eimberg y agudizó la vista intentando distinguir al grupo de gente que se veía frente a la casa; demasiada para una familia de solo tres miembros.

-¡Lina, te me has vuelto a adelantar!- exclamó, y comenzó a murmurar las "palabras de poder" para invocar el "_Levitación_", y rápidamente las rocas cubiertas del polvo de la Piedra de Sarvia que formaban la estructura del cuerpo del golem, comenzaron a brilla animadas por el conjuro de Naga, haciendo que una vez más pudiera moverse por el aire.

Zelgadiss apenas pudo reaccionar manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el dragón de piedra mientras que luchaba por mantener tranquilos a los dos caballos que llevaban consigo; sabía que no podía pararse a razonar con Naga tal y como estaban ahora, además, ella tendría una buena razón para poner el golem otra vez en movimiento. Al menos lo sacaría de donde estaba.

Con un vuelo pesado y ensordecedor por los crujidos de los sillares de piedra, el golem-dragón elevó su pesado vuelo hacia la loma en la que Naga había posado su interés. Zelgadiss agudizó la vista en esa dirección (echando de menos sus antiguos ojos de quimera que le permitían ver con más detalle) en donde alcanzó a distinguir al menos tres brillantes melenas pelirrojas.

* * *

**F**inalmente el golem acabó totalmente relajado e inmóvil sobre la explanada, librado de la voluntad mágica que le hacía moverse. Ahora, ya quieto, parecía solo una tosca y gigantesca escultura en forma de dragón formada por cientos de sillares de piedra basáltica o similar.

Estaba claro que era una criatura artificial y que alguien la había traído hasta allí.

Los Eimberg se acercaron tímidamente al golem, fascinados por una curiosidad profesional, y tímidamente alzaron sus manos para tocarlo.

-¿Un golem de roca en forma de dragón y que vuela?-exclamó Gaira asombrado, -No sabía de nadie de Stoner que pudiera hacer algo así.-

-Ni yo... pero es realmente fantástico.- contestó Hyui con admiración.

-Hyui...- comenzó a decir Greisia acercándose al pelirrojo.

Entonces se oyó el asustado relincho de un caballo desde lo alto del lomo del dragón, que no podía vislumbrarse a ras de suelo dado que las alas tapaban la mayor parte de la perspectiva.

-¿Un caballo?-exclamó Laila.

A su lado, Luna no contestó, sino que se limitó a seguir observando, mientras que Lina se aproximaba a los Eimberg.

-Hay alguien encima de ese bicho.- anunció Gaury sin perder de vista a la pelirroja.

Zelgadiss y Naga se asomaron a la cornisa del lomo del dragón, y unos 5metros más abajo vieron a toda la gente que literalmente les estaba esperando. Y de la misma forma literal, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar una ahogada exclamación de asombro.

Allí, tal y como Naga había previsto a su manera, estaban las Invers y Gaury junto a los Eimberg... pero lo que no había previsto es que además de ellos también hubiera otra más de sus muchas copias que había por el mundo abrazándose con temor a Hyui, y tampoco otra copia de Lina que aparecía tímidamente situada tras Gaury, como si buscara su protección.

-¿Pero qué...?-exclamó Zelgadiss haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Naga.- ¿Qué es eso?... Ver una copia tuya más ya no me sorprende después de todo lo que he visto... ¿Pero una copia de Lina...?-anunció con asombro.

De todas formas, a ojos de Zelgadiss había algo extraño en esas copias. La de Naga parecía extrañamente recatada y temerosa al lado de ese tipo tan alto como Gaury que les miraba con asombro y desconfianza; y la de Lina parecía igualmente delicada e insegura respecto a la hechicera que él conocía. De todas formas, eso solo era una trivialidad para el asunto que ahora le ocupaba.

Zelgadiss comenzó a bajar dando saltos por el muro de piedra que formaba los costillares del golem-dragón donde estaba, ya que ahora que era totalmente humano no podía permitirse las mismas proezas físicas que en el pasado cuando todavía era quimera. En apenas unos saltos descendió al suelo con seguridad, mientras que sorprendentemente Naga parecía titubear antes de decidirse a bajar; eso facilitó que todos los demás pudieran verle con detalle, y ahora Zelgadiss podía experimentar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no llamaba la atención solo por su aspecto físico, sino por su sorprendente entrada en escena, un sentimiento que tanto a Lina como a Naga y Amelia les entusiasmaba.

-Es él, es el hombre que vi en el oráculo junto a Naga.-exclamó asombrada Greisia.

-¿Qué...¿Con Naga?- respondió Hyui en el mismo tono, y clavó al vista en él, un hombre tal vez algo mayor que él a juzgar por el gesto de su rostro, parejo al hecho de que llevase una gran espada bastarda colgada al cinto.

-Aparta.-le ordenó Zelgadiss secamente echándole a un lado para poder pasar.

Aunque molesto por el trato, el hechicero pelirrojo obedeció con cautela, intuyendo la clase de hombre que era aquel y lo que podía pasar.

-Zelgadiss... ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Lina acercándose a él, -¿Cómo nos has encontrado¿No ibas a la Torre de Rezo?-

-Eso es lo de menos ahora.- apuntó Luna acercándose a ambos,- Lo importante es que Naga y él han venido.-

-Es cierto, Luna.- contestó Zelgadiss deteniéndose ante las Invers e ignorando al resto de los presentes.- Es posible que tú puedas saber ya algo, pero lo cierto es que... tenemos un problema. Uno muy grave.-

Lina parpadeó sin comprender.

Entre tanto, Naga por fin se había animado a descender de la grupa del golem y ahora estaba frente a su reflejo y los Eimberg.

-Naga... ¿la de verdad?-preguntó.

-Sí, Hyui... –contestó con voz seca y una sonrisa prepotente, -Hacía mucho tiempo que veía a quien me fabricó un golem.-entonces se inclinó hacia su reflejo, hasta casi tocarse la nariz con ella.- ¿Y tú quién eres? No pareces uno de mis clones.-preguntó.

-Ella es...- Hyui ni sabía que decir, más cuando Greisia aparecía tan abrazada a él.

-Soy su reflejo, señorita Gracia.- contestó la versión recatada de Naga, -El reflejo que nació de usted y del espejo Reflector de Sombras de Shazard Lugandy. Ahora vivo aquí.-

Naga sintió un escalofrío involuntario; de todas las versiones suyas que correteaban por el mundo, su reflejo era la que menos toleraba, y ahora ella aparecía allí junto a Hyui en una actitud claramente cercana... eso sin mencionar al reflejo de Lina y su original que también andaban por allí.

-Sé por qué has venido.- añadió su reflejo para incomodidad suya.- Y me alegro que lo hayas hecho.-

* * *

**NOTAS:**

(1) El nombre de "Elena" es el de una de las versiones contrarias a Lina que sale en uno de los videojuegos; la chica es idéntica a ella pero tontita y bien dotada. Así que me pareció interesante usar su nombre para el reverso de Lina en la versión animada.

(2) "Greisia" es en realidad la pronunciación japonesa del nombre de "Gracia", una versión casi anglófona del nombre. Es por eso que la usé para referirme al reflejo de Naga.

(3) En lo que he leído de las novelas, no se explica cómo hacen los sacerdotes para usar su oráculo, solo que son capaces de tener visiones. Esto lo describí basándome más bien en el oráculo de Shilfild.


End file.
